Dancing in the Dark
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Misaki is sold to Akihiko, the owner of a huge slave ring, who's using violence to close his own wound. What happens when he meets his newest toy? How will Akihiko heal from his dark past with Misaki's help? Will his other slaves make it? All couples! *May no longer be an mpreg...* (sorry for the change of plans)
1. Fresh Meat

**Chapter 1- Fresh Meat**

_The chamber was cold, wet, and dark. The smell of blood and sex was putrid. It was familiar, more familiar than the teenager's own home. He had been here before. Too many times to count. A single window let in a ray of white light, illuminating a single spot on the freezing tile floor. The light revealed all the dust, rust, and blood, the latter fresh and slowly drying from the previous slave's visit._

"_Ah!" Akihiko grunted, his knuckles white from clutching onto the mattress sheet._

"_Shut it, bitch," Jack hissed, slapping his slave's ass cheek, leaving a dark, red dash._

_"Mhmmm," cried the slave, tears building up, sliding down his flushed cheeks._

_"Moan for me," growled the master, pinching Usagi's nipple, slicing his nails inside the pink bud._

_"Ja-c-k-k" gasped Akihiko, fighting the urge to holler from the immense pain on his sensitive bud._

_"I said moan, you bitch," he whispered, before digging his nails into the young man's soft skin just below his ribcage._

_"Mhm," Akihiko mustered with fake desire. _

_"Are you ready?" smirked the older man._

_"N-no. Please! I can't-"_

_Jack thrusted his entire length into his toy's hole, moaning in lust._

_"AHHHHH!" Akihiko sobbed, feeling his body being ripped apart from the sudden intrusion._

_The slave was so sore from the lack of preparation; he was far too tight for his master's thick shaft. Loud moans filled the room; deep grumbles and hard, short breaths echoed from the hospital-green walls, peeling from age. Akihiko shut his eyes tightly, wishing for this nightmare to end. No matter how many times he was dragged here, there was no getting used this._

_"You like that, bitch?" screamed Jack in pure ecstasy, gripping onto his victim's soft face._

_"Y-yes master," Akihiko sobbed, as his master pounded into him._

_Akihiko could feel the blood, slowly pooling on the floor from his rear. The skin felt so raw, as if it was being torn off, exposing the vulnerable muscle. Heat pooled from his ass, and the burning increased. He could smell his own sacrifice, dripping down, running over the inflamed skin, increasing the burn._

_"Say it," hissed Jack, so close to release._

_"Mhmm," only spit dripped from the slave's mouth, from the pain and embarrassment._

_Jack gripped Akihiko's soft, grey locks, and trashed his face onto the hard floor. The poor boy could taste the blood running from his lips. His senses were leaving him, as his head was repeatedly hit the hard floor._

_"Say it, slut!" roared his master._

_"Come for me," Akihiko whispered in anguish, hot tears hitting the floor, mixing with his saliva and blood._

The master abruptly sat up in his plush, redwood bed. Cold sweat shimmered on his body.

"Just a nightmare, relax," Akihiko muttered to himself, running his pale hand over his glistening forehead. "The same one!" he gripped his head,

Moonlight broke through the gothic-style window, illuminating his tall bed. The black clock on the oriental-styled end table read one o clock. "Shit," Akihiko muttered as he rubbed his head and slid off his bed to fumble with the small drawers.

"Ah, there," he reached down and grabbed the small box at the bottom of all the junk in his cabinet. "Let's see," he scratched his messy hair, "the red ones are the Aspirin? Ugh, Nowaki said it was the red one. But then again, that whore's an idiot."

Shrugging, the sleepy man swallowed the pill, and minutes later, succumbed by the oncoming slumber.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ayame-san. He is the absolute best in the business.<p>

Misaki eyes his parents intently. The room was huge, and the petit boy did his best to take it all in. The walls were a rich, tan color, with delicate designs coating them. The ceiling stretched up to the sky, giving Misaki the felling of suffocation, he felt as if he were about to be sucked up into the heavens. The place was _huge. _Small, golden coffee tables stood in the corners, complimenting the walls perfectly. Upon each of the tables was an Asian-style vase surrounded with tiny cups. The floor was covered by a rich-red carpet, which stretched through the endless living room. In the center of the room was a low, Japanese coffee table with a silk tablecloth decorated with tiny pink flowers. Upon the table was a teapot with boiling cherry tea, small cups and plates surrounding it. Ayame-san, Iwao-san, and Misaki were sitting around the table, facing Katsu Tanaka. Katsu smirked slightly at Misaki, a dark gleam in his eyes, before turning to the parents.

"We assure you, Misaki will be taken care of. Akihiko cares deeply for all his guests. Complementary rooms, service, dining, all to your heart's desire."

"Then why the fuck are we being paid for our own son to live in luxury! Ayame, I think something's not right here!" Misaki's father exploded, shaking his fists in the air. He had been on edge the whole day, and this stupid meeting was just making it worse.

"Shh. Honey, relax. This will be good for Misaki," Ayame said rather eagerly.

"I think that your son needs the experience. It will be a great opening into the world of culture and a start to his social life. Living alone will do him good, I assure you," Katsu assured the worried father, and smiling at the mother.

"Well-" the father hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Face it, dear. Misaki needs this. He has been so anti-social lately. Plus," she purred, "it will give us some time to ourselves."

"Can I-"tried to say the now-worried Misaki.

"Shut it," his father's face was cold, almost lifeless.

Misaki looked down at his black converses, clasping his shaking hands. He didn't know what this place was, or what they were thinking of doing to him there. To him, all the tales of wonderful opportunities were bullshit. He had all he needed at the Amiso University, but apparently his parents didn't think so. He could hear his mother pleading with his father. For some reason, she really wanted him out of her hair. He understood her, a little. Private time was sacred for a couple, of course. But why the hell did he have to come here? He had heard of this place for months. His mother was so enthusiastic about his trip here, but his father was skeptical.

"Misaki, baby, can I talk to your father and this gentleman alone? Thanks," his mother cooed.

Misaki blushed at the childish nickname, but walked away nonetheless. He decided that since he was probably going to end up staying here, why not go exploring. The hallways of the mansion were well lit. There were hundreds of doors, all with some sort of design. What looked like American words were written on each door. Misaki tried to recall the little English that he knew, but failed miserably.

"Baka Misaki," he muttered.

Eventually, the young student got tired of the constant fancy doors and halls decorated with old paintings Misaki should have recognized. He noticed a staircase, leading deep down into the ground.

"Ah, a basement. Well, it's bound to be better than this crap," Misaki breathed, an aura of adventure surrounding him.

Sometime later, he finally realized he had wandered into a much-dimmer corridor than the one he had been walking through earlier. The lights were no longer beautiful, expensive, lanterns, but had been replaced by cheap lights which flickered every so often. The place was filled with the contradictory scents of antiseptic and sewage. Chills ran down Misaki's spine from how creepy this place looked, and the chill breeze blowing across the floor from the vents. A bit further into the basement, Misaki noticed empty cages. The cages were each about ten feet long and quite wide, each with a metal pole in the center.. Misaki felt goose bumps spill across his arms. Against his better judgment, he continued deeper and deeper into the darkness. Water dripped from the cracked ceilings. He came face to face with a wooden, dark-brown door. Misaki pondered whether to let his curiosity overtake his senses.

Cold sweat broke through his pores and his hands shook in unease.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand the contract," asked Katsu-san, looking over at the dark faces of the couple.<p>

A few papers were scattered around the marble coffee table. Ayame looked at ease in contrast of her husband's tense visage.

"Ayame! Does our son mean anything to you? He's our fucking son! You raised him for a whole seventeen years! Come _on!_ You're going to give him up just like that?" Iwao-san was raging. His face was flushed, and small tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"It's a couple million dollars every month! It's not every day you get that offer!" The mother latched on defensively to her piece of paper, allowing her son to be controlled by one particular person.

"He's going to be a pro- UGH! I can't even say it! What the fuck is wrong with you," the father screamed in despair. He knew he had lost this fight. His wife was the ultimate boss of the household.

"He will be greatly valued," piped in the dealer.

"I- that's it," the worn-out man stood up in defeat, "I am filling the divorce papers in today."

This earned a quiet gasp from the stone woman, and a glance of disregard from the stranger.

"F-fine," Ayame bowed her head, thinking hard, "b-but please don't take Misaki away from me. I want to do this, a-and I'm going to do this."

"Whatever." And with that, the fuming, miserable man walked out the door, signing the last paper.

"Wait! At least," the saddened woman whispered after her husband, "see your son. He might be in here for a while."

"I hate you so much. But I love my dear Misaki. I would never trade in anything for saying goodbye to my son."

"Come then. Let's find the slave," said the man in charge nonchalantly, standing up.

Iwao gasped at the harsh name that now belonged to his beloved son, but walked after the man nonetheless.

"Misaki! There you are! Get your ass over here right now!"

"Of course," Misaki rolled his eyes and huffed. He made his way slowly to the woman towering at the top of the wooden stair.

"Come on, Misaki. Katsu-san is going to give us a tour," his father put on a fake, cheerful voice.

"Coming, dad," the frightened boy gulped, and ran towards the stairs.

Katsu led the family down the big halls. All the walls were covered with expensive paintings, decorative rugs, or elaborate designs. The floors were linoleum, golden-brown, with squirts of sparkling gold. Misaki was gaping the whole way, half listening to the man in black go on and on about some of the benefits of living in this mansion. It was gorgeous, outstanding, a great eye-opener, blah, blah, blah...

"Oh my God," Misaki groaned, exasperated. His hand flew to his mouth, and the frightened boy looked around frantically. His parents had rage and embarrassment plastered all over their faces.

"Misaki!" the glaring woman drew in a sharp breath, before slapping Misaki's soft cheek with her manicured hand.

Misaki stared at his mother. How? His own mother….

"Honey," ushered Iwao-san to his wife, eyeing Misaki with a hurt expression.

"Um, okay!" Katsu clasped his hands, "I think it's time that you bid farewell."

The family exchanged confused glances, and stared back at the man in black, a fake smiled glued to every face. Misaki's burning and flushed cheek was quickly disregarded in everyone's best interest. His father walked towards the frightened boy, embarrassing him in a hug. He tried to memorize everything about his growing boy. He was so young, fresh, so innocent…

"Misa-k-ki," breathed his father, fighting his urge to grab the boy and run.

"It's okay, dad. I'll be fine. I mean, maybe I will learn a thing or two," chuckled the boy into his father's shoulder. His father was so warm. So close. He was home. He smelt of home. Home. The place he would never see again, as far as he knew.

And with that, his parents disappeared out of his life.

"Come, slut," waved his new boss, and started walking towards those stairs.

"Wha-" Misaki's face scrunched up at the disrespect.

He walked after the man, looking over himself the whole way. Did he look like a slut? Misaki blushed just thinking that about himself. What the hell was going on?

"You will be living here," the man brought Misaki out of his thoughts.

"Wow, uh, very pretty," Misaki smiled.

The room, if small, was absolutely stunning. Its walls were of red velvet. A small, tall bed, covered with plush, soft, blankets took up most of the room.

"Ah- not really much to-um- do here except for sleep," Misaki forced a small chuckle, trying to masquerade his growing fear.

"Well, sleep…amongst other things," he winked at Misaki before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Misaki's fear grew. His stomach turned, and his palms were sweating. What the hell was this? Where was he? He hadn't seen a single library in this place, as a matter of fact! Why was he being referred to as a slut!

"Hey! Where am I?" the realization had finally kicked in.

Misaki heard the door lock.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Rest, Misaki-cunt," chuckled the man.

"WHAT? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tears were flooding Misaki's face. He banged his fists on the door, bawling. Why? Why him? What the hell was all of this? Misaki surrendered and went to lay on his plush bed, surrendering to sleep.


	2. Twisted Fate

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys made me really happy :) Sorry for the long wait, but I had major writer's block, and then this chapter had to be betaread and then I left upstate...so yea. Thank you to my amazing betareader Frozen Midnight. Hope you guys enjoy this :) This is a Nowaki/Hiroki chapter but the next one will be centered around Akihiko and Misaki.**

**Chapter 2- Twisted Fate**

"So, there's this new…guy who arrived here a day ago or so," whispered Hiroki, a brown haired man, to a larger one with black, silky hair and kind blue eues.

"Wow," his partner Nowaki whispered in shock. It seemed to him that the master had all the toys he needed.

"The brat looks like he's eighteen at most," whispered Hiroki in disgust, his eyes darting around.

"I can't believe he took in another one," Nowaki whispered sadly.

"Yea. The bosses gave me the noble task of telling Akihiko," rolled his eyes the smaller man.

"Hiro-san please, don't," Nowaki begged from his kneeling position, face to face with his lover.

Hiroki had arrived a few days ago, after surrendering himself to Akihiko. Nowaki begged him, before he himself had been taken away, to never come searching for him. Through tear-filled eyes, the stubborn professor nodded. The taller man had informed his beloved that he was to be taken away by Akihiko in a few days. Hiroki was to leave his work, and move out as soon as possible. He was told to go someplace very far away, like America, so that he wouldn't be the next target of Akihiko Usami's sick ring. The day before the dreadful departure, Hiroki had asked Nowaki to make love to him. For the first time, the shorter, honey-haired man would be a seme. Nowaki was hesitant at first, thinking that instead of a sweet farewell, it would end up being a disaster, but he obliged. Hiroki knew that his lover would be forced to do unthinkable deeds. It was only fair that Nowaki knew how it felt to be really loved, and be a uke who was actually cherished dearly by his love. The next day, tall men came in, and Nowaki surrendered to them without any resistance. The proffesor was told to hide in the basement, just incase. Nowaki had to obey. Akihiko was a powerful man, and if he made a request for anyone, that was the end of it.

However, the stubborn Hiroki had still tried to rescue his lover. He went as far as to find Akihiko, and demand that he released his poor Nowaki. He still hadn't registered the idea of what the man was being submitted to. Akihiko cut him a deal. If he joined, Hiroki could see his lover. They could even live in the same cage! The word "cage" worried the short man deeply, so he urgently agreed.

And here they were, Nowaki holding Hiroki's face with his hands, looking deep within his eyes, searching for a glimpse of reason.

"Don't go in there and wake him up. He's really, really grumpy. You're so fragile, especially since you're not used to this," Nowaki talked quickly, and quietly, for the fear of being heard.

"Pshh," Hiroki huffed, "after everything, the man can't take a simple shake on the shoulders? Plus, if somebody doesn't wake him up, he might be infuriated. Then, we'll both get out asses beat,"

"Or raped," Nowaki thought, and shuddered.

Hiroki had made a grave mistake.

"Wake up you bastard! Breakfast is ready!" The grumpy ex-professor shook his fists, radiating his anger and annoyance towards the snoring man.

Nothing but a particularly loud snore projected from across the room where Akihiko lay on his stomach on a red, satin bed. The nonchalant matter in which the idiot presented himself infuriated the slave even further. He had some temperament issues, which his Master was not very pleased about. The golden-brown haired slave was not very strong, or built. Sure, his lover, the giant Nowaki, had always complemented him so much his blush went all the way up to his ears. However, his lithe body was a disadvantage when it came to his job. With one swing of Akihiko's hand, Hiroki would fly to the other end of the room, with a thousand bruises on his petite body.

"Wake the fuck up!" Hiroki shrieked even louder, right into his master's ear.

Finally, he earned a stir from the sleeping man, but nothing more.

Hiroki's temper was getting the better of him. His hands clenched in fists, and shook softly in anger. Not only was this bastard brutally abusing and sexually assaulting him and his Nowaki, but he has the nerve to act like a fucking king after all that they've done for him! He was just a sleazy asshole, in Hiroki's opinion. His whole body was trembling with anger. Seeing the man like this, so at ease, just set him off.

_ "Please don't!"_

_ "I beg you, don't touch Nowaki!"_

_ "I-I love him!"_

_ "A- no just take me! Leave him alone!"_

All those cries of despair, the begging, the pleading…The master had no heart whatsoever. The short man's eyes welled up with tears. He was so broken down. So battered from all that he had to endure in the hands of his cruel owner. But, did he regret it? Not one bit. He was with Nowaki. Hiroki didn't express his emotions much. It was really hard for him to act all lovey-dovey, especially with another man. But, he really did love Nowaki. He loved him with all his heart, and would do absolutely _anything_ for his poor Nowaki not to be harmed….even if that meant taking in most of the sexual abuse and pain. His body was long wasted, imprinted with countless bruises, bites, and scratches. He couldn't stand the sight of the silver-haired pervert who caused his lover so, _so_ much suffering.

Suddenly, the flood gates opened up in Hiroki's mind, his memory rushing to the horrors he had witnessed a short while ago. He closed his eyes, wrinkling his forehead as the pictures came rushing to his mind.

_ "W-wait, what?" cried Hiroki, his eyes bulging out of his distressed face._

_ "Shut up, whore," ordered the lavender-eyed man, smirking at his prisoners._

_ Nowaki's hands were positioned on the floor, held down with two, thick, metal bands wrapped around his wrists._

_ "Body up," said Akihiko, obviously feeling like the best-shit ever._

_ "Stop! Please! You can't do this to him! P-please," sobbed Hiroki._

_ "Come on, you might get off on this," smirked Akihiko._

_ "I don't want him to see this," muttered Nowaki, looking at the floor, sadly._

_ "Well, too fucking bad," gritted Akihiko._

_ Nowaki cast a longing, sad glance at his lover, held securely to the wall, exposed with no clothe on his poor body. Hiroki tried to look like he hadn't lost yet, for the sake of his lover. He burned his eyes into his lovers, trying to convey how sorry he was. He gave a sad smile, and more tears escaped his eyes as he looked at the fear in Nowaki's face._

_ Akihiko ripped the giant's clothes right off him, and took a whip in his hands. His emotionless__face showed endless triumph. He had won. This time, he was in control_

_ "AHHH!" The sight of such a big man crying sent a feeling of misery through Hiroki. His lover was big, but he had an even bigger heart. No matter how cheesy it sounded, it was most-definitely true._

_ Akihiko intruded Nowaki, no preparation, no warning, no emotion._

_ Nowaki felt like he was being torn apart. The burning feeling in his ass was agonizing. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting for the pervert to get the satisfaction. However, when he felt a hot lash on his shoulder, felt hot, liquid pouring from the cut, he let out an excruciating shriek. His fingernails dug into the cold floor, as more hits from the lash were administered to his bare back. The pain in his back was growing worse, and he could feel the muscles in his ass become raw. He just wished they would go numb so he could escape the pain of Akihiko ramming into him shamelessly._

_ Hiroki closed his eyes, not willing to look at the bloody gore in front of him. He could hear the muffled cries, and the particularly loud ones. He could hear the pants and moans of his master. Of all the noises surrounding the chilly room, it was Nowaki's sobs that really got to him. His own face was flushed from the constant tears and sobs that he submitted to. _

_ Nowaki's pants slowed down, and he was breathing heavily, shuddering. _

_ "Hiroki," he breathed._

_ "Mhhmm," Hiroki was on the verge of breaking down again._

_ "It's over," Nowaki whispered, "You can open your eyes now."_

_ Hiroki's eyelids slowly lifted up, and he felt his heart stop or a few moments, plunging down to the pit of his stomach. The sight was more gruesome that he could have imagined. Nowaki was flat against the floor. His face was swelled up. Blood dripped from his mouth, pooling on the floor below him. Large, red-purple bruises circled Nowaki's blue eyes. His face had random bruises here and there. His body was a nighmare. Bites trailed down the ex-doctor's back. Cruel wip marks were weeping with blood. The giant was also bleeding from his rear. Hirko tried to hold in his shock and anguish._

_ "I-is h-he," Hiroki couldn't keep his composure and broke down in a wave of sobs, hiccups, and cries._

_ "Sh… honey, it' okay. He's going to release me after he takes a nap. He's pretty exhausted," Nowaki comforted his lover._

_ "I-I feel naked," mumbled the golden-haired man._

_ Nowaki chuckled at his lover's out-of-the-blue comment. He smiled lovingly at Hiroki, and lulled, "Please, don't cry. It's okay. I just need to rest."_

_ "He's not going to let you," exploded Hiroki!_

_ "I love you, Hiro-san. I wish we could go back the way we were before this shit happened," sighed Nowaki._

_ And they both broke down, crying about each other's pain and discomfort._

As the memory faded and reality returned, Hiroki's anger sharpened.

"You bitch! I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish you die and burn in hell for the whore that you are!" Hiroki lost it. Tears were pouring down his face, the heat charging through his body.

As soon as a grunt sounded from the bed, Hiroki's heart dropped. He immediately shut up. His legs were shaking. He couldn't run, couldn't even run for that matter. A low grumble erupted from the back of Usami's throat.

"Ah- um- m-m-mast-ter. I-I," stuttered Hiroki, his jaw quivering.

Hiroki winced as his back hit the wall. Pain shot down through his spine, old wounds and bruises calling attention to them again.

"_What do you want," _gritted Akihiko, hitting the smaller man's head against the wall.

"Th-th-" Hiroki had lost all his oomph, and was now a shaking mess.

"Speak the _fuck_ up!" yelled Akihiko, throwing the man onto his bed.

He slapped the poor slave hard across his face, leaving a dark, red streak on his cheeks.

"Sorry, master. Th-there's a n-new slave. M-M-Misaki. Katsu brought him in. He's been here f-for a f-few days now. He's ready for you to see, Master," stammered Hiroki, silently praying that the man would let him go.

"Ahh," Akihiko got off his slave, and walked across the room, "thank you, skank."

Hiroki was left to lie, shaking on the man's bed, while Akihiko got dressed and headed out the door of the huge chamber.


	3. Strangers

**HI! *dodges rotten fruit* Yea, I know it's been a long time! I'm sorry! Hope this makes up for it. I already have the next chapter typed up, (currently getting betaread) and the next chapter on the go :) I'll try to update more often! Pleease read and review! Reviews are love :) Enjoy!**

**And once again, thank you to my amazing beta Frozen Midnight!**

**Chapter 3: Strangers**

It had been about three days…or maybe four. Misaki couldn't really tell. The only communication with the "outside world" he got was when the bosses went around and gave him food. Other than that, the poor, still-confused boy had spent the whole time in total isolation.

Misaki spent what seemed like a thousand hours just pacing in his plush quarters, his stomach fluttering in anticipation of what this was about. The anxiety and the madness that he was slowly succumbing to made it difficult to fall asleep.

"What the hell," he muttered, picking at his shirt again, looking over his outfit: a plain blue button down shirt and black skinny-jeans, along with black

Converse sneakers. Nothing that would be found in the wardrobe of a whore. He blushed furiously just at the thought of _that_ word.

The anxiety was eating Misaki alive. His hands were constantly shaking, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach for the hundredth time. He couldn't take it anymore. Anything. A single word aside from "Food bitch" would be enough for him. To find out what was going on would be a true blessing at this point. Although Misaki had to admit, the environment was quite comfortable. It was much better than sitting in one of those cages. At least he had a bed to sleep on…but what was the use if he couldn't sleep at all?

"Where am I," whispered Misaki, massaging his temples.

His head felt as if it was about to crack from the constant hysterics he'd been having over and over.

"Oh well," Misaki reassured himself in a shaky voice, " my parent's are sure to sense something's not right when I don't call them. Then…then…" he wasn't sure if continuing the fantasy was worth it.

* * *

><p>"I am so utterly bored," sighed Akihiko, taking in a long breath of his cigar, and a swig of his beer.<p>

Hiroki looked down at his bare feet, still feeling a bit uncomfortable during "friendly chats" with Akihiko.

"Well?" pressed the tall man, slightly annoyed at how unresponsive his slave was being. After all, he didn't have to pull the answers out of his own possessions.

"Ah- um…" Hiroki looked up to his master cautiously, scared of saying something that would set the giant off.

"I'm surprised, really. How is it that you never get bored with your giant idiot? I have about five hundred slaves, and I would be sad if they all died of AIDS or something, because they're just downright worthless," Akihiko bored his eyes into the chocolate, brown ones of Hiroki

"I- Nowaki is _not_ an idiot you bas- I mean, we've been together for a while now…" Hiroki blushed at the realization that it'd been almost six years that they'd been together. If he hasn't kicked the giant out now, he was pretty much stuck with him for the rest of his life. But what a life they've had…

"So you love him," inquired Akihiko, the word _love_ strange and bitter on his tongue.

"I- I" Hiroki had trouble admitting his feelings. _Major _problems. If he could hardly tell Nowaki he loved him, how the hell as he supposed to discuss his feelings with the giant pervert before him?

"Go on," Akihiko edged him into that awkward corner, again.

"I guess I…" the wary man paused, but noticing his master raise his big hand ever so slightly, quickly continued, "Yes. I love Nowaki."

Hiroki felt as if a giant boulder was lifted off of his chest. Opening up to his feelings to anyone other than his lover felt…kind of wonderful.

The petite man was brought out of his thoughts by a "Hmmm."

Akihiko seemed deep in thought, as Hiroki studied him intently, trying to predict if he was going to get raped.

Letting out a long breath, Akihiko muttered, "I am still so bored."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, exhausted from the other man's stupidity. Akihiko narrowed his eyes, burning holes in the useless, as he saw it, bastard.

"Ahh," Hiroki laughed nervously, "did you see Misaki yet?"

"Not yet. Ah! Thank you! There's still so much to do with the novice! Tend to the food rationing tonight. I have some business I need to tend to."

With that, Akihiko got up, and walked out of the room, leaving a tired Hiroki alone again.

* * *

><p>Misaki lay on his bed, quietly sobbing. A sudden ray of light blinded his large, green eyes. On instinct, Misaki awkwardly rolled of the bed, and hid behind it, one eye peeking out from the edge. Before him stood a tall, well built man, with silver hair, and striking lavender eyes. He was the closest to a male model that Misaki ever seen in his whole life. The handsome figure caught Misaki breathless.<p>

Akihiko stood there, eyeing his new toy. He was a small, lean boy with brown hair and green, swampy eyes. He appeared to be no older than fourteen, but the pervert rationalized that this illusion was most likely caused by the aura of innocence the boy radiated. When the hell was this brat going to talk?

"Um… are you the professor o-or something?" laughed Misaki nervously.

A small smirk played over Akihiko's lips at the boy's cluelessness. He apparently had no idea what he was or why he was here . Apparently, Katsu had made up yet another lie to cover up for what this guy was really brought here to do.

Misaki stood up, brushing off his pants. Shaking a bit, he shuffled from behind the bed, to meet the stranger. His eyes wandered around the room a bit. It hadn't changed. His eyes were still getting used to the sudden brightness, after being isolated in darkness for God-knows how many days.

Akihiko licked his lips unconsciously, looking over his prey. The boy was dressed in a rather flattering, if average, outfit. He was a tease in himself, and didn't even realize it.

"_He could definitely spark my interest again,"_ thought Akihiko, a dark smile spreading across his face. _This guy has to be welcomed to the club._

Misaki smiled at the man, not wanting to be rude, no matter how nervous he was. He reached his hand out, expecting to be welcomed to the campus, despite his previous doubts. His bright face was met with a hard slap, leaving a bright, red mark on his left cheek. The silver-haired man dropped his hand to his side, the palm still tingling and warm from the feel of Misaki's smooth cheek.

The air was thick, almost suffocating. Misaki stood there, completely dumbfounded at what just occurred. His mind was blank, refusing to register the situation unfolding before him. Akihiko just stood there. Usually, such an act would just reconfirm his claim, and leave him feeling as empty as always. Slapping Misaki, however, left him feeling very uneasy.

"_He's just another bitch_," thought Akihiko, eyes widening slightly, studying the silent boy before him.

"What. The. Hell," trembled Misaki, shaking slightly with rage. A tear trickled half-way down his flushed cheek, before he wiped it away quickly with his sleeve, wincing as he brushed the sensitive skin still pinching and burning.

"What do you mean," Akihiko growled, scowling a bit, and stepping closer to Misaki.

"What kind of program is this! This isn't an educational benefit is it? Being locked up in a cell for- how long has it been?" Misaki was flaming, arms flinging up into the air, and heat radiating from his nerve-wrecked body.

Akihiko watched as the smaller boy exploded right in front of his face, cursing, crying, and demanding explanations that _he _[9] certainly wasn't going to provide. Finally, he started feeling a bit on edge himself, and grabbed the boy's wrists in a death hold. The loudmouth suddenly shut up, and looked up at Akihiko with glassy, red, sleep-deprived eyes.

"A-" Misaki whispered, trembling immensely.

Akihiko used all of his force to send the lithe boy flying onto the bed. Misaki's eyes were round, darting back and forth from shock. He didn't have time to take a single breath as the large man pounced on him. The pervert bound Misaki's hands above his head, and pressed his body firmly into the mattress. Misaki desperately tried to wiggle free from the tall man's firm grasp. He gasped quietly, feeling the pervert's hardened member press into his hips.

"W-what," Misaki managed to breath out, locking eyes with the purple pools.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me, you little cock-sucker," Akihiko barked, kneeing his new slave on his ribcage.

"AHH! FUCK!" cried out Misaki, hot tears escaping his red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh," sneered Akihiko and sat up, "is that what you want?"

"N-no! Who are you? Let me go! I-I-" Misaki suddenly saw all the hate, anger, and danger in the violet irises. He was speechless, fearing to utter another word against the likings of this man.

"You what," whispered Akihiko into Misaki's hot ear.

The master pressed his knee into Misaki's groin, causing a low groan to escape the poor boy's throat.

"Oh, slut likes that?" Akihiko breathed teasingly on Misaki's ear.

"It HURTS," Misaki cried out, glaring at his enslaver.

"Oh, is that so?" Akihiko really didn't give a shit about what this boy felt or didn't feel, or whatever. All he cared about was the new sensation, the new interest that was burning inside of him. Nobody's ever put up quite a fight, or had such an attitude towards him. It was quite intriguing.

"Yes! Is this some sick joke?" Misaki screamed out, renewing his battle for freedom.

"Not a joke." Akihiko's lips were so close to Misaki's. So _incredibly_ close. His hot breath rushed to Misaki's mouth, making him tremble slightly. Misaki wasn't sure if it was from the fear or the- no, no that wasn't even an option.

"Please, let me up," Misaki sobbed quietly, closing his eyes, and turning his head away from the other man.

"Of course," Akihiko whispered, a sly smile playing at his lips.

Akihiko, if a bit reluctantly, slid off Misaki and stood up from the bed. He walked, slowly, to the door, where a piece of paper, completely forgotten, was laying on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Misaki whispered. He wanted to scream. Shake his fists. Explode. Attack the stranger who [9] had so easily harassed him. However, the newfound strength of the man frightened Misaki, quite a bit.

"Ugh. I hate- actually, quite the contrary. I rather enjoy this part of the process. The _enrollment_ process," Akihiko said, laughing softly at the irony that only he could understand.

"So this _is_ a program?" Misaki stared incredulously at Akihiko. "NO! NO! NO! I am not an idiot! What are you doing to me? What am I doing here? Why the hell is everyone calling me a slut, a whore, and the like! What gives you the right to attack me and damn near molest me! And another thing, I am _not_ your slave, o-or whatever you said," declared Misaki, shaking his finger to make an emphasis.

"But Misaki, that's exactly what you are," said Akihiko, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"A slave… A SLAVE?" Misaki exploded.

"Yes. A sex slave in fact," smiled Akihiko, glaring evilly at the confused brunette [10].

"Are you a retard?" asked Misaki all of a sudden, trying to seem untouched by the blunt statement.

"Nope," breather Akihiko. "Your mommy and daddy _sold _you here. This is not an honors program, or whatever shit you were told it was. Well….it _is_ quite an honor, really. You are now one of my _many_ slaves. And you have to watch your temper," warned Akihiko, the smirk gone from his lips.

"Sold? No, no, no…my parents would never do that….Never…." Misaki felt his head cloud with fog, and a sting in his eyes. "You kidnapped me!"

Akihiko cocked his head, and looked over at the slightly amusing slave. "You're the retard. You saw your parents give you away. Nobody stole you."

"Sh-shut up!" Misaki's body trembled, and he fell to his knees, crying, sobbing, and feeling like a piece of trash.

"Oh Misaki, it's okay," cooed Akihiko, teasingly.

"Stop! Just…stop! I-I'm so confused! Ugh! You're such a bastard! Fuck you!"

A sharp pain shot through Misaki's whole visage, and he doubled over, clutching at his nose.

Akihiko stood above him, a death glare in his eyes. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, or call me anything other than Master," he hissed.

Misaki couldn't speak, his jaw numb, and burning at the same time from the harsh kick. Thoughts raced through his head. Why? How? What? He still couldn't understand how this happened. His pride, which he had been building up for so many years, was shattered in a matter of minutes.

"T-this is illegal," sobbed Misaki, trying to provoke any feeling of pity from the cold master.

"Hah! Yea, okay. You obviously never heard of me right? Does Akihiko Usami ring a bell in that tiny, imbecile head of yours?"

"No, you-" Misaki, not even having enough time to insult his kidnapper once more, received another kick in his ribcage.

"Language!" roared Akihiko.

Misaki swallowed hard, furrowing his brows. It was going to take a lot more than just a few kicks for him to be degraded so much. He didn't have a master. He would never have a master. This guy was sick in the head.

"You know I'll get my way one way or the other," scoffed Akihiko, folding his arms around his massive chest.

Whatever positive thoughts or feelings Misaki had about this man had just been thrown completely out the window.

"Who are you?" Misaki hissed.

"I am the great Lord Usami! I own a large sex ring, and can basically do whatever the fuck I want. That's why you're here. You're trash, and I paid for you because I needed a change." The large man was shining, bursting with confidence at his own perverse accomplishments.

"Do you ever do anything but fuck others, _Master_" hissed Misaki, now sitting up on the bed,

"Now that's a good slut," smiled Akihiko. "Here. Fill this out in half an hour. I'll be back. Be sure to be honest. Or else I'll have to raise the bar on your duties."

Misaki fumed, and tore the paper from the man's hands.

"Oh and by the way, I'm a writer, if you must know."

Misaki looked over the papers, some kind of forms, quickly, and felt his cheeks get hot. He looked up to protest, but the silver-haired man was already gone and locked the door behind him.

Akihiko's breathing steadied, as he leaned back against the door. What the fuck? Why was his stupid heart beating like he'd just robbed a store or something? His hands were shaking, and he had to steady his breaths to calm down. Shaking his head in confusion, Akihiko stepped away from the door; however, not before glancing into the room of his prisoner did he walk off with his usual sense of dignity.

_ "I have to give it to him. The kid has guts. And...ugh I hate myself for thinking this, but he's actually beautiful..." Akihiko stilled a bit. _

This kid was going to be trouble...


	4. The Blessing

**AHHH! FINALLY! Okay, so, YES IT"S BEEN A WHILE! My beta took too long, so I switched. Thank you to my new beta, yaoilover796! I understand that it's reeaaalllyy annoying to have to wait long for a chapter. I really do! I know what it's like, and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully, with the new beta, stuff will go faster, but if not, I apologize in advance! If you're interested enough, please bear with me :) Hopefully it'll be worth it!**

**Okay enough of the rambling...on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- The Blessing<p>

Nowaki looked with tired, sapphire eyes at his lover. Hiroki was lying on his back, snoring slightly. He really hated to disturb his lover's peace, especially since the brown-haired man got so little of it lately. Nowaki brushed some hairs off of Hiroki's forehead gently. Even at the slightest touch, the exhausted visage flinched, and turned away from the disruption.

Nowaki sighed, and clasped his hands together, slugging on their shared mattress. All that has been running through the raven-haired man's head was the new slave; Misaki. From what Hiroki had told him, Misaki was only a teenager. That thought sent an uneasy feeling to the pit of his stomach. It honestly made the man pretty sick. Apparently it wasn't enough for the pervert to have a thousand grown up slaves; he had to add a poor teenager to his collection. He couldn't even imagine the mental harm that was going to be done to the poor boy. All the sexual things that he was going to be forced to comply to would surely drive him insane or just break him, and damage him for good.

_"He's so young. No, no I can't let Usami do that to him,"_ Nowaki thought sadly, and tipped his head forward in a silent defeat.

Nowaki concluded that he'd have to talk with Usami by himself. He would have to kiss his feet just to have Akihiko listen to him, and have mercy on the young teen. The raven-haired man wasn't a complete idiot, and knew that there would certainly be no freedom for Misaki. However, there could be a lesser price to pay. He wasn't sure of what that price would have to be, but anything would be better than being Usami's sex toy. He was willing to comply with any of the man's sick games, if it meant that the youth would be treated as more than a trash bag.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, leaning close to his lover. Nothing but a quiet snore sounded from the slave.

"Hiro-san, wake up! I need to talk to you," Nowaki shook the man weakly, raising his voice a bit.

"Mhhmm," Hiroki grumbled, and turned over to lie on his side.

Nowaki sighed uneasily at the sight of dozens of purple patches on the thin body in front of him. He shook off the twisted feeling, and decided to stay in a light mood. That would make Hiroki comply faster.

"Hiiiroo-saaan," cooed Nowaki, leaning down and biting Hiroki's earlobe gently.

"Y..Mhmm," muttered Hiroki as he shook off Nowaki's hand.

"It's _really_ important," pressed the tall man, blowing softly on Hiroki's ear.

"L…me alomee," grumbled the professor, shooing off the annoying sound.

Nowaki couldn't help but smile at Hiroki. _His_ Hiro-san. The grumpy bookworm was sometimes harder to wakeup than the large pervert he was supposed to call 'Master'. The ex-doctor had no choice but to grab the smaller man's thin shoulders, and shake him a bit too hard.

"Uh-AH! What?" Hiroki's eye darted around rapidly, tying to find the source of his personal earthquake.

Nowaki chuckled at his partner's slow adaptation.

"What? Why the hell'd you wake me up?" He screamed as his brows furrowed familiarly. He sat up on the old mattress to glare at Nowaki.

"I need to talk to you," Nowaki said simply, smiling at the grouchy man.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Nowaki's blue irises widened at the sudden outburst, and he gulped subconsciously. "I'm so sorry, Hiro-san. I just want your opinion on something," Nowaki played with his fingers nervously.

"What is it," gritted Hiroki. However, looking over his lover, the older man's eyes softened. The sight of a nervous and shy Nowaki was so, _so_ sexy.

"Misaki," Nowaki uttered solemnly, looking up at a furrowing Hiroki.

"What about him," asked Hiroki, shrugging his shoulders?

"I think that," Nowaki took a breath, and continued with a stunning seriousness in his voice, "I should force an intervention."

"AHAHAHA!" Hiroki threw his head back and laughed, almost madly, at the image of Akihiko negotiation anything with anybody. Even if he himself had had a few conversations with 'Master', it wasn't really a friendly chat. It was more of Akihiko forcing his problems on Hiroki when he didn't feel like solving them himself.

"What?" Nowaki was frowning, a bit annoyed at his partner's sarcasm.

"An intervention? Baka! He won't listen to you! What would make you think that?" Hiroki's pupils dilated slightly. More than anything, he was terrified for his lover. Even after _everything_…._every fucking thing_ that happened, the tall man was still naïve.

"I'm not stupid Hiro-san. I know that he _probably _won't listen," Nowaki sunk his shoulders.

"Then don't even bother! I get it, okay? You feel sorry for the small brat. I do too, but you don't see me jumping off a cliff or cutting my own throat" Hiroki was panting; almost desperately pleading Nowaki to think a little.

"I'm not killing myself, Hiro-san. You're too important," Nowaki said earnestly.

Hiroki blushed at how easily the sap just said that, and how truly it rung in his words. "Y-yea, I know. But going to speak with that bitch is all the same!"

"I have to try, Hiro-san," Nowaki looked firmly into the brown eyes of his beloved, "no matter what the consequences."

Hiroki uttered an involuntary gulp, as his eyes widened at what his lover was implying.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?" Hiroki lost it… completely.

"Hiro-san-"

"Oh don't you 'Hiro-san' me," Hiroki snapped, "Do you understand what you just said?"

"Yes" sighed Nowaki, boring his cobalt eyes into the chocolate pools.

Hiroki rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated, and hissed, "So you're going to fuck him _voluntarily_?"

Nowaki gaped at the professor's newfound bluntness, "I-it's not like that. You know that. I'm sure that he won't make the price that high. I have to try, at least. It doesn't have to go that far."

"Oh, sure, go the fuck ahead! Go screw him just so that small brat could escape 'trauma free'! That's a great early present for our anniversary!"

The shorter man shook with furry, as a few fat tears escaped, and burned his flushed cheeks.

"A-anniversary?"

Nowaki was dumbfounded. He hadn't even remembered that it was supposed to be just two weeks away. Given the regular circumstances, Nowaki would be jumping around, counting down the seconds till the day that they confessed their love for each other finally came. However, due to recent events, the grand occasion had escaped his mind. All that had occupied it was…well, everything that went on here from day to day.

"Forgot didn't you," spat Hiroki, furrowing his eyebrows even deeper in frustration.

"No, Hiro-san. Of course n-not," said Nowaki, rapidly trying to cover up his own mistake.

"Oh yeah? Well, if that's so, thank you. Thank you _so_ much my dear and wonderful Nowaki for the surprise. Go do whatever the _fuck_ you want. I'm going to sleep," hissed Hiroki, before spinning around sharply and covering his locks with the cloth that was considered the blanket.

Nowaki felt small tears gather in his eyes, and he rubbed his hand over them. He had messed this whole thing up so bad. Of course the worn-out man was upset. He didn't even know this kid, and neither did Nowaki for that matter. He wasn't sure why this Misaki was important. But, being a doctor, he had a particularly sympathetic side to him.

"Are you asleep?"

Silence came from the other.

"I was stupid," Nowaki whimpered, feeling as low as ever. He didn't deserve such a committed man as Hiroki.

A grumble sounded from underneath the blankets.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Nowaki whispered, his voice hoarse from the overwhelming emotions he felt.

"Uhuh. Whatever," Hiroki gasped, trying to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to get loose.

"I love you. So, _so_ much," said Nowaki gruffly.

"Are you sure about that," Hiroki asked roughly, a few tears already staining his tired face.

Of course he knew that the giant idiot loved him. He knew for a fact that Nowaki would burn alive if it meant that he himself would be safe.

"Hiro-san," breathed Nowaki, "you know I love you. And you love me too."

"I know," Hiroki shuddered at the words

"I just- I work with children," Nowaki tried again.

"So," barked the smaller male, getting angry again?

"I saw the children's psychological wing," whispered Nowaki.

Hiroki felt his eyebrows raise a bit, but he furrowed them again, "S-so?"

"The stuff that these kids suffer from- it's just horrifying. Rape victims are the worst. They all have some sort of mental disorder or severe trauma. And if this kid is forced to submit to the same shit that bastard does with all the others, there is a huge chance that he'll go insane, or end up killing himself," Nowaki was getting very emotional.

"Bull. Shit."

"Who's the doctor here," asked the raven-haired man tenderly, thinking that if he heats up as well, this was going to go absolutely nowhere.

"I would never do that to you. No matter who's mental state was at risk, Nowaki. I'd never hurt you like that," Hiroki sobbed bitterly.

Nowaki gasped, and felt hot tears pour down his face. This whorehouse was driving a thick wedge between Hiroki and himself. No matter how hard both of the men tried, their fights became more frequent. More often Hiroki found himself blowing his top off at Nowaki, and the blue-eyed man found himself feeling worse about himself than he already did.


	5. Help

**YAY! I'm glad that this is faster than I usually update, but I just wanted to put it up :) Now, because this was fast, I'm not sure the rest will be also. I just finished this piece faster because it's like a continuation of the previous chapter :) Anyway, ENJOY! And don't forget to please leave a review! Good, bad, whatever! Just the thought that people are actually reading my work makes me happy! **

* * *

><p>Nowaki buried his face in his hands, and slid down to the floor. The other male felt the familiar warmness leave his side. He lay there, motionless, his ever-present pride not letting him comfort the man. Then, he heard it. Quiet sobs and sniffles coming from beside him. His heart wrenched at the sound of his dearly beloved crying. And it was his doing.<p>

"Nowaki," whispered the guilty man, and turned around to stare at the back of Nowaki's head, the tall man's luscious hair shaking ever so slightly whenever a particularly sharp sob came.

The man shivered violently, but didn't say a word back. Hiroki sighed deeply, and slid down the mattress to sit next to his beloved. He looked over at his hands, which were pale, and thin-skinned. His eyes looked over the miserable figure next to him. Hiroki studied him intently, trying not to be too shaken at the sight of the battered body. He's seen it too many times to be surprised, but really, each time was like a first. Slowly and tentatively, Hiroki poked his finger at a particularly large, black bruise to the left of Nowaki's spinal chord. The giant gasped, and his lover quickly pulled away, muttering an apology.

"Still hurts, huh." It wasn't really a question at this point..

"A lot," trembled Nowaki.

Time stood still. Hiroki felt as if a giant loop was slowly suffocating him. He was so lost. Not knowing how to comfort the person dearest to him was the hardest, a lot of the times. Nowaki was sitting, looking dead and numb. A rush of memories came rushing back. He learned to forget about his appearance. He told himself that it didn't matter, as long as Hiroki was safe. Those self-esteem exercises that some slaves practiced were total bullshit, as he learned, and his lover, being his shy self, rarely told Nowaki about how handsome or whatnot he was. Thus, he was forced to hide all the insecurities deep inside. Every bruise, every scar that didn't heal, struck at that secure bundle of feelings, breaking it apart piece by piece.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"It's…okay," Nowaki shuddered and forced on a shudder.

"_A distraction. Just find a distraction," _Nowaki recited mentally.

"Nowa-" Hiroki waved his hands in front of Nowaki's eyes, seeing the man was lost somewhere.

Nowaki captured Hiroki's lips in his own, and pushed his tongue in, exploring the hot cavern. The previously detached man expressed months worth of passion. His cool fingers ran down his flushed lover's collarbones, tracing random patterns.

The butterfly touch of Nowaki's fingertips sent waves of shivers to run down Hiroki's whole body. He inhaled deeply. Deprived of any sexual- no, deprived of any sexual contact with _Nowaki_ had made the man quite needy and easily turned on. Nowaki made all the difference. Hiroki gripped the man's face in his heated hands, and caressed every part of the beautiful visage.

"I'm sorry…Nowaki," Hiroki's breath hitched as Nowaki bit down on his shoulder blade.

Nowaki laid Hiroki down on the bed, and towered over him, lust filling his eyes.

"N-Nowaki," Hiroki whispered, his eyelids half shut.

"Sh…" cooed Nowaki, kissing just under the jaw, biting slightly, but hard enough to cause an involuntary gasp to escape Hiroki's lips.

"Nowaki…stop teasing," Hiroki shut his eyes, and let his mind go blank, savoring the feel and touch of the younger male. They hadn't been intimate in God knows how long and he needed this.

Their breathing got heavier and uneven, with every kiss and bite that Nowaki imprinted into his lover's flesh. He tried to resist the urge to bite, however, seeing Hiroki had enough marks on his pale skin. As there was no need to undress, they ent straight to hot, heavy kisses, which ignited sparks in both males.

"I missed you," panted Hiroki, his current blush not evident on his already flushed cheeks.

"Hiro-san," breathed Nowaki, and leaned down to trail kisses along the toned stomach, "that is so corny."

Hiroki's skin flamed as he felt the other man smile against his stomach. His long arms reached down to grab Nowaki's black hair. However, he felt it slip beneath his fingers. Quickly pulling away, the brunet saw that even with the slightest pull, he managed to pull out a sufficient amount of hair.

"Shit," he gasped, but clammed his mouth shut as the warm mouth left his abdomen.

"What is it," panted Nowaki, in a hoarse whisper.

"N-nothing," Hiroki looked down at the beautiful giant's piercing pools of blue.

"Are you sure? Wait…did I hurt you?"

"No, just keep going," Hiroki closed his eyes again, and clenched the mattress sheets firmly.

Nowaki, resumed his task, earning quiet groans from his lover. He tried to put less pressure on the battered body, but soon enough, the sound of stifled sobs reached him. Nowaki paused, and slowly got up to be eye-level with the distraught man. Hiroki turned his face away, and ran his hand over the tearing eyes.

"Hiro-san, did I do something wrong," asked Nowaki, worry ever-present in his eyes.

"No! It's not you, you idiot," Hiroki chocked on the last part.

"I understand," Nowaki smiled and got off his lover, who lay shaking on the mattress.

"No, you don't. UGH," Hiroki exploded, grabbing his own brown hair, finally letting his tears flow down.

"Then explain," pressed Nowaki, sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mood-killer," whispered Hiroki, a new red tainting his cheeks.

"It's okay. There was really no mood to begin with. Look at this place," Nowaki's eyes wondered around the cellar.

Hiroki chuckled lightly, "Yea…"

"Would you please tell me what made you cry, Hiro-san?"

Silence filled the room, as Nowaki searched for he answer in Hiroki's scrunched up face.

"I- here," Hiroki reluctantly stretched his hand, which was still holding the black hair, to Nowaki.

"A- what?"

"It's yours," Hiroki mumbled solemnly.

"O-okay?"

"I grabbed your hair and it came out."

"You always do that. What's the problem?" Nowaki was truly confused now.

Hiroki cried because of his _hair_?

"It never came out before…so easily. Y-you're not eating right or something," Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows, but lifted his head to look at the man across from him.

"Oh…"

"What 'oh'! I'm worried about you, stupid! My hair isn't falling out! And what if you're sick or something!" Hiroki screamed, waving his hands around to get his point through to still-confused man.

"Hmm…someone's worried about me," Nowaki teased, smiling childishly.

"Of course I'm worried! You're the doctor here! Aren't you scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know! Whatever's going on! I mean, maybe I'm overreacting and it's totally nothing and I've just been," Hiroki babbled, until Nowaki put a finger to his mouth.

"I'll ask Master to get checked by the doctor if it makes you feel better, okay?"

"Fine. Sorry for freaking out," Hiroki smiled unsurely, and cupped the side of Nowaki's face.

About two minute passed, and the lovers were sitting, silently holding on to each other. Nowaki had lost his confident and loving look. His face resembled emptiness. Hiroki stared up at the giant, confused by the unusual silence.

A loud clamor sounded from somewhere down the hall. Nowaki jumped, succumbing to an oncoming trembling fit. The time here had definitely affected the young intern mentally. He had become less collected and even, as he had once been. His eyes lost just a bit of their usual luster. Hiroki could see that even this overly-positive sap-ball had sulked lower as time went by.

"Sh…calm down," Hiroki mumbled, offering a quick peck on Nowaki's temple.

The man was usually not too keen on being the one to comfort others, but this was not just 'others'. This was Nowaki.

"JUST EAT IT BITCH!"

"AHHHH," a cry of pain shot through the whole corridor, along with a muffled zap.

"Shh, Nowaki. Be quiet for a sec. Let's not get these dicks angry," said Hiroki quietly, his eyes darting around.

"S-sorry H-Hiro-san I didn't mean to," mumbled the frightened man, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

"It's okay. Just please calm down," Hiroki whispered, fast.

He dreaded getting caught in any form of intimacy or love, or anything by the perverts working in this establishment. The footsteps had resumed and were coming closer to their chamber. Hiroki kissed his lover one more time, and headed for the door, wanting to catch a glance of what was going on through the small barricaded opening.

"I-I'm pretty sure it's food," Nowaki laughed softly, still trying to calm down from his convulsion.

"Yea," the older man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, the lovers heard the familiar clanging of keys, and the rusty turn of the lock. The door was slammed open, and a gruff looking man came in. The man had a crew cut, which was somehow already greasy, wore a ripped tee shirt and ripped jeans. He stank heavily of booze.

"Food," he barked, and threw a paper plate with a barely cooked pork chop.

Of course, the meat fell off the plate, and rolled off to the corner. Seeing the look of fear on the larger slave's face, the boss took a step closer to the pair.

"Awww, the big dumbass is scared," the big man teaser, and looked deviously at Hiroki. The brunet was glaring at the enemy, tightening his grip on Nowaki, who at this point, started shivering uncontrollably.

The man grabbed Nowaki's chin, jerking his head up violently.

"Ahh," groaned Nowaki, looking up at the well-built boss.

He tried, with all his strength to get rid of the fear in his facade. He bit back his urge to just scream. Scream, and let it all out. All the fear, the pain, and the hurt…

"Don't you dare scream or I'll cut off your tongue. Trust me. I can."

Nowaki nodded, and shut his eyes as he felt a hot mouth on his own.

Hiroki was mortified. He was witnessing his lover get sexually harassed…again.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Hiroki couldn't hold back.

He was panting like a madman, eyes burning with hatred.

"Oh, you wanna play too?" smirked the boss, turning towards the fuming professor.

Nowaki took his opportunity to push the man off. He was still the taller of the two. The man flew on the floor with a loud thump. He brushed off quickly, and stood up, trying not to look too taken aback.

"Bitch," he muttered, and slapped the raven-haired man.

Nowaki flinched and pressed a hand over his cheek. Then, he drew back suddenly, remembering his earlier intentions. Nowaki cast a longing glance at Hiroki, who immediately understood that look. He lowered his eyes and thought for a few seconds. Then, he reluctantly nodded, and sent a half-smile to the man he loved so much.

"I-I'm sorry. I was out of line," Nowaki said, bowing his head in shame.

"_There goes the pretending again,"_ Hiroki shook his head sadly, his brows knitted together.

"What do you want? You're lucky Usami wants you in a good condition, slut," spat the boss.

"I would like to speak with Akihiko," whispered Nowaki, his head still bent.

"Aha….not in a million years. He'll speak to you when _he_ wants to," laughed the other man.

Hiroki was eyeing the growing conflict intently.

"Please. It's extremely important. It's a...health issue. I'd like to get tested for any STD's. I haven't-"

Nowaki paused midsentence when Hiroki coughed. The taller man looked over at his lover, who was barely shaking his head.

"I- uh- just to be sure. I feel fine, but since it's almost that time, why not get it over with now, so that later I can pleasure him while all the other's are getting tested?"

Hiroki sent a skeptical smile to his lover. Nowaki shrugged lightly, keeping his eyes on the unpleasant figure.

"Sure, whatever. Don't want your diseased sperm all over the place," shrugged the man. "I'll tell him you want to see him." With that, the man left the room.

"Thank you. That was a close catch," sighed Nowaki in relief.

"Stupid! If you'd have told him that you _think_ you might be sick, they'd have killed you by now," exploded Hiroki.

Nowaki nodded slowly, and turned to glance at their dinner, dusty and raw, in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I tried asking them for something else," Nowaki offered an apologetic smile.

"He should have learned that I was a vegetarian by now," puffed Hiroki.

Nowaki went over to retrieve their "dinner". He held it to his face, and made a face of disgust.

"Don't _eat_ it! Someone might have pissed in that corner," Hiroki scowled.

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"Well…I don't know! I for one, survive on water. Because, you know, they've been serving meat for three days!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san."

"Whatever. Let's just hope that your little scheme works. I'll _murder_ that kid if it doesn't."

"Shh…cool down. Scary Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled like a child.

"Ask him for a tomato, at least, when you go see him," grumbled the starving man.

"Sure thing," Nowaki kissed the man tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll come up with the next chapter soon :) *prays to god's of writing*<strong>


	6. Interventions

**Hi! Sorry if the update was long :P I need to start working on the next chapter, but I will try to upload every week. Emphasis on TRY. If I can't, I'm sorry. Anyway, warnings: contains mentions of self harm.**

**Ah, I need to get into writing the lemons. (i love reading them but writing them is a whole different issue) But hopefully we will get to that soon :) Anyway, I hope this story is good enough so far without the lemons :D**

**Thank you to my betareader, Yaoilover796! Also, please leave reviews :3 Yu love it? Hate it? Whatever. Feedback is always appreciated! **

**I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA or anything related to it. If did...it would be MUCH more dramatic and explicit ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Interventions<p>

Hiroki clutched onto Nowaki, his nails digging deeply inside of the strong man's shoulders, and his face buried in the crock of his neck.

"I love you," whispered Hiroki, trying hard not to cry.

This had happened too many times before. Too many to count. He couldn't cry again.

"Hiro-san, please don't worry. Nothing's going to happen," Nowaki assured his mate, although a loud voice inside of him was screaming otherwise.

"How do you know?" Hiroki didn't know why this time was different. Hell, it could have been _better_ than all those times. Maybe, Akihiko would spare Nowaki. Just this time. He couldn't bare the thought of someone messing with Nowaki just before their anniversary.

"I know. I'll tell him about our anniversary. Who knows, maybe the man has a heart," Nowaki laughed.

"Doubt it," the tired brunet breathed.

He ran both hands through his dirty locks.

"Worth a try," Nowaki said, staring into space.

After that, silence followed. Unsaid words hung in the air, eventually dissolving into nothing.

"AHHHH! What kinds of questions are these!"

Misaki was pacing around the now dimly lit room, his fists shaking. One of his hands held the now-wrinkled sheet of paper. Misaki didn't know what time it was, but he was sure that he spent at least fifteen minutes walking around and fuming. The idea was _ still_ unsettling.

"Was I such a bad son," Misaki shook his head in disbelief, and felt his cheeks get hot again?

_"Why would they sell me? Ugh, he's lying! He's a freaking liar!"_

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! HEEEELLPPP! PLEASE!" Misaki was shrieking, hoping that someone would hear his cries for help.

After five minutes of crying and screaming, Misaki felt himself get dizzy. His small hand grabbed his forehead. His temples felt like they were being drilled. He told himself to calm the hell down. He couldn't get too bothered about this, or he'd get another one of his panic attacks. And seeing how short tempered that asshole was, the innocent youth doubted he'd be too thrilled about being in the middle of one of his fits.

"Okay, okay…breathe," Misaki closed his eyes, and tried relaxing every muscle in his body.

Misaki held the trembling paper to his eyes, and read over.

After about a minute, "WHY WOULD THEY ASK IF I HAD SEX _BEFORE_ THEY ASK MY NAME!"

Misaki shut his eyes once more, his forehead wrinkling in frustration. He had to get through this. Everything else was after.

"No, I didn't have sex," gritted Misaki, "I didn't have prior experience with prostitution, I had not contracted any STD's, and I am most certainly _NOT GAY_!"

He made angry X's in every box. There were fifty questions on that small sheet of paper, and all of them had a sloppy X next to them. Misaki barely bothered to read the questions, as he was sure that none of them applied to him. It was if Misaki fell into a trance. His gaze was lost elsewhere, as was his consciousness. He didn't want to be here. Didn't want to be filling out some perverted questionnaire. Didn't want to be kept in the dark about everything. He was just so…worn out.

Misaki succumbed to his quivering legs, and fell on the floor. This was too much...too much to take in all at once. At least the survey was filled out. Misaki's mind flashed back to the disturbing meeting…

_Slut_.

_Whore._

_ Sex slave._

He just didn't make sense. Why would his parents _knowingly_ sign him into a whorehouse? The distressed teen just wanted to be rescued by someone, by anyone really.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki's last desperate cry echoed around the chamber, and into the halls. However, not a single cry answered

* * *

><p>"Calm down," Usami chanted over and over, running his hands through his silver hair for the billionth time.<p>

Usagi was stretched out on his bed, unable to find peace in his paradise-like room. He was smoking a cigarette, waving it in the air idly. The designs that the smoke made often fascinated the author enough to stare at them for hours. The large man was trying to fight with the demons that have replenished his mind again, as they did many times these past few weeks.

He wasn't sure where they came from. However, when they came to him, talking loudly in his head, the author most often surrendered to them. He had tried to fight them off before, but now, it had become too much. The voices were all different. Different colors, different perspectives…more than just an angel and a devil on his shoulders. The author had long given up on trying to figure it out. He was so obsessed with it, he spent nights just laying there, hoping that sleep would consume him.

It wasn't guilt. Not at all. Usami Akihiko didn't feel guilt, ever. He didn't have to. He was allowed to do whatever he pleased anytime, and anywhere, as a result of his high status. A status that he had surprisingly been able to keep when the news of his new project, the sex ring, came out. Akihiko expected a large scandal. Outside, he his face showed that he could care less. However, inside, anxiety was eating him alive. However, the status he held actually _heightened, _when the outrageous rumors were revealed to be true.

"Ahh," the man grunted, smashing his cigarette against his bed.

The covers already had yellowish-brown stains from all the buds he put out there.

"Fuck this," he growled, and slowly raised himself from his bed.

Akihiko shuffled quickly out to the balcony. The fresh air made his face flinch a bit, as he spent to much time inside. He looked over at the watch wrapped around his wrist.

"Hmm," he smirked weakly, "the little slut's time is up." He thought for a moment, letting the cool air wash over his face, "Whatever. Let him have a bit more time. The poor prude probably fainted a dozen times."

Akihiko breathed in deeply. It was the freshness that he lacked so much, as he breathed nicotine, and nicotine only quite a lot lately. His face became relaxed, and a small smile appeared on his lips. The evening was cool, much to the man's pleasure. However, he couldn't abandon the burning feeling in his hands. He didn't want to, but recently, that had become a resort of his. The stress was overwhelming.

Some of his slaves had done it. He knew that for a fact. Of course, it was much to Akihiko's disapproval. Especially since the items were shared, there was no way of knowing what diseases the slaves caught. However, there was nothing the master could do. It was out of his control, and he had come to peace with that. If it made the slaves have less hysterical fits, then he was all for it. However, he still found it completely stupid. Why harm yourself even more, especially if this "environment" made you fragile anyway?

Nonetheless, as much as he despised himself for it, the silver-haired pervert often found his mind dwelling on this topic. Somehow, it was fascinating and utterly disturbing at once. One day, the pressure was too much, the voices too loud, the memories too hard, and he did it. He wasn't proud, and swore that never again would the blade strike his skin. Never again….that's what he always told himself after it happened. However, it wasn't an addiction… not even a mere hobby. However, when sex wasn't enough to get all his turmoil out, this was the only thing. Often, the opposite compelled him to run to his trusty companion. It was the lack of emotions, the lack of progress, which made the man go mad. Sure, he was a big-shot. He didn't deny that…rather pushed it in everyone's faces. However, the feeling of emptiness still haunted him. But that didn't matter. It didn't matter as long as the business was fine. Everything was fine. He was fine. He had to be, so he was. Or at least pretended to be.

"Just….breathe. It's over," Akihiko breathed in deeply.

It had been almost five months since Akihiko made a silent pledge to himself that he would do it anymore. His life was in a better place, and a fresh start (as well as a new shipment of slaves), seemed to lighten his mood. Akihiko was slightly scared. He didn't know what had served as a trigger. In a millisecond, the Master's shaking hand's held the blade. His pupils dilated, his breathing labored and harsh. A few tears streaked his pale cheeks, as his mind flashed back.

He was only a teen. Of course he didn't know how stupid it was. But, he heard about it quite a lot. It was pushed in everyone's faces. The media went crazy, warning everybody not to fall under the razor's false shine. But, it was all in vain. Teens saw it as nothing more than a commercial. Parents thought it was some form of propaganda, and just utter rubbish. He himself was rather appalled at the idea of self-harm at the time. Never again in his life had he needed to deal with it until the ring had started. There, it started again, and like a plague, many of the first generation became infected. There were only about twenty of them, so it wasn't long until many had slit their wrists to the core, out of deep despair and extreme self-hatred. Lately, it hadn't been so popular, but when the silver-haired man saw one of his toys do it, he got really aggravated. Mostly, because it was a trigger. But then again, his issue wasn't that big to begin with….

A quiet knock sounded behind the door, bring the dazed author out of his thoughts. His hand automatically wiped the few tears off of the stone face. He took a deep breath in and out, throwing the unstained blade out of the room as if it was a burning match.

"C-come in," the author croaked, trying to bring his composure back to normal.

He didn't have time for this crap. He needed to get back to business. Maybe a quick fuck would bring him back to normal. Yes…that was just what he needed.

Another knock came from the door, a bit louder this time.

"GET THE FUCK IN HERE," Akihiko bellowed, all emotions but rage gone from his handsome face.

The door creaked open, and a timid Nowaki stepped into the room. The tall man stood in the doorway, looking down at his feet. His frame vibrated a bit, as tiny bolts raced up and down his terrified body.

_"No, grow a pair! This is for Hiro-san,"_ Nowaki battled with his fear.

"What do you want!"

Akihiko wasn't ashamed to show his agitation.

"I-I need to talk to you," Nowaki whispered.

"_For Hiro-san. Be brave for Hiro-san."_

"What?" Akihiko frowned deeper, folding his arms across his massive chest.

" I need to talk to you," Nowaki said with as much courage as he could.

He looked up to meet the heartless, empty lavender irises.

"And what gives you the right to come to me! Why isn't one of the bosses telling me this," Akihiko was in rage.

His whole body surged with a fire. He felt like killing the asshole who dared to intrude on him like that. He wanted to throw the man on the ground and beat him while simultaneously ruthlessly fucking him, until he couldn't move and was begging for mercy, which he would not provide. However, being a man of high pride, Akihiko withheld from his desire to bash the bastard.

"Ah, h-he w-wanted to tell you himself, but he was too busy," Nowaki said fast, avoiding the piercing cold eyes.

"Oh, really? So you decided to take matters into your own hands?"

"H-he let me. I swear to you, he told me that I could talk to you myself," Nowaki shivered.

Even though the kind man was humongous, his bravery and confidence had long been stripped down.

"About?"

"Please Master, May I come in?"

Nowaki bowed low, in front of the flaring man.

"No. I will speak to you when I please. Right now, unless you want your ass fucked dry, I suggest you get the fuck out," Akihiko gritted.

"It's about Misaki," tried the slave again, backing away.

The Master's eyebrows flew up instantaneously, as his mouth gapped.

_"What would he know about Misaki?"_

* * *

><p>One blowjob later, the two men were sitting across from each other. Akihiko was so dazed after the man's amazing tongue, he actually let Nowaki sit on a comfortable plush couch, as oppose to a pillow on the floor.<p>

"How do you know Misaki?"

"I heard of him," the sad man replied simply.

Nowaki felt _so_ dirty. He couldn't bear the fact that he complied to the man's request so easily, without knowing the outcome of their meeting.

"Is that so? So what the hell do you want?"

The silver-haired man's face had contorted back to its usual scowl, even though his flushed gave hints to the previous events.

"I know that I'm asking too much, but would you maybe consider giving him a different 'job'?"

Nowaki's huge, hopeful eyes begged Akihiko to at least consider his proposal.

"What do you mean?"

The man lit a cigarette, staring with disinterest at the nuisance.

"I mean…uh…he's still a child. If he's forced to be the sex slave of some older man, his psychology will completely screw up. I worked as a doctor, and I know what can happen to him," Nowaki said trying to raise a bit of compassion in the cold heart.

The man across started to open his mouth with an angered expression, but Nowaki interrupted.

"I know that to you, it seems like nothing. But if you think about it, in a few years, this will become your problem. Just imagine a traumatized teenager! He'll rebel against you, and cause you way for problems than you bargained for! Let me tell you, an emotionally unstable teenager is not a pretty sight!"

Akihiko's lips pursed in a thin line, as his eyes tried to burn holes in Nowaki.

"I can deal. I mean, I deal with that cocky bastard…that boyfriend of yours all the time!"

The taller man's expression darkened a bit, as he stared at the retard across from him.

"I know Hiro-san's quite a bit to handle, but this is different. Please listen to me! I'm not trying to control you or-"

Akihiko barked, "_I_ control you!"

In his head, where even Akihiko's piercing eyes could protrude, Nowaki rolled his eyes. Usami's short tempter was probably the man's strongest dislike.

"I know," sighed Nowaki, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration with the childish man.

"So?"

"I'm sorry, _Master_. My heart really goes out to the poor adolescent. Please, he's probably a virgin! Just…" Nowaki hated himself right now, "just wait till he's older. Then he'll be more mature and will be able to handle sex," Nowaki stated calmly.

"Hmm….just because of that amazing mouth of yours, I can side with you for once. I wish I could, but I have no other use for him. And _no,_ I am not letting him go," Akihiko warned.

He had grown quite possessive of the stranger in the short while he knew the boy.

"You have a club don't you?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Well, isn't there a lack of dancers at the moment?"

"I barely visit it. The flashers bore me," sighed Akihiko.

"Misaki could be an excellent dancer. I haven't seen him, but I bet with training, he could become quite a sexy dancer. Maybe him dressed in all those skimpy clothes can spark your interest in it again," Nowaki winked at Akihiko (it sickened him inside).

"Ahaha," chuckled Akihiko, a mysterious smirk spreading across his lips, "I never knew you were a pervert."

"I learn from the best," Nowaki smiled coldly.

Akihiko decided to ignore the hint. "You have a point. And thank you for reminding me! I need to check on that club. My employees still visit it."

"See?"

"Thank you, Nowaki," Akihiko smiled, a bit too genuinely.

This sudden calmness alarmed Nowaki, but decided to let it be.

"May I go?"

"Is there anything else your brilliance would like to suggest?" Akihiko asked lightly

Nowaki scratched his head, but stopped immediately, remembering Hiroki's earlier distress over his fragile hair.

"Um…I want to thank you so much for sparing Misaki! And," Nowaki blushed a bit, "Hiro-san's and my anniversary is coming up."

The raven-hair coughed a bit, before continuing, "and I was wondering if you would hold of on using him or me for the duration of that time. Our relationship is hanging on a thread, and this year's anniversary may be the only thing that'll keep us from falling apart."

Akihiko's face was blank, before he shook off whatever thoughts that were clouding his mind. "I suppose I could…"

"Really?"

Nowaki beamed with happiness.

"Sure, whatever. I haven't paid my other suitors as much attention lately," Akihiko contemplated.

"Thank you so much, Master," Nowaki backed away feverishly, the product of the meeting finally catching up to his senses.

"Whatever. Now get lost. I have to make calls on new pole installations.

The overwhelmed lover knocked down a vase(thankfully the area was carpeted), uttered a quick apology and raced out.

"Ugh," Akihiko rubbed his temples and hissed, " I can only take so much Nowaki!"

"OH! By the way, my Hiro-san's a vegetarian. Do you mind giving him different meals?" Nowaki's shaggy head popped through the door, only to duck back out as a vase was hauled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," the overly confident man smiled to himself.


	7. The Meltdown

**HI! I know it's been a while but with school and stuff, I really only have time to write on the weekends...and that's when inspiration strikes... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews...they just make me happy :3 Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Melt Down<p>

Akihiko was stunned; his shoulders were still shaking, as his pupils shaking slightly.

"I can't believe that bastard," growled Akihiko.

"_Thank you, Nowaki."_

The ache was gone, and so was the want.

Clear-headed for the first time in what seemed like ages, Akihiko made it over to his bedside table, embedded with roses and other elegant designs. An old-fashioned golden telephone was resting upon it.

The lavender-eyed man picked up the phone, lighting a cigarette in the process. Lazily, he dialed the number, waiting for the voice on the other end of the line to answer. The monotone beeps dragged on for what felt like hours. The agitated man was about to slam down the phone, when a deep voice finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Kanou, you bastard! What the hell takes you so long?" Akihiko growled at the man on the end of the line.

"Oh, I see where not in the best of spirits today are we," teased Kanou, though much to Akihiko's rising frustration.

"Just shut up already! Listen, I want to order another pole from the warehouse," gritted the man, trying to relax his overactive nerves.

"Oh, got a new slut." The deep voice scoffed matter-of-factly

"No, of course not. I want to just hop on that stick and hump it like the whore that I am," Akihiko rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity.

"All right, alright, stupid question. Jeez, got a stick up your ass or something?"

"Fuck you. Now can you get me a pole or not?"

"Sure, sure, but I thought you were done with the dancers and shit?"

"Oh…well, something sparked my interest again. And, he needs to practice," said Akihiko, more calmly this time.

"Oh! Ha, ok then, have fun! By the way, thanks for letting me borrow that Nowaki guy. He was really fun to play around with," Kanou said in a gleeful tone.

"You were protected right?" Akihiko fidgeted with his fingers, a sudden unease washing over him

"Ahh…I think so. Hey, I don't really remember! When you're at it, you don't really think of that shit," Kanou dismissed the tense man.

"A-ha…...Well, I see you don't," Akihiko blew out a cloud of smoke, mentally slapping himself for trusting this man.

"Hey, lighten up! I'm clean! Anyway, I'll get you your polls sometime next week okay?"

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, I have to go," Akihiko rushed, before hanging up and setting the phone in its original resting place.

The tense man threw on a fresh shirt, and exited his quarters; he headed to the kitchen for a quick snack.

"I wonder if it's important enough to put here…" Misaki pondered, looking over at the 'any other info'.

His hands trembled, failing to hold the pen steady. He started to fill in the lines, but stopped midway, crossing out everything so that it was impossible to make out.

"Finally," Misaki let out a big sigh of relief, throwing the papers and pen aside on the plush bed.

His face was flushed red. All the questions were incredibly embarrassing to Misaki. If he had the choice, his pure and innocent eyes would never agree to read and fill out something like this. However, the lavender-haired man really got to him. The cold stare in his eyes really frightened the teen. Also, there was that part with the whole groping and inappropriate touching. And the slap…

Whatever this weirdo was doing was not normal, degrading, and perverse.

'_The next time he comes in here, I'm going to stand up to him. I swear, he will pay for all of this' _Misaki screamed out the declaration in his head. He was too scared to do it out loud.

There was silence outside. Misaki strained to hear something to tell him what the hell was going on. No such help came.

_CLANNG!_

The loud crash made the emerald-eyed boy jump from the door and speed hastily over to his bed. The brunet desperately tried to calm down his trembling body. Small tears formed in his tear ducts, escaping and cascading down his flushed cheeks.

"_Breathe," _Misaki panicked.

"Just breathe; don't let him catch you like this. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe."

He felt his breathing quicken, and his body start to tense up. White knuckles gripped onto his arms. He felt numb, felt nothing. His head spun wildly, his vision doubling.

"I- I can't- breathe," Misaki gasped, bringing one hand to his chest, where his heart galloped, pounding and suffocating him.

Misaki saw the room spinning around him. His head pounded, his chest burned, and he kept gasping for breaths, which didn't calm him down one bit. The door flung open, causing the dilated pupils to become even rounder.

In his hazed vision, Misaki saw a figure heading towards him.

"Misaki!"

Misaki's chest kept closing up, as he reached up to the man. It was the pervert who had harassed him earlier.

"D-don't come near me! Get away! PLEASE!" Misaki shrilled, his hyperventilating getting worse.

Despite his pleas, the hands just gripped him harder, shaking him lightly.

"Shit," Akihiko panicked, not knowing what to do with the choking teen.

The author forced Misaki down on the bed, looking down at the flushed, sweating face.

"Calm down," he roared, not knowing how else to regard someone who has completely lost control.

The teen's struggling just got worse. As he tried to fight off his enemy, it got harder to breathe.

Akihiko jerked the smaller boy up abruptly, looking up at the panting face. His own eyes were wild with worry.

"Just-calm down okay? Please, stop panicking! I'm not even touching you!"

"Ca-can't breathe," Misaki desperately spit out, feeling his whole body burn.

Akihiko didn't really know what to do. He didn't want this guy to choke himself out of his anxiety. He was in desperate need. The last resort was….Nowaki.

"That's right," Akihiko calmed himself, still staring intently at the writhing figure, "he used to be a doctor!"

"CALL NOWAKI!" Akihiko bellowed through the corridors.

At the sound of the loud voice, Misaki started crying once more. A minute later, Nowaki flew into the cellar, to stare at the tense scene before him.

"You bastard, you couldn't get here faster?"

The raven-hair disregarded his fuming master. He quickly walked over to the distraught Misaki, who was still in the state of complete panic.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Panic attack. I wouldn't be surprised either…in this atmosphere," Nowaki muttered bitterly.

He swung his hand back, and before Misaki or Akihiko could say anything, he slapped the youth across his face.

Akihiko's eyes shot to the taller man in fury, who just gave him a cold stare and turned to Misaki. The sweating boy had stopped panting, and was now shaking slightly.

"Shhh it's okay," Nowaki whispered and moved in to hug the boy.

"He…he stopped," the silver-haired man muttered in astonishment.

"Like I said, he had a panic attack. In case it ever happens again, just slap him or pour some ice-cold water on him," Nowaki said quietly, still giving poor Misaki his undivided attention.

Misaki brought his hands to tightly hug the man who had saved him.

"Th-thank you," he sobbed.

"Don't cry, its okay," Nowaki cooed reassuringly, rubbing calming circles on Misaki's back.

"Thanks" Akihiko muttered.

Nowaki knew better than to suggest any advice in regards to the boy, but he had to try and talk some sense into the pervert.

"I- I think you shouldn't keep him in here. This surrounding has really stressed him out," Nowaki released Misaki before he turned around and left the pair.

Misaki sat there, looking shocked, refusing to turn to the man next to him.

"…Are you okay now?" Akihiko looked into Misaki's eyes, looking just as lost as Misaki.

"I-I…." Misaki's eyes watered; he fought the urge to break down right there.

"Speak!" Akihiko's voice wavered.

"A,-" Misaki's hiccupping voice was cut off my cold lips crushing his own.

"MFHHMMFMM!"

Misaki's small fists started punching the attacker, but one large hand just took hold of both of them, holding them up above his head. Misaki shut his eyes tight, praying for the man to let go. Akihiko's hot tongue penetrated the shut lips, exploring every corner of the new unknown territory. Misaki forced his tongue to the very back of his throat; Akihiko wasn't having it. His stronger tongue pulled Misaki's pink organ out of the corner, forcing him to kiss back.

"The faster you respond the sooner it will be over," the silver-hair breathed into the pink, plump lips.

The huge green orbs flew open, heat rising to his face; flushing involuntarily. He really had no choice. The small tongue started to brush against Akihiko's dominant one.

"_I can't believe this pervert! This is my first kiss….AND IT'S WITH A GUY!' _Misaki screamed in his head.

Big, cool hands reached up to hold Misaki's chin steady. His hands were freed, and were now hanging limply from his sides. He wasn't sure what to do but to try and kiss his captivator the best he could.

"You really suck at kissing," Akihiko smirked, not entirely disconnecting his lips from Misaki's; his breath tickling Misaki's face, making him unbearably embarrassed.

"S-shu-" Misaki shut himself up before mumbling something that would upset the dangerous man.

"Good," breathed Akihiko.

He let go of Misaki, lowering his hands down the slender sides.

Misaki flinched, looking away.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you….just yet," Akihiko smirked, looking slyly at his toy.

"P-please," stuttered Misaki, turning away with shut eyes.

"Oh, so you _do_ want me?" Akihiko's lip curved up, a devious smile forming in place of a frown

"Wh-why am I here?"

"You're such a retard. I already told you…your parents sold you here. I am your master. You're my fuck-toy," Akihiko raised his eyebrows with smug satisfaction.

"T-that's not true" Misaki breathed.

"Yea? Then where are they?"

"Uh…you kidnapped me" sobbed Misaki, covering his watery eyes with his sleeve.

"Uh huh, of course I did. Aren't you getting tired of the same story?" Akihiko asked, taking on an unamused tone.

"I…" Misaki had no idea what to say.

'_Maybe he's right….Wait! No, what the hell am I thinking!'_

"Just accept it," Akihiko cooed, placing a hand on the shaking teen.

"Y-you're sick," spat Misaki.

"Sure" Akihiko laughed sarcastically

Misaki pushed his hand off, scooting to the far side of the bed.

"Oh, that reminds me, did you finish the survey?"

Misaki shoved the crumbled pieces of paper to the unshaken man.

"Good," the lavender-eyed man smiled, and stood up.

"…"

"Are you good at gymnastics?"

"I can't bend _that many _ways," Misaki replied bitterly, "sorry, I can't fulfill all your sexual fantasies."

"Oh, it's not for me. I can make you bend any way I want. You should be lucky, some guy really likes you. He begged me to not touch you for a while. Better learn some dance moves, your show's coming up," Akihiko smirked, looking over at his prey.

"What are you talking about," Misaki's gritted through his teeth, his voice filling with anger.

"You're the headliner of the show; a strip show," Akihiko offered matter-of-factly.

"Bastard!" Misaki shrieked, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"It's okay. I say you went through enough today; I'm not going to hit you. Anyway, some men will come in to install the pole in your room so you can practice. Be careful with them. Don't do anything cute or sexy…they're all horny bastards," Akihiko grinned.

"I am NOT going to be in any strip show!"

"Okay…sure. But you better do well. If you don't….I'll find another job for you," Akihiko finished, and strode out of the room.

'_What the hell is his problem?' _Misaki raged in his head, unable to process all of this.

'_How will I survive in this place…Did Mom and Dad really sell me to him? Someone…please help me.'_


	8. Company

**A/N:First off, thank you to my wonderful beta yaoilover796**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me extremely happy! To Cerberus Revised: You were saying how slapping someone is not a good way to stop a panic attack. I respect your knowledge, especially since it's first hand. The reason I chose for Nowaki to do that is that I remember having a panic attack and the only thing that helped me calm down was someone slapping me. My mother's also a nurse, so she told me that it's possible. :D Anyway, please read and leave a review! :D Reviews, good or bad, are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Company<p>

"Move your ass," a grumpy voice called out!

"Hey, hey! Why don't you try doing something and not just boss me around?"

Two movers stood at the back of their van, debating for an hour. Neither wanted to do much work, but they were getting paid a fortune; so they just decided to make the best of it.

"That Usami guy is seriously paying us a thousand dollars just to move this pole?"

"Yep; he's the most irrational customer I've ever seen! But, hey, I'm not complaining," the taller of the two laughed.

"Uh-uh, yea…anyway, why does this guy need a pole anyway?"

"You never heard of him?"

"No…" the shorter man scratched his head.

"Usami…? The great Usami?"

"Nope," the short blonde replied, shaking his head in oblivious confusion

"Huh….He's some famous author. But he's well known for being the only guy to own a sex ring," chuckled the black-haired Latino man.

"Wow. I wish I was him!"

"Don't we all," sighed the worker.

The two men took the long box up the stairs of their designated building.

With his free hand, the Latino rang the doorbell, but was answered with silence.

After a few more impatient rings, they heard muffled footsteps on the other side of the door.

An irritated Akihiko slammed the door open, glaring at the now-shaking men.

"Ah-"the blonde trembled.

"Wh-why don't you open the fucking door!" The Latino had no problem standing up to the asshole in front of him.

"Why'd you come 20 minutes late," Akihiko answered coolly, but with a slight edge.

"The pole's freaking heavy man!"

"You have a van," Akihiko pointed out, determined to spend as little time as possible talking to the two rats.

"Well sorry. What else you want me to say?"

Akihiko rubbed his temples, "Just get to work, okay?"

"You want your slut to entertain you while we're busy in his room?"

"No. Just- just leave him there. _Don't_ touch him. I know your type," Akihiko grit through his teeth.

"Whoa, possessive much, aren't we?" Both men smirked, looking at the over-heated novelist.

"Shut it," Akihiko warned.

"Aww, we can't even get a suck? We'll pay him," snickered the man.

"If you fucking-" Akihiko advanced towards the man.

"Okay, okay. He's yours. We don't want him," the blonde raised his hands in defeat.

The installers proceeded to head to the cellars, pushing the box. Akihiko watched them descend down the stairs, cracking his knuckles nervously. However, he had some business to tend to; the next installment of his novel was due tomorrow, and the procrastinator hadn't even started the outline…. as usual.

"Hey, he can't be _that_ good can he," the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…. I'm not really into dudes in the first place," the second man shrugged.

"Oh," a blush scattered on the other males cheeks

"I'm not saying anything. Dude, its fine," the brunette offered.

"Thanks," the blonde continued to blush, looking away from his friend.

Wishing to disintegrate the tension cloud, the other man suggested playfully, "If he's cute I'll hold him down for you."

"Thanks. Even if he is, did you see how bitchy that guy got? I wouldn't go near him unless I wanted my ass kicked."

"Ha ha, yea I wouldn't touch him if I were you!"

"What cellar was he in?"

"I think Usami said the eighth one on the left."

The corridors were chilled, as usual. The lights were dim, and probably a century old. The whole place had an eerie feeling to it, which even put the asshole movers in a sense of unease.

"Man, he really should clean up in here. I'm surprised someone actually feeds these things," the taller of the two cringed in disgust.

"Things…?" The two chuckled, and proceeded.

* * *

><p>Misaki hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth on his bed, which didn't seem so cozy anymore. He took off his shirt, because it was a bit wet from his sweating fit earlier.<p>

'_That Nowaki guy's really nice'_ Misaki thought, a small smile appearing on his slightly red face.

He tried to think of anything else, but his mind still flashed back to that time….

"Ugh!" he sighed, "Just get over it!"

But he couldn't. His heart raced, still, at every flutter he heard. He recalled the worried look on the silver-haired man's face, his harsh words, and then the warm hands of the _very_ tall black-haired man.

_"I wonder how long it'll take till I can get out of here. Does he want money from me?"_

_'Sex slave…'_

"AHHHHH! That's freaking _ILLEGAL_!"

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on the couch, trying to concentrate on the pieces of paper in front of him. He had long abandoned his novel, and was now looking at the questionnaire that his newest slave filled out. This guy, Misaki, was pretty dull. Not gay, nothing strange or particularly interesting about him either. It was pretty easy to get through his paperwork; except, Akihiko had butterflies in his stomach. Just the thought of that gorgeous boy on a pole, dancing for him, made the man's mouth water.<p>

Akihiko finished looking over the survey in a haze, his mind wandering elsewhere. He noticed a bunch of scribbles and cross outs, smiling at how cute this guy was. He also noted that the newbie crossed out some long paragraph on the "extra info".

_'Going to ask him about that later…'_

Just for extra assurance, Akihiko decided to re-read the whole thing. Some of the things, like Misaki's huge X's on everything made the papers adorable.

"Oh shit," breathed Akihiko sharply, "he's a virgin. Well of course, at 17, but still…"

His memory flashed back to the two movers; his jealousy and unease invading his entire being.

_Virgin._

* * *

><p>"Hey, I found it!"<p>

Misaki froze. Some gruff voice was very close. The frightened boy sneaked to the door and pressed his ear to it, straining to hear something.

Footsteps neared the door. There was a second man, and a scuffled sound. Misaki was really scared now. Neither of the voices sounded familiar; it wasn't the pervert, or the doctor.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, hitting Misaki on the side of his face that was leaning against the door.

"AGH," Misaki hissed, and rubbed his temple, and cheek in pain.

His eyes were shut from the throbbing, and his face was puffing up.

The two men gawked at the teen boy in front of them. Their minds clouded with lust instantaneously.

"He _is_ pretty hot" The blonde whispered tentatively to his friend.

"Mhhmm" the brunette hummed in a lusty tone.

Misaki looked up at the two men. His fear renewed at the sight of the tough-looking movers. They were a couple of feet taller than him, and a lot buffer.

"Hey baby," breathed the shorter of the two.

"My name's Nao, and this is my buddy Sai," the blonde smiled, hunger evident in his burning eyes.

Misaki's breath hitched, as he knelt, frozen, in front of the two men.

"H-hi," Misaki whimpered.

"Oi, he's so polite! You're so young….innocent….but you look like you can fuck well" growled Sai.

"Ah-" Misaki's senses finally caught up to him, as he dashed for the bed.

"Not so fast" the taller man reacted. Nao, reached out to grab Misaki by his shoulder, jerking him back.

"Wait!"

"Oh no, we're definitely not waiting," whispered Nao into the shivering boy's ear. "Sai, close the door. Don't want that asshole to hear it," barked the man.

The loud, commanding voice made Misaki's heart drop. He wanted to run. He needed to, but he couldn't. He was frozen, paralyzed by the immense fear and anxiety; his heart was beating at an abnormal rate, his doe green eyes huge with sudden fear as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The door slammed shut, cutting off any chance Misaki had at escaping. The two men seemed like towers; slowly striding towards the shaking boy. Sweat broke through Misaki's skin, his heart racing fast. His mind seemed to have blanked out, denying the creeping fear that was beginning to overtake his whole body.

Sai swiftly moved to stand behind the trembling boy's back, grabbing both of his hands in a painful lock.

"Oh no," Misaki gulped, recognizing the similar situation.

"Oh _yes,_" Nao breathed, running one hand down the boys face.

Misaki's eyes widened, as his legs started to shake uncontrollably.

His insides clenched, leaving Misaki feeling confined in his own body, unable to run.

"HE-," Misaki shrieked, but Sai covered the boys mouth with a swift hand.

"If you scream, I'll make you pay," the blonde seethed.

"Got it?" the brunet's voice came from behind.

Misaki let out a muted scream, trying desperately to free his hands.

The brunet delivered a sharp kick to the back of Misaki's knees.

"AHHHHHH!" Misaki let out a muffled scream.

His knees buckled forward, landing him on his knees.

"Agh," Misaki hissed through his teeth.

His limbs felt numb and weak. His cheeks already glistened with fresh tears, his pupils enlarged from fear. A sharp kick was delivered to his back, making him ache all over, unable to move. Misaki shut his eyes tight.

_'Please get away from me. Don't touch me. Don't hurt me. Please, someone save me. Mom, Dad I need you so badly right now' _Misaki whispered to himself, in his mind. It was the only thing that distracted him from the disturbing sounds of pants being unzipped.

"Hold him down," a voice said.

The grip on his wrists tightened even more, and a heavy knee held his feet down. He was trapped, with an enormous weight on his legs. Rough hands grabbed his heated face, and held it in a firm grip.

"Suck it, slut," came a harsh voice from above.

Misaki's eyes flew open in an instant, only to be met with a huge, leaking dick in his face. His poor racing heart skipped a few beats, and new tears formed in his eyes.

"Stop being such a pussy, you dirty whore," he spit on Misaki's face.

Misaki cringed, and a fresh wave of tears running down his face.

"Stop…" Misaki mumbled

Sai whispered from behind, licking Misaki's neck, "It's what you were made for."

"Make your master proud," the blond man cooed from above him, taking his hard cock in his hand, smearing some precum on Misaki's mouth.

Misaki pulled his lips in, shutting his eyes once more.

"Open him up," Nao ordered.

Misaki felt a sharp twist in his wrist.

"If I have to, I'll break it," he breathed into his prisoner's ear

The lithe brunet lowered his head, refusing to give in. His mind was screaming out, pleading, begging, and cursing, unable to control itself. He felt like dying. Right then and there; if he died, he wouldn't be raped, and humiliated by the two perverts.

As his wrist twisted even more, the teen was brought out of his train of thought. He fought the urge to scream out, but in the end, he had to give in. As his wrist was being twisted even further, to the point where they might have broken at that very second, and the weight on his knees getting so unbearable he thought they might snap, Misaki let out a strained cry.

Taking his opportunity, the man from above shoved his shaft inside the small mouth. Misaki gagged, spit and precum spilling out of from his lips. Misaki tried his best to try and push out the intruder with his tongue; however, it was to no avail.

Groans came from above and behind him, as Misaki's tongue accidentally brushed against the dick in his mouth. He tried to scream out, but his cries weren't heard. He shut his eyes once more, trying to hold his head still, until the hands on his head moved him forcefully.

_Virgin…._

Akihiko was troubled. Something was not right, and his gut confirmed it.

Akihiko concentrated on their earlier conversation, _'Awww, we can't even get a suck?'_

Those movers knew him. They knew that if they touched his Misaki, he would murder them. However, they had a big ego and a too-fucking-confident attitude.

Akihiko got up, and descended down the stairs, where everything was calm and silent. He stood there for a moment.

'_If something went on, I would surely hear it,"_ Akihiko contemplated.

* * *

><p>"Suck harder, slut. It's what you were made for," panted the large man, ramming his dick into Misaki's mouth.<p>

Misaki's eyes watered, as the swollen member was plunged into his sore throat. Misaki gagged; spit spilled out of his mouth. He desperately tried to open his mouth wider, but couldn't. His teeth accidentally scraped over the sensitive flesh.

"Don't you dare bite me, you piece of shit," his captivator roared, and the man smacked his head hard, making his mouth take in more of the erect, leaking member.

"He's not even that good," laughed Nao, in between moans.

"Let me take a turn now that you warmed him up," pleaded his partner, desperately in need to relieve himself of the unmistakable pain in his own erect bulge.

"I'm so close," Nao whispered.

Misaki fought his urge to puke, as his gag reflex was very sensitive, only making it harder for him to fight his body's instincts.

* * *

><p>Akihiko hurried down the cellars. He looked over to the sides of the corridor where his slaves sat in open-bared cages. They all looked at him in fear, but their expressions turned to confusion as they saw the distress on their Master's face.<p>

The tall man felt extreme panic. It had been a while since the movers went to install the pole.

_'How long does it take to install a fucking pole!'_

The distraught man finally reached Misaki's door, and flung the door open.

"Ah-" he gasped at the sight in front of him.

Misaki was bent over the door, his hands bound behind him, and the blonde man about to ram his dick into him. Like lightning, Akihiko ran over, and threw both men off of Misaki. The exhausted boy's face was exhausted, with numerous scratches and bruises engraved on it.

Akihiko threw both of the shocked men against the wall, and with one swift motion, back slapping them with his heavy arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" His baritone voice taking on a deadly tone

"We-"

"I FUCKING _TOLD_ YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Akihiko was raging, eyes mad like a bull's.

"It's just- we didn't do anything!"

Akihiko stared at them with pure hatred before bashing both heads against the wall, leaving the men unconscious. In just a few short moments, both men lay outside of the open door. Akihiko hit their heads one more time to make sure they don't wake up for some time.

Misaki still lay on the bed, eyes shut tight, cum and a bit of blood mixed on his face.

Akihiko, shaking from anger, entered the room.

"Misaki," he said in a serious tone.

Misaki's head rose slightly, but his body refused to move.

"Misaki," Akihiko repeated again, this time standing over the naked boy before him, "look at me."

Misaki, in fear of being struck again, turned his shaking figure towards his 'Master'.

"Y-yes?" he choked out

Akihiko bent down and took the trembling, broken figure in his arms.

"I'm….I'm sorry," the taller man whispered into Misaki's hair.

"Y-you set this up, didn't you?"

Akihiko was taken aback by the sudden accusation, "Excuse me?"

"Y-you probably r-recorded it, so that later on, you can watch it," Misaki whispered bitterly, "and get off on it. Is this what turns you on? Rape…? Hah, I should have known," Misaki was now rambling, with a hysterical smile on his face.

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows. Misaki's random outburst puzzled him a bit, but he he understood the poor boy. "First times suck, don't they," he chuckled bitterly.

Feeling extremely vulnerable, Misaki dug his face into the other man's shirt and sobbed bitterly. However, his face jerked up, when he realized he was staining the other man's shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"Misaki, please, it's…okay. I can get another shirt….or something," Akihiko was determined not to set the traumatized boy off again. "Just go clean yourself," Akihiko nudged Misaki softly, "the showers are at the end of the hall."

"Th-they, they, they, they," Misaki hiccupped, "they m-made me…made me- s-suck-k- they made me! I didn't want to! I said no! They didn't listen! It hurt _so _bad!"

Misaki broke down in front of the stunned lavender-eyed man. He was crying hysterically, banging his fists, and tearing at his hair.

"Shhh, please stop," Akihiko gripped both of the wrists, noticing the red marks on them.

"I'm so sorry," Misaki suddenly breathed.

"For wha-," Akihiko whispered.

"Mom, dad, I'm _so, so, so_ sorry for whatever I did! I didn't mean to disappoint you that much! I don't know what I did to deserve this. What made you send me here?" Misaki was no longer here.

His mind wandered elsewhere. He was in his own world, detached from reality.

Akihiko's own face twitched with misery, looking at the half empty, green eyes, "P-please, just go shower."

Misaki snapped back, and glared at the man "Am I that bad for you too? Was I _so_ horrible that you had them teach me a lesson? Boy, I really suck don't I?"

"I didn't know they would do….that they would take advantage of you like that," Akihiko tried. The behavior of the boy really confused and frightened him.

'_Why the hell am I feeling so guilty in front of him?'_

"Misaki, go clean up. Just get those pig's traces off of you," Akihiko could look the abused teen in the eyes.

"Whatever you say, Master," Misaki said emotionlessly, and walked out of the room, jumping a bit as he was passing the unconscious movers.


	9. Suffocation

**Chapter 9: Suffocation**

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads my fanfic! Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I have no other excuse but the fact that school kills me :P Anyway, I hope I didn't miss anything, and big thanks to my beta! Please read and leave your feedback(because it makes me really happy :D) Ugh...it's like...12 am...IDK why I'm posting this now, but I feel like I've made you wait too long...so...enjoy!**

Misaki's numb legs carried him down the corridor. His eyes stared straight, his feet moving slowly, unsurely. His thin, frail, abused body was trembling ever so slightly, long arms wrapping around his torso, in an attempt of self-comfort. After all, his own body was the only thing left to protect him. Nobody could be trusted at this point….no, never again. He would never let anybody else use his body; the encounter had made his body feel like filth. He couldn't bear to let himself be taken advantage of; not after what happened.

_"The movers…well, it happened… can't really do anything about it; at least they'll burn in hell. Usami….I can't believe that, after everything….I thought he was weird to begin with, but he was also kind of nice….but he just tricked me. He can't be trusted. Not ever; I won't ever let him touch me. Nowaki….he might want me too! I just have to shut myself off to everybody. Nobody will touch me," _these thoughts were inciting in Misaki's brain incessantly, jumbled up, out of order, thundering louder and louder.

The emotionless teen suddenly sprinted, running to the very end of the hall, breathing heavily. His heart thrashed around in his chest, restrained only by skin and bone. It wanted so desperately to escape, to leap out of this worn-out body and run. He didn't want to suffer all the pain, the embarrassment, and the shame.

_'Tears,'_ Misaki gasped softly in his mind, rapidly wiping away the oncoming droplets that glided effortlessly down his face.

His wild, emerald eyes searched for the showers. All he saw, at the end of the hall, was a dirty, wooden door. Misaki let out a sudden sob, and quickly shut himself up; as he hated attracting attention to himself. With shaking, throbbing hands, the brunet pushed the door open.

_'Suck it slut!'_

_ 'Open up real wide…'_

_ 'You feel so hot inside, baby.'_

_ 'I'm going to tear you apart.'_

_ 'My hot dick will feel so good inside your tight ass'_

Misaki shut the door with a loud slam, grabbing his throbbing head. The horrors of his encounter with the movers had engraved a disturbing image in his head for eternity. Those sleazy, panting voices kept repeating themselves in his head, laughing at the shaken boy.

"I'm such a whore…" Misaki whimpered.

He slid down against the dirty door, observing his red-purple wrists. Fresh tears formed in the green orbs, falling down in hot trails along his pink, puffy cheeks.

"It was my first time…m-my," the boy hiccupped, "My first time! Doing anything! ANYTHING!"

Misaki was screaming, banging his hands against the dirty tiled floor. Hot tears of anger and shame drowned the boy, his fists burning from pounding the floor. His knees pressed against his chest, and his arms hugged them weakly.

Misaki was screaming his head off. His head was bent down in his knees, and his angry, terrified, bitter shrieks were muffled. His head was pounding from the intense pressure he put on himself.

After a while, Misaki's screams became sorrowful sobs. He realized that the floor was rather cold to sit on with his naked body. Shakily, his legs brought him up, and he trotted towards the shower. There was only one stall. It had a greenish tint to it; the glass walls haven't been cleaned in a very long time, as haven't the tile floor.

Opening up the shower curtain, filthy with soap-scum, and god-knows-what-else, Misaki's red eyes widened in horror. His face contorted in astonishment and disgust at the grotesque sight. The tiles were just as stained, if not worse. Traces of blood, spit, cum, and other unknown substances, filled the floor and the walls.

With a tremulous hand, Misaki turned the faucet knobs. For a few seconds, nothing came out. Then, a small stream of water poured from the clogged openings of the shower head. Misaki's cold body stepped into the shower. His toes curled reflexively, feeling something slimy. His red knuckles turned both knobs to the maximum level; the result was lukewarm water.

The brunet stood underneath the shower, his head bowed down. He had been defeated; he wasn't strong enough. Somebody would always over power him; be it his parents, some strangers, or his new 'Master'.

Misaki's own blood and dirt mixed in with the water and dirt that already accumulated on the floor. His body shivered at the coolness of the water, and he wished the water would be boiling hot. Then, everything could just be washed off his skin, dirt, blood, and the grueling memory that was permanently engraved in his mind. And then, he would eventually go numb from the extreme excess of heat.

Misaki felt his eyes water again, hiccupping as the feeling of fresh cool tears poured down his cheeks. He ran his small fingers through his hair a few times before he washed his face. There was no gel or anything, but even if there was, it would be useless. So, he just let the water run over him.

A cool breeze filled the room, from the outside. It sent shivers down Misaki's weak, exposed carcass. With the water still prickling his skin, Misaki slid to the floor, feeling absolutely horrendous. His body shivered involuntarily, as another sudden rush of cold air filled the room, causing Misaki to jerk up, and stagger to press his spine against the wall.

"Misaki?" A cool, slightly anxious voice called out.

'_Great. It's him,'_ Misaki rolled his eyes, and tried to cover himself up.

"Misaki?"

_'Just don't answer' _Misaki panicked, not sure how to react. The man sounded worried but '_He was the one who set this up He's dangerous.'_

Footsteps echoed across the tile floor. Then, they were running, up to the shower, throwing the curtain open.

"GYAHH!" Misaki jumped, slumping down to cover up.

"Misaki," the lavender-eyed man breathed, with sorrow and remorse clearly etched in his face.

Misaki buried his head in his knees. He felt so weak, defenseless, and _very_ embarrassed.

"Misaki," the voice was nearer.

The crying teen opened his eyes a bit, to find himself face to face with his captivator. The lavender orbs were wide with worry. His lips were parted slightly, rapid breaths escaping, clouding Misaki's face. Misaki couldn't hold it in, no matter how much he tried. He was trapped with no way of escaping a confrontation with the older male.

"P-Please," begged the broken teen, _really_ not wanting to talk to this bastard right now, but being scared of making him mad.

"I'm not going anywhere," Akihiko stated firmly, reaching out to touch Misaki's shoulder.

'_Shit. No don't touch me! Get your hands off me! I won't let you!'_ Misaki shrieked in his head, but on the outside, he only shuddered.

Fat tears began to flow down his cheeks. His whole body shook violently, trying to curl up into a cocoon.

The desperate author couldn't wait any longer. He crawled into the pouring shower, regretting it a second later, when his slave's pupils widened out of proportion. The shower space was limited, so it took an effort to squeeze in, without squishing the shivering pile of sobs. Strong arms embraced the crying boy.

In all honestly, while the man did have a talent with words, he had no idea what to say. Nothing….absolutely nothing that could have been said in this situation would have made it better. He knew first-hand; throwing around meaningless words seemed almost sick.

Surprisingly, Misaki didn't struggle, or squirm out of the arms grip. He just stayed limp, in the arms of his abuser, sobbing. His fists gripped at the now-wet fabric of Akihiko's shirt, face buried in his chest. The master's long hand reached up to turn off the water.

"Misaki, I'm….I'm sorry," Akihiko choked out.

The smaller boy's green eyes widened at the sincere tone. Hesitantly, small hands went to embrace he larger figure, but common sense caught up.

"Ugh," Misaki mumbled, pushing Akihiko away.

_'For a second there….I was about to hug him. I felt as though I could trust him. He's getting into my head,' _Misaki panicked, looking down at his knees.

"Please, listen to me," the saddened, older man begged.

"Hah, listen to you," Misaki whispered, "after you did..._that_…to me."

"I didn't do anything," Akihiko's voice wavered.

"No, you let others do it," Misaki's tone was bitter.

"…" Akihiko seriously didn't know what to say. He felt like shit, letting his new interest get abused like that.

_'I want to leave. I can't stay in here with him…not if I want to get molested again. But- I can't leave. I feel so trapped. What do I do!'_

"I still own you," a cruel voice broke through Misaki's thoughts.

"Huh….what…." Misaki's eyebrows twitched, his body beginning to tremble with a new force.

"You have to obey me, Misaki," Akihiko ordered sternly.

_'What am I doing? I'm just messing everything up even more,' _Akihiko mentally slapped himself.

"O-or what? You're going to rape me too? Oh wait….you can already do that all you want, because you _own_ me now, right?" Misaki was seething with anger, but his true flames only showed on the inside.

_'I can't get him mad at me, or else he'll just punish me….I can't bear that,' _the frightened boy pondered in anxiety.

Once again, the daring boy in front of him left the man speechless. The lithe brunet slowly shifted, finally gather the courage to walk away. However, his confidence was shattered the very moment he remembered that he was in fact _naked_.

_'Crap, this can't be good. I feel so….vulnerable, '_Misaki's breath hitched with unease.

"P-please, excuse me," Misaki's lips trembled, "I-I-I w-would like to finish washing m-myself."

"I sent you here so you could do that," Akihiko said, his anger slowly subsiding, "….I don't want other men's hands on you."

A small gasp escaped Misaki mouth, at the honest confession.

"You're mine," the silver-haired man whispered softly, with an edge of possessiveness, meeting the wide, green orbs.

_'Why is my heart racing, from the words of this pervert? It's probably another trick to get me to succumb to his…desires.'_

"I'm NOBODY'S! _Especially_ not someone's who tried to rape me and then intentionally let others- do things to me," Misaki hissed.

Inside, he was shaking from the anxiety of standing up to the man before him. However, it had to be said. If he was going to survive, Misaki would have to set some things straight.

"We'll see about that," Akihiko smirked quietly.

Instant blush spread against the naked boy's face.

"Like I said before, cleanse yourself of those filthy pigs," the soaking man told his slave.

Misaki didn't move.

"I can help you with that," suddenly, all the shyness, the guilt, and the sadness was gone in the master's voice; instead, came a sly tone, a hot whisper.

The naked body stiffened, once again. What were his options? Either A, he could have tried to run off, failed, and got punished god-knows-how, or, B, he could have succumbed to the hoarse whispers, close his eyes, and endure.

Suddenly, the water started to pour again, or rather seep slowly through the showerhead.

"Oh crap, I really should fix the pipes," the taller man muttered, before sweeping the shivering boy over his shoulder in one, swift motion.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki shrieked, banging his hands against Akihiko's strong spine.

The taller quickly proceeded to open the door, and walk out into the corridor.

_'I have to cleanse him, with myself. Erase that memory of the movers,'_ Akihiko's mind was set, as he strode, hastily, to his own chamber.

Misaki had long given up on struggling, and just stayed limp, sobbing remorsefully.

Suddenly, Nowaki's saddened face came into the part-time novelist's mind, _'Wait till he's older…trauma. That's probably the last thing he needs right now,' _Akihiko froze mid-step, earning a small gasp from his captive. _'He's for the pole.'_

Strong hands lowered the quivering, naked boy, down.

"Here," Akihiko reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key, "whenever you want, come over to my room, second floor, and wash yourself off."

Trembling, numb, hands took the key, before dropping it. Misaki gasped in fear, searching for any hint of an attack in the violet orbs. However, the man just bent down, picked up the key, and handed it over to Misaki, clasping his cool hands over the smaller ones. Without another word, the tall man walked off, leaving Misaki standing in the dark, gloomy hallway.


	10. Miracles

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Thank you to my amazing beta reader! She really improved this :D :D Anyway, hope you enjoy, and leave your feedback :) Thank you.**

Chapter 10

The shivering, nude boy stood motionless, watching the soaked man walk away, slowly. He noticed the extreme cold in the corridor, trembling; his teeth chattered uncontrollably. He wanted to shout, scream, attack the silver-haired man, but his legs wouldn't move.

Misaki's cold, numb hands still felt the lingering presence of those large, cool, hands over his own. The key was starting to irritate the brunet's sensitive skin, as he clutched onto it with all the strength left in him.

The tall, lean figure disappeared in the darkness, leaving Misaki completely isolated. Slowly, the youth made it to his chamber, legs wobbling the whole time, an occasional, incoherent mutter escaping his lips. Getting closer to the still-opened door, Misaki tensed.

_'What if they're still here?'_

Legs shaking more than they already were, the trembling teen crept closer. There were no bodies next to the door.

_'Ah….that Usami guy probably took them out while I was away,'_ Misaki thought, trying to calm down his growing anxiety.

_'I can't have another spasm. Just stay calm,' _Misaki inhaled deeply and slowly, trying to calm himself with a steady breath.

His senseless fingers turned over the key that left small imprint marks on his palm.

_'But of course. He must have hot water, a big tub and everything. But- why would he want me to take a shower there? What the hell,'_ Misaki furrowed his eyebrows, his body palpitating from the unbearable cold.

_'But if I go, he'll probably rape me. I can't handle that; my body needs me to protect it. The again, he put me down. He didn't carry me all the way to his room; but it's almost like he… gave me the choice? No, no, no. He can be nice…I think. Ha-ha, he's just lending me his hot water. I'll go there, in a little while. Maybe it would be best when he's sleeping,' _Misaki's head pounded from the incessant uneasiness.

* * *

><p>Hiroki and Nowaki sat across one another on their small bed, legs crossed, bowls placed in the center.<p>

"I love you," Hiroki said suddenly, looking straight at Nowaki.

The raven-haired man's head jerked up suddenly, hearing those sacred words that scarcely escaped his lover's lips.

"Huh?"

"I love you, Nowaki," Hiroki repeated himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I- I love you too, Hiro-san. W-why the sudden announcement?"

Hiroki's foot nudged Hiroki's knee rather scornfully, "Hey, thanks. You should be grateful, stupid!"

Seeing that his precious lover was offended, Nowaki's long hands reached to rub Hiroki's arm, "Sorry. It's just that…Hiro-san doesn't usually declare his love so easily."

"Oh well….You kinda deserve it. You know, for speaking to that asshole about the food. Look! A salad and some veggie meals! It must've taken a lot to convince the lazy ass to change the food. And also….just….because... You know," Hiroki's cheeks flushed a delicate pink, "…it's true. And you practically suffocate me in your confessions, so maybe…"

Nowaki leaned in and brought his lips to Hiroki's slightly parted ones. Slowly, their lips connected, sending sparks up their bodies, as if it was their fist time, all over again.

Leaning back, Nowaki whispered, "Thank you."

"You know, I'm not embarrassed to be with you, right?" Hiroki asked, a serious expression overtaking his features.

"Of course I know, Hiro-san. What's with you all of a sudden?"  
>"It just that it kind of got to me, when you said that I don't say 'I love you' a lot. I'm not denying that it's still a bit hard, but it's not because you're a man, anymore. It used to be, partially, but you know, affection wasn't really a thing in our family. So, it's a bit….foreign, sometimes," the lithe man admitted timidly.<p>

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki's eyes widened, and he leaned in to hug his flushed lover, nearly knocking over their food.

"BAKA!" Hiroki shrieked, jerking away.

His lover just held on stronger, not planning to let go anytime soon.

"Get off! Our food!"

Nowaki let go, and sat back, smiling contently.

"What?" the older male asked, agitated.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I get to be Hiro-san's special someone," Nowaki smiled, putting a piece of reddish food into his mouth with two, cheap chopsticks.

"Pshh," Hiroki blushed, digging into his meal again. "S-so, did you talk to Akihiko about that brat?"

"Mhhmm," Nowaki smiled.

"AND?"

"Well, the good news is that I think I convinced him to postpone on molesting the poor guy," Nowaki smiled, a bit guiltily.

"Postpone?" Hiroki snickered, half-scorning the taller man.

"Y-yea. Guilty as charged. But…there was a compromise," Nowaki looked away, still a bit ashamed of his suggestion to make the boy a stripper.

"I assume a sexual favor was already part of the deal from the get-go," Hiroki wondered, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Y-yea," Nowaki looked away shyly.

"So what's the other compromise?"

_'I should have expected it. Otherwise, that ass wouldn't even listen to him. But it still hurts, after all these times,' _Hiroki sighed mentally.

"Ah….here's where I start being the asshole," Nowaki laughed nervously, "I kinda suggested that maybe he could be….used as a….stripper?"

"You're asking _me?_ You dumbass!" laughed Hiroki, almost choking on his food.

"Heh, you're laughing?" Nowaki twiddled his thumbs together nervously.

"Of course! It's hilarious! You, the pediatrician, the holy protector of our youth, just planted a slutty idea in that idiot's head! A stripper? Oh my god," Hiroki was still doubling over, "I can't!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki scorned, but a small smile was playing on his lips as well, "it's better than him being screwed all the time!"

"True," Hiroki mused, "but that means that he'll have to perform with me."

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. My bad. Um… I kind of wanted compensation, so Akihiko let me be in some shows so I can cut down on my other 'services'," Hiroki said with a hint of shame in his voice.

Nowaki knew better than to make Hiroki regret his idea. After all, it was better than being raped all the time.

"My Hiro-san's going to be sexy," Nowaki leaned in and whispered sensually, winking at Hiroki.

"S-shut it!"

* * *

><p>Back in the cellar, Misaki was still battling with himself.<p>

"Just go in there already! It's late, probably, and he seemed nice about it! He didn't say it in that rapist voice of his," Misaki shrilled out loud, his voice bouncing off the walls..

Whispering was long forgotten, as the struggles in his mind got harder. For the hundredth time, Misaki got out of bed, and sat back down again. Somewhere along the way, the poor youth had lost his clothing, and the "blanket" wasn't that warm either.

"I have to go before I freeze to death. AGH! Why does it have to be in his room?"

Finally, taking a deep breath, Misaki stood up, and made it out of the cellar. Akihiko had left it opened so that Misaki could enter and leave again later. He wasn't really worried, because it was rather difficult to escape in the darkness. The loud slam of the door startled Misaki, making him jump a bit. Slowly, his bare feet made it across the cold floor. It was a either stone, or marble, Misaki couldn't really tell. All the lights, if there were any (he couldn't remember), were shut off. However, as the freezing boy advanced farther down the corridor, he began to hear voices. Then, there came the small sounds of movement.

It seemed like he wasn't alone. It was tenebrous, so Misaki couldn't make out whom or what was making the sounds. The growing noises made Misaki's breath hitch and his legs stumble even more. He tried to walk in a straight line, as the noises were coming from his sides.

_'What the hell? These are people,' _Misaki realized half with dread and half in relief.

"Aw! You hear that," asked a rather gruff voice, from somewhere nearby.

"Huh? Who's here?" Misaki's voice wavered, as he extended his hands to prevent bumping into something.

"Oh, a newbie!" This voice was kind of screechy, and just a bit egotistical.

"A new slut? Really?"

"Hah, guess he's got himself a new fuck toy!"

Laughter erupted from both sides of the hall. Misaki's body trembled as multiple shivers ran down his back. He felt so scared it made him nauseous.

"Ah…..who's here," Misaki inquired nervously.

"He sounds so innocent!"

"You think he fucked him yet?"

Misaki's heart jumped.

_' Where am I'_

"Seriously! What is this?" Misaki panted.

"Look around you kid," the same gruff voice sighed.

"He can't see anything, moron," some voice scolded from the far.

"We're just people in cages, on either side of you."

"Cages?" Misaki shrieked.

"Yea…. It's like the cellars, but a bit worse. You already passed the cellars. They're almost sound proof," said some man.

"D-do any of you know how to get to the second floor?"

"What the fuck'd you loose there?"

"N-nothing. Just….I was instructed to go there," Misaki shivered a bit.

"Hah! So he's screwing people in his quarters now? Just go straight ahead. The passage's pretty long, but you'll make it. Just don't trip over the stairs."

Misaki thanked the people, who he still couldn't see, and ran straight down the corridor. Behind him, laughter once again erupted.

_'I shouldn't be the one to judge but their laugh seems slightly…off? Yea, like insane,'_ Misaki worried, as his feet carried him farther.

"AGH!" Misaki stumbled backwards, rubbing his throbbing head.

_'Assholes,'_ Misaki fumed, _'they said to keep going straight.'_

The boy's hands reached out to feel a rough surface in front of him.

_'A wall? A door? Ugh…this is going to take a while.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Akihiko was lying on his bed, starring up lazily at the ceiling.<p>

_'Did he decide not to come? Ugh,'_ he mentally slapped himself, something he had been doing a lot lately.

A shy knock came on his door. The sudden sound made Akihiko jerk up, and adrenaline to course through his body.

_'Ah fuck. I can't touch him…not yet,' _the master thought, rolling his eyes as he quickly descended to the small dining room. He locked the door, pressing his ear up to the door.

_'Gosh, I'm so pathetic,;_he shook his head.

"H-hello?" Misaki's quiet voice filled the room. "Ah, good! He's not here!"

Misaki shuffled through the room, stopping to take it all in.

"This is huge! Wow, this guy's rich! Well….duh. He is 'the Great Usami Akihiko' or something like that," Misaki rolled his eyes.

He really was in awe from the spaciousness of the place. The plush bed, the decorated walls, the delicate style, everything screamed 'rich scumbag' at Misaki.

The brunet placed the key on a nightstand, and proceeded to open the bathroom door.

"Wooooow," Misaki's jaw dropped open.

The hiding elder snickered quietly.

The bathroom was just as rich, if not richer, than the bedroom. Misaki turned on the knobs, and felt hot water on his numb skin.

"Ahhh," he sighed in relief and stepped into the relaxing shower.

All past inconveniences forgotten, Misaki lost himself in the hot water, and the sound of the water hitting the bath.

"This is amazing," Misaki whispered to himself, lathering up with some gel brand he's never heard of.

Akihiko wanted so desperately to go in there, with his small Misaki, and pleasure the boy. He wanted to make him feel better, to make him his. However, the longing man restrained. After some time, he heard the water stop, and Misaki's awkward gasp.

"You can use any towel you want!" As soon as Akihiko yelled out, he shut his mouth.

Still in the shower, Misaki froze up.

_'He's HERE?'_

Now extremely embarrassed, Misaki got out of the shower, and grabbed the first towel he could.

"Bunnies? Really?"

Akihiko felt his cheeks flush a bit, "Get any shirt you want."

Misaki carefully walked out, trying to cover up, and sighed in relief when the pervert wasn't in the bedroom. He went over to the closet and picked out a shirt. It was long enough to cover Misaki just below his knees.

Hearing the turn of a doorknob, Misaki spun around to face the silver-haired man leaning against the dining-room door.

"Wow, you look horrible," the part-time author stated bluntly.

Misaki lowered his head.

"Guess it is hard to sleep on a rock-hard bed," Akihiko sighed, "just stay here. Catch up on some sleep."

The flushing brunet opened his mouth to protest, but Akihiko cut him off, "I won't touch you. I promise."

He strode towards the younger man, and leaned down to his face, "I do owe you, you know. So, you have to do as I say. Just rest here."

_"Wow. Somehow that sounds not as bad as it should," _Misaki furrowed his brows.

Slowly, he made it towards the bed, and lay down. Slowly, Misaki enveloped himself with the blanket. However, the voices from before filled his every thought. What if he really was just getting tricked so the other man can have his way with him? He shot up, only to have Akihiko's hand push him down gently.

"I _swear_ I won't touch you, okay?"

"Why the hell are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Because I feel like it, brat. Now go to sleep," the man said, annoyed at the persistence of the younger.

Misaki, reluctantly, curled up on the bed. It wasn't long before sleep engulfed his fatigued body.

"You're so cute when you sleep," the lavender-eyed man mused.


	11. The Secret Admirer

**:D Bleh, sorry for the long wait :/ I have no idea how often I'll be able to update because school has been a pain, and I have to make sure that I don't fail... So, I apologize in advance if the breaks in between chapters get bigger o_o I hope you all enjoy the chapter :) :) THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! Thank you to my beta :) Yea...OD on the smileys...hehe XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"So…how do you feel?" Nowaki sat opposite Akihiko.

"T-terrible," the man shook, "I-I just feel so fucking _guilty_ all the time, ever since Misaki got raped. I just feel like taking that razor and tearing my skin apart, once and for all."

Nowaki swallowed thickly at the disturbing information, "Umm…. This is just a suggestion but….are you sure you don't want professional help?"

"I _told _you I'm fucking fine! I haven't done…._that_ in a while. It's under control. I quit; I'm fine."

"You keep reciting these lines every week, master. If you were fine, we wouldn't do this so much," Nowaki tried to reason with his master.

"Well, aren't you a doctor?"

"Yea, but I don't specialize in self harm or anything like that," Nowaki said slowly, trying to cool off Akihiko.

"J-just stop labeling it! Doctors just _love_ to have a name for everything you know? A diagnostic for every problem! Well you know what? There isn't one! I _refuse _to be a fucking statistic," Akihiko muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that this is serious. You should see someone who really specializes in….what you're going through," Nowaki apologized calmly.

Somewhere down the line of their slave/master relationship, Nowaki found out about Akihiko's problem with hurting himself. When he cautiously confronted the man Akihiko reluctantly confessed, but refused to give a reason. Nowaki left it at that. And sometime after, the troubled older man accepted Nowaki's offer of 'counseling'- at least that's what they called it. Nowaki had no idea why he would help a man like Akihiko, but he succumbed to his compassionate side. Of course, the older man's problems didn't make him any less of a dick in Nowaki's eyes, but it helped him understand his cold master better.

"If word gets out about my 'issues', I'm screwed. I mean, seriously. It would make me seem like some desperate, hopeless teenager who's just begging for attention. I'll lose everything; my reputation's at stake," Akihiko almost pleaded with his slave, "And on a more serious note, I am better. It's just that at stressful moments, my brain goes back to that escape. But it happens _very_ rarely; I learned to deal."

Nowaki smiled earnestly, "I'm glad to hear that, Master."

"Really, Shouldn't you be just waiting for me to die?"

Nowaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't really want to lie or flatter the other man, but he wasn't sure what he felt towards the man anymore. Ever since his confession, it was as if Akihiko kept his distance from Nowaki. So, Nowaki lost some of his initial detest to his master.

"Actually," Nowaki took a deep breath and looked straight into the purple orbs, "no. It wouldn't be right."

The handsome face across from him shot up to gaze at him with confusion and a look of pure exhaustion. Nowaki, once again, shifted nervously under the intense, piercing gaze of his master.

"S-so how come we're not in your room?"

"Misaki's sleeping there," the author sighed.

"Excuse me?" Nowaki eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Misaki's there. I don't want to disturb his sleep. The poor boy's exhausted," Akihiko said sadly.

Nowaki gawked in disbelief, "I thought that you were waiting to-"

"Relax. I didn't fuck him," Akihiko furrowed his brows, looking down to his lap once more.

Nowaki relaxed, gazing at the man in front of him with pity. His eyes softened, as the man in front of him shrunk even lower into himself. Cautiously, the taller man reached out to rest his hand on the other's arm. The master's body tensed a bit at the strange contact.

"It's okay," Nowaki breathed in sympathy, trying to establish deeper communication with the troubled man. "So how is Misaki doing?"

"Well, he's been sleeping ever since he took a shower in my room. I restrained from touching him, don't worry!"

Nowaki laughed, "Good jo-" Nowaki broke off his praise by a fit of coughing.

The older man's eyes widened a bit at the severe cough of the man across from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Ahem…yea, I'm-fine. I think it's just-ahem- my cellar's too cold. I might've gotten sick."

"Uh," Akihiko rubbed the back of his head, "would you like a blanket….or something?"

Normally, the cold man would never offer one of his slaves something extra, but being that Nowaki had helped him through _a lot_, he kind of felt obliged.

Nowaki's eyes widened, as he was once again startled by Akihiko's sudden change of heart, "Ah…it's okay…."

"I'll bring something over later," the man sighed, lighting a cigarette casually.

Nowaki subconsciously wrinkled his nose at the sight of the cancer stick. He knew that his master had long learned of his severe intolerance of the matter, and tried not to smoke in front of him. However, in stressful situations, the author resorted to the nicotine to calm down. So, Nowaki tried not to mind it too much.

"Thank you," Nowaki said earnestly, still a bit surprised by his elder's acts.

"Ah, whatever," the author sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Six o'clock exactly!"<p>

A young, average height 'slave' stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair. He looked himself over one last time, before sending a smile his own way. Fixing his glasses, the man walked out of the dirty room, a confident aura looming around him.

The man made it down the halls, sending all the other slaves in the cellars his signature smirk.

"What? Already wanting another fuck, Sumi?"

Completely un-offended by the crude accusation, the man sent a devious smirk towards the man.

"Ugh, you're sick," said another.

"You're such a sell-out," one man whispered in disbelief.

"Shut up! You should be thanking me. It's your happy hour," Sumi smirked and strode up the stairs to his destination.

The man was not at all offended by the crude words of the others. Sure, it seemed as if he practically threw himself at the man. However, Keiichi knew that it wasn't true. After all, if Akihiko didn't want him, he wouldn't have taken him in at all; but, he did. More so, Akihiko even slept with him, and it had become a regular.

'_Maybe this time, he'll fall in love with me,' _Sumi mentally hoped.

Of all the things, the man was most insecure about his uncertain relationship with his master. What more could he do to make the man notice him? Sure, they fucked, and did other things, but it was never really _intimate_. It was quick, like some sort of relief. If anything, it could be called passionate, but again, most times it was just a casual hook-up; to the author anyway.

The lean man's hands shook in anticipation. He neared the door behind which all his hopes, dreams and desires hid. In a few moments, he would be devoured by pure bliss, with his Akihiko. A shaking fist knocked on the door.

'_Just act casual. Don't be weird,'_ the young slave recited over and over.

Only silence greeted him. He stood there for a few minutes, scared to annoy his short-tempered crush.

"Did he forget?" Sumi muttered to himself, his cheeks warming up in slight embarrassment.

Slowly, the eager slave opened the door. His eyes scanned the room cautiously, seeing no sign of his heart's desires.

"Master…?"

No reply came to the weak call. The slave crept through the door, closing the door behind him, locking it. He walked through the small corridor, peaking around to the Master's bedroom.

The nervous man's heart dropped.

_'What? Who the hell is this?'_

His heart beating fast, stomach churning, the man made it over to the bed. He was met with Misaki's peaceful, sleeping face.

_'He's just a boy,' _Sumi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Just a regular boy…! Nothing particularly striking about him," Sumi seethed in a whispery breath.

The older man's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces, all of the shards ripping through him. Small tears gathered at the corner of his grey eyes. A hand clasped over his mouth, as Sumi realized he was about to sob.

_'Okay, don't overreact. Maybe he's just….oh just what! Just what? For god's sake, stop kidding yourself. But…he never let anybody else sleep in his bed before,' _the rigid man was pacing around in circles, _'that was only for him. Even I rarely had the pleasure of doing it with him in bed. This must be some new guy….but why is he here!' _

The exhausted man slid down to the floor, head between his knees. He once again glanced towards the sleeping figure, feeling another pang in his heart. In a flash, he pushed his self-pity behind, leaving only a black cast of jealousy and loathing to drape over his self. He couldn't stand the sight of the young teen who had managed to win a place on Akihiko's bed, and possibly in his heart.

_'No, that's not even an option. Akihiko Usami doesn't love; he only lusts. And if that's all it is, then it can certainly end,'_ the distressed man assured himself. _'Maybe I can speed up the process! Just get to know the twerp and-'_

Sumi glanced at the clock that hung just above the bed. Seeing it was almost the end of their session, Sumi carefully slipped out of the room, retreating to his cell. He made it down the stairs, slowly, buying time to put on his ever-famous I'm-the-best-shit-ever face.

As soon as he walked into the hallway, fake applause and cheers erupted from the captives. With head high as ever, the hurt man locked himself up, chucking the key to his own door under the barred door, far out of reach.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what the hell is this for? I thought the poles were for the club," a tall man with a cigarette in his mouth whined.<p>

"They are," Akihiko stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why the hell are you putting it _here?_"

"Because he's new, he needs a bit of practice," the lavender-eyed man sighed, annoyed at the elder's cluelessness.

"Aren't you supposed to be fu-" Miyagi questioned, but the other man, struggling with the weight of the pole, cut him off.

"_No_. He's going to be one of the dancers."

Miyagi's eyes narrowed, and a sly grin slightly spread across his face. Seeing his friend getting the wrong idea, Akihiko quickly mumbled, "I have to put him to _some _use. And, because of your precious Hiroki's lover, I have to wait. He persuaded me not fuck Misaki, but to let him work at the club."

"Ah," nodded Miyagi, but the grin was still in place.

The two men finally made the pole stand up straight, being pressured from the ceiling and the floor. Both sighed in relief and slumped on the floor.

Lazily, Miyagi put out his cigarette, and turned to look at his dazed friend, "Don't get too serious about him. He's just a whore, and probably despises you by now."

Seemingly unaffected by the warning, the tired man stared into space.

"Hey! Listen to me," the navy-eyed man said, in an increasingly serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you," Akihiko sighed heavily.

"Wait…you're not….are you?"

"No, relax. Anyway, come with me to the show," Akihiko looked over at Miyagi.

"Fine, it's not like an auction type of thing right?"

"What do you mean," Akihiko asked.

"I mean, you can't just pick up dancers for money, right?"

"Nah, it's just a strip club thing. Heh, if you _really_ want, I'll let you borrow one," Akihiko chuckled, stubbing his cancer-stick as well.

"Hey!" Miyagi held up his hands defensively, smirking, "I don't swing that way, my friend."

"Oh right. I forgot," Akihiko nudged Miyagi teasingly, who grumbled in reply, before he rested his head on the cool metal.


	12. New Aquaintances

**AHHH! THANK YOU FOR TH****E WONDERFUL REVIEWS! These weeks have been hecticc...enough said. :/ SORRY FOR TH****E BREAK! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Dreams were disrupted one by one, as loud, clamoring alarms sounded through the dead halls. However, not one grunt of disapproval was heard. Instead, fevered rustling sounded from all of the cages, as the slaves hurried to get ready. Today was the day that only came once in a few months. It was, perhaps, the most anticipated day of the slaves' existence.

Guards, or 'bosses', trudged lazily down the halls, opening up the cells one at a time. Before someone could even think of getting out, their hands were cuffed, along with their feet; strong arms pushing their lithe bodies out into the hall.

"Move along, slut," barked a large man over his trembling victim.

Despite the rough procedures, every man's heart fluttered with anticipation. Finally, they would be able to communicate with one another. Every couple of months, the residents of the cellars would be brought out into the great hall. There, they could speak with each other, relieving months of pent-up tension from the complete isolation they suffered.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, trying to maintain a calm voice.

His lover stirred in his sleep, waving away the source of his annoyance.

"Wake up, Hiro-san. We have to go," Nowaki prodded louder, shaking the sleeping man's shoulder.

Hiroki lazily opened his eyes; his long eyelashes dragging the tired eyelids back down.

"Hiro-san, let's go," Nowaki got up, brushing off his pants.

Rolling over, Hiroki stretched, looking lazily at the younger man. "Where to?"

Nowaki smiled at the cuteness of a disoriented Hiroki, "To the hall."

At Nowaki's words, the tired man shot up immediately, hastily getting up. Shivering with anticipation, the brunet hastily dressed himself.

A sudden warmness embraced the fidgeting man, calming down his racing heart. Feeling Nowaki's warm body press into his own, Hiroki leaned back, easing into the comfort of his beloved.

"I'm going to do it," Hiroki whispered, looking up at the striking cobalt pools, which were doting over him.

"Do what, Hiro-san?"

Nowaki let go of the man, turning him to meet the chocolate irises.

"I-I'm going to…um….," Hiroki blushed. This seemed a lot easier when he planned it out in his head.

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Nowaki prodded, smiling at his blushing, shorter lover.

"I-I'm going to let you….h-hold my hand," Hiroki's blush spread across his contorted face.

He felt like burning in the agonizing sappiness.

Nowaki grinned, like a child, at the hushed consent. He had always wanted to hold Hiroki's hand when they talked in the hall, but Hiroki would always brush him off, saying that they didn't need any more problems.

"S-stop grinning like that, you stupid idiot! It's just a hand!"

"Not just a hand," Nowaki beamed, kissing Hiroki's knuckles, "it's Hiro-san's hand."

Before Hiroki could think of a clever insult for his overly giddy lover, their door slammed open, startling the couple. Hiroki instinctively grabbed on to his lover, his knuckles white with the intensity of his hold.

"Shh…relax Hiro-"

The man advanced forward, slashing a whip at Nowaki's exposed torso.

"Get moving, fags!"

Nowaki's knees buckled from the sudden sting on his abdomen.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped, kneeling besides his lover.

The boss smirked, looking down at the scrunched up slave. The gentle man was far bigger than him, but he had all the control, giving the boss an intense feeling of pride.

"Get up," the loud snap of the leather whip rang through the pandemonium.

Hiroki glared up at the asshole who had dared to hurt Nowaki for no reason, sending off his best 'death glare'.

However, instead of feeling intimidated by the riled up brunet, the boss just smirked at him.

"Unless you want me to fuck your boyfriend raw, then I suggest you get moving without another word."

"FU-" Hiroki bellowed, before catching a glimpse of his curled up boyfriend.

He got up, and slowly pulled Nowaki to his feet.

"Touching. Now _walk_," the man hissed, and the trio strode down the long halls, blending in with the never-ending crowd.

* * *

><p>"Whaaa…" Misaki scratched his head, his dazed eyes traveling around the unfamiliar room.<p>

Slowly, the exquisite room came into focus, sending a slight chill down the young boy's spine.

_'I have a feeling this room will never seize to amaze me,' _Misaki thought, frowning slightly.

He shifted, feeling the heavy weight of the rich blankets, which tucked him snuggly into the enormous bed.

_'How does this guy get so much money?' _Misaki pondered for a second, before it finally hit him _'Stupid pervert! This whole master-slave bull crap that he made up probably gets him a ton of money from the idiots who believe it!'_

The door suddenly sprung open, and a robe-clad Akihiko walked into the room, gasping slightly at the sight of the awakened boy, who stared at him with an equal amount of shock written on his face. Awkwardly clearing his throat, the master stiffly moved towards the bed.

He paused abruptly, as Misaki defensively jerked backwards, only to bump into the wooden headboard. The boy's eyes widened in panic, body ready to jump out of the plush bed. Akihiko sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his silver locks. He stared, almost with a teenage-like incompetence, at the bewildered slave before him.

The incessant, tense silence was agonizing.

"Uh…It's….time," Akihiko muttered.

"Huh? Time for what," Misaki asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Go," Akihiko ordered, looking Misaki straight in the eye.

"Hah…where e-exactly?" Misaki staggered.

"Exit, then go to the cellars. Everybody's going out to the hall. Get acquainted," Akihiko said coldly, masterfully masking any emotions he felt.

Misaki scratched his head, and wearily stepped out of the bed. He looked over at the long, blue shirt which he had borrowed from…..

Misaki's chocolate eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was this man? Apparently, he was 'Master'. But the menacing aura which had hung initially around the elder disappeared. Everything that had happened….the endless darkness of the chamber, the very first encounter with the pervert, the two men…. It was too much to take in. So, Misaki's child-like logic told him to just ignore the latter. He couldn't focus too much on it, because it was too hard to deal with.

The dazed slave's head snapped up, as Akihiko waved his hand in front of him.

"H-hai…. I'll g-go," Misaki stammered, in a dream-like manner.

Akihiko looked the boy over. He was so….plain. There was nothing rather impressive about him. If anything, he was a pain in the ass. But he was so _gorgeous_. His face, his huge sparkling emerald orbs, his plump, full light-pink lips, the slender body, everything about him was so absolutely perfect. Akihiko strode gracefully over to one of the boudoirs, and pulled out a velvet blanket, as well as a large pillow.

"Here," he handed the items to Misaki, who was gaping at him.

"W-what is this?"

"Remember that doctor?"

"Mhhmm," Misaki eyed the man intently.

"Find him, and his partner, and give this to them. Now get out, brat," Akihiko ordered, before he practically threw the boy out.

* * *

><p>Hiroki huffed, and twisted awkwardly, this way and that, straining to see if anyone was looking at him. Nowaki watched his flushed boyfriend, smiling in content, while firmly holding onto his lover's delicate hands.<p>

"Nowaakiii," Hiroki whined in embarrassment.

"Nobody's looking, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered calmly to the restless man.

"Yes they _are,_" the tense man hissed at his oblivious lover.

"You promised," Nowaki cooed in a sing-song voice, only tightening his grip on the small hands.

Hiroki sighed, finally letting himself enjoy the comforting warmth of the giant's hands.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said suddenly, causing Hiroki look up at him.

"Hmmm?"  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

"Oh…yea," Hiroki chuckled awkwardly, "sorry."

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki eyed the man with concern.

"Nowaki," Hiroki stroked Nowaki's hand with his thumb, reassuringly, "I was just thinking. This… after all this time, it still seems so surreal."

Nowaki sighed heavily, "I know you think I'm an idiot but…I love you, Hiro-san."

"I- I love you too, d-dumbass," Hiroki's cheeks reddened.

"Ahhh, finally," sighed Misaki, exhausted from his endless wandering in search of the hall.

His relief changed to instant horror, however, as he looked around his destination. The walls were tinted yellow, from the old age and just plain carelessness. The room was incredibly spacious, with long wooden tables situated evenly throughout. The tables connected to one another, prolonging till the ends met the piss-white walls. The rest of the room was empty. There was absolutely nothing for entertainment; the prisoners were left to talk to each other, for the purpose of staying sane.

Then, Misaki focused on the prisoners. The room was filled with men. They were of various ages, but all were older than him. Some men were well built, but most were lanky. All of the faces showed one emotion: anguish.

Carefully, Misaki made it through the hall. The air was filled with quiet murmurs. Most of the people were sitting separately. On rare occasions, Misaki would spot a couple. The lovers quietly whispered words of encouragement and love to their abused partners. It was almost always evident which two were the favorite of the 'Master'.

The striking emerald eyes scrutinizing the room for any trace of the tall doctor. Misaki couldn't remember what the man looked like, making his mission almost impossible. With wobbly legs, Misaki made his way down the halls, his eyes scanning desperately for the vague image of the doctor. The teen's eyes finally spotted the spiky, black hair, and the abnormally tall form sitting at one of the corner tables. As Misaki hurried over to the familiar form, he noticed that the man was busy whispering to another slave who sitting across from him.

Misaki's cheeks heated up as he saw that the doctor was holding the other man's hands. He was starting to feel the tense atmosphere of desperation; he really needed to talk to someone he knew. Awkwardly, Misaki came up behind the pair, and coughed slightly. The brown-haired man's eyes flew to Misaki, at the sound of the cough. Misaki's eyes widened at the intensity and hate radiating from the other man.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki questioned, seeing Hiroki staring off angrily.

The raven-haired man turned around, seeing a blushing Misaki.

"Oh! Hello," Nowaki smiled cheerfully.

Hiroki, remembering that his and Nowaki's hands were still interlaced, jerked away from Nowaki. His lover made a half-hearted attempt to recapture the precious hands.

"H-hi," Misaki mumbled.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled at his scowling lover, "this is Misaki."

The ex-professor's eyes widened a bit. So this was the brat that caused the fights between him and Nowaki…

"Sit down, Misaki," Nowaki patted a seat next to him.

Misaki smiled awkwardly, averting the piercing gaze of the man across from the doctor. He shimmied into the seat, and clasped his hands together in his lap.

"How are you doing," Nowaki asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm….okay….I guess," Misaki mumbled, just loud enough for the kind man to hear.

Nowaki ruffled Misaki's hair, earning a yelp from the teen and a glare from his precious Hiro-san. Nowaki glanced with slight scorn at the fuming man. He understood the immediate jealousy from Hiroki's side, but he had to make Misaki feel welcomed. He knew what it felt like to be an outsider.

"Misaki, this is my-" Nowaki squealed as a sharp kick was delivered to his shin.

"_Hiro-san,"_ Nowaki half hissed, half whined to the angry man across from him.

Misaki flushed even more.

"I'm-" the petite brunet started.

"This is my lover, Hiroki Kamijou!"

"NOWAKI," Hiroki bellowed as a renewed blush set on his cheeks.

The flustered man reached over to smack his dumbass lover's head.

"Ouch!" Nowaki hissed, looking at Hiroki with wide, child-like eyes.

Only after Hiroki stopped his fuming did the two men notice Misaki….giggling?

"What are you laughing at, you brat!"

"I-I'm sorry," Misaki suppressed his giggling fit, "you two are just so cute!"

"Huh? C-cute?" Hiroki puffed in disbelief.

"Sorry," Misaki smiled at the other man.

Meanwhile, Nowaki looked on to the adorable exchange between the cute kid and his precious Hiro-san.

"So Misaki…." Nowaki started uneasily, scratching his head, "how're you getting…accustomed to everything?"

Misaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ahh…. I'm not sure what you mean by 'everything'. To be honest, I'm quite lost. I have no idea what the hell is going on here!" Misaki leaned in, whispering, "That weird guy keeps calling me his slave. I mean, the only thing I understand is that my parents…they…" Misaki's eyes watered slightly, "they sold me here. I have no idea why, or for how long, or what I'm supposed to be doing here."

Hiroki sighed sadly at the naïve youth, "Misaki," Misaki's head snapped in Kamijou's direction, "Akihiko is a very powerful man. His connections are well beyond anybody's comprehension. How he got this ring, why it's legal, I have no clue. But. You have to understand; we're all his slaves. Don't even start to find the logic in all of this," Hiroki looked up to see Misaki's contorting face, "there is none. He can basically do whatever he wants with us….which is mostly sex stuff."

Hiroki blushed a bit. He took a deep breath, letting the heavy truth set in. Misaki's bottom lip quivered slightly, as Nowaki rubbed comforting circles along his back.

"B-but he can't! I…I can't!" Misaki shouted suddenly. "I can't do _that_ stuff!"

Nowaki furrowed his brows in confusion, "Misaki…we've all been there. I know-"

"_NO_! You don't understand! I _actually_ can't have-" Misaki suddenly clamped his hand over his trembling lips.

"Misaki," Hiroki spoke quietly, starring back at an equally confused Nowaki.

"I-it's nothing," Misaki's shoulders shook a bit, signaling for Nowaki to drape his comforting arm over the young teen.

Footsteps echoed near the trio. Misaki lazily turned his head to see a young man with silvery hair approaching them. He looked at his new companions; the couple's faces were full of familiar, yet uncomfortable tension.


	13. TwoSided Glass

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! To all of my readers: May this year bring you lots of happiness 3 So, this is just a suggestion but...YOU SHOULD READ AFTER SCHOOL NIGHTMARE! One of the best mangas that I have ever read. Very emotional and just amazing. I was bawling my eyes out and squealing like a fangirl all the way through. But it's not yaoi...the guy is just transgender. Just...if you're interested...IT IS REALL GOOD! Okay...enough of my forcing you into something...ENJOY! :D :D**

**Also...was anyone else REALLY sad that Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is over(the anime)? I cried XD **

**P.S. Sorry...the chapter is short XP**

**Also...I never seem to mention this...I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!**

* * *

><p>The brunet scowled in the direction of the approaching slave.<p>

"Hey!"

Misaki gapped a bit, as he realized the unfamiliar man was actually speaking to him.

"Did you lose something?" Nowaki gritted, furrowing his brows in annoyance.

Ignoring the snide comment, the youth turned enthusiastically to Misaki, "Hi! I'm Sumi! You must be Misaki, the newbie…right?"

"Yea…haha…." Misaki answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sumi, what the hell are you doing here," Hiroki growled.

"Well, I'm certainly not here to see your ugly face. I'm here to welcome cutie to the club," the grey-haired man smirked, focusing his gaze on Misaki.

The nervous youth looked around at the three men, sensing the tense and awkward atmosphere of the situation.

_'What did this guy do to them?' _Misaki pondered anxiously.

"It's so sad that you chose to spend your time with these morons. They're too old for you," the smirking slave advised his new friend.

Misaki blinked hazily at the stranger. Then, he glanced back at the couple; Hiroki was sending a deadly glare toward the younger man, and Nowaki was whispering something to calm him down.

"Uh…they're…fine," Misaki spoke slowly.

"Yea, I guess...for a couple of washed up sluts," Sumi pressed further.

A loud slam made Misaki jerk back again.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Hiroki was reaching out across the table, his arms reaching out frantically to grab the snobby bastard.

Nowaki was behind Hiroki, holding his slender lover down. He was pinning Hiroki's wrists together, in front of the struggling man, hissing for him to calm down.

"Hiro-san!"

Misaki just sat there, his emerald eyes transfixed on the pandemonium breaking out in front of him. Sumi was a bit taken back by the brunet's sudden outburst.

Finally, the shaken up brunet sat back down, straightening his back.

"Doesn't it feel _great_ to get it out of your system?" Sumi sighed enthusiastically; Hiroki glowered at him.

"All that pent up frustration…" Sumi trailed off, smirking at his blushing enemy.

"Sumi, is there something you actually want?" Nowaki gritted, keeping a firm grip on his lover.

"Oh…not really. As I said, just came here to greet the newbie," Sumi averted his gaze back to the object of his attention.

Misaki smiled nervously, unsure of how to respond.

'_He didn't do anything to me, so it would be unfair to shun him just because of other people's opinions,' _Misaki carefully considered his situation.

"Well, nice to meet you," Misaki smiled earnestly, and stretched out his hand.

Sumi smiled in return, taking the offer.

"Well, I must be going. Please, let's get to know each other," the ash-haired slave winked.

"Fucking pedophile," Hiroki huffed under his breath.

Nowaki shot him a scorning look, "Hiro-san."

"Ah…yes….of course. Well, enjoy your food. And I'd keep that mouth of yours clammed shut," Sumi smirked at Hiroki, "Akihiko favors me. If I were you, I'd be pretty nice to me….unless you want your boyfriend to be thoroughly fucked."

The man savored the growing anger on his target's face before turning on his heels to strut off.

"Ah….of course; I think he doesn't give a shit about you. You're just an easy fuck. After all, you _sold_ yourself here," Hiroki hissed with a twisted grin, to the younger man's back.

The ash-blonde's body went rigid. He froze mid-step, the last words lingering all around him. Hands clenched, knuckles turning white. It seemed to the sweating man that everybody's eyes were fixed upon him. They were all laughing, inside his head. In reality, the room was silent. The scream had been quite loud, stunning everyone into silence.

Nowaki swallowed a lump in his throat, while Hiroki just stared in hatred towards the paralyzed youth. Misaki couldn't help but flinch at his elder's words. He said them so effortlessly, without the slightest hint of guilt.

The shaking, degraded figure resumed to walk off towards the exit. He mumbled something to the guard at the door, who nodded and let him through.

Misaki's eyes darted desperately between the door, and the still frowning couple.

"Misaki…. don't get worked up over him," Nowaki advised quietly.

"But- he looked like he was _really_ hurt," Misaki fidgeted in his seat.

"He deserves it. That shallow excuse of a man," Hiroki spat bitterly.

"Don't say that," Misaki whispered sadly.

"You have no right in taking his side."

"Hiro-san, don't force Misaki into anything," Nowaki spoke gently to his beloved.

"I-I think I need to go after him," Misaki said, mostly to himself.

He got up, unsteadily, and looked longingly at the door, "H-here's something from Usami-san. He gave you a blanket and a pillow."

"Huh?" Hiroki's brows flew up in surprise.

"Thank you, Misaki-kun," Nowaki smiled, and took the gifts from Misaki.

The couple watched the naïve boy slowly walk down the hall. They saw the lusty looks that the older men cast him.

"We need to look over him," Nowaki sighed.

"Huh? Why?" Hiroki said, almost defensively.

"Hiro-san….he didn't even know that he is expected to have sex with Master," Nowaki said slowly, letting the information sink in.

"W-well now he does," Hiroki mumbled.

"Hiro-san!" Hiroki jumped a bit at his lover's firm tone

"How dare he use you to target me? Why does he use my love for you a-as a weapon," Hiroki sobbed into Nowaki's comforting arms.

"Hiro-san, please stop crying," Nowaki pleaded, his own eyes starting to water. "He's just a stupid boy."

"He sure knows how to really get to someone," Hiroki growled into Nowaki's strong chest.

"That's only because you let him in, Hiro-san."

"Sumi!"

Misaki's shrill voice echoed down the chilled corridors. He'd never been in this part of the 'whore-house'; it was very dimly-lit, with broken, sporadic lights on either side of the passage. His breathing quickly became labored from the running and the tightness in his chest.

"Sumi! It's me, Misaki! Where are you?"

The cries were of no use, only bouncing off the old walls. Misaki scanned the corridor, and saw a door at the very end. Gathering all of the strength he had left, Misaki dashed in frenzy to his destination.

His hopes were crushed instantly, as the knob refused to turn. There was no way out.

_'Maybe he went back to his cell? But….the cells are at the opposite end. He has to be here somewhere.'_

"SUMI!"

Misaki's heart dropped as a hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him into some room.

"Hey! Let me go!" Misaki thrashed, his eyes shut.

"Shut up, idiot! It's me!" Sumi hissed, and let go off Misaki's arm.

Misaki's eyelids fluttered open, and he realized that Sumi dragged him into the bathroom.

"Sumi," Misaki breathed, his eyes dilating slightly from the sudden brightness.

"Don't go screaming your head off, you idiot! Somebody could've heard you and….punished you or something," Sumi hissed, giving the naive boy a scorning glare.

"S-sorry," Misaki straightened, "I was really worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Hm? Of course," Sumi chuckled earnestly, "why wouldn't I be?"

"What Hiroki-san said to you…. It wasn't right," Misaki said; eyebrows furrowed with concern at the recent memory.

"Hah…well…why not? It's true," Sumi's voice wavered, the inevitable tears threatening to slip from the hazy eyes, "so…"

Sumi bent over the sink, clutching onto it till his knuckles were white.

"You don't have to lie…" Misaki placed a hand on Sumi's back.

_'Lie? He doesn't believe me?'_

"Hah….it's just like him, you know. To find a weak spot…and then prod at it until it bleeds," the older man sighed, a small, twisted smile creeping onto his face.

Misaki was standing at crossroads. He wasn't sure of whose side to choose. Hiroki and Nowaki looked so nice and friendly. But according to this guy, they were heartless monsters who humiliated him every chance they got. On the other hand, he only knew this guy for what, a few minutes? He couldn't just jump to conclusions. It took a while to really get to know someone enough to judge them.

The degraded slave sensed Misaki's struggle. The brunet's body was rigid, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, eyes shut tight. Sumi pushed some of his hurt aside, and focused on the boy in front of him.

"Misaki…I'm not trying to get you to be on my side or anything….I hope you know that," Sumi smiled warmly at the youth.

"Huh? Oh…no, of course not," Misaki smiled back sympathetically.

_'Wow. This guy isn't like Hiroki-san. Not forceful,' _Misaki realized with a small sense of relief.

Sumi's face contorted, _'Crap! I can't…hold back.'_

Tears broke through to the surface, and fell down the elder's cheeks. Misaki embraced the slightly shaking man in front of him. Feeling the warm body embrace him, Sumi broke down; hot, fat tears cascaded down the scrunched up face. He couldn't stop them from falling, no matter how much he tried. It was no use. His whole body convulsed in misery, crawling into itself.

"Sumi! What's wrong?"

Misaki was very alarmed by the sudden breakdown.

_'This guy….he seemed so strong from the start. He looked like he was the king of the world.'_

"I only did it because I- I love him so much," Sumi's shaking whisper broke through his pitiful sobs.


	14. Desire

**APPOLOGIES FOR THE TWO OR SO WEEK BREAK! Finals came up and I've been very busy! I know breaks are so annoying...SORRY! :( Please enjoy :D :D**

**Okay...so...I was wondering whether to say it now or later...but...I decided to say it now. This MIGHT be an Mpreg... I'm still not sure. But if you're against that stuff and have been reading this story... SORRYY! :/ I hope you still give this story a chance! It's not the main focus of the fanfic though...but yea...**

**Enjoy? XD **

Misaki blinked twice in shock, as the shaking words slowly settled in.

"Y-you what?"

Sumi's mouth gapped open, as his own confession echoed in his mind.

_'I…I love him'_

His eyes flew open as it finally got to him.

_'I just gave myself in. I let this guy in on my darkest secret…STUPID!' _His breathing slowly picked up at the dreadful realization, _'Why the hell did you just say that? J-just….why couldn't you shut up!'_

"You love the m-master?"

"Hah," Sumi mumbled, his body heat soaring high. He wanted so badly to just disappear into thin air. His palms were sticky with sweat, and his heart clenched in anguish and embarrassment.

"Sumi?" Misaki placed a hand on the other man's back.

"Misaki," Sumi whispered hoarsely, wiping away the tears which slipped effortlessly down his face, "just….forget it. It's just a distant memory."

"Bad break up?" Misaki asked innocently with pure compassion evident in his voie

"Mhm," Sumi nodded, still trying desperately to calm down his shaking body.

Misaki pulled Sumi into another hug, holding the sobbing man tight. Misaki rubbed comforting circles across the man's bare back, feeling so sorry for the terrible pain this man was going through. The trauma that his past lover did to Sumi was quite obvious.

"Misaki," Sumi mumbled into the younger man's shoulder.

"What is it Sumi?"

"I have to go," Sumi pulled himself up abruptly, wiping away the remainder of salty water on his face.

Not waiting for Misaki's reaction, the man stumbled out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over his own wobbling feet. Misaki followed the broken man out the door with his eyes, not daring to chase after him.

"AGH! I can't do this!" Hiroki's face flushed ten shades redder, his whole body on fire.

"Yes you can, Hiro-san," Nowaki's kind eyes scanned his distressed lover.

If Nowaki had to be honest, he was rather enjoying this. He shouldn't have, but watching his lover trying to portray sex with a stick was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Stop drooling over me you idiot," the trembling brunet snapped at his lover.

"But you look so sexy, Hiro-san," Nowaki cooed, closing his eyes in content.

"No I don't. Ugh! Why did I even suggest it to Master," Hiroki groaned and slammed a palm across his face.

"Hiro-san….I think you made the right ch-ch-" Nowaki couldn't continue as a huge sneeze erupted from him.

"Aww don't tell me you're getting sick again," the brunet sighed in exasperation.

"I'm fine," Nowaki ran his arm under his puffy nose.

"Mhmm….that's what you said last time, and then collapsed for like a week. You've been sneezing and having your snot all over the place since Tuesday!"

"Sorry," Nowaki sniffled.

"It's not about me," Hiroki said gently, sensing the slight hint of sadness in Nowaki's voice.

Nowaki smiled a bit, making Hiroki shiver with the pure gorgeousness of the man in front of him. The smaller of the two turned around to face the inevitable pole once more; just thinking about spinning around on the thing made Hiroki feel dirty and uncomfortable.

Hiroki's heated body jerked as he felt warm hands embrace him from behind. Subconsciously, he leaned his back into the bare torso of his lover.

"Hiro-san….you have to do this. If you don't….practice…..then you will end up embarrassing yourself. Of course, I think you're beautiful regardless of what you do, but others…" Nowaki looked away in discomfort.

"Yea…I get it," Hiroki grumbled, leaning his head to rest on Nowaki's strong chest.

The warmness that embraced him suddenly disappeared, leaving Hiroki feeling naked and vulnerable.

"Just try," Nowaki urged on gently.

"AS IF! With you gawking at me like a horny teenager!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said sternly, "that's what's going to happen. You have to be ready for people to be gawking at you."

By the time Nowaki finished his speech, Hiroki was blushing from his cheeks all the way down to his toes. He was gripping the metal with all his might, his body burning with shame.

Nowaki sensed his lover's intense hesitation. He slowly walked up to Hiroki and with one swift motion, pinned the elder's wrists to the pole.

"Nowa-" Hiroki gasped before his lips were captured in a bruising lock.

Tongues collided without the slightest hesitation, getting used to the familiar territory once more. Nowaki's silky tongue ran over every single corner of Hiroki's mouth, while his lover could do nothing but succumb to the pleasure. The ache in his wrists was long gone as Nowaki closed the distance between them by pressing himself into his precious lover.

"Nowaki, we can't," Hiroki panted, reluctantly breaking away from the heat.

"Hiro-san….I can't stop," Nowaki whispered hoarsely into Hiroki's ear, sending delightful shivers down the small man's spine.

The raven's big hand traveled down slowly, tracing every muscle in Hiroki's body. He couldn't get enough of his scrumptious lover, writhing so helplessly beneath him. After what seemed like ages to the brunet, his lover's hand has finally found his hardened member. The leaking shaft twitched at the new attention. The panting man couldn't suppress a low moan as his lover sucked on his neck, leaving wet love-bites.

"N-Nowaki, t-touch me," Hiroki groaned, and pulled the man closer to him, adoring the new friction between his closed dick and Nowaki's hand.

"Hiro-san….I think…" Nowaki breathed sensually into Hiroki's reddened ear, "You're capable of doing that dance now."

A loud gasp escaped the uke's mouth as his captor ground their hips together.

"Baka!" Hiroki pushed Nowaki away weakly, "this was all so that I can dance better?"

"But Hiro-san," Nowaki recaptured the small body; "it helped, didn't it? You'll look so _sexy_ on that pole. You'll pretend that it's me….that you're rubbing up against my body…."

"Y-you're such a pervert," Hiroki protested weakly.

"Oh?" Nowaki arched an eyebrow playfully, "Like you aren't"

"I'm not! I don't know what's going on in that dirty mind of yours but-"

"Dirty? Says the guy with the hard-on," Nowaki smirked, crossing his arms in victory.

Hiroki's eyes snapped open, as his cheeks reddened even more.

"Now….Hiro-san….give me a show," Nowaki smiled at Hiroki, devouring him with his cobalt eyes.

"HUH?" Hiroki gapped at Nowaki, who was now standing a couple of feet away from him, his arms folded. "Nowaki….why?"

Seeing his lover's face harden, Nowaki quickly dropped his sly act. "I just want you to feel a bit more comfortable. I don't mean to be arrogant."

Hiroki sighed, furrowing his eyebrows, "I know. I just- I can't get over it. I mean….me….pole dancing. That image just makes me cringe. I'm a _man_, and an old one at that; at least too old for pole dancing."

"I know, Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled sadly.

"I- I don't even know what to do! I mean, am I supposed to spin around it? What if I get dizzy? I'm not that athletic you know. I can't climb up on it or anything," Hiroki babbled in despair.

He did not want to fail, even if the task at hand was so scandalous.

"Hmmm….um…well, I guess you just have to learn how to become one with the pole," Nowaki beamed at his own words of wisdom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiroki exclaimed, almost offended

"It's best if you're comfortable around it…you know?" Nowaki rubbed the back of his head.

This had to be one of the most awkward conversations Nowaki had ever had with Hiroki…and that said a lot.

"Come on…. show me what you can do," Nowaki breathed into his beloved's blushing ear.

"D-don't do that!" Hiroki stammered, once again grabbing hold of the pole defensively.

"Do what?" Nowaki cocked his head to the side.

"You always think that I'll succeed in everything!" Hiroki muttered.

"That's because you will," Nowaki smiled warmly, "And is that so bad?"

"N-no but it makes me feel pressured that I'll disappoint you," the blushing man confessed.

Nowaki, once again, embraced his lithe, heated lover.

"Hiro-san, I don't care," Nowaki cooed softly, "it won't make me think any less of you."

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows, "W-wow…I am such a pussy."

"W-what?" Nowaki chuckled and pulled away from the older man.

"I- I'm scared of a pole! Wow….nice," Hiroki laughed nervously.

"Well, you have to start somewhere," Nowaki encouraged his distressed lover.

Hiroki gripped the metal pole harder, small beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead from the stress.

"O-okay," Hiroki breathed out, and made a jerk to the right, in an attempt to circle around the metal enemy.

Nowaki couldn't help but giggle at his partner's cuteness.

"Don't _laugh,_" Hiroki hissed.

"Loosen up your grip," Nowaki suggested all-too-professionally.

Hiroki did as Nowaki said. Truth be told, he was not too pleased about having his lover instruct him. This was doing some serious damage to his pride.

"Now try," Nowaki looked on with interest.

Attempt two was not any more successful.

"Hmmm…um….I guess the only way you can truly know what to do is if you watch someone else do it," Nowaki finally decided.

"HUH? Where're we going to get that?"

"You can ask Master."

"No…that's too embarrassing."

Nowaki strode over to the pole, examining it, "Just…. Pull up a bit and let go. I think that's how people spin around this thing. Keep your body close to it. You have to dry-hump it," Nowaki instructed with a straight face.

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki was appalled by his lover's blunt orders.

"It's not that bad. Look," Nowaki shooed his flustered lover away, and took hold of the pole.

Using his strong muscles, Nowaki climbed to the top of the pole with one easy pull, which wasn't very high, considering the giant's height.

"Ready?" Nowaki beamed cheekily at the man below him.

"Enlighten me," Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Nowaki, gracefully, swirled around, and down the pole.

"That doesn't look sexy at all," Hiroki said sharply.

Nowaki smiled at the obviously embarrassed Hiroki.

"It doesn't have to…for now. You just have to learn how to move around it," Nowaki encouraged his lover.

"Uh….Nowaki….I'm tired," Hiroki sighed in defeat.

Seeing the exhausted visage, Nowaki wrapped his strong arms around Hiroki.

"Want to sleep?" Nowaki asked gently.

"No…just…relax," Hiroki muttered into the warm flesh.

Nowaki took the other's hand, ignoring the brunet's fierce scowl, and led him to bed. The tired man allowed himself to be engulfed by his partner's warmth.

"Don't worry, Hiro-san. You'll get it eventually," Nowaki murmured into Hiroki's soft hair.

At Nowaki's comment, Hiroki became a bit tense, frowning at the concept of his own failure. Sub-consciously, the man pulled his lover's big arms closer around him. Nowaki's soft lips planted gentle kisses on his beloved's warm neck. Sighing softly, Hiroki finally let sleep wash over him.

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. It was really there; really, truly there….in the center of his room. His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the offensive object. After the shock had passed, anger overtook the small frame.<p>

"So he really did keep it in here," Misaki seethed through his teeth.

He strode over to the pole and glared at it, trying to make it disappear.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Misaki sighed in frustration. This was all too confusing. When was the show anyway? Did the pervert really expect him to twirl around the cold pole…_naked?_

"NO WAY!" Misaki screeched at the top of his lungs, flopping down onto his bed.

Eyeing the enemy from a safe distance, Misaki contemplated his next action. However, his concentration was broken as a certain silver-haired pervert unlocked the door.

"AHHH!" Misaki darted behind the bed.

"Misaki?" that silky voice called into the darkness.

_'Maybe if I'm quiet he won't-'_

"There you are, Misaki," Usagi cooed as if calling to a shy cat, looking at Misaki's frightened face behind his bed.

"OHMYGOD!" Misaki launched to the ceiling, escaping the intense gaze.

"Misaki….calm down," Usami chuckled, amused at the hysterical boy.

"P-please! I-I swear I've been practicing!"

Akihiko chortled in sheer amusement, staring at Misaki, "You haven't touched the god damn thing."

Misaki averted his eyes to the floor.

_'That's right….this guy…..is my master.'_

"It can't be that hard can it? I mean….it's just a pole. Trust me; there are much more complicated things than pole-dancing."

Misaki was at loss of words. He wanted to yell at the asshole, but his fear wouldn't allow him.

"You're shaking like a leaf! Come here," Akihiko extended his hand, boring his lavender orbs into Misaki's wide eyes.

"Ha…." Misaki rubbed the back of his head.

"Your show's in a few days, Misaki," the author whispered sensually.

Misaki's head flew up, only to meet the satisfied smirk.

"I…"

"I can see you're struggling. I can help you," Akihiko slowly made it to his slave's side.

Misaki wanted to run away, but his feet wouldn't move. He could do nothing but stare at the approaching predator.

"Misaki….I've never told this to anyone...you're so beautiful," Akihiko breathed, backing Misaki into the wall.

The brunet's cheeks flushed crimson at the violating words.

"I know that I should hold back….but I can't," the master breathed harshly, ready to pounce on the delicious boy.

Misaki's eyes flew wide. He was really trapped this time.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now... so…." the aroused author leaned in, and captured the small, pink lips.

Misaki was much more delicate than he remembered. The pink lips were so silky and smooth; it was impossible to resist them. Without waiting for permission, Akihiko thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the muffled protests of his captive. He forced Misaki's lips apart, and his tongue ran over every single inch of Misaki.

_'Wha…..He's kissing me. Why- why is my body reacting this way? I'm supposed to be pushing him away, but my hands are numb. I can't feel anything but his hot tongue probing my mouth; he tastes of cigarettes…ugh. But the taste…it's so addicting,'_ Misaki's eyes were closed, his lips complying with their master.

Akihiko was going crazy, _'He…he's so different. I can't take it. I need to touch him. I need to make him mine.'_

Shaking hands gripped the slender hips, fingers grazing over the soft flesh. At the sudden touch, Misaki gasped, giving more access into his mouth. The feel of such tender skin under his hands drove the silver-hair to new heights. His large, cold hands traveled up, thumbs tracing the protruding ribs. Finally, a satisfying moan was heard from the paralyzed boy.

Smirking, Akihiko found the younger's rosy-pink nipples. He brushed his rough thumbs over the soft buds, making them harden at his touch.

_'W-what he's doing, feels so good. Why is my body so hot, just from some man's touch? I-I really am turning into a slut,' _Misaki panicked.

However, as much as the abused boy's mind wanted to scream, his body couldn't help but respond rather eagerly from the sinful touches.

Finally, the two broke apart for air.

"Sorry," Akihiko smiled, "but I can't go further than that."

Misaki's face, already red, flushed ten shades deeper. His breathing uneven, he covered up his chest, but realized that there was a larger problem down-south.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Why not? You seemed to like it," Akihiko folded his arms across his chest, triumphantly.

"T-that's not it!"

"Oh, really? Then how about I show you just how much you can enjoy being touched," Akihiko's dark smirk returned.

"S-stop! Stop saying such dirty things!"

"Dirty? But Misaki….it's only natural," the author's dark aura returned, as he planned another attack on the trembling boy.

"Natural! That's the _point! _It's not _natural._ W-what you're doing…it's….it's outright sexual harassment!"

"I didn't seem to hear a word of protest from you when I was all over you a minute ago," the other said matter-of-factly.

"W-well I…." Misaki didn't know how to respond. "I talked to the other's here! How could you? You hurt all those people!"

Misaki had stepped on the land mine.


	15. Misunderstandings

**YES! Finally! Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload this chapter for some reason o_o I hope you enjoy! :D**

"_How could you? You hurt all those people!"_

"What do you mean?"

The taller man straightened up, a certain darkness surrounding him.

"What do I mean? You think I'm that much of an idiot? This place is a _whorehouse!_ Th-those people in there, they're your slaves! I talked to the others and I know what's going on here! You use them for their body! I think I already told you this but apparently, you still don't get it! This is _illegal!_" Misaki panted, his chest heavy from all the stress.

"Actually, Misaki," Akihiko's words seethed with venom, "I am legally allowed to have this place. I can buy whoever the hell I want and do whatever I want with them!"

"Oh! Is that so! That makes you an even bigger asshole," Misaki shrieked, furious with the insensitive man in front of him.

The loving, silver-haired man was gone, replaced by the tyrant who had paralyzed Misaki with fear earlier. "You better watch your tone."

Misaki's body jerked slightly. He had forgotten all about this part of the sadistic master.

"Why…why do you do this? Is it for the p-pleasure? Why can't you just hire a prostitute or something? You obviously have the money. Or are you that much of a sadist bastard that it brings joy for you to see other people break down! Did it ever occur to you that they have _lovers_? Some of these people had families…families that mattered!" Misaki started to sob, "And now, you have completely destroyed them!"

"SHUT UP!" Akihiko bellowed in rage, shutting his ears like a stubborn child.

"And all that crap about me being beautiful? Why bother if you can get into my pants either way! Holding back!" Misaki mimicked the man, "What _bullshit!_ You don't know your limits, _Master._"

The master stood still. Each hateful word pierced his strong armor. The loud truth clamored in his ears. Misaki's voice just got louder and louder, making the man sick. He couldn't stand the accusations anymore.

"Or are you that _desperate_ to get laid!" Misaki was well past feeling intimidated by the bastard in front of him.

The accused man reached his limit. With a big swing, Akihiko slapped Misaki's cheek. The sound of Usami's big hand hitting the small boy's delicate skin resonated through the room.

Misaki stopped his tirade. His whole body shook in anger and fear. He bitterly remembered his intimate encounter with the man earlier. _'How could I have been so stupid? My body betrayed me."_

Akihiko's glare turned deadly. Only now, coming down from his rant, Misaki saw the danger that hung in the air. However, he could see the older man start to shake. His purple eyes had gone icy and cold. Misaki's heart dropped, as Usami caught him in an iron grip.

"You asked for it," growled the agitated man, flinging the poor boy down onto his bed.

"N-no…" Misaki mumbled, his gaze lost somewhere far away. "P-please! Don't! I- I can't! Stop! I'm sorry! I'll-"

"Shut the hell up!" Akihiko's voice roared, shutting up the blabbering boy.

Akihiko shut down. He shut out the flailing of the boy beneath him. His eyelids were shut tight so that all he could see was darkness. But that darkness always did more harm than good to him. The face of that man, who always violated his thoughts, came into view.

_'I- don't want to! Please!"_

_ "I couldn't care less," the voice was ice-cold._

_ "I can't!"_

_ Those cold, cloudy eyes just watched its prey. There was no compassion in the stern orbs. Akihiko seemed so small, wrapping into himself. He couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't sure his body could handle it again._

_ "I'll do anything! Just…not this! Please!" his voice had risen to a desperate shriek._

The whimpering seemed to stop, as Akihiko's tired eyes opened again. He came out of his thoughts when he saw the troubled boy beneath him. Misaki was staring, with wide eyes, at the scrunched up man above him.

As much as Misaki hated the man above him, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. For a while the tyrant above him seemed to be lost deep in thought. Sure, Misaki had the chance to escape, but he couldn't help but stare with curiosity at the troubled man.

"A-are you okay?" Misaki's voice resounded in Akihiko's head.

The silver-haired man lowered his head, staring absent-mindedly at Misaki's bare torso.

"Am I okay?" Akihiko smiled bitterly to himself. "So nice of you to ask," his voice was a low whisper.

"Ha…" Misaki's emerald eyes widened slightly. He really didn't know what to say. "Well….you look like you're hurt…"

"So _kind_ of you to notice!" Usami's loud outburst startled the younger boy.

Furrowing his silver brows, Usagi ran his hand over his face in agitation.

Misaki remained silent. Slowly, his hands reached out to gently push the other man's shoulders.

Akihiko's amethyst irises widened at the forced push of his captive.

_"He doesn't care…what the hell did you do? You opened yourself up, and here he is, still resenting you. What else did you expect?"_

The hurting man abruptly released the scared brunet.

"Your show is coming up. I suggest you practice unless you want to get punished," the man's voice had gone rigid.

Misaki couldn't register the sudden change in the man's behavior. Not waiting for a response, Akihiko straightened up and left the room, granting one last gaze at the stunned boy on the bed.

'_What the hell is wrong with him?'_

Misaki fumed, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

_'He doesn't usually blow his top off like that. It was so random! Geez, he's such an asshole, and then I still try to help him. And he just blows me off! But I can't worry too much about him. What he's doing is wrong and illegal! I need to get out of here as soon as possible."_

Misaki's eyes came across that pole, which still stood, tall and proud mocking him. Misaki puffed his cheeks and glared at the object. The cautious boy slowly crept to the unspeakable object. One shaky hand reached out to grab the metal.

"GHYA! I can't do it!" Misaki's hand flew from the pole as if it was on fire.

* * *

><p>"Wow….Hiro-san…." Nowaki's mouth was agape.<p>

"So?" Hiroki had an air of confidence around him. He was panting slightly from the routine he just showed Nowaki.

Nowaki was speechless, his eyebrows high in amazement.

"W-was it that bad?" the brown-haired man's confidence was gone in an instant, a red blush tainting his pale skin.

"N-no! Hiro-san, when did you learn to do all that? I mean…you rose yourself up there, spun down, went u-upside down…..it was beautiful," Nowaki stammered, still looking in awe at the man in front of him.

"B-beautiful? P-please….ha…it's a pole dance for God's sake…" Hiroki blabbered, blushing all over.

Nowaki smiled at his flustered lover. He never saw Hiroki practice, except for a few scarce times. He had no idea that brunet had mastered the art of pole dancing. Hiroki did, indeed, become "one with the pole". He had learned how to move around it, so that it looked absolutely stunning. The way his slender legs circled the pole and slid down, the way his back arched when he spun around the sinful object. He could completely let go off his hands, and hold on using only his long legs.

And then when he did those dips, his arms behind his head, holding onto the pole while his legs spread apart, giving a clear view of all that was concealed. Nowaki could barely contain himself while he sat back and watched the performance that his precious lover put on for him.

"When did you learn to do all that?" Nowaki asked breathlessly.

"W-while you weren't around," Hiroki chuckled.

"God…Hiro-san….that was amazing. You are truly perfect," Nowaki whispered.

"T-thanks. Well, I mean….it was okay," the brunet mumbled.

_'It had to be perfect. Anything I do, if I actually do it, has to be perfect. Or else, I would have failed…and that's never an option,' _Hiroki thought sadly.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki growled, and moved closer to his beloved. With one breath, Nowaki captured the other man's full lips. "You'll do great," he said, gentler this time.

"B-but all those people….they'll be staring at me…a-and what about you?"

"I'll be there," Nowaki smiled.

"W-what? NO! Pervert…." Hiroki frowned, as he looked away from Nowaki.

"I just thought that it'd be easier for you if I was there," Nowaki's voice became quieter.

Hiroki lowered his eyes, "I know….but I don't want you to see me like that. I mean- this," the brunet motioned to the pole, "is all fun and games. But when I go onstage, it'll become reality. Wouldn't it be painful for you to watch me performing for all those people? What if I have to be naked or something?"

Nowaki's stare hardened as he faced the truth, "Yes….I know. But I can't be selfish. I know that you need my support. Just focus on me, and you'll do fine. Don't pay attention to anyone else but me," Nowaki took Hiroki's face into his large hands.

"Ha ha….so it'll be like I'm exposing myself to only you," Hiroki mumbled, his face getting hot.

"Yes," Nowaki smiled gently, feeling sorry for his sensitive lover, "that'll be better."

"Yea…I guess," Hiroki's face was on fire.

The older man felt so awkward talking about this with his lover. However, they needed to have this conversation, in order to move to the next level of trust their relationship.

"Well, anyway, you're amazing. I know it sounds really pervy of me but…. you look sexy on that pole," Nowaki smirked.

"Oh shut up," Hiroki shook Nowaki off, wanting to drop off the face of this planet.

The raven caught his lover's wrist, pulling his delicate lover in for a kiss.

"Everything will be fine. I'll always be there for you, Hiro-san," the whisper made Hiroki's chocolate eyes water.

"I love you so much, Nowaki."


	16. Sacrifices

**This chapter is kinda bad...It's really late, and I need to get this out of the way -_-' Hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ah! The splendid day is tomorrow!" Miyagi clasped his hands together merrily.<p>

"For a straight man, you sure are excited," Akihiko smirked, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Hey! I'm all for strippers! Male or female, I can appreciate a hot body," Miyagi chuckled, puffing leisurely on his cigarette.

"Hmmm...well, I'm glad. But I can't stand women's bodies. Too much unnecessary fat," Akihiko said in a serious matter.

"Hahaha," Miyagi burst out laughing at his friend's blunt, childish comments.

"What? It's true. Plus, it's so much better with a man than with a woman," the master stated matter-of-factly, looking smugly into the dark-blue eyes.

"Fuck off, Akihiko. I don't need you to lecture me _again_ on the art of _hot_ and _passionate_ buttsex," Miyagi mimicked Akihiko rolling his eyes in agitation.

"Get your old-man, perverted mind out of the gutter. I was talking about personal connections. Like...a man doesn't get random mood-swings. They don't have their head infatuated with shopping or fancy stuff. Men are more enduring, and they can understand you better, since they have the same mentality. They also make better lovers! -"

"Ooookay Akihiko. This is where we stop talking because-"

"It's so much easier to find a man's prostrate than a woman's G-spot! And their chests are so smooth and their bodies so toned..." Akihiko trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at a now close-to-puking Miyagi.

"Man...why the hell am I friends with you? Of all the normal friends I could have had...I get you!"

Miyagi rolled his eyes, in fake annoyance.

"You know what? I think you _are_ gay," Akihiko jabbed the older man in the ribs.

"WHHAAAT? Are you crazy?" Miyagi brushed the clingy, perverted man off.

"Well, when you see the long, slender legs of the dancers, and the delicious asses, you'll be converted for sure! And don't think I didn't see you staring at..._him,_" Akihiko winked at the baffled man.

"At _who _exactly?" Miyagi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh don't bullshit me. I know you've been eyeing Hiroki for quite some time," Akihiko's sly answer sent shivers down the elder's spine.

"H-Hiroki? You mean t-the brunet?"

"Yea! The one with the giant boyfriend," Akihiko said nonchalantly, secretly enjoying the elder's fretful state.

"What are you talking about? When did I exactly 'eye' him?"

"Psh...wow. I'm not a complete idiot you know," Akihiko smiled at the black-haired man.

"Yea...okay!" Miyagi's cheeks took on a rosy color. The man wanted to escape the subject as soon as possible.

"But I can see why you like him. He's a huge book-worm, kind of keeps to himself most of the time. But he's feisty! There's a certain cuteness to him though; and your ages go well together. If you want, I can send him off with you. You know, so you can decide whether you like him or not," Akihiko offered generously.

"But...won't his lover go into rage mode and totally kick my ass?" Miyagi cracked his knuckles nervously.

"He can't do anything...but... as far as I know, the two are serious. They've been together for seven years or so," Akihiko said in slight awe.

"You don't need to rub it in," Miyagi sighed, and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Hiro-san," Nowaki's quiet whisper resonated through the cell.<p>

"Coming, Nowaki," Hiroki sighed deeply.

Slowly, with seemingly great effort, Hiroki dipped a small wash cloth in the bucket; the cold water burned his heated hands.

Hearing a moan, Hiroki couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. Nowaki's sight was almost pitiful. A few days ago, the younger man had collapsed on their mattress with a high fever. His limbs were heavy and aching.

The brunet moved across the room, and stood over his lover. Nowaki didn't open his eyes, but just meekly twitched his fingers, acknowledging his lover's presence.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick," Hiroki sighed heavily, not able to raise his voice at the pitiful form.

Gently, the brunet brought up a hand, resting it on his boyfriend's forehead. Nowaki let out a quiet grunt at the almost-foreign touch. Hiroki then lowered himself, so that he was sitting cross-legged, on the floor, eye-level with Nowaki's heated face. The worried elder placed the cold cloth over the blazing forehead of his lover.

An involuntary hiss escaped Nowaki at the ice-cold contact.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned again, his fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Is anything hurting?" Hiroki asked with a new wave of worry.

"N-no. I'm fine," Nowaki mumbled hoarsely.

Hiroki tenderly took Nowaki's large paw in his own delicate hand, his thumb running over Nowaki's smooth, feverish skin.

"Hiro-san...c-can I still go see you at that club?" Nowaki's voice was a quiet, desperate plea.

"I don't know...I don't think you'll get better by tomorrow," the brunet said reluctantly.

Hiroki could feel Nowaki's body become more rigid, as the ebony brows furrowed.

"Hiro-san...you have no idea how much it hurts. The idea of you, selling yourself out like that...it hurts," Nowaki's voice wavered a bit.

Hiroki stared down at his hand, which was still entwined with his lover's.

"I know. But you're sick. I can't just let you drag around like this. The music will be really loud, and you'll get worn out," the brunet tried to convince his stubborn lover.

"I don't care. I want to see Hiro-san perform. I want Hiro-san to have support," Nowaki babbled, mustering up as much persistence as his tired body would allow him.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry you got sick. I wanted you to be there too," Hiroki comforted his lover.

"I'm going to be there, Hiro-san. I'll get better, and then I'll come to see you. Just ask Master to get me some medicine," Nowaki whispered, dead-set on escorting Hiroki to the club.

Hearing his lover's words, Hiroki's eyes widened, and he smacked Nowaki's bicep, "I told you not to call him 'master'!"

"W-what?" Nowaki could barely keep up with the conversation anymore.

"I know that he basically trained you to call him 'master' but _please_ don't call him that when we're alone. It's degrading to you," Hiroki hissed slightly.

"I...I don't really care. Hiro-san...I'm really tired. I," Nowaki turned over, with great effort, to lay on his side, "I'm going to the strip show. If you want, I'll close my eyes, whatever. But I'm still going. No matter what you do."

"Nowaki...it's..."

"Hiro-san _pleeeease,_" Nowaki pleaded desperately, his heavy eyelids drooping with the oncoming sleep.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But- only if you get well. When the guards come with the food, I'm going to ask to go to Master and get the medicine. You're going to get better in no time, N-Nowaki," Hiroki's confident voice wavered.

It was just some cold. It wasn't anything deadly. Soon enough, Nowaki finally fell asleep.

_'Why the hell am I so worked up about this?' _ The brunet looked at the slumbering giant, and carefully took a seat next to him on the bed. Taking the washcloth, Hiroki gently patted Nowaki's blazing neck, and ran the rugged material down his spine.

Soon enough, the loud clanging echoed though the corridors. Hiroki lightly stroked the raven's hair, as he stared anxiously at the door. His fingernails lightly grazed Nowaki's scalp, as his knees started to shake a bit. Oh, how much he wanted to just lay besides his enormous boyfriend and sleep. However, he knew that another face off with the bosses was about to come. He still dreaded those smirks, and those lusty, dangerous glares. He knew, that at any moment, he or Nowaki could be hurt. The bosses had a complete right to "play" with their victims.

He considered himself to be lucky. On most nights, he and Nowaki would try and block out the pained screams, the moans, the sounds of whips and chains, and the agonized pleads of their fellow neighbors. As much Hiroki tried to seem strong, he couldn't help but break down, and seek comfort in the arms of his lover. However, he needed to be strong now. With Nowaki becoming weaker as time dragged on, Hiroki had to grow a pair and take his lover's well-being into consideration.

_'Please just leave us alone tonight. Just let him sleep. Please,"_ Hiroki ran his shivering arms up and down the heated body.

The sounds were getting nearer. As expected, there were less people, as some had already found a fuck for the night. Hiroki climbed up higher on their mattress, shifting the shaggy head to lay on his lap. The sudden clang of keys made the brunet's body jerk in anxiety.

Suddenly, the door was banged open, the sharpness of the collision making brown eyes widen.

_'Just calm down. It's okay,'_ Hiroki flinched as a man approached him.

In one hand, the man had a bowl, and in the other, a leather whip. Seeing the vile object, Hiroki tightened his hold on Nowaki. The giant lay undisturbed, snoring lightly.

"Hey, slut," the man smirked towards the slave, leaning over to the side of the wall.

He just stood there, looking over the pair on the bed.

"Guess what's for dinner?"

Hiroki lowered his gaze. He knew that all he had to do was behave. If he didn't let his stupid pride get in the way, the man could get out of this situation without being harmed.

The air was thin. The next move would determine tonight's course.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE COCK SLUT!"

The boss glared at the slave in fury.

Glancing quickly at his lover, rage overtook Hiroki.

Before he could stop himself, the pale man seethed, "_Could you be any louder?"_

A loud crack of the whip resonated through the cell. The taller man stood straight, eyes mad like a bull's.

"You _really_ need to learn your place," the older man advanced upon the weaker.

"U-uh," Hiroki felt a tingling shiver run down his spine, "I- I'm sorry. Nowaki's sick, and he's sleeping. He fell asleep just now. So..." the brown eyes lowered to the floor.

The man whipped his lash again. Nowaki stirred at the crack, but didn't wake. He nuzzled into Hiroki's hands, and flipped to lie on his stomach.

"That boyfriend of yours is a good fuck," mused the man, his tone underlying with seriousness.

Hiroki's orbs flew wide open at the vulgar comment. He glared at the man.

"He's very sick," Hiroki's voice wavered.

"Get out of the way," the older man warned.

"I- I can't," Hiroki stepped off the bed, and his shaking legs brought him closer to the blonde man.

"Wow," the blonde quirked his eyebrow and dared the man to make another move.

The trembling brunet looked the other in the eye. Green, sly orbs met hazel terrified ones.

"Move. I want _him_," the well-built blonde switched his gaze to the taller man, sleeping on the mattress.

"Are you _that_ much of an asshole? You just want him because _you know _that he's hurt. Fucking sadist," the brunet hissed, tears building on the corners of his sleep-deprived eyes.

Eye twitching in anger, the boss lashed out at the feisty brunet.

"AGH!" Hiroki clenched his abdomen, and dropped to his knees.

The slave shoved his own wrist into his mouth, muffling his cries.

Watching the cocooned man, the blonde smirked, and stepped over the trembling body.

With blurred vision, Hiroki reached for the elder man, grabbing his waist.

"Get off of me, slut," the man hissed.

Hiroki managed to get up, and stumble forward, only to drop to his knees in front of the man with the whip. Hiroki eyed the deadly object carefully, and then looked over at his lover, still sleeping peacefully. Guilt and shame hit the man like a train.

"I don't understand you at all. Why are you so determined on protecting him? I mean, you risk your life, just defying me...all for the sake of the guy!"

Hiroki wished that those words had sounded sympathetic. He wished that the guy would feel self-conscious when saying those words. However, they came out as vile, and sadistic.

Hiroki couldn't be degraded by this asshole. He couldn't be harassed so easily.

_'I'm still Kamijou the Devil, for fuck's sake!'_

"Please...just don't wake him up," Hiroki's shaky whisper was urgent, pleading, completely desperate.

Hiroki brought his eyes up to level with the man's crotch. His breath shook with fear, as his hands harshly unbuckled the man's belt.

"Wow...you really are a slut. Gonna suck me off? Hah...seems to me like you're just desperate to get laid," the man kept jabbing at Hiroki, hoping to crack the younger man.

_' What the hell are you doing? You can't. Nowaki... Exactly. I need to protect him. Focus. Just don't listen to him,' _Hiroki closed his eyes, and lowered the man's pants, until they pooled at his feet.

"Look, I'll do whatever. I don't care. Just be quiet, _please_," Hiroki looked up to meet the cold, mocking eyes.

The blonde just nodded, looking briefly at the slumbering man before him.

With quivering fingers, Hiroki lowered the elder's undergarments.

_'I'm so sorry, Nowaki. Please, forgive me,"_ Hiroki's eyes watered, as he lowered his head to engulf the hard member in front of him.

The man tasted bitter. The cock made Hiroki gag. A strong hand kept his face in place. The brunet ran his tongue around the hot member, a single tear involuntarily breaking it's barrier.

The man above made a strangled sound, actually keeping his word about being quiet.

_'Thank you,' _ Hiroki sighed inside, and proceeded to suck hard on the blonde's dick.

He just wanted it to be over. But, there was no going back now, and Hiroki knew that he had to protect his lover, even if it meant hurting him in the process.

_'Nowaki will get over it. I have to do this,' _Hiroki swallowed all of the pre-cum that dripped from the tip of the blonde's dick.

The hand on the back of his head dug it's nails into his scalp. Hiroki winced in pain, but kept going.

The room was dead-silent. An occasional moan would escape the man being serviced. Hiroki lightly scratched the blonde's thigh whenever he got too loud.

_'Please don't wake up. Please, just sleep, Nowaki. I love you so much.'_

Hiroki couldn't bear to see the pain in his lover's eyes if the raven-haired man were to wake up.

Hiroki felt like crap. There were no other words to describe him. He was a slut. A slut who was giving a blow job to one of the bosses, right in front of his sleeping boyfriend. The brunet's heart clenched at the thought.

Feeling the hard muscle contract inside of his mouth, Hiroki sucked harder. He tried as best as he could to swallow the tart liquid that seemed to seep non-stop into his mouth.

Without warning, the blonde shot his load down Hiroki's throat. The exhausted man pulled off, the semen landing all over his face.

Now came the trivial part. Either their small exchange was going to save Hiroki, or it would crush him.

"U-um, c-can you p-please not touch N-Nowaki again," Hiroki's voice was a small, timid whisper.

He had been dominated. His ego was crushed. He was nothing but a whore who had now, almost voluntarily cheated on his boyfriend with some sick pervert.

"Damn, you're good. Must have had a lot of practice," the boss was regaining his strength, as the aftermath of the orgasm weakened his body.

"Please," Hiroki pleaded

"Hmm...well...I do feel bad for the guy. I mean... his boyfriend, so called, just sucked off someone else. Wow... heh, don't worry, babe. I'll make sure your precious boyfriend won't get hurt. He has enough to deal with," the other wore his signature smirk.

"I didn't do this just to suck you off," Hiroki whispered miserably.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the man waved his hand dismissively.

Hiroki felt his cheeks flush. He stared at his feet, waiting for the man to leave. The deed was done. Now, all he could do was convince himself that the man would keep his promise, and Nowaki wouldn't get hurt.

Nowaki...

That's right. He just technically cheated on Nowaki. He had initiated the act. The man gripped his brown locks, finally hearing the door clang shut, and the turning of keys. Only then, he crawled into himself and wept miserably.

"I...I'm such a whore," Hiroki breathed, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

Hiroki took a look behind him, seeing his lover, still asleep. Shaking, the man got up, and walked over to the bucket of water, still standing by the door. Taking a deep breath, the sobbing man lowered his head into the ice-cold water.

"Hah," Hiroki's head resurfaced, drenched in the water. His face was clean of the traces of the other man. The man set to work on cleaning his chest.

A sudden rush filled Hiroki's blood. He felt enraged, helpless, dirty. He did his best to keep his composure. He couldn't yell at the fear of waking his lover.

"AAGGHHH!" Hiroki roared, and smashed his fist into the cold wall.

The sinful man looked through bitter tears at his pulsating hand.

_'You're such a whore. Just giving in like that. He was right to call you that. Nowaki did so much for you, and you-'_

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! I DID EVERYTHING THAT I COULD! FOR YOU!" Hiroki couldn't hold in his hysterics.

"...Hiro-san?"

Nowaki's sleepy voice made Hiroki freeze, chills running down his back.


	17. Desperation

Chapter 17

**Sorry if this chapter as grammatical errors! I tried to proofread it XD Hope you enjoy! :D :D Thank you for your amazing feedback! Please tell me how I can improve my smut ^.^**

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki's breathy groan made the huddled man in the corner freeze.

Hiroki spun around to face a dreary looking Nowaki. The man's eyes were partly open, his breath unsteady as the man again felt the setbacks of his fever.

"N-Nowaki," Hiroki's voice trembled; the man was shaking violently, even his chocolate locks quivering from his recent distress.

"Hiro-san, are you alright?"

Hiroki stood up abruptly and hurried to his lover's side.

_'Distract him, distract him...' _ Hiroki's mind panicked, thinking of excuses for his outrageous outburst.

Seeing Hiroki's reddened face, his eyes red and eyelashes coated with tears, Nowaki's cobalt eyes immediately seized the look of concern.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice was etched with extreme worry, "Hiro-san why are you crying?"

The tall man was now fully attentive, and reached out his hands to cup Hiroki's face. The elder didn't dare look at Nowaki. Seeing the younger man's innocent face brought feelings of extreme shame and self-loathing to Hiroki.

"H-how are you feeling, Nowaki?"

"I-I'm fine," Nowaki waved away the question in slight agitation, "Hiro-san, why are you crying?"

"That's good," Hiroki felt adrenaline once again pump through his veins, with a shaking hand, the man reached out to feel his boyfriend's forehead. "Huh. You still have a fever. S-sorry I couldn't go get the medicine while you were sleeping..."

Nowaki's features were getting more irritated by the second. Seeing Hiroki's sudden restlessness made the ill man uneasy. Hiroki began fumbling with something, before getting up on his shaking limbs.

"I-I'll j-just go get the medicine right now. D-don't worry you'll be better in n-no time Nowaki," Hiroki tripped over his own words, wanting so hopelessly much to get out of the room.

In a haste, the ex-professor bent down to plant a sloppy kiss on Nowaki's forehead. Taking his opportunity, the raven ripped his distressed lover, roughly pulling the man down on top of him.

The force of Nowaki's abrupt pull stopped the fidgety man dead in his tracks.

"Hiro-san, tell me what's wrong," the man's voice was dangerously low.

"Nowaki it's- just drop it okay?" Hiroki's tone changed to one of fake-agitation.

Nowaki's grip tightened as his gaze tried to pierce through, right to the bottom of Hiroki's heart.

"Why were you crying? _Please _tell me! Do you know how worried I am right now?"

"Calm down, Nowaki," Hiroki sighed, "your temperature might rise."

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki shook the traumatized man's shoulders.

"I-I'm just stressed okay? The strip shit is tomorrow, and you're sick, and just..." the chocolate-haired man's fists balled up as he fought with the tears that built in his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry," the feverish man whispered, gently wiping away a single tear that had managed to cascade down Hiroki's flushed cheek.

"It's okay," Hiroki looked away, the shame still clawing away at him.

"...The show is tomorrow..."

The realization just hit Nowaki. The man couldn't believe that the dreaded day has arrived so fast.

"D-did you practice," Nowaki's voice was laced heavily with anxiety.

"Of course! I nailed it," Hiroki grumbled, his cheeks pink.

Nowaki stared intently at his blushing lover. A sudden, pulsing urge overtook his powerful body. The raven didn't understand why. It might have been his fever, or the fact that he hadn't been sexually aroused in a while, or just the mere fact that tomorrow, his Hiro-san would suffer like he'd never had before. Nowaki's body needed Hiroki. He needed to implant himself into the older man's body and soul.

Cautiously, the taller man moved so that he was sitting with his long, slender legs enveloping his small lover.

"N-Nowaki!"

Nowaki's mouth had found Hiroki's heated neck, and was leaving wet, sloppy kissed, trailing downwards.

"Nowaki! You're sick!"

"I don't care," the tall man's voice was ragged, desperate for the touch of his love.

Nowaki's hot mouth was marking it's territory, leaving even more love bites on his lover's shoulder.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki hissed, bring his palm to rest on Hiroki's erection.

"N-Nowaki," the elder gasped, trying to pry his lover off, "not now! What's gotten into you!"

With all the strength that the younger man could muster, he pushed Hiroki, so that the older man was trapped.

"Nowaki! I said _stop!_ I mean it!"

"Hiro-san," the man with blue-ish hair brought his hands up to his lover's pectorals, massaging the excited flesh. Hiroki's skin burned under the warmth of his lover's palms, his tongue, and his lover's own overheated body pressed against him.

Hiroki bit back a moan as Nowaki's hot, silky tongue traveled down his chest, stopping to nip not-too-gently on his perky nipples. His movements seemed hasty, as Nowaki lapped at Hiroki's skin, making his way down the brunet's tight stomach.

Long fingers entwined in ebony hair, as Nowaki finally found his destination, and his fingers fumbled with Hiroki's zipper.

"Nowaki," Hiroki gasped, his mind already glazed by the lust and desire.

Nowaki cupped his lover's erection, eliciting a delicious moan from the man below him. His warm palm massaged the member through Hiroki's pants. Hiroki's body was screaming to be touched. Beads of sweat formed on the brunet's forehead, as his back arched, trying to gain more contact with the large hand.

Tiny electric shocks ran down the elder's spine, as Nowaki finally freed the straining cock from it's prison.

"Hiro-san, I love you," Nowaki breathed, looming over Hiroki's torso. He placed butterfly kisses all over the exposed abdomen, claiming the territory as his own.

"Nowaki...people will hear us.," Hiroki whispered, his cheeks gaining a nearly scarlet color.

"I...don't care," the raven sucked just below Hiroki's navel.

Hiroki shuddered from the heat.

"Hiro-san, nobody but me. Only I'm allowed to love you like this. What they do to you, it doesn't count," Nowaki's voice was strained, hinting just a bit of desperation.

"O-okay," Hiroki furrowed his delicate brows, "Nowaki...are you alright?"

The younger man looked up with wide, crystal-blue eyes. His face was red, with sweat rolling down his temples. His pupils were dilated, and his breathing heavy.

Suddenly looking down, Nowaki finally felt the exhaustion hit him. His vision was blurred, and his whole body was trembling. He felt too hot; so much that shivers invaded his whole body. He tried to suppress the chills, and focus on the beautiful man below him.

"Nowaki," Hiroki reached out to lay his hand on one of the man's strong arms. He felt the shivers, and goosebumps on his lover's heated skin.

"I-I'm okay," Nowaki whispered, before lying down on Hiroki's torso.

He felt nauseated, his head heavy, everything spinning before his eyes. However, the raven decided that he couldn't give in to his weakness. He had to leave his mark all over the other man. He had to imprint himself into Hiroki, so that he would forever be his, and his only.

After a minute of just laying on Hiroki's lean stomach, Nowaki finally lifted his head. Hiroki was staring at him, with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Nowaki...please, let's just stop," the brunet begged.

Nowaki shut his eyes, concentrating hard. His hands brutally gripped Hiroki's hips, like he was using them to stabilize himself. When Nowaki finally opened his cobalt eyes, the pools were glistening with tears.

"I...I love you so much, Hiro-san," Nowaki sobbed, gritting his teeth, "I feel so responsible!"

"For what?" Hiroki asked gently, slightly taken aback by his lover's state.

"It's my fault you're here. And...and there's nothing I can do to help you. I was supposed to be your protector! The one who made you feel safe! And...and..." Nowaki bent his head low, shutting his eyes as more dizziness overtook his head.

"Nowaki, let's just lay down. You look like you're about to throw up!"

"...No," Nowaki's voice was dead-set.

Strengthening his hold on the sender hips, Nowaki recaptured his lover's mouth.

All of the elder's protests and screams were drowned out by the pair of lips, which were desperately latching on to his own.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I can't stop," Nowaki began to attack Hiroki's body with hard bites, and apology kisses.

"N-Nowaki," the man shivered.

The raven's desperation scared Hiroki. He's rarely seen his lover in such a ragged state. Nowaki still had tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the other body to his own, afraid of letting go. Still with his mouth latched on to Hiroki's trembling body, Nowaki ripped off his own pants, and boxers. His cock was leaking, desperate for release. Hiroki gazed at the large member through half-lidded eyes.

Everything was spinning by now. The room, his Hiro-san, the mattress... Nowaki tried to regain control of his vision, but to no avail. Shutting his eyes, Nowaki rigidly shoved his fingers up to Hiroki's mouth.

_'He's hurting so much, and I can't help him. I can't do anything, other than this to make him feel better,'_ Hiroki was fighting with himself.

Finally, he surrendered. His body lay limp. He had to just give himself away to Nowaki. No resistance, no protests, no logic explanations as to why this was unhealthy for the both of them. Nothing could fix this; the best thing, Hiroki reasoned, was to let himself be taken by his irrational lover.

Hiroki's tongue lazily sucked on Nowaki's fingers. He couldn't look at his lover anymore. The pain in the youth's eyes was excruciating. It brought Hiroki close to tears.

Nowaki's shaking fingers probed at Hiroki's entrance. He searched for any sign from his lover. Any sign that Hiroki was enjoying this, that he was okay, that he was with Nowaki forever, would calm the giant's pounding heart. However, Hiroki's chocolate eyes were lost, staring up at the ceiling.

"H-hiro-san, please," Nowaki's voice shook.

He felt as if he was stripped down of everything, right in front of his lover. His ever-present confidence was shattered.

"N-Nowaki, is everything okay?"

"Please, just _look _at me!" Nowaki's shrill voice snapped Hiroki's attention back.

"I'm sorry, Nowaki. Please, continue," Hiroki felt so much sorrow towards Nowaki.

Nowaki's movements were abrupt, as his finger's stretched the man. He finally found Hiroki's prostrate, and struck it with force, earning loud moans, and pants from the brunet.

"I love you," Nowaki grit, salt tears still pouring from his eyes.

Without warning, the raven plunged into his lover's heat.

This was home. This was where his comfort was. This was what he felt like he was experiencing for the last time. Nowaki's thrusts were irregular and harsh. His hips snapped and drove his hard dick further into Hiroki.

The brunet panted at the harsh intrusion, biting down on his hand to keep from shrieking.

_'I'm so sorry, Nowaki. I'm so sorry that I can't help you. Please, forgive me,' _Hiroki felt tears swelling up in his large, hazel eyes.

Suddenly, the memories of his earlier encounter flooded Hiroki's memory. He let a heartbroken sob escape from his lips, before desperately capturing Nowaki's mouth in his own. This was truly is only escape. Both being caught in the endless circle of misery and mistakes, the men could do nothing more but indulge, just one more time, in their love for one another.

Nowaki felt his skin light on fire. It was coated with shimmering sweat. Gripping Hiroki's hips in a death-lock, Nowaki thrusted with all of the strength that was left in his wasted body. His black, shaggy hair obscured Nowaki's red eyes. His lips left frantic kisses on Hiroki's parted, plump ones.

Hiroki let himself be taken by his beloved. He responded with light whispers of love, and small kisses on Nowaki's lips. He didn't feel the pleasure that the two usually felt. Nowaki's thrusts weren't well-angled, but he still felt his prostrate thoroughly simulated enough to let out long moans once in a while.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki gasped, trying to search for his lover's comforting eyes.

Nowaki just lowered his head, hiding his face from Hiroki. Tears still dripped down his puffed cheeks. Hiroki felt them. He felt the salty drops on his chest, rolling down his body. He brought up a shaking hand to rest on Nowaki's cheek, wiping away at the oncoming tears.

Gripping Hiroki's cock, Nowaki vigorously stroked him, trying to bring him to climax. The brunet's cock twitched at the heated touch, more precum sliding down his length. Finally, Nowaki felt his orgasm coming on. Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach, as he thrust harder. He felt Hiroki's walls clenching around him, and kissed the man once more, before his whole body shuddered. Nowaki's essence shot into his lover. His dick twitched as pleasurable shivers traveled through his body. Feeling, Nowaki pulsating inside of him, Hiroki arched his back and came with a silent scream.

They lay there, still coming own from their wonderful high. Nowaki's breath was still ragged, as he finally opened his eyes. Everything still spun. With a groan, the giant flipped over on his stomach. Hiroki drew random patterns on Nowaki's slick back.

"Nowaki...talk to me," Hiroki said sternly, after his lover continued his silence.

"Hiro-san...I feel so sick," Nowaki moaned.

_'I told you that this was a bad idea!'_

"It's okay. Look, I'm going to ask for that medicine okay?"

"Mhhmm," Nowaki groaned.

The raven wished that sleep would soon overtake him. Suddenly, Nowaki felt his stomach convulse, his whole body tightening. Erupting from the bed, Nowaki shot forward towards the bucket with water. Hiroki watched as his boyfriend puked his guts out into the bucket. Nowaki's back bent, as he kept hurling into the bucket. New sweat shimmered on his boney spine.

Hiroki approached his heaving lover. He pressed light kisses on the arching back.

"It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise. I love you, and I'm so proud of you for being so strong," Hiroki mumbled in between kisses.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice shook, "I'm sorry for forcing you."

"You didn't. Don't worry about it... I think you should rest. You look really pale," Hiroki helped his lover up to his feet.

"And now you have nothing to drink," Nowaki's lips trembled.

"Nowaki! I'm _okay!_ Don't get all sappy now," Hiroki scolded.

He brought his lover to rest on their mattress. The brunet rubbed circles on the giant's back, mumbling words of praise and admiration. Soon, Nowaki started to snore lightly. Hiroki sighed in relief, laying down next to his lover. He ran his fingers, lightly, over Nowaki's firm muscles. The man's frame has gotten leaner, the muscles no longer as toned. Feeling his lover's butterfly touches, Nowaki nuzzled in closer to Hiroki. The giant fell into a comfortable slumber, while his lover anxiously awaited the arrival of their next meal.


	18. Eye Candy

**YES! I am a complete asshole for not updating in SOOO LONG! It took such a long time to write this chapter. I had to do so much research on pole dancing and striptease and whatnot XD And I was slightly disturbed by the end of the week. I read everything over and edited it. Not as good as I'd hoped, but I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all my amazing readers who had put up with my irregular updating habits! I know it gets really annoying...and I am truly sorry! Ugh my vision is blurred from the amount of time I spent typing today... Please leave feedback on what I should improve! Thank youuu! :D 3**

* * *

><p>Misaki felt as if his whole world was shattered. As far as he knew, his show was coming up. It was tomorrow, and the youth hadn't even touched the pole yet. The shiny metal was still mocking him; he was too scared and embarrassed to even think about touching the disgusting thing.<p>

_'He hasn't spoken to me in forever. He never told me where we were gonna go, what I had to do, for how long...NOTHING! How the hell am I supposed to go out there and...and... I'll probably have to strip!'_

Cold sweat ran down Misaki's spine. His whole body shivered, and his stomach churned at the dreaded event. The boy felt like dirt. In a matter of weeks, his life had been flipped upside down. Sure, he had it pretty easy, compared to the horrors that he heard so far. Nobody had touched him so far, except for that time with the movers and the time with his 'master'. The silver-haired man hadn't talked to him in a while. In truth, it would have been so much better for him to see the lavender-eyed master, than to be here, all by himself. He couldn't stand the loneliness.

The door to his chamber opened, and the master peeked in.

"H-How are you," he muttered uncomfortably.

Misaki kept quiet. The taller man's aura made the shorter man quite uncomfortable.

"Your show's coming up tomorrow...Good luck."

With that, the door was shut, and Misaki was left in the dark again.

_'That man...is the strangest guy I've ever met!'_

Misaki looked at the door, and then back at his bed. Feeling a sudden rush of emotions, the boy flopped down and wept hard, into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Akihiko-sama, we're ready to head out," one of the bosses peaked his head into Akihiko's room.<p>

"Excellent. Gather all the performers. They're ready to be driven out," Akihiko said, while fixing his tie.

"Wow, Akihiko! Going to a strip club, and still as fancy as ever," Miyagi teased, ruffling his friend's silver locks.

"Miyagi!" Akihiko swatted his friend's hand away, and ran his own through his hair.

"Gosh... I wonder, Akihiko. What would your parents say if they knew what you were up to these days," Miyagi chuckled.

"Haha. Excuse me, but, I'm not the one in the wrong! May I remind you, incase you have so conveniently forgot, that you are married! To a woman! And yet, you're lusting after one of my whores," Akihiko strode over to a now fidgeting Miyagi.

"What're you going to tell your wife? Hmmm, Miyagi-kun?" Akihiko's silky voice sent unpleasant shivers down the elder's back.

"I-I'm not-"

"Oh save it. Are you going to use him tonight?" the master's whisper was devious

"..." Miyagi felt cornered.

It had been so hard for him to admit to himself that yes, in fact, he did feel a strong attraction to Kamijou. He'd never felt attracted to the same sex, but here he was, chasing after a whore, who was already taken.

"What the hell happened to you that screwed up your personality so much," Miyagi chuckled, trying to edge away from the uncomfortable question, moving a good few feet away from the other man.

Akihiko stiffened a bit, but resumed his alluring smirk, "You can pick him up right after his performance. I'll take care of Kusama."

* * *

><p>The door swung open, revealing Hiroki and Nowaki, still intertwined on their mattress.<p>

"Hey you two! Food," yelled the same blond who brought them grub earlier.

Hiroki picked his head up lazily, only to have his heart drop at the sight of the man.

"Oh, is your boyfriend awake? I thought that maybe you could do some of that Kamijou magic on me," the blonde smirked, advancing with the plates to the bed.

Hiroki's eyes shot wide-open, as he glanced wildly at his lover. Nowaki's eyebrows were furrowed. It was clear that the man had heard the snide comment.

"Hiro-san...," Nowaki breathed into the pillow, and started to sit up.

"Nowaki, food's here," the lithe man placed a quick kiss on his lover's head, all the while eyeing the boss.

"How're you feeling?"the boss inquired

The blonde's obnoxious tone made Hiroki's blood boil. He lowered his head, not wanting to take anymore of the chiding, wicked looks of the other man.

"You know, you're one lucky guy, Kusama. Your partner, Kamijou here, is a _wonderful_ lover," the boss turned his conniving glare at the raven.

Nowaki's cobalt eyes widened, his whole body stiff from the comment. Hiroki felt his cheeks burn, and tears prickling from his eyes.

"Oh no no no," the boss waved his hands in innocence, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that he's very good, kind and _loyal_ to you!"

The tense brunet exhaled sharply, and looked up at the snide man.

"Mhhmm," Nowaki mumbled, not feeling particularly in the mood to deal with the bastard.

"Here," the man offered the plate to Nowaki, who accepted it with shaking hands.

"Ah...the master had requested for you. It seems he really enjoyed screwing you. Better get well soon...the master is very impatient," the blond smiled, looking more at Hiroki than at the man he was addressing.

The fevered man's breath hitched. Hiroki couldn't help but glower at the obnoxious boss. He knew what the other was implying; he'd have to submit to sex again, in order to spare his beloved.

"I offer my humblest apologies. I'll try to get better," Nowaki whispered, fear slowly creeping into his body and mind.

"In order for Nowaki to get better, he has to have better care," Hiroki spoke up suddenly, "please ask Master for some medicine. Oh! And...can you please change the water?"

"Don't you think you're overestimating yourself," the boss hissed.

"...I threw up in it," Nowaki spoke softly, his cheeks burning with shame.

The younger male felt so vulnerable under the degrading leer of the blonde.

"Ew," the boss flinched, making Nowaki hang his head even lower.

Hiroki sensed his lover's discomfort and glowered at the boss.

He just stood there, still looking at Hiroki, with the same, sadistic gleam in his eyes.

The intense atmosphere was corrupted as two other figures emerged in the door.

"Kusama, Nowaki?"

"Yes?" Nowaki stared at the two, trying to swallow down his fear.

"Yea...I could see why Master wanted us to guard him," one of the two said, and walked towards the trio.

"Alright Kusama, time for you and your princess to go," the man said, and motioned for both men to stand up.

"Ah...seems like it's time for your boyfriend to make his debut as a stripper. Alright, I'll leave you to it then!"

With a wide smile, the food-distributor walked out of the room.

"I-It's time?" Hiroki felt his stomach churning.

"Since you still need your giant idiot to hold your hand when you go out there, we'll be taking him so he doesn't escape," the other man, who was still standing at the door, hissed.

Hiroki stood up abruptly, only to flop down on the bed again. He clutched at his stomach, where a whip had hit him earlier.

"Hiro-san! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nowaki," Hiroki grumbled, and got off the bed, but notably slower this time.

"Alright, come on."

And with that, the two lovers were led out of their chamber.

* * *

><p><em>"Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss. And he don't rock the way I rock. He sure don't fuck the way I fuck..."<em>

Nowaki's head bobbed slightly to the music, trying to suppress his growing apprehension. Four large men stood around the sick slave, two holding his arms tightly. Nowaki was almost glad that he was being held so firmly; otherwise, his weak, shaking legs would have given in already. The fever reducer that he had been given wasn't really working anymore. It had been thirty minutes or so, since his boyfriend was pulled along into what Nowaki assumed was the dressing room. Nowaki stretched out his neck, seeking any sight of his lover. However, even with his abnormal height, Nowaki couldn't spot Hiroki's chestnut head.

"Relax Kusama," growled one of the men, tightening the hold on Nowaki's arm.

The raven flinched at the harsh hold on his tender flesh. His heart beat helplessly in his heaving chest. Nowaki felt his fever coming back, as chills traveled down his body. His elbow shot up, on reflex, as a coughing fit shot through his body. His chest, heavily congested, along with his over-all fevered state, made Nowaki feel close to claustrophobic, being squeezed from all sides by the people in the club.

Nowaki's head jerked to the side as he felt a hand smack his ass. Nowaki glared at the man who dared to invade his personal space... or whatever was left of it.

"Cool it. Remember your place," Nowaki's head was jerked up by his ebony locks.

Nowaki's crisp-blue eyes were blurred with small tears. His eyelids were heavy, as he was forced to stare into the cold, hazel eyes of one of his captors.

"Sorry," Nowaki breathed out.

"That's a good boy," the man smirked, and reached around to grope Nowaki through the front of his jeans.

The slave's breath hitched, as his cock started to harden from the rough touch. This was shameful, and sinful, and wrong.

"Stop...please," Nowaki shut his eyes; it was a childish mechanism, ostensibly protecting the youth from the wrong.

On the big stage, lights were already flashing, as the loud music continued to boom throughout the club. There were several people, running back and forth, setting up some last minute things. There was one, tall pole at the center of the stage. Most of the lights were focused on the shiny metal, which beamed at Nowaki.

* * *

><p>Misaki was shaking, listening to the muffled music on the stage. He couldn't stop his hands from trembling, and he couldn't stop his legs from tapping nervously on the floor. He was seated in front of a giant mirror, with illuminated lights implanted around the rim.<p>

Misaki stared at his expression. His eyes were red rimmed, his face hidden behind layers of make up and glitter. Looking over his clothing brought pure disgust to the lithe teenager. He was dressed in nothing but skin-tight shorts, with glitter all over his body. A spiked collar glistened around his neck. Misaki's shaking fingers grasped at the collar, failing to unfasten it.

All around him, people were hurrying off, some coming off stage, some going on. Everything was a slight blur to the green-eyed teen. He felt like he was going to suffocate in the tense, pressure-filled atmosphere.

Sometimes, somebody would come up to him, fix his makeup, or add some gadget to his outfit. Misaki just sat there, and starred at his own face. He couldn't recognize himself, with his hair gelled up, and his face masked by the cosmetics. His fingers gripped the chair, hoping that by some bizarre chance, he wouldn't have to go.

Out of the corner of his eye, Misaki noticed that someone had taken a seat next to him on one of the high chairs. Slowly turning his glittering head, Misaki saw that next to him was another boy. He looked younger than Misaki, with honey-colored hair, an unbelievably-skinny body, and even more glitter. What amazed Misaki the most, however, were the boy's eyes. They were stormy grey, with blue glitter underneath. The grey pools were the saddest eyes that Misaki had ever seen. They held in them so much pain, and emptiness. The cool-blue makeup really accented the grey irises.

The younger male's face was scrunched up in an unforgiving scowl.

"I-I'm Misaki," the bunet smiled, desperate to talk to someone who was in the same position as him.

The grey-eyed boy stared at Misaki, his gaze never changing, and turned to his own mirror. He just sat there, staring at his own expression.

_'I wonder if he knows how sad he looks,'_ Misaki thought, still staring longingly at the other teen.

"Would you please stop ogling at me?" the grey-eyed teen hissed, still looking at himself.

"S-sorry," Misaki whimpered, fidgeting with his hands.

Another woman came up to him, powdering his face. She looked over the made-up stripper, and tilted her head. Misaki looked into the eyes of the make-up artist, pleading with her silently.

"Aki! Come here! I have an amazing idea!"

Misaki's grip on his chair tightened. It was clear that the woman felt no sympathy towards him. She just stared at him with shining eyes. A woman with wild-red hair ran to the couple. The adolescent, once again, tried to catch someone's eye. The red-haired woman just looked at him, with a look of excitement.

"Look at that face! He'll look so cute in a uniform outfit," the woman squealed.

Aki hummed in approval, "A real gem...Alright! Get him out of the shorts! With those legs he'll easily pass for a woman!"

Misaki was ushered out of the seat, and quickly brought over to a small dressing room. The small teen's body shook as he was stripped of the shorts in one easy pull. Apparently the clothing was made in such a way that it was extremely easy to be taken off. Misaki stared at his naked body, reflected in the large mirror.

In the confinement of the dressing room, Misaki decided to take his last chance.

"E-Excuse me," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" The woman was rummaging in the closet, searching for her genius outfit.

"I'm not supposed to be here...I swear! I was kidnapped, and brought here by force. I don't belong here! Please," the desperate, green orbs dampened, "please help me."

"I don't think anybody who's here wants to do this. Get a grip, grow and pair and just do the show," the woman said with a scowl.

"Please! I can't! I don't know how!"

Misaki let his tears fall freely, his breathing becoming labored.

_'Crap...calm down, calm down! You can't have another episode; especially not here!'_

The woman finally retrieved the outfit she was so eagerly searching for. She held out a schoolgirl outfit. The black and red plaid skirt barely covered the ass, while the snow-white shirt was opened just enough to catch a quick glance at a toned chest. As an accessory came a red tie. The woman held something else in her hand. Misaki's eyes widened, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"A-ah...isn't that-" Misaki gaped at the sight of a pair of six-inch heels. They were black, with small lacey bows at the clip.

"Come on, you start in an hour!"

Misaki's trembling fingers gripped the pair.

"Do you need help getting into the outfit?"

"N-no," Misaki's face was almost red, as more tears streamed down his face.

Slowly, the teen put on the damned outfit. He had enough sense not to ask why undergarments weren't part of the costume.

"I shouldn't be telling this, assuming you should already know the ropes. But... just dance along to the music, rub up against that pole, and make yourself look as hot as possible. Halfway through the song you can start to take of your clothing. Of course, the real entertainment starts when you start swirling on that pole stark-naked!" The woman looked at Misaki through the glass, judging the minor.

Misaki finally managed to put on the school uniform. He could see the curve of his ass just slightly showing. Misaki felt so exposed, so violated, he wanted to break down right there.

"Come! We still have to do your makeup again. You got it all smeared," the woman huffed, and dragged Misaki along.

The youth was still holding the dreadful heels in his hands. Glitter and makeup was caked once more on his face. After the fix-up, Misaki was let out of his chair. He could hear the music booming from the stage. Misaki paced around, glaring once in a while at the damned heels in his hand.

"Let us begin. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, you shall witness the greatest night of your lives. All the eye candy we have in story will surely get you drooling...Introducing..."

Curiosity getting the better of him, the nervous Misaki peeked at the stage.

It was the boy from before. The cold-blue glitter illuminated his skin. His body moved in fluent motions, doing waves against the pole. The honey-blonde's hips kept snapping forward, his fingertips traveling up and down his pale, skinny body. Misaki couldn't see the boy's face, but he could only assume that the boy kept his scowl, even when exposing himself to the perverts.

As time went on, with a dread, Misaki realized that he had, infact, gotten half-hard while watching the sexually-charged performance.

"That boy's really good, isn't he? Works here by his own will," the makeup artist commented from behind Misaki.

_'Who'd want to work here on their own time?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Akihiko had been standing with Miyagi in the crowd, enjoying the performance.<p>

"Pretty good, isn't he?" Akihiko pointed his beer at the glittering dancer, who was now swaying his hips back and forth, tugging on his shorts just a bit, each time, "He sure knows how to tease."

Akihiko looked over to his older friend, who seemed incredibly tense. With his free elbow, the master nudged Miyagi, bringing him out of his trance.

"Is it just me...or...is that brat staring at me?"

"Heh. Now that you mention it..."

"Seriously! He's been glaring at me ever since he started performing! He's been burning holes in me with his eyes ever since he saw me here. I don't even know the kid!"

"Calm down, Yoh. Just think about Hiroki," Akihiko murmured sensually.

"I can't! Not with this punk scowling at me! Seriously, he sure can move his body, but-"

The pale boy on stage ripped off his shorts, revealing a leather thong. At this, both Miyagi and Akihiko shut up, marveling at the boy's beauty. The dancer moved over to the pole, now rubbing up against it in swift, fluent motions. He gripped the pole with both hands, pulling his flexible body up to the very top of the pole. The boy held on with both hands, while his torso flipped, so that his legs were now on top, and splitting perfectly. The lewd crown cheered as the boy plunged downward, but stopped himself right at the bottom, flipping his body in half, bringing his legs back to the ground.

"Wow...I don't think your Misaki could do that..." Miyagi was practically speechless.

"He doesn't have to," the silver-haired companion whispered to himself, unfamiliar warmth spreading in his heart as he said this.

* * *

><p>"Takahashi!"<p>

Misaki jerked his head from the curtains, turning around to a frowning Hiroki.

Hiroki stood before him, wearing a pair of rather-tight leather pants, with two laces tying them together at the sides, his body lightly shimmered, holding two, thin leather whips in one hand. Hiroki's eyes were engulfed in black, feathery splashes, which trailed down his pale cheeks.

Seeing the gapping boy in front of him, Hiroki snapped, "You better not say a word, Takahashi."

"I-I'm sorry, Kamijou-san."

Hiroki had a lot of pride, and right now, he wasn't really in the mood to comfort a brat. However, seeing Misaki's watery eyes, he couldn't help but smooth out his frown.

"Hey!" He barked, and approached Misaki, "Relax. You can't do this if you're going to be shaking the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Kamijou-san. I...this is my first time. I feel really..." Misaki trailed off, afraid of spilling his feelings to a man who seemed to greatly dislike him.

"Ugh. Come with me," Hiroki grabbed Misaki's wrist, and pulled the boy along with him, to the women at the mirrors.

"Ahh...what can I do for you?" A blonde asked, getting nervous as Hiroki sent her his signature glare.

"Do you have a drink? Me and him need some before we go on," Hiroki said sternly.

"Kamijou-san...is that really the best, considering-"

"Shut it," Hiroki muttered, and waited for the alcohol to arrive.

The woman came back, a minute later, holding out two, small bottles to the men. "It's sake, sir."

The older brunet accepted his bottle, gulping down everything. He wiped his mouth, before handing the bottle back to the woman.

"Drink up. It'll help you relax. Like a performance-enhancer...almost," Hiroki ordered, and the younger took a sip out of his bottle. "Be a man. But, if all else fails...just skip to the stripping."

Hiroki patted the youth on the back, and walked briskly in the other direction. In all honesty, Hiroki really wasn't fond of Misaki. From the day that his giant idiot had started rambling about the new slave, to the time that Nowaki sacrificed himself for the brat...this guy just didn't have a good record with Hiroki. However, he did notice that Akihiko didn't fuck them lately, and the likely cause of that must have been the new toy.

Looking over him, the newbie-stripper decided that the boy wasn't half-bad. He had a decent body, and a pretty, cute face. He seemed to be really shy and quiet, and maybe that was what Akihiko needed. Hiroki only hoped that the silver-haired man wouldn't loose interest in the boy. If Misaki became just another fuck-toy, that meant that Akihiko would go back to his old habits and abuse Nowaki and him.

* * *

><p>The song finally ended, and Misaki's heart dropped.<p>

_'I absolutely cannot go out there! Everything's so fuzzy! Why the hell did I drink the whole thing?'_

Misaki looked onstage, and in his daze, saw that the blonde had, indeed, stripped. The brunet's heart dropped, as his head spun from the intoxication.

_'I didn't even practice! I was so stupid! Just thinking that maybe I won't have to do this. Thinking that maybe I would have been rescued, or even dead, by then. I can't get up on that pole. What'll I do with the heels? And the whole outfit...' _Misaki looked himself over and flinched his nose in disgust.

The dancer who just ended his striptease walked off the stage and disappeared into the audience.

_'Isn't he supposed to come back here?'_

Misaki fidgeted with his shirt, blushing at the feeling of nakedness under his skirt.

"Relax," Misaki jumped as Hiroki appeared behind him, "It's not your turn yet. It's mine."

Misaki turned around to see a blank-faced Hiroki standing behind him. The drink had already poisoned the elder's veins, as his eyes were empty, and he was no longer as rigid.

"Watch and learn," Hiroki boasted in a velvet voice, and headed on stage as he heard his name announced.

* * *

><p>Miyagi was getting anxious, waiting for Hiroki to come on stage. He was already feeling a bit uneasy, and a bit aroused after the first performance. As he saw the young boy come off stage, Miyagi got really tense, hoping the dancer wouldn't find him in the crowd.<p>

However, as Hiroki's name was announced, Miyagi's storm-blue eyes sparked. This was the moment he had been waiting for, all this time. He was going to see the object of his affection be sluty onstage, and afterwards would finally get better acquainted with the beauty.

'_French fingertips, red lips, bitch's so dangerous...'_

Hiroki entered the stage, strutting forward in easy glides. The man looked so at ease, so confident in what he was doing. The dazzled-up brunet made his way over to a chair, standing solely in the spotlight. Slowly, Hiroki walked around the chair, lowering himself onto it. He sat with his legs spread wide apart. The palms of his hands traveled slowly up his legs, stopping to run his hand over his crotch. After, both his hands traveled lightly over his abdomen, his fingertips teasing the sensitive skin. It was clear by the clouded eyes, that Hiroki was very aroused.

As Hiroki's hands reached his pink nipples, the brunet gave them both a pinch, moaning lightly at the pleasure. Boldly licking one of his thumbs, the man ran the spit-slicked digit over his sensitive nipple. His other hand traveled down to grope his hard organ.

The crowd all but came right there. They stared at the mysterious brunet, who was so lewdly pleasuring himself right in front of their eyes. The way that the pale chest rose and fell, and the light pants, just barely audible through the booming music, were a huge turn on for the men...as well as for some women. Miyagi's mouth was slightly agape, as he watched the younger man touching himself. His own hand ached to feel the straining bulge in his pants. He would have, if not for Akihiko, who was eyeing him with a gleam in his eyes.

As Hiroki finished grinding and almost humping the chair, his lithe body slid out off of it. Hiroki slid across the floor, and grabbed hold of the pole. He used his strong arms to raise his body up, all the while rubbing his torso on the pole. The cold metal sent shivers down the heated man's spine. Hiroki's long legs hugged the metal, and he spun himself up to the very ceiling. Letting go of the pole, the man hung upside-down and slowly spun himself down bending his long, criss-crossed legs. When Hiroki landed on the floor, he turned around so that his back was flat against the metal. His back bent backwards, until his shimmering forehead touched the pole. Slowly, Hiroki did waves with his torso, raising his arms so that they were stretched straight against the stick. His chest heaved, as Hiroki raised himself up, and spread his legs in a perfect split. Bending his body in half, the slave spun his torso, horizontally, around. In wave-like motions, Hiroki, once more, brought himself to the top, just embracing the pole and spinning his body, his legs stretched out straight together, swinging along with his body.

Holding on strongly, Hiroki once more flipped himself so that his face was towards the floor. The dancer slid down, raising himself and strutting to the front of the stage. He grabbed the whips he had earlier, smacking the floor to the beat of the music. Dispensing the whips, Hiroki's hand splayed over the straining fabric of his pants. Hiroki's long fingers massaged the member, as the man plunged down, spreading his legs. The brunet's eyes were clouded from the pleasure and from the alcohol. His mouth was slightly open, his lips moist. Getting up graciously, the man's long fingers gripped the laces of his pants. Hearing the enthusiastic roar of the crowd, Hiroki slowly untwined them, and let his pants fall down onto the floor. He wasn't wearing any undergarments, and shivered slightly at the feeling of being on full display.

At the sight of the naked man, Miyagi's jaw finally hit the floor. Throughout the performance, his chest had been rising and falling rapidly. Now, seeing the slave in all his glory...Miyagi was simply speechless. Usami was next to him, no less shocked by the vulgar side of his rather-shy slave. He was incredibly turned on by the man he had previously so easily disregarded.

"H-How can a man bend in so many ways," Miyagi's voice shook, from the intensity of the performance.

Hiroki, meanwhile had walked back to his trusty companion, and was making his final round on the pole. His body traveled across the stick in all the positions possible, his body shimmering with sweat. Every time the brunet spread his long, sweat-slicked legs, his member was completely visible. As the song came to a stop, Hiroki landed on the floor in a split.

The viewers of Hiroki's show exploded, some even throwing wads of cash on stage. Hiroki gathered his pay and made his way offstage, with a smirk on his lips. Misaki had all the while stood and watched the older slave perform. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. He never knew the serious man had such a side to him. However, the realization dawned upon him. He was next


	19. Dancing in the Dark

**Hello! Please excuse if there are any errors or whatnot! I'm really sick at the moment, so this might contain some mistakes! I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think! ^.^**

**P.S. I sincerely and truly apologize for these long waits. I will try very hard to update faster. SORRY :(**

* * *

><p>"I think we'll take a small break for now. Please, take this time to buy a drink from our lovely bartenders, and relieve your...personal needs. The show will resume shortly," a loud voice boomed from the speaker.<p>

The music resumed, and Misaki let out a loud, relieved sigh. It seemed to him as if he'd been holding his breath in anticipation forever.

"Where do all the dancers go?" Misaki asked a woman who came up to offer him a drink.

"They just mingle in the crowd," the woman said lightly, and held out a glass of water for Misaki.

* * *

><p>What had initially started as a search for Nowaki, ended up with Hiroki sitting at the bar, gulping down his third glass of some random cocktail. In all honesty, the man was really glad that he was as drunk as he was. Hiroki was only processing half of what he had just done on stage. His body was really hot, the robe only providing a minimal breeze to cool him off.<p>

_"Crap...What the hell did I just do..."_ Hiroki dropped his auburn head into his hands, running his long fingers through the damp hair.

_'I need to find Nowaki. Oh God! What will he think of me now? I'm such a slut...UGH!"_

Hiroki put out the flames of shame with another gulp of alcohol. He motioned for the bartender.

"Sir...I don't think-"

"Shut up. It's your job, now get me another one, asshole," Hiroki hissed, glaring at the man behind the counter.

* * *

><p>Miyagi stood, speechless, next to his silver-haired friend.<p>

"Want to get a smoke?" Akihiko motioned to a smoking area at a far corner of the club, offering the small carton to Miyagi.

"Not now," Miyagi breathed, putting a hand on Akihiko's pack.

His eyes wandered elsewhere.

"Oh?" Akihiko's gaze landed on the older man's prize. "I see...Alright, go get him."

Miyagi blushed at the nonchalant way his Akihiko addressed slave, "Uh...how exactly am I doing this?"

"Just go up to him, sweet-talk the guy, and when he's not looking," Akihiko looked around cautiously,"...here," the silver-haired man dropped a pair of purple pills into Miyagi's hand. "It'll daze him out for a bit. That way you won't get to experience his horrid personality."

Miyagi opened his mouth to protest, but Akihiko just smirked, "Your welcome."

Miyagi accepted the drugs with unease.

What," Akihiko chuckled, "Feeling guilty? There's really no need, my friend. It's just a quick fuck."

The stunned man muttered a thank you and walked, rather awkwardly, across the floor. Akihiko watched the elder disappear into the crowd, a satisfied smirk upon his handsome face.

'_Weren't you the one who told me not to fall in love with a whore?'_

* * *

><p>Nowaki's mouth was agape. His cobalt eyes were wide saucers, as the giant processed what he had just witnessed. His Hiro-san… The shy, hotheaded, and easily flustered, Hiro-san, had just done… that.<p>

Nowaki couldn't believe that his lover ever had this side to him. Sure, he'd seen Hiroki when the man loosened up and played naughty, but he'd never have thought that the small man had that kind of sexual energy.

Throughout the whole song, the russet eyes stayed on Nowaki. The feverish man felt as if he were being pulled into the black abyss, which swallowed Hiroki's eyes. The delicate man was definitely performing for one person, and one person only: Nowaki. Looking around, desperately, Nowaki couldn't spot the wild head of his lover. The bosses gripped a stronger hold of their captive.

"Relax Kusama! Or do you want to get punished again?"

Nowaki glanced behind him, where the man who had assaulted him earlier stood, with a smile on his face.

"N-no. I'm sorry." Nowaki bowed his head.

He had long learned to be submissive. The will-power and pride, what he once had, had been trampled and crushed, throughout the few months that he'd been under the control of Usami.

Nowaki couldn't help but feel anxious, not being to see his small dancer after the performance. He needed to make sure that Hiroki was okay. There was no doubt in the man's mind, knowing his partner, that alcohol was involved. His lover could never bare the shame of doing anything sinful in public.

"I...I need to go to the bathroom," Nowaki said, straining his eyes in search of Hiroki.

Without saying anything, one of the guards gripped Nowaki's bicep and pulled him along. Stumbling through the crowd, Nowaki strained his neck, searching for his beloved Hiro-san. He couldn't spot the small man, as his guard forced him into the bathroom. Nowaki was dragged over to one of the urinals.

Nowaki hung his shaggy, back head, a dangerous silence surrounding the pair. There was nobody else in the white-tiled room. The feverish man's body shook with weakness.

"Hurry up," a cold voice ordered behind the tall man.

Nowaki turned around, to bore his tired eyes into ones of his superior.

"Lied didn't you. You just wanted to search for your precious boy-toy," the guard hissed, and pressed himself into Nowaki. "I don't like being lied to."

"I-I didn't lie," Nowaki's hoarse lie forced his hair to be pulled down, harshly.

The raven's scalp burned. Again, small tears built up in the bright-blue irises, as Nowaki assessed his situation.

"If you didn't lie...then do it. Take off your pants," the man smirked, challenging the slave.

Nowaki's eyes widened, as his whole frame trembled in fear.

"Right here, right now."

The taller man's hands trembled as his long fingers stumbled with his belt buckle. The worn out jeans were ones that his pimp lent to him, as he didn't have any clothes of his own, save for the sweat pants and a t-shirt. Nowaki's cheeks burned with shame as he lowered his jeans down onto the floor, his fingers gripping the waistband of his boxers.

"Oh for Christ's sake," growled the other man, and tugged down the undergarments.

The coolness that suddenly engulfed the giant's body sent shivers down his spine. Somewhere deep within his mind, in the chamber that was locked up so long ago, Nowaki knew that he could have easily fought the man off. He was big enough to stand up for himself. However, he knew that he was too weak to resist. His mind was too scarred to do anything about his situation. He had lost the spark that would have caused him to fight back and shove the bastard off of him. However, thinking back on the punishment he always endured after a revolt, he chose to stay silent.

"So we're not even resisting now, are we," the man breathed into Nowaki's pinkish ear, "I remember. You were such a fighter. You'd always punch and kick, until they'd beat you so badly you couldn't stand."

The larger man shivered with fear. He kept silent.

"Now look at you. Trembling at the mere touch of a man," the boss snaked his hand to Nowaki's neck.

"S-someone might come in," Nowaki's voice broke.

"All the more reason for me to just fuck you right now," the man smirked against Nowaki's ear.

Nowaki shut his eyes, as a hand snaked to his front, grabbing his dick.

"So hard...even though you say you don't want it."

At that, Nowaki clenched his fists, fighting the tears that threatened to escape their borders.

"Strip. All this clothing is getting in the way of me fucking you raw," the boss stepped back.

Nowaki's eyes widened as his head snapped over shoulder.

"You heard me."

"Please," Nowaki's flushed cheeks dampened as his tears finally streamed down.

"Disobey me. I dare you."

Nowaki looked hopelessly at the door, before taking his sweater, and slowly pulling it over his head.

"Beautiful. Stand against the wall."

Fearing physical punishment, Nowaki leaned his elbows onto the tile wall, his fists still clenched. The shorter man walked over, slowly running his rough hands over the other man's quivering back.

"Stretch out."

Nowaki silently obeyed the command, making his torso perpendicular to the white wall. He pit down on his lips, trying to stop the sobs that escaped his mouth.

"I love a good whore. Who knew you were so obedient," the man teased.

He ran his hand across, viciously pinching the raven's nipple. He did the same with the other, before scraping his nails across Nowaki's pale skin.

Nowaki hissed from the pain, tasting copper blood of his lips.

The taller man was incredibly frightened. He didn't know that the man had a pain kink. His legs trembled, as butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Beautiful," the boss breathed, admiring the dark-red lines, running down Nowaki's pale spine. "Beg me to stop," he hissed, bringing his lips close to the raven's ear.

Nowaki's never been particularly protective of his pride. Especially now, when he was about to submit to another act of betrayal to his dear lover, the last thing on Nowaki's mind was pride.

"Please. Please let me go," Nowaki's voice trembled.

_'I can't do this to Hiro-san! I can't just give in like that. It'll hurt him too much,"_ Nowaki felt a fresh wave of tears coming on.

His lover, so pure and innocent, had such a dirty lover like him. Nowaki was brought out of his agonizing thoughts as his face collided with the wall.

"Agh!" Nowaki gripped at his nose, feeling a warmth seeping out.

"Such a whore," the boss smirked, before latching on to the black locks. "Hands on the wall, slut!"

Nowaki tensed up, once again resigning his earlier position.

"So submissive. I wonder what your fuck toy would say if he saw you like this," the chilling tone sent shivers of fear down Nowaki's naked back.

"D-Don't call him that," Nowaki whispered.

"What?"

"Don't insult Hiro-san," Nowaki growled softly.

"Right...because he's totally not a whore...just like you," the man said, before ramming Nowaki's head on the wall.

Nowaki bit down on his forearm to stop the agonizing screams, tearing from his throat. His arm was like a gag on his mouth, which still emitted small whines of pain.

* * *

><p>Kamijou sat at the bar, his vision slightly fuzzy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.<p>

"Hello, can I buy you a drink?" Miyagi smoothed himself into the seat right next to the brown-haired dancer.

Hiroki shot his head toward the older man, and furrowed his brows, "Drinks are free for the dancers."

Miyagi felt his initial confidence stagger, and scratched his head.

"Uh...your...performance was really...nice," Miyagi sent the glowering man a flashing smile.

"Thanks," Hiroki muttered, his cheeks bushing slightly.

"Hey... I heard that you're Akihiko's...erm...servant right?"

"Yea," at this, the brunet's facial expression saddened a bit.

Miyagi winced at the hardness that Hiroki's gaze suddenly gained.

"Um... I heard that you'd been with him for a couple of months now, right?"

"Oh yea? Where'd you hear that?" Hiroki cocked his eyebrow at the strange man.

"Akihiko mentioned it," Miyagi staggered, face-palming in his head.

"Great...I have my own stalker," Hiroki sighed, turning away from Miyagi.

"So...,"Miyagi scratched his charcoal hair.

"Look! I have no idea what the fuck you want, but can you please leave me alone?"

"Not in the greatest of moods?" Miyagi teased, ruffling Hiroki's hair.

The younger man's eyebrows flew up at the surprise contact.

"...Who exactly are you?"

"Miyagi Yoh. I'm a friend of Akihiko's. I work as a literature professor," Miyagi smiled uneasily.

"Literature?" The chocolate eyes lit up.

"Yes. I'm the head of the Literature Department," Miyagi admitted sheepishly.

Hiroki's jaw dropped to the ground, "I used to work as a literature professor too!"

"Nice. You liked working there?"

"Honestly," Hiroki spoke gently, "I loved it. I mean, sure, the brats are annoying as hell. Especially when they can't understand _anything_."

"Honestly, how did you survive?" Miyagi stared at Hiroki with love-dazed eyes.

"Once in a while there'll be a student who's like...a genius. And then you can pick him or her out of the group and challenge them until they reach their full potential. It's like watching a flower blossom," Hiroki sighed, a bit dreamily. He was now staring into space, reminiscing his days as a college professor.

"Hey, don't be so sad! I mean you probably get paid more swinging on that pole for one night than you earned in your whole career. Me and my wife- I mean.. eh..."

"Wife?" Hiroki inquired. "Not to be rude or anything..." the brunet chuckled, "but shouldn't you be home with your wife?"

"Not really" Miyagi stated simply.

"So why are you with her if you're..."

"I'm not" Miyagi bore his eyes into the umber irises.

"Okay..." Hiroki chuckled awkwardly, "whatever you say..."

"Hey! Another drink for his gentleman right here," Miyagi motioned to the bartender.

The man behind the counter shot the raven-hair an "are-you-kidding-me", bewildered glare, before reaching to pour another drink.

Miyagi smiled at Hiroki before handing him the alcohol.

"Can't bribe me that easily," Hiroki chuckled, nudging Miyagi's arm.

This man was the only one, besides Nowaki, who spoke to Hiroki like he was a person. Sure the guy was weird as hell, taking so much interest in a whore like him, but he made Hiroki feel like a human rather than a sex toy.

* * *

><p>Back in the bathroom, Nowaki sobbed in earnest, way past the point of being embarrassed. The boss had tortured him for what seemed like eternity. The dirty touches, perverted whispers, and hard hits of the man reduced Nowaki to a quivering mess.<p>

His face was a mass of bruises, puffiness and tears. His fingers gripped hopelessly at the wall, as the man behind him tore his body apart.

"Had enough yet, big guy?" the man panted from behind, raking his nails through Nowaki's abused skin.

The cuts wept with thin trickles of blood. Ignoring the ugly gashes he made, the boss continued roughly slamming his cock into Nowaki.

The creek of the bathroom door brought both men to snap their heads. Akihiko stood still, his eyes wide with shock. His lavender eyes traveled from the smirking boss to the tearing dark-turquoise, eyes of his slave. Nowaki's face was beyond recognizable, his hair a big mess, soaked in sweat and blood.

The boss continued fucking Nowaki, challenging Akihiko with his narrowed eyes. Getting annoyed with Nowaki's sobbing, the man placed a firm hand on Nowaki's mouth. The silver-haired master couldn't move. His gaze was transfixed in the depths of Nowaki's, red-rimmed eyes. Akihiko's limbs trembled, as his mouth gapped, no words coming out.

"Just putting your bitch to good use," the boss finally said.

At the words, the taller, young man wept harder, shutting his eyes tight.

Akihiko wasn't paying attention to the horrid act before him. His eyes still focused on the abused slave, as his mind traveled far into the twisted vines of his memories.

Nowaki gasped slightly, as he saw tiny water droplets forming in his master's eyes. He watched as the older man's shaky hand traveled to his mouth, to hide a soft sob that escaped the pale lips.

As Akihiko slowly staggered back, Nowaki made one last attempt and cried out, begging the master, with his eyes, to do something.

The boss bellowed, "Shut the fuck up! Your crying is _really_ getting on my nerves. Take it like a man!", and punched the back of Nowaki's head.

That was the last that Akihiko could take. His breath erratic with sobs, the man stumbled out of the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Worthless piece of shit," the boss grunted, before coming deep inside Nowaki.

As soon as the pervert pulled out, and let go of Nowaki, the taller man fell down to his knees.

"I could get into big shit cause of you," the man growled, kicking the slave's ribs. "Fucking whore. Can't even fuck good...what the fuck are you good for if not for that," the boss scolded, zipping up, washing his hands and face, and strutting out of the bathroom.

Nowaki was shaken. His vision was completely blurred, black dots appearing here and there. His whole body was hurting, but he could barely feel it. All Nowaki could do was curl up on the cold tile floor, dirtied by him and his captivator. His limbs slowly curled themselves into a ball, whining in pain. Nowaki closed his eyes, letting the hot tears pour down freely now.

_'Piece of shit. Good for nothing whore. Can't do anything but fuck, and you're still bad at it. I can't imagine how someone would even want to touch you. You're disgusting. You're body is trash, only good for sex. I can't imagine what your lover thinks of you. Probably, he's so embarrassed...to have such a terrible boyfriend.'_

Nowaki recalled all the degrading things that were whispered in his ear. His cheeks burned with shame, as he finger's gripped desperately at his hair. He looked at his shaking hands, holding a clump of his own tresses. Nowaki could feel his fever escalating. All he could do was let his body lay still on the cool tiles.

* * *

><p>"Now let us get back to the show!" a voice announced magnificently, before the music raised its volume.<p>

Everybody went back to the center of the area, except for Miyagi, who continued to gaze at Hiroki. Turning his chestnut head, Hiroki saw the familiar figure, Misaki.

"Please welcome out next performer!"

Misaki, now wearing his stilettos, trembled backstage. As soon as his name was announced, a woman shoved powder in his face, and spiked up his hair.

"_It's Britney bitch…Every time they turn the lights down, just wanna go the extra mile for you."_

Misaki was pushed through the curtains, suddenly facing countless men, all staring intently at him.

Akihiko stumbled out of the bathroom, his hands shaking violently. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to burn the image of Nowaki's crisp, watering eyes out of his mind. Hearing the loud music, Akihiko slowly processed that the show must have started already. Slowly opening his eyes, Akihiko turned his attention to the performer on the stage. The amethyst eyes immediately recognized Misaki.

The boy's eyes were bigger than a deer's in headlights. He could barely stand on the high heels he was wearing. Akihiko ran his eyes over the boy's outfit, immediately feeling his member respond positively to the schoolgirl outfit. The costume was beyond sexy, showing off Misaki's lean, long legs. His skin was a milky-white, his chest and face shimmering in the dancing lights.

Misaki couldn't move. His whole body quivered in fear. Every person's eyes were glued on him. Some were smirking, some whispering to one another, and some unreadable. The brown-haired dancer tried to focus on the stage but his vision was blurry from the tons of make up on him. His irises were watery, and his mind was still in a haze from all of the alcohol that he had consumed earlier.

'_Kamijou-san lied,' _Misaki realized.

The drinks didn't calm his nerves at all. His heart seemed to beat faster, the adrenaline rush making his whole body buzz unpleasantly. Misaki's body was barely listening to him. Being in those damned heels just multiplied the frightened boy's chances of messing up.

Bringing his attention back to the crowd, the dancer slowly began walking to the front of the stage. His long legs wobbled in the heels, causing the boy to become more nervous but the second. His heart hammered in his glittering chest, making Misaki's breath shorten. The frightened boy tried to walk along to the music, but the stripper shoes wouldn't let him.

The crowd was getting rowdy, and more dissatisfied grunts could be heard through the booming music.

"_Is he retarded or something?"_

"_Didn't know they let newbies into the club."_

"_What the fuck is he doing? I didn't pay for this crap!"_

The whispers made chills run up and down Misaki's body. His head was spinning, as his breath become more and more ragged. Finally, the dancer made his way to the center. His emerald eyes caught the sight of the pole. The mortal enemy gleamed at him.

'_Didn't practice, did you? Stupid boy. You knew this would happen.'_

Misaki's eyes widened and his sweating arms reached out to grasp the metal. The boy's long fingers gripped the hot metal, and he attempted to swing his body around. His carcass strongly protested, when a sharp pang in his stomach made Misaki feel extremely nauseous. He could barely hear the voices of his audience anymore, instead, focusing on keeping himself up.

Akihiko, seeing the boy waver, slowly made his way through the crowd. His eyes were glued on Misaki. He watched closely as Misaki clutched his head, his legs quivering from the strain.

"Misaki..." Akihiko muttered, moving faster.

The brown-haired dancer attempted to gain footing again, but failed, as he finally landed flat on his bottom. Finally, the audience was satisfied. They cheered as Misaki's raised skirt revealed his member.

_'I...I can't believe this is happening,' _Misaki thought in shock.

Akihiko, now at the front, noticed Misaki's teary face. He saw how the boy's lips quivered in embarrassment. He stood there, watching how the small boy was degraded, how he stayed still on his knees, sobbing earnestly into his hands.

"Move out of my way," Akihiko roared, pushing aside everybody who was blocking him.

The tall, handsome man jumped up on stage, gathering Misaki in his arms. The bold action earned the master an uproar of disapproval from the crowd.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Asshole, let him go! He's not finished yet!"

Akihiko narrowed his piercing, lavender eyes, causing a small pause in the chaos.

"That's Usami, Akihiko," a number of people muttered the fearful revelation.

Holding onto the sobbing teen, Akihiko jumped off stage, and hurried out of the club.

"Master! We're not scheduled to leave yet!"

"Change of plans," Akihiko muttered to one of the bosses.

"Shall I drive you home?"

"No need," Akihiko was getting nervous, eyeing the exit door.

"What should we do with the others?"

"Bring them back after their performance," Akihiko began to rush off, but halted suddenly, "Except Kamijou Hiroki. My friend is taking care of him."

"Understood, Master," the boss yelled to a descending Akihiko.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Hiroki, usually a man with good composure, was now laying face-flat on the bartending table.<p>

"Ha ha! Had enough to drink yet?" Miyagi teased, watching in great amusement as Hiroki turned his head slowly from side to side.

The slave's brown locks were ruffled and messy, the brilliant feathers around his eyes now smeared into black blobs. Only a small while ago, the two men had witnessed the mishaps that occurred at the stage. Miyagi was shocked, to say the least. He was even more dumbfounded when he witnessed Akihiko jump on stage and carry the young man away.

Hiroki was too drunk to really react. Aside from, "Aww...I know him! Sucks for the kid...", Hiroki said nothing. He was starting to doze off, when his chocolate eyes caught sight of his master.

"A-Akihiko's leaving," he slurred, before beginning to raise himself from his stool.

"Rest," Miyagi brought Hiroki back down by his arm.

"But-"

"I'm taking you home tonight," Miyagi muttered in Hiroki's ear.

The younger man shot up, before tumbling down from his chair.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Miyagi rolled his eyes before helping the other man up.

"I have...I have to go. He's my master, If I don't go with him he'll-"

"I'm taking you home with me. I'm going to rescue you," Miyagi smiled lovingly at the object of his adoration.

Hiroki's mind was in a haze; so, hearing the words "rescue you", he just nodded before dropping his head back down.

* * *

><p>Nowaki couldn't tell how long he spent lying on the icy tiles. The ache and burn in his bones was slowly subsiding, but the giant couldn't bring himself to stand up. His legs couldn't hold up his battered body. The man had tried, many times, to get himself up, but to no avail.<p>

_'The music's still playing, so I guess the show's still on. Hiro-san...I wonder where he is right now,' _Nowaki thought sadly.

He hated to wallow in self-pity. There were tons of people, he was sure, who were worse off than him, at this point in time. However, he couldn't help but cry over his abused body. Slowly, Nowaki traced the red gashes on his sides, and ran his thumb over the red finger-marks on his hips. If he couldn't protect his own body, he felt his should at least comfort it.

_'I never meant for this to happen. I'm so, so sorry,'_ Nowaki shuddered, not sure who he was asking for forgiveness.

After a while, Nowaki attempted to get up once more. Slowly, leaning on his arms, Nowaki stood up. The excruciating pain in his backside made small tears spring to Nowaki's eyes.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the man felt sick. How could he let this happen? He winced as cooled semen leaked from his torn ass.

_'This isn't the first time. Why are you so surprised?'_

With violently shaking fingers, Nowaki turned on the faucet. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. With his head still spinning, Nowaki dressed himself in a frenzy, and limped to the door. The man trudged out of the bathroom, almost doubling over in pain.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice trembled.

That was all he needed at the moment. He needed to see his beloved's beautiful face, hear his deep voice tell him that it's okay. To tell him that he was still loved, and cherished. He spotted the brown head of his lover. With wild eyes, Nowaki pushed his way through the crowd. This was quite a difficult task, as the club was filled to the max.

The giant's heart dropped when he saw his lover's head moving.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki was oblivious to the complaints he received from the pushed-over customers.

"Hiro-san!" His voice was drowned out by the deafening music.

Nowaki could finally see his lover's full body, being led away by some strange man.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki's shrill voice didn't reach his beloved's ear, as a drunken Hiroki was led off.

Nowaki made a dash for his lover, but was abruptly pulled over.

"There you are, Kusama. Were you jerking off in there or something? Sure took you a while," one of the men slapped Nowaki's aching spine.

"Let go!" Nowaki roared at the man, "I need to find him!"

Nowaki's struggles failed, as he was apprehended from all sides.

The mild buzz of the engine had lulled Misaki to sleep. The young dancer's head rested on Akihiko's shoulder. The master's eyes were wide as he drove away as fast as he could. Outside, it had started to snow, making it difficult for Akihiko to see in the white blur.

"Don't worry Misaki, it'll be okay. I promise I'll protect you."


	20. Save Me

**Yay! I just want to thank all of my reviewers for your feedback! Please enjoy! ^.^ And I apologize if I offended some people with my last chapter(Nowaki's rape :/ ) **

The snow fell faster, making Akihiko curse under his breath. The young master could barely make out the signs on the road. Misaki had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Akihiko was genuinely happy that the young teen had surrendered to sleep; otherwise he would have had to endure more of the small hiccups and sobs which escaped the plump lips.

Akihiko felt like a pig. He was the one who made the teen do this, and ultimately embarrass himself in front of everybody. He was the one who hadn't checked on the teen's progress. The man hadn't really paid that much attention to him. Akihiko kept assuring himself that he'd just been incredibly busy... but with what he couldn't come up with.

If he had to tell the truth, Akihiko allowed himself to face the fact that he had really fallen for the boy. Yes, it was nearly impossible, mainly because he barely spent any time with the other. However, those few moments that the silver-haired man spent with Misaki were almost breathtaking. This boy was so different from anyone the older man had ever encountered. He had such a profound innocence around him. He seemed like a delicate flower, which needed to be cared for and protected.

When they first met, Akihiko had behaved erratically, immediately assaulting and touching his new slave. Afterwards, Akihiko was plagued with the memories of how he had behaved. It made the man sick. He spoke out his fears and sorrows to Nowaki, who listened intently and tried to help the man. After Nowaki left, Akihiko broke down and cried. He felt so drained by Nowaki's kindness. He, of all people, didn't deserve it.

Akihiko knew that what he was doing was bad. He knew that he was killing futures, hopes and dreams of all the people that he owned. But he couldn't let go. He couldn't just stop what he had started. It was easier to just dwell in a world where he was at the top, above everybody else, rather than face the harsh truths which had scraped at him for so long.

Finally, Akihiko's amethyst eyes relaxed as he saw the place he now called "home". The man stopped the car, the buzzing eventually dying.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered into the sleeper's ear.

"Huh?" Misaki mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"We're here," Akihiko mumbled, before placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

Misaki was too dazed to react. He just sat there, cuddling himself into Akihiko's long coat. The older man walked around his car, opening the door for Misaki.

The man offered his hand to Misaki. With slightly shaking legs, the brunet stepped out of the vehicle. He glanced up at his savior, his vision still a bit muddy. Misaki shivered, feeling the small snowflakes land on his body.

"Wow...it hasn't snowed in forever," Akihiko said in wonder, looking up at the cascade of falling snowflakes.

"I remember, when it used to snow, my parents and I would always go out and play in the snow," Misaki smiled to himself.

Realizing what he said, the boy clammed a hand over his mouth. Akihiko arched an eyebrow, but didn't press on. The two stayed in silence, looking at the flawless, white blanket, covering the roads.

"Usa- Master," Misaki shivered, looking up at the other man, "I-I'm c-cold."

Akihiko perched his brows in realization and brought the boy close to him.

"Let's go inside," Akihiko muttered into the boy's hair.

Misaki allowed himself to be lead into the building that had become his prison. Seeing the dark walls of the building made Misaki's memories collapse on him. He remembered the shame and humiliation that he felt when his own legs gave out on him. His head was still slightly spinning from the intoxication and from his earlier hysterical cries

Misaki clung weakly to Akihiko, as the two descended towards the master's chamber.

"M-master," Misaki whispered in fear, "m-my r-room is the o-other way."

"I'm taking you to my room," Akihiko smiled, feeling the small boy tense in his arms.

When they finally reached Akihiko's bedroom, the tall man said tentatively, "My key is in the coat pocket. Do you mind getting it for me?"

Misaki gulped, before reaching with a shaky hand to retrieve the small key in Akihiko's coat.

"Thank you so much, Master, for letting me borrow your coat," Misaki's voice wavered, as he stared intently at the door.

Misaki knew that he had messed up. He couldn't stop his heart from hammering in his chest as thoughts of his punishment nagged around in his brain. He would have to beg the man not to hurt him. He'd have to do whatever it took to seize the other man's fury.

The two walked slowly into Akihiko's large bedroom. Misaki gasped slightly, as Akihiko's hands carefully removed his coat from Misaki's shoulders. Akihiko walked over to his bed, slumping on it. He stared intently at the boy, just as frightened as his slave.

_'What the hell's next? What am I supposed to do now?'_

Misaki feared that the longer he stared at the intense irises, the more severe his punishment would be.

"M-Master, I just wanted...to s-say," Misaki's voice broke, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks, "t-that I'm so..." the terrified boy dropped down to his knees, hiding his face in his arms, "sorry!"

Akihiko's eyes widened at the crying boy, kneeling a few feet away from him. He quickly got up, and went to the boy. Lowering onto his knees, Akihiko gently took the shaking form into his hands.

"I messed up! I messed up so much! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault; I didn't practice...at all! I- I just thought that it would be okay; b-but I just couldn't do it! I had no idea what to do, a-and after drinking so much I just couldn't hold myself up! I'm so, so, so sorry! Just," Misaki was wailing into Akihiko's shirt, "_please_ don't hurt me! _Please_. I'll do anything!"

"Shhh..." Akihiko murmured into the damp locks, bringing the boy closer to him, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Y-you're not mad?" Misaki sniffled, smudging his makeup further by rubbing his reddened eyes.

"Not in the slightest," Akihiko whispered, smiling at the boy.

"T-thank you," Misaki sobbed harder, "you're so kind!"

The silver-haired master chuckled to himself.

"Come," Akihiko helped the boy up, and led him to his bed.

Seeing the master's bed, Misaki stiffened.

_'Is this the punishment?'_

"Please relax," Akihiko chuckled, "I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to."

_'Why would I ever want you to!' _

"Do you feel sick? You reek of alcohol," Akihiko asked.

"I'm fine," Misaki whispered.

"Misaki, don't be so hard on yourself. Everything... it's...my fault," Akihiko admitted, looking at his clasped hands.

Misaki silently observed the chamber. He'd been here before. Misaki remembered the only time that he'd been in the room...which was right after he was sexually assaulted by those men.

"Master...why...why are you being so kind? It doesn't make sense," Misaki asked, his body rigid.

"Why doesn't it make sense," Akihiko asked gently, running a hand through the gelled, brown hair.

"B-because," Misaki's eyes widened at the contact, "you said it before yourself. I'm your slave...your toy. Before, you didn't act this way...not really, anyway. And now..." Misaki's quiet voice died down completely, as Akihiko turned his face to look at him.

"I don't know, Misaki. I... I just don't know. Before you came here, I've never really felt anything but rage and hate towards my slaves. But when I saw you and got to talk with you... as bizarre as those situations were...I couldn't help but feel as if...I..." Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed at the intense emotions which were tearing at his tired heart, he pulled Misaki into a tight hug, burrowing his face in he boy's warm neck, "as if I felt something other than resentment towards you. The way you are- I just- I couldn't help but feel just the slightest of affections to you. Nobody's ever made me feel like that. That's why I cherish you so much. Ever since that time..." Akihiko's voice was low, and unsteady.

Misaki was blushing from head to toe. Here he was...receiving a confession from his...master.

"I..." Misaki opened his mouth, but found that he was speechless.

"Please, Misaki," Akihiko whispered roughly, "this is really hard for me. Just let me fall in love with you."

Misaki's delicate brows flew up at the blunt request of the man, "I... I don't understand. Why me?"

"There are many reasons. One being that you're letting me hold you right now, without any resistance and hate."

"You don't do this often? With the others..." Misaki trailed off, his cheeks blazing a bright crimson.

"Never," Akihiko admitted.

"It seems so strange, seeing that you have so many slaves," Misaki inquired gently, curious to find out the master's sadistic motives.

"What do you want me to say?" Akihiko pulled his face away from the comforting heat, burying his gaze in the watery green orbs.

"Why? I can't understand you, Master. I-It's really not my place to say but..." Misaki hesitated, still fearing an angry outburst from his owner.

"It's okay, Misaki. Ask me anything."

The tone of the elder's voice was almost pleading. The man was hinting, desperately, for Misaki to inquire something about him, or his ways. He was always hoping, longing for someone to start caring about his life. He wanted them to pry everything out of him.

"Why do you keep all those people? They're hurting," Misaki murmured with caution.

Akihiko was silent. His gaze hardened.

_'I wonder if he'll understand. I can't just tell him...can I?_

"Please, just tell me. Then...I promise I'll behave and be good," Misaki bowed his head, as if to prove his proposition.

"Misaki..." the man's voice trembled.

He reached out to cup the other's face, and bring him in for a gentle kiss. Misaki jerked his head away on instinct, but seeing the hurt look in the other's eyes, he shifted so that he was sitting closer to the man.

"Is it really that hard to tell? I understand that you might not trust me, because you don't know me, but I'll listen to you. I promise," Misaki mumbled, his cheeks heating up once again.

"A-am I really that disgusting?" Akihiko stared numbly at his hands

Misaki scrunched up his features in confusion, "No."

"I'm such a fucking hypocrite. And a total bastard at that," Akihiko breathed in slowly, willing his nerves to relax.

"Not really..." Misaki could feel the other man start to open up, "I mean, you rescued me today."

"Yea," the corners of Akihiko's lips tugged upward.

"S-so...why are you a hypocrite?" Misaki pressed tenderly.

"Misaki...I could tell you. I'll tell you everything and I won't hold back. I promise. You just have to make a promise to me," Akihiko looked up at Misaki nervously.

"O-okay."

"I want you to make love to me after I finish talking," Akihiko said slowly, hesitantly.

The brunet wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or his curiosity to the mysterious creature, or just simply the other's good looks, but he couldn't find it in him to resist.

"F-fine," Misaki whispered, flushing at his own promise.

"W-when I was about nine years old, my parents received an invitation to this meeting...much like yours did. Long story short, this man wanted to buy me from my parents. He offered a hefty amount too. It wasn't just me. He had many others too. My parents barely objected. They were too engrossed in their own marriage problems to do anything about it.

"The man...he offered a huge sum of money, and they accepted the offer. I wasn't sure why he wanted me so badly. I just remembered feeling numb. I begged my mother and father not to do anything. I promised that I would be good, and obedient. Whatever the hell they wanted me to be, I would comply. My mother wasn't really my mother. She had just gotten married to my father. She and he had an affair for god-knows-how-long. She coaxed my father that this was 'the right thing to do' and a bunch of other bull-crap. My father loved her too much. Heh...I remember the look on my half-brother's face when this whole thing was getting decided. He was just happy to know that from now on, all of the attention would be focused on him.

"The reason as to why, I still can't figure it out. They never really gave me one. And that's how I came to be this guy Jack's fuck toy. I remember feeling like filth when he first...when he..." Akihiko found it harder to speak, as the images of his first time came into his mind.

"You don't have to say it," Misaki rubbed the man's arm gently.

"He raped me. Not right away, though. I was his servant for about four years, and then he told me that I was old enough. He said that boys my age get their virginity taken from them...by him. All I remember is feeling nauseous with fear. I didn't know what he was going to do. He just ripped the clothes off my body and started touching me," Akihiko's voice hitched, as hot tears streamed down his face, "I felt so dirty. I tried to fight him off, but then he hit me. He hit me again and again, until I couldn't move a muscle. He said that if I wanted to get hit more, I should continue struggling. I begged him. I got on my knees, kissed his fucking feet, and _pleaded _with him not to touch me. But he just smirked at me and did it anyway. It was the worst pain that I've ever felt in my whole life. It just felt like my body would give out. It was in total shock from the pain. There was blood, and he hit me while he did it, because I had been a 'bad boy'.

"And afterwards...I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so disgusting. I felt like I wanted to die. And it just continued from then on. I was about twenty when he told me that he's passing the ring on to me. He never told me why he suddenly stopped it, but I signed the papers, and that was it. The whole organization now belonged to me. I didn't know what to do with it for quite some time. I was still coming to terms with what happened. I was so lost. I couldn't understand that I was free now. He broke me so much, reducing me to his plaything, and I actually started to believe him. I didn't think much of myself anymore. And I still don't," Akihiko looked up to Misaki, anxious as to what the boy thought of him.

Misaki, to Akihiko's surprise only had deep sympathy and pain written on his face. Akihiko had waited for the scorn, the patronizing taunting, about how ironic this whole situation was. However, none came.

"I'm very sorry, Master," was all Misaki managed choke out, before he himself started to cry.

He sobbed, on behalf of his broken owner. This astonished Akihiko. Nobody had ever cried for him. He never told anyone the secret that haunted him, for the fear of being rejected or mocked. However, seeing Misaki cry over him, made something lighten in Akihiko. The stone that had weighed the man down, for so many years, was lifted just a bit. His heart, while still feeling torn, had stopped holding in all the pain by itself.

"Misaki, don't cry," Akihiko comforted the sobbing mess.

"How can I not! Master you're-"

"Don't call me Master anymore. Please," Akihiko smiled sadly.

"Usa...Usa-gi," Misaki hiccupped, feeling the weight of all that the man told him.

"Heh...you can call me that if you like," Akihiko smirked, seeing Misaki get flustered.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said to himself, giggling slightly at the strange nickname.

Akihiko leaned into the oblivious Misaki, and started to trail light kisses down his neck. Misaki's breath hitched as he felt shivers run down his spine at the light touch.

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice was hoarse, but now for an entirely different reason, "tell me honestly...do you find me disgusting now? I mean...you would have before, for all the things I put you through, but I mean...after I told you."

Akihiko paused his ministrations on the boy's soft neck to look deep into his eyes.

"No," came the simple reply, "I think you're a beautiful person."

Akihiko studied Misaki's eyes deeply, searching for a glimpse of hesitance and lies. However, the boy's eyes, like always, spoke the truth.

"But I feel that you could be an even better person if you let go. The others don't deserve to be enslaved their whole lives," Misaki coaxed the master.

"I just- I felt so _angry_ at the time. I started to hate everything and everybody. I had so much rage towards the man who killed me. I wanted someone to take responsibility for what happened. And since I had all that power, I decided to just let others feel what I felt. It was easier that way," Akihiko admitted, not meeting the other's eyes.

"I understand," Misaki spoke patiently, "but it's not right. I know that it's hard. But it'll make you feel better to let everybody else go."

"I just wanted to have control over something, for once," Akihiko whimpered quietly, before crying sadly into his hands. "Misaki...please...just stay with me. I have no one. I never had anyone, and now that I've told you everything, I don't think I can stand letting you go."

"Okay," Misaki promised shyly, before snaking his hand to gently take Akihiko's, "...Who else knows?"

"Nowaki knows half of it...but he doesn't know about the rape."

The two sat like that for a long time, the back-story of Usami Akihiko settling onto them.

"U-Usagi...san..." Misaki whispered, causing Akihiko to turn his head slowly and capture the teen's lips.

Misaki tasted as sweet as Akihiko remembered. His tongue traced Misaki's plump lips, asking for permission to enter Misaki's mouth. Misaki gasped when Akihiko nibbled teasingly on his lip, letting the other thrust his tongue into his mouth. Akihiko traced every corner of the warmth, no longer feeling ashamed, but instead memorizing the welcoming mouth. Misaki's own shy tongue gently rolled over Akihiko's. Feeling the boy start to respond, Akihiko pushed his tongue in deeper, savoring the sweet taste of his Misaki.

"Usa-gi-san," Misaki gasped, pulling away from the over-heated man.

"Misaki," Usami's ghostly whisper caused Misaki to shiver in anticipation.

The elder returned to pleasing the boy's neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Misaki withered underneath, feeling himself get slightly hard. His hands gripped and un-gripped the bed sheets, as Akihiko's tongue traveled down to his collarbones, nipping gently, and kissing over his bite marks.

Misaki shifted uncomfortably, as his arousal heightened, and his member protruded slightly from underneath the plaid skirt.

"Misaki," Akihiko murmured into the soft flesh, "if you want me to stop, I will. I promise."

Misaki couldn't say anything, his teeth desperately biting down on his plump, reddened lips. He couldn't cry out; it was so embarrassing.

_'I should be pushing him away. But I can't. I could never tell him but I want him so much.'_

"Misaki," Akihiko's brows were furrowed, "I don't want pity sex."

"..." Misaki was speechless. He was too shy to admit that while yes, he felt extremely sorry for Akihiko, and his tale had helped him better connect with the battered soul, but that he truly wanted this.

Instead, the boy gently squeezed Akihiko's hand, silently telling him that it was okay.

Receiving the permission, Akihiko's hands traveled slowly to Misaki's shirt, where his delicate, long fingers turned to unbuttoning it. His mouth never left Misaki's skin, now sucking gently on his Adam's apple. Misaki couldn't help but emit small whines of pleasure, as his whole body surged with fire.

"You're so beautiful, Misaki. I thought so from the first moment I saw you," Akihiko whispered passionately into Misaki's shimmering skin.

"Y-you're so corny, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered back, his breath shaking at the anticipation and pleasure his body was feeling.

"It's true, Misaki. From now on, I'll always love you," Akihiko declared, finally unbuttoning the whole shirt.

His hands slid the fabric off of Misaki's boney shoulders, marveling at the smooth, flawless skin that awaited him underneath. Slowly, Akihiko lowered his lips onto the milky flesh, and peppered it slowly, with kisses.

While his body was feeling ecstatic, Misaki couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. The older man declared his love so many times, yet Misaki couldn't bring himself to feel quite the same way. He wished that he did. He wanted so desperately to fall in love with this man, and mend him. However, it didn't work like that in reality.

_'I need some time to fall in love with you. As of now, all I can do is show you affection and care,' _Misaki thought to himself.

Akihiko's touch was as cold as ice. His fingers brushed tenderly over the burning skin, causing Misaki to feel the strangest, most pleasurable sensation. The cool fingers made their way to Misaki's nipples, which were already erect and flushed.

"You're turned on, aren't you," Akihiko smirked, kissing just below Misaki's pert bud.

"S-shut up," Misaki shut his eyes, feeling small tears of pleasure arise to he surface.

Akihiko brushed a rough thumb over the bud, pinching slightly, his ears delighted to hear Misaki's small gasps and moans.

"Misaki, let me hear you," Akihiko commanded, pinching harder.

"S-stop," Misaki gasped, all the blood rushing down south.

Akihiko immediately paused exploring Misaki's skin and sat back. Misaki let out a small whimper at the loss of the hot mouth on him.

Akihiko eyed him with the same cool intensity as he always did, "Do you wish me to stop?"

Teasingly, Akihiko let his fingers twist the boy's nipples, earning a wanton moan from Misaki. Misaki's eyes widened at his own shameless response.

"I can stop, if you want," Akihiko whispered teasingly, biting Misaki's ear.

"N-no," Misaki mewled, bring his hand to rest on Akihiko's strong arm.

The elder smiled, and brought his mouth to clam over Misaki's bud. His teeth grazed the sensitive bud lightly, while his hand teased the other. Slowly, his cold hands traveled across Misaki's tight stomach, memorizing the tender skin underneath his fingertips. His hands unzipped Misaki's skirt, snaking a hand inside.

Misaki tensed up slightly at the foreign touch, but relaxed once more as Akihiko grabbed hold of his already-weeping manhood. Akihiko slowly stroked Misaki's member, his head once again buried in Misaki's neck. The warmth was so comforting, that Akihiko never wanted to rise from the heated skin.

Misaki couldn't help but let pants and moans escape from his glistening mouth. Seeing Misaki's slightly open lips, Akihiko slipped his tongue inside, once again colliding with Misaki's warm one. Akihiko, for once in his sexual encounters, didn't feel the animosity towards him. He only felt the innocent nervousness of a previously inexperienced boy.

"U-Usagi-san...I'm scared. I don't know what to do," Misaki whispered into his lover's warm mouth.

"It's okay. I'll make you feel really good, Misaki. I love you," Akihiko smiled, planting another kiss on those delicious lips. "Lay down."

Misaki's shaky body lay down on the soft bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Misaki, I want to see your face," Akihiko growled, traveling down with his tongue, across Misaki's rising and falling chest. Giving one last lick to the delectable nipples, Akihiko traveled farther, kissing Misaki's body all the way down to his stomach. Slowly, the man eased off Misaki's skirt, tossing it aside. He stared in appreciation at Misaki's hips, before gripping onto them and licking just below Misaki's navel. The boy's muscles tightened, completely aroused from the man's skillful mouth. His cock leaked with precum; he never knew how badly he wanted this man.

Taking Misaki's erection in his hand, Akihiko licked the head. Shocks coursed through the boy's body as the man took in the head of his member.

"U-Usagi-san," he moaned, clutching onto the bedsheets.

"Does that fell good?" Akihiko cocked his eyebrow at the needy Misaki.

"Mhmm..."

Akihiko licked the entire shaft feeling it twitch in pleasure under his tongue. He took Misaki's balls into his mouth, fondling them with his silky tongue. All the while, his hand stroked the inside of Misaki's thigh.

Misaki's breath hitched, "Usagi...stop...I'm going to..ah"

Akihiko just sucked harder, deep throating the boy below him. He felt Misaki's legs tremble at the oncoming release. The boy couldn't help but buck his hips into Akihiko's eager mouth. With a strained cry, Misaki came into the warm cavern, his limbs sweating and trembling from the intense pleasure. Misaki's whole body tingled with his release, leaving him breathless.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, to see Akihiko licking the corner's of his mouth.

"You taste as good as I thought you would," he gleamed at Misaki, who was as red as a tomato.

Misaki eyed the dressed man, noticing the protruding bulge of his slacks. The man smirked when he caught Misaki checking out his manhood. Teasingly-slow, Akihiko started unbuttoning his own shirt, never taking his eyes of off his beloved Misaki.

"Like what you see?"

Misaki scowled at Akihiko, making the elder chortle at Misaki's adorable expression. He loomed over the youth, looking right into Misaki's eyes.

"Take it off of me," Akihiko's hot whisper made goose bumps run down Misaki's heated body.

Carefully, Misaki lowered the white dress shirt, with Akihiko's help. Once he shrugged out of the shirt, Akihiko resumed his mission of pleasuring Misaki. He kissed Misaki once more, never getting tired of the heat that welcomed him.

Misaki lay still, too scared to do something wrong.

"It's okay if you touch me, you know," Akihiko smirked, biting Misaki's ear gently.

_'Pervert! I can't just...'touch you'!'_

Akihiko took Misaki's hand, and landed it on his chest. Misaki's eyes widened as he felt the other's heart beating incredibly fast.

"You make me feel like this," Akihiko whispered hoarsely, sensing the youth's wonder.

Misaki couldn't help but move his hand down a bit, feeling Akihiko's smooth, toned chest. He dipped his curious fingers lower, gently probing at the smooth pectorals. Above him, the older man was completely still, enjoying the foreign feeling of being touched so tenderly. Misaki's hands traveled even further, until they reached Akihiko's lean sides.

"You have a very lovely body," Misaki said quietly, but Akihiko still heard the complement.

He took Misaki's hand away from his side, and entwined their fingers together. He stretched their hands to the back of Misaki's head.

"Thank you, Misaki," he murmured, before capturing his lips again.

After a few kisses, Akihiko pulled back, and began unbuckling his belt. Misaki watched him the whole time, heat running through him at the thought of what they were about to do.

Akihiko eased off his pants, before laying back on top of Misaki. He started to feel uneasy himself. He felt so exposed. Finally, the man took off his boxers, and looked at Misaki. The boy had a lovely blush tainting his cheeks. He felt Akhiko's member brush against his own, and gasped at the sensation.

"Misaki...it's going to hurt. But I'm going to be as gentle as possible. Just know that I would never want to cause you any harm," Akihiko said seriously.

The dazed boy just nodded, still feeling the intense pleasure of their members touching.

Akihiko leaned over to open a drawer, and retrieved a bottle of lubricant.

"It'll make it hurt less," Akihiko said with a serious expression, like he was teaching Misaki.

"Shut up! I know!" Misaki couldn't help but feel embarrassed at their gap in experience.

The older man dipped three fingers into container, coating his digits generously. With his clean hand, Akihiko entwined his hands with Misaki's again. Slowly, the man ran his pointer finger around Misaki's pucker. Misaki moaned shamelessly at the stimulation. Finally, Akihiko prodded his finger inside Misaki, giving him a moment to get used to the intrusion. The bow whimpered at the coolness. Akihiko gently pushed a second finger in, feeling the heat engulf his digits. Misaki felt tears rise to the surface at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked, worried.

"Mm-hmmh," Misaki shuddered.

The pain was starting to subside as the elder pumped his fingers inside of the boy, trying to find his pleasure spot. Suddenly, the boy beneath him let out a scream, and Akihiko knew that he found it.

Misaki couldn't help but push back at the digits that gave him so much pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this, and he didn't want to loose that wonderful feeling.

Misaki didn't think it was physically possible, but before he knew it, he was buckling onto three of Akihiko's fingers, which were stretching him out.

"Misaki, are you ready?"

"J-just do it already! I'm not a girl," Misaki fumed.

Misaki raised his hands to hold onto Akihiko. However, he noticed that the skin on his arms wasn't as smooth as his whole body was. His fingers carefully noticed, and traced small lines which covered his skin.

"I'm sorry," Misaki apologized earnestly again, feeling bad for the physical abuse that had left numerous scars on Akihiko's body.

Akihiko chuckled darkly to himself, lowering his head.

"Those aren't from my owner. Those are the result of my self-hate," Akihiko spoke lowly. Hearing no response he added, "Pathetic isn't it."

Carefully, Misaki raised himself on his elbows and tentatively kissed one of the scars. Akihiko's brows furrowed at the strange act. With careful, light touches, Misaki explored the carvings, which embedded themselves into Akihiko's arms. His eyes were those of wonder, and then sadness.

The boy's delicate lips kissed each scar, while tears streamed down his face.

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel better," Misaki breathed, as he lowered himself back down, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you."

Feeling so overwhelmed by the kindness of this boy, Akihiko collapsed on the small figure, hugging the boy to him.

"Usagi-san? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm really happy."

Akihiko listened to the boy's even breathing, hearing his small heartbeat. He rose up, using his strong arms for support.

He kissed the boy's cheek, "Can I keep going?"

Misaki nodded, before closing his eyes.

Akihiko lined himself up, and carefully slid inside of the boy. Only the head was in, but Misaki was already scrunching up his face in mild discomfort. The elder whispered words of adoration to Misaki, as he slowly penetrated the smaller boy.

Misaki gasped in pain, small tears gathering in his eyes. He clutched onto Akihiko's arms, trembling from the intrusion. Akihiko peppered his cheeks with light kisses, while sinking deeper into Misaki.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko said into the flushing cheeks of his new love.

"Stop...saying it- ah- so much," Misaki huffed, trying to take in Akihiko's large size.

Akihiko only chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. His hips were trembling with the need to just plunge into the boy. However, the man couldn't have been slower. He waited after each time that he moved.

"Is it still that painful?"

"Y-yes," Misaki admitted as the man moved even deeper.

"I'm sorry. It's just this first time. It won't hurt so much the next time."

"_Next _time?" Misaki hissed, sending the man above him a death-glare.

"Heh...yes. I really hope so," Akihiko smiled at Misaki tenderly, earning the same scowl.

"Misaki, I'm all the way in," Akihiko exhaled.

Misaki said nothing, but just nodded in acknowledgment.

"You know, I've never done it this slow," Akihiko exhaled with a smile.

"W-whatever! Stop talking, it's humiliating!"

"I love you," Akihiko smirked, loving how simple words provoked such a strong reaction.

Akihiko started moving in short strokes, trying to locate Misaki's prostrate. Misaki cried out, immediately biting down on his lips.

"Is that it?" Akihiko thrust in harder, causing Misaki to scream out in pure bliss.

Misaki pushed back eagerly, his whole body singing with ecstasy. He felt Akihiko breathing harshly right above his mouth, and raised his head to meet those lips. His whole frame shuddered with each thrust, his thighs trembling in the intense heat. Akihiko was burning, so close to his lover, like he never was before. Facing someone while fucking was something Akihiko wasn't that familiar with. He couldn't help but grip strongly onto Misaki, like he was scared that Misaki would disappear at any second. His forehead rested on Misaki's own, his hot breath mixing with Misaki's.

"Misaki, I'm close," Akihiko whispered hoarsely, earning a tiny "me too".

He couldn't help but drill up into Misaki, connecting them even more, earning more screams from the moaning mess below him. With a final thrust, Akihiko arched his back and came deep within Misaki. He thrust up once more, before his lover reached his peak, coming with a low moan.

They stayed still for a minute, both feeling the tingles of their orgasm take over their sweat-glistened bodies.

"Usagi-san," Misaki was the first one to speak.

His voice was weak, as he still felt the bliss of his climax.

Akihiko looked down at the exhausted boy, smiling down at the figure. With his thumb, Akihiko brushed Misaki's slick brow. Misaki sent his own bright smile at Misaki. He couldn't help but feel lifted and happy.

_ 'I never thought that making love with someone...especially with him, would feel so amazing and special,'_ Misaki couldn't help but let a small giggle of happiness escape him.

Akihiko cocked his head at the laughing teen but couldn't help but chuckle a bit either. He rolled off of Misaki, but enveloped him as soon as he pulled out. Misaki snuggled into the warmth that was Akihiko.

"I love you so much Misaki. Thank you for saving me," Akihiko murmured into his lover's ear.

Misaki was quiet. The boy had already fallen asleep after their lovemaking.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried with the smut...I really did XD <strong>


	21. True Love

**Okayyy...I tried with this chapter XD I hope that you enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Nowaki strained to see his lover, but his head had already disappeared from sight.<p>

"You calm down yet? Gosh, you're such an ungrateful piece of crap. Do you see anybody else here who came to support their boyfriends? You're the only one! You should be rolling in our feet thanking us. Or else you would still be sitting in your cell, biting your fucking nails off, wondering what happened to him!" one of the men lectured the feverish slave.

"You...you're right," Nowaki sighed, not well enough to argue or protest anymore.

All he needed right now, besides Hiroki, was to rest. His feet were barely holding him up, and with his fever, Nowaki felt as if he would collapse any second.

"We're leaving soon. Try to hold out till then," one of the more sympathetic men whispered to Nowaki.

Nowaki nodded in appreciation, and closed his eyes. However, the giant felt warmth seep out of his nose again.

"Ugh," he grunted, bringing a hand up to hold his nostrils. Feeling his muscles scream in protest to even the slightest of motions, Nowaki turned to the man who spoke to him last, "Um...I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but do you mind if I go to the bathroom? My nose is bleeding."

"You sick or something?"

"N-no, it's alright. I just need to clean up," Nowaki smiled politely.

One of the others, who had earlier raped the man, overheard, "Kusama needs to go _again_? Didn't you learn your lesson earlier?"

The kindhearted man looked over to his companion, and then back to Nowaki. He quickly grasped what had happened earlier.

"Kusama's not going to run away," his voice gained the cool, sadistic tone that everybody else had, "He knows better than that."

Nowaki's cheeks flushed red, but he saw what the other was trying to do. As soon as the men move out of his way, the raven limped over to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Once he was in the cold room again, Nowaki trudged to the sink, grabbing some paper towels in the process. He waited till the water was warm, and splashed some on his bruised face.

The tired man couldn't look at his own reflection without a feeling of disgust wash over him.

* * *

><p>A grey-eyed, honey-haired dancer sat alone at the club bar.<p>

"Can I please have a drink?"

"Aren't you a bit too young?" the bartender chuckled, while making a cocktail for the scowling boy.

"Who asked you?" the boy shot back, further furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry. Are you one of Akihiko's boys?"

The lithe dancer looked utterly insulted, "What? I don't belong to any Akihiko! Watch your mouth, old man."

"Sorry, sorry! I was just wondering! You're so young! I wouldn't believe that you're here on your own will!"

"I have no desire to share my personal life with you," the boy growled dangerously, before taking a sip of his drink.

His face contorted from the burn of alcohol on his tongue.

"Heh, first time drinking?"

"This club has some of the most terrible service ever," the boy muttered with heated cheeks, before getting off of his chair.

The dancer hurried off to the bathroom.

_'I can't believe I had to wait that long for everyone to leave! Well, at least now I won't get jumped in the bathroom by those horny losers.'_

Opening the door he was met with the sight of a bloody, bruised, and bashed man. The boy's breath caught in his throat. He tried to keep a cool stare, but found it almost impossible.

_'What the hell happened to him?'_

"S-sir, are you alright?" the boy's grey eyes were laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Nowaki spoke softly, finally taking a look in the mirror, his gory expression staring lifelessly back at him.

_'Hah! Fine my ass. He looks terrible. I should- .but then again, I don't even know the guy...but...'_

Shinobu glanced over at the stranger, who seemed to be having difficulty keeping himself up.

"Please excuse me," Nowaki smiled politely, before starting to carefully clean out the blood from his nose.

"Hey! Do you need any help?"

The stripper didn't usually meddle in other's business, but he felt bad about not even offering his aid to such a battered man. Especially when said man was definitely hiding something about the nature of his injuries.

"Thank you so much, but I think I'll be alright," Nowaki smiled again.

"Um...sorry for bothering you, but are you sure you don't need help with those wounds?"

Nowaki smiled at the young man's flustered kindness. He bent down to the boy's height, and whispered, "Thank you very much for your offer. However, my master wouldn't allow it."

The boy's grey eyes widened at the mention of the word _master_.

_'Is he Usami's property? Poor guy,'_ the boy bit his lip in deep thought.

"I can help you if you want. I can help you run away," Shinobu said coolly, while his insides were twisting in anxiety.

"If only it was that simple," Nowaki shook his head gently.

"It is! What the hell? Just accept help when it's offered, gosh!"

Shinobu wasn't used to pleading someone to be rescued. He flushed at his own stubbornness. Even in trivial situations such as this, that particular characteristic never seemed to be put down.

"My master, if he finds out, will punish me," Nowaki explained gently, to the frowning youth.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, "Come with me. Your master left a long time ago. There's a backdoor close by anyway."

"Master left?"

"Yes, _Akihiko_ left."

_'Damn! I can call the man by his first name and the giant can't call him anything but 'master'. What kind of sick games did he play on the guy to get him to this stage?'_

"Ah...But...where are you going to take me?"

"To my sister's home," the boy muttered.

Nowaki didn't question the smaller teen anymore, as he was led off by the cuff of his sweater.

* * *

><p>Miyagi sat by the driver's wheel, speeding home, with a barely conscious Hiroki sitting in the back of the car. The man had stretched out in the backseat, the events of the night taking their toll on his body.<p>

"Poor guy," Miyagi muttered to himself.

To anyone, this crush that he developed for Hiroki would have seemed as simply lust-driven desire. However, he knew what he felt for the man was deeper than that. He never spoke to Hiroki, aside from tonight, but from what he'd fished out of Akihiko, he knew that this man was what Miyagi wanted. The way Akihiko described Hiroki's "annoying, overly-sensitive, closed off" persona, Miyagi couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the man. He'd been infatuated with the slave for quite some time, and was nearly heartbroken when he found out that this man had a lover. Well, at least that meant that Hiroki was into men, so Miyagi wasn't that hopeless.

Miyagi couldn't help but feel the need to protect the slave, which is why he finally gathered the courage to rescue the poor whore. He had, on countless occasions coaxed Akihiko into being gentler with the delicate brunet. Although it often didn't work, it made Akihiko act more tolerable towards the man.

Miyagi didn't really know what his motives were. Yea, he knew that he wanted Hiroki. He wanted his love in return, and he wanted to shelter the battered soul away from everybody, and be his sole protector. However, he couldn't have that. One of the reasons was of course the giant who'd won Hiroki's heart a long time ago. The second obstacle was his wife. Yes, that woman who now plagued his whole life was the reason why he couldn't have his sweet Kamijou.

He sometimes wished that their marriage had been all right. He wished they could be that happy couple which everybody saw them as. However, their marriage was filled with hysterical breakdowns, fights, and the slamming of doors. He wasn't sure if his wife even loved him anymore. He himself wasn't sure of his feelings for the woman.

Miyagi drove into the parking lot, stopping his painful thoughts.

"Kamijou, wake up. We're here," Miyagi smiled at the dozing brunet.

Hiroki sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"You alright?"

"Yea..." Hiroki yawned, before sitting up completely.

Miyagi got out of the car, opening the door for Hiroki.

"Here," Miyagi offered the man his coat, seeing white fluffs fall from the sky.

"T-thanks," Hiroki shivered, before he was led into an apartment building.

* * *

><p>Hiroki was amazed at his savior's home. He hadn't been out much, due to obvious circumstances. Seeing a regular household brought on a nostalgic feeling. However, Hiroki couldn't help but marvel the calm atmosphere.<p>

"Nice home," Hiroki commented shyly.

Miyagi took his coat, hanging it up on the hangers built into the wall. Miyagi motioned for Hiroki to enter into the living room after both men had taken off their shoes.

"Would you like some tea? Anything to eat?" Miyagi offered politely, scratching the back of his head.

_'Why am I feeling like some nervous girl on her first date! I'm a man, god dammit!'_ Miyagi forced himself to put on a more manly face.

Hiroki eyed the elder suspiciously. His intoxication was still prominent; the man still had blurry vision and a foggy mind.

"Hey...why the hell are you being such a good host? I mean..." Hiroki trailed off, not wanting to admit the fact that he was expecting the man to fuck him at any moment. That was the usual, when Hiroki was sent off with someone.

Miyagi sensed the man's discomfort, "Because...I don't know! Because I'm not a complete asshole?"

Miyagi chuckled and walked over to the kettle, to boil some water for the tea. Hiroki sat on the couch, nervously playing with his fingers. Eyeing the nervous man, Miyagi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey! Stop being so twitchy. There are some books in the library. If you want you can read something."

"Uh...are you sure?"

_'Wouldn't want my slutty hands all over them,' _Hiroki thought bitterly, feeling self-hatred eating away at him again.

"Yea! I have a bunch. You know, the perks of working as a literature professor. Get whatever you want. The library's in the room to the right. Help yourself," Miyagi smiled, motioning to the library.

"I used to have a library too," Hiroki muttered with a sad smile to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kamijou quickly answered, looking at his hands.

"Ah! Tea's ready," the literature professor brought out a tray with tea, and a few mochi cakes.

"Thank you," Hiroki said earnestly, taking a sip of the hot liquid, the warmth enveloping his dry throat.

"No problem," Miyagi edged closer to the man, until their thighs were touching.

Hiroki didn't think much of the subtle action, just savoring the sweet drink. He couldn't believe this man was being so kind to him!

_'I just met him, and he knows that I'm a whore...so why would he be so nice to me? But I could just let go of the questions and enjoy the human contact while I can,' _Hiroki reasoned.

"Everything okay?" Miyagi asked, seeing Hiroki in deep thought.

_'I wonder what happened to that drug...He doesn't seem affected at all,' _Miyagi pondered, not sure whether he was really disappointed or not. _'Just getting to know him like this is good, though.'_

"Y-yea, everything is fine. Miyagi-san-"

"Just call me Miyagi," Miyagi said with a warm tone.

"Thank you," Hiroki said meekly, before looking into Miyagi's dark-blue eyes, "I mean it. Thank you so much, for everything."

Miyagi chuckled a bit shyly at the gratitude, "I didn't really do much anyway...but...you're welcome."

"It's nice...just having someone to talk to," Hiroki muttered, his cheeks burning from the admission.

The two men ate, and chatted lightly, about literature, and Miyagi's work, and Hiroki's ambitions.

As Hiroki was finishing his food, he politely excused himself to the bathroom.

"Wow..." Hiroki's eyes were wide, "even his bathroom is fancy!"

Of course, fancy was a relative term. After Hiroki's experience, he didn't need much to be impressed. The brunet looked at his own expression in the mirror. He blushed, seeing that the makeup on his face was long smudged, and that he was still wearing the kimono.

"Ew," he flinched, tending to cleaning off his face.

After ten minutes of vigorous scrubbing, Hiroki took another look at himself in the mirror.

_'I should really be alarmed. One, I don't know him. Two, he's being too kind. He probably just wants my body...but he's made no move to touch me. AHHH! What the hell's going on?'_

Hiroki smacked his face in frustration.

"Is everything all right? You've been in there for quite a while," Miyagi called out through the door.

_'Did the drugs work?' _Miyagi's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I'm fine! I was just...cleaning up," Hiroki stammered, quickly turning off the water.

"Oh, okay! Do you need any help?"

"Uh...no thank you!"

"Are you sure? You can ask me anything," Miyagi purred.

"U-uh...are you sure? I mean I'm just a-"

"That is not important to me, Kamijou," Miyagi said seriously.

"Can I have some clothing to change into? Mine got wet..." Hiroki trailed off, his cheeks becoming hot again.

"Ah...sure! Just...go into the bedroom! There's a closet, so you can choose whatever you want! They may be too big on you though," Miyagi chuckled, "I have to go clean up the food!"

"Okay, thank you."

Once he was sure that the man was gone, Hiroki quickly slipped out of the bathroom. It didn't take him a long time to spot the bedroom door, and he quietly go inside. In the middle of the room stood one queen-size bed.

_'Right...he has a wife,' _Hiroki mused to himself.

Only then did the man realize that he wasn't feeling so well. He had been getting warmer and warmer during this whole time, but paid no attention to it. However, now he was feeling a bit feverish. His whole body was extremely hot, and he was feeling a bit queasy.

"Uhh," Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows, before finally shrugging off his robe, which seemed to be the source of his discomfort.

The cool air kissed Hiroki's skin, making the man hiss at the pleasurable discomfort.

"What th-...ahhh," Hiroki couldn't help letting out another whimper as his body became incredibly responsive to the smallest triggers.

In horror, Hiroki glanced down, and immediately sent his eyes to the ceiling, his face blushing madly at his discovery. Hiroki was...hard.

The man groaned, feeling utterly humiliated at his sudden need.

"Why! Why now? And just when people started to talk to me and think I'm normal," Hiroki scolded his member.

_'Fuck my life,"_ Hiroki shook his head, feeling more aroused by the second. _'Am I truly whore now? Getting turned on by being naked in some stranger's bedroom? Wow Hiroki... you've outdone yourself today.'_

Trying to ignore the burning sensation, between his legs, Hiroki made his may over to the closet. He rummaged in it for a while, trying to find something that was at least a bit close to his actual size.

However, even that distraction didn't work. Hiroki's whole body was begging for him to touch it. Moaning softly, Hiroki stopped scowling in denial, instead gaining a rather shy appearance. The level of arousal was unbearable. Hiroki looked over hopelessly to the bed, then to the bathroom.

"No, absolutely not," Hiroki muttered to his horny self.

_'You're not jerking off at a strangers house! That's just wrong!'_

Hiroki spread out his robe on Miyagi's bed, sitting on it.

_'Maybe if I get dressed and just go back to the room, it'll go away,'_ Hiroki reasoned, and started to put on the tee-shirt, and sweats that he picked out.

When the pants brushed over his flushed member, Hiroki couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

"Ugh," Hiroki could feel his hair become more and more damp as his body lightly shimmered with sweat.

'_I can't stand this! I...I need...'_ Hiroki still eyed the bathroom.

Without a second's delay, the brunet dashed into the bathroom. He, very quietly shut the door, eyeing the dark tresses that peaked up from the couch. Miyagi sat, undisturbed, smoking on the couch.

'_He'll look so cute in my clothing,'_ Miyagi smiled to himself, eyeing his wrist-watch. _'I still have two hours. But what if those drugs didn't work? Oh well...I have him for as long as I want!'_

In the bathroom, Hiroki was facing the one of the largest dilemmas in his life.

"Oh my god, just decide already!" Hiroki grit his teeth, his shaking hand grabbing his damp hair.

"Either you do this or not," Hiroki breathed, hissing as his dick wept harder.

Hiroki collapsed on the toilet in defeat, but feeling the coolness of the seat, he felt his arousal rise to extraordinary heights. The slave couldn't lower himself to do such a degrading thing, and finally decided to go back to the room. He peaked out from the bathroom, noting that the other man hadn't moved an inch, and was still leisurely smoking on his couch. The smell of the tobacco made Hiroki a bit irritated. He, very quietly, tiptoed back into the room, quickly dressing in what he previously laid out.

"H-hi, thank you for letting me borrow these," Hiroki scratched his head, smiling shyly.

He walked awkwardly over to the couch, trying to hide the erection, which refused to disappear. Every brush of fabric on his skin made Hiroki shiver.

"Are you alright?" Miyagi cocked his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. He noticed that Hiroki's pants were bulging out just a bit.

"Y-yes, Miyagi," Hiroki shivered involuntarily, and turned his attention to picking his fingers.

"Did you ever pick out a book that you wanted?" Miyagi prodded.

"N-no, but I-I'll make sure to do so," Hiroki smiled, trying so desperately to calm his shaking body.

"You don't look too well," Miyagi pressed seemingly nonchalant, "is your temperature's rising?"

"I'm fine," Hiroki smiled meekly.

Miyagi, not giving up on his conquest for the shy slave, again moved unnoticeably so that his thigh was touching Kamijou's. The poor, aroused man all but yelped at the contact. The warmth radiating from the other's body drove him crazy.

"M-Miyagi-san-"

"Miyagi," the elder corrected calmly.

"E-Excuse me, Miyagi, uh, you're right. I'm not feeling too well," Hiroki's voice was hoarse, quiet with the humiliation that he was feeling.

"May I be of any assistance," Miyagi's eyes were piercing into Hiroki, a clever smirk on his lips.

"N-no. It's okay," Hiroki blushed a bit, turning away.

He couldn't meet the prying, midnight stare of the mysterious man.

The older man, feeling quite confident, and most certainly aroused by the man's shyness, placed one warm hand on Hiroki's thigh, leaning forward. His breath ghosted over Hiroki's neck, before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Feeling the other's lips caress his skin, Hiroki suddenly regained his senses, and jerked away from the man, only to loose his balance and tumble from the couch.

"W-what the hell?" Hiroki screamed, not as shocked by the act itself but more so by his body's immediate, lewd reaction.

"Kamijou," Miyagi said gently, "look at you. You deserve so much better, than to be somebody's fuck toy."

"Don't sly away from the issue," Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not, Kamijou," Miyagi lowered himself, and slid over to where Hiroki was still awkwardly slouched out on the floor.

The raven never lost his conniving smile, as his eyes blazed with lust.

"You're no b-better," Hiroki tried to buy himself some time.

_'So he did just get me for a fuck...'_Hiroki couldn't help but feel incredibly saddened.

"Excuse me?" Miyagi's eyebrows raised slightly at the accusation.

"You just brought me in so you could fuck me. Isn't that what you want? You're no different than all the others!" Hiroki burrowed his head in the palms of his hands.

"Unlike all those other men who've used you in the past, Kamijou, I actually have an alternate motive," Miyagi whispered into Hiroki's red ear.

Hiroki was frozen. All this time, he'd been relatively comfortable with the man, but now that he found out that he was, infact going to be fucked tonight, he saw the man in a whole different light.

"Don't be scared. I know how much you've been hurt in the past. I'm just here to help you out," Miyagi bore his eyes into Kamijou's wide, russet ones.

"W-why! Stop fucking around! If you're going to do something...j-just do it already!"

Miyagi stood up and extended his hand to Kamijou. The shaking man silently took it, and was pulled up rather gently. Hiroki swayed on his feet a bit, and just trudged obediently behind Miyagi to the bedroom.

The brunet didn't say anything as Miyagi led him, by the hand, to the bed. He sat down on it, his master-for-the-night doing the same.

"You really hate yourself don't you?"

"What the hell?," Hiroki gawked at Miyagi, his brows furrowing.

"You're willingly telling me to have sex with you. You don't even put up a fight," Miyagi observed,

"If you don't want to then don't! Stop trying to fuck with my mind! I can't play your stupid mind games anymore!" Hiroki clutched his head, and felt his whole body start to shake.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? You don't want to have a choice?"

"I can't! I never have a choice! So why now? If you're still going to do it anyway, then stop making me think that I do! Please!"

"...I never realized how much he messed you up. Not even your boyfriend can keep you stable anymore. Let me help you, Kamijou. I promise I will," Miyagi spoke softly.

His desire for the man never quite subsided, but was overridden by his sympathy for the broken man.

"Miyagi...please don't raise my hopes. You don't get anything out of this, other than...the obvious," Hiroki's voice was weak.

"I don't think it's nothing...if you want to help the one you love," Miyagi stared deep into Hiroki's dilated pupils.

Without any further wait, Miyagi leaned in, at last connecting his lips with his beloved's. Hiroki's lips were soft, and strangely sweet. He felt the other man stiffen.

"I love you," Miyagi breathed into Hiroki's parted mouth.

Hiroki shut his eyes, commanding his body to stop responding so eagerly to physical contact.

"Relax," Miyagi smiled, taking Hiroki's hand.

_'Do something! Just because it feels so good, doesn't mean it's right,'_ Hiroki screamed in his mind.

The raven's hands tenderly reached up to wipe away a single tear that escaped from Hiroki's pleasure-filled eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Kamijou," Miyagi smiled, feeling the other's face heat up under his hands.

Miyagi gently lowered Hiroki onto the giant bed, and move his mouth to place hot kisses on Hiroki's neck. His skin was so smooth; Miyagi couldn't believe that he was finally getting to show his love to the other man. His love had been so hopeless, and, even though the other was obviously still intoxicated and drugged up, it was enough to Miyagi.

Hiroki let out a small moan at the feeling of the hot mouth on him. He got slightly more vocal, as Miyagi started to suck and nip at his skin, gently lowering the large t-shirt below his shoulders.

"I love you so much," Miyagi murmured softly into the warm flesh.

"W-what do you mean 'love me'," Hiroki's breath hitched as Miyagi's fingers brushed softly against his exposed skin.

"What a stupid question to ask," Miyagi chuckled, "love means love. It's so sad that you can't believe that someone else could care about you."

Hiroki shut his eyes, focusing on the light touches of the man. He felt the tee sliding up his body, and lifted his arms to allow the older man to slip the material off of him. His mind was in a big haze, only feeling the touches of the man which set his body on fire.

In the past, some of the men Hiroki had been with also told him that they 'loved him'. They were gentler than the ones that were silent the whole time. However, to Hiroki it was often worse to be told lies and still be abused.

With Miyagi, it was somehow different. The strain on the other's voice held such strong emotions, that Hiroki didn't know whether to feel threatened or just baffled.

"I started loving you almost as soon as I heard Akihiko talking about you, All of the things he said about you made me go crazy, even though I've never actually seen you. And now that I actually have you, it feels almost like a blessing," Miyagi's raspy voice resonated in Hiroki's mind, stunning him with the intensity and passion with which the other conveyed them.

Miyagi moved downwards, leaving a trail of light kisses and soft bites on Hiroki's flesh. Hiroki couldn't think straight. He should have been getting up, pushing the man off and trying to escape. However, his body just chose to stay limp and savor all the attention it was getting.

Only when Miyagi's hands made it over to Hiroki's sweats did the brunet finally come out of his trance.

"M-Miyagi I- ahh!" Hiroki moaned as Miyagi's tongue flicked over his pearling tip.

The raven rolled his tongue around the slit, slowly pumping the base with his hand.

_'I can't imagine how drunk he is right now,'_ Miyagi mused, listening intently to the sounds of pleasure that he could elicit from the brunet.

Miyagi hummed around the shaft. He felt hands grip his tresses, and the moans get louder. Hiroki writhed on the bed, slightly buckling his hips into the warm mouth.

Miyagi sucked harder, lost in the beautiful sounds that Hiroki was making. He hummed around the shaft, making Hiroki cry out in sheer lust.

The two males were too preoccupied with each other to hear the keys jingle, and the sound of shoes shuffling into the apartment. The rustle of clothing being taken off, and the soft patter of feet on the wooden floors were oblivious.

_'Where is he? He's supposed to be home already.'_

The unnoticed persona made her way into the living room, surveying her surroundings. The woman was a brunet, with blue eyes, soft hair and a slender figure. She stayed in one place, taking in the sight of the empty apartment. Her head snapped when a soft moan could be heard from the bedroom. Her eyes widened, and her hands started to shake. The woman's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, and started to hammer in her chest.

_'No...God please no! Anything but that,'_ the distressed lady quickly crept to the bedroom.

The moans were unmistakably not her husband's. But they weren't a woman's.

When the realization hit her, the young woman couldn't help but clamp her hand over her quivering lips before a loud sob escaped her. Her eyes watered, and a few salty droplets ran down her cheeks. Her back to the wall, the woman slid down the wood, gathering her head in her hands. She could hear the low groans of two men.

_'So that's his answer. Even a man is better than I am,'_ the woman brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

She fought with herself, forbidding any more tears from forming.

However, hearing a soft _'I love you'_ come from the room, the woman broke down, crying as quietly as she could.


	22. The Guest

**I am back! :D I am really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I had such a terrible case of writer's block! I couldn't write ANYTHING. Every single time I tried to sit down and finish this chapter, nothing would come to me. I've tried everything, and in the end, I just ended up extremely depressed and frustrated. If anyone has any advice for writer's block please tell me. And I've also been occupied with some health issues, so again, I apologize for my terrible updating habits. Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story! :D Anyway, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>'Leave...just<em> leave now!'<em> the teary-eyed woman shut her eyes tightly, her hands clenched in fists around her long, chocolate hair.

As much as the sounds of passion pierced her entire being, she couldn't move. She was paralyzed by the sounds coming from _their_ bedroom. The gasps and moans all penetrated the thin, wooden door.

With each new sound, the young brunet couldn't help but let out a new set of tears.

_'Why the hell am I still crying! It's not a big surprise, anyway! Just calm down!'_ her breathing was heavy, as she tried to relax herself more.

Inside the room, the two males had no knowledge, or concern for that matter, of anything other than each other. Miyagi's tongue slowly rolled over Hiroki's, enjoying the taste of the younger man. Said man couldn't help but let out whimpers of bliss as his body was tended to.

He could taste his own seed on Miyagi's tongue. Something about the fact that Miyagi swallowed the sticky liquid strangely touched Hiroki's heart. It was almost as if that act once again confirmed Miyagi's feelings as legitimate.

_'Not that that makes this more right,'_ some part of Hiroki's mind that was already less drunk and drugged, nagged the other man.

The raven's hands slowly roamed around Hiroki's glistening body. The brunet was still coming down from his earth-shattering orgasm. His chocolate eyes were shut, his whole body singing with happiness of it's release. Hiroki felt a strange calmness overtake him. However, almost as soon as the man had come down, he felt his member stirring again. The caresses of the elder's fingers were now driving him wild.

Hiroki couldn't let himself say it out loud. But his body was once again on fire, and demanded to be touched more. Miyagi's hand moved down, and was now tenderly stroking Hiroki's hip. The large hand felt his beloved's hard on, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You ready for the second round, Ka-mi-jou," Miyagi breathed into the other's hot mouth, which moaned as Miyagi's fingers teasingly touched his member.

In truth, the slightly-less-drunk side of Kamijou was appalled at his body's lewd demands. But the drugged-up part of him was only screaming for pleasure.

"Is there anything else you want? Before we..." Miyagi trailed off, cocking his eyebrow playfully.

"Uhh..." Hiroki's eyes were half closed, his lips slightly parted.

Miyagi leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Hiroki's cheek.

The woman, who'd been listening in on the two men, froze.

'_I can't listen to this anymore!'_

She got up, her legs shaky.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I should have just slammed the door open and confronted them,'_ the brunette poured herself a cup of water, _'but what good would that do? It's all the same if he actually has sex with him or not... he's doing it out of love. Which is the most painful part.'_

_**DING DONG!**_

Her glass almost fell out of her hands. The young woman steadied her shaking hands, putting the glass down.

"Who the hell..." she murmured, and made her way to the door.

"Shit!" Miyagi exclaimed, jumping up from Hiroki's body.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, looking at the wooden door.

"What time is it?" Miyagi panicked, his body starting to shake a bit.

"O-oh, is your wife home?" Hiroki stammered, quickly sitting up.

* * *

><p>"Who is it!"<p>

"Let me in! It's Shinobu!"

"Sh-Shinobu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just open the door! I don't have time for your interrogations!"

The older sister opened her door reluctantly, only to be faced with Shinobu's scowling face, and a timid-looking giant behind him.

"About time, Risako. Sure took you a while to open a door," Shinobu shot coldly, before walking into the house confidently.

Nowaki stood awkwardly before the woman, not sure of what he should do. He smiled at the woman, and found that even the smallest of gestures still pained him.

"Good evening. I'm very sorry to intrude," Nowaki bowed, nervous of the scowl that the woman was sending him.

* * *

><p>"Nowaki," Hiroki muttered, hearing the familiar warm voice.<p>

He sat still for a minute on his heels, before reality finally hit him.

"Nowaki!"

Miyagi starred as the other started to fumble with his clothes, and finally jumped off the bed. He knew that he had lost. Seeing that spark in the chocolate eyes, Miyagi couldn't help but feel his heart shattering, and the sharp ends cutting into him.

RIsako's eyes widened as she saw the giant respond to a voice coming from her bedroom. Nowaki's cobalt eyes widened, and small tears gathered in them. He walked past her, only to have the bedroom door swing open and have a smaller male run into his arms. The woman's brows furrowed even more when she saw her husband descend from their bedroom, wearing a pair of sweats.

The married couple stared at the two lovers who were now both on their knees, embracing and crying into one another.

"I thought I lost you," Nowaki's breath was ragged, his face now damp with tears of pure happiness.

"Nowaki," Hiroki breathed into the man's neck, "Nowaki!"

Shinobu looked slightly surprised, but not disgusted. He gasped lightly, however, as his grey eyes fell upon the older man, who was mesmerized by the scene before him.

"M-Miyagi!"

All eyes were suddenly on the grey-eyed teen.

"You're the one!"

Shinobu stormed over in anger, to the oldest male.

"Shinobu? Hey...long time no see huh?" Miyagi scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

_'Why the hell is he acting like this? He scares me!'_ Miyagi didn't know how to react.

"You're the one I saw! I was trying to figure out why I was so attracted to you back there, but it turns out you were the one!," Shinobu crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at Miyagi.

Risako was at loss for words. Whatever the hell was going on here was too much for her to take in.

_'First my husband cheats on me, and then my crazy bother shows up out of nowhere! With some giant who's now hugging the ass that Miyagi cheated on me with! What the hell did I do to deserve this!'_

Risako had fire blazing in her eyes, "Care to explain, _dear_," she hissed at Miyagi.

"Uh... I have no idea what he's blabbing on about! He's just messed up in the head! Didn't you tell me he disappeared to go run off with a bunch of junkies?"

Risako sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Hiroki and Nowaki were still absorbed in each other, foreheads touching, turning away their attention away from the three strangers. They gazed deep into each other's eyes, crisp blue focused on chocolate brown. Hiroki backed away from the raven's face, now seeing all of it clearly. His delicate brows furrowed when his sharp eyes observed all the ugly gashes on Nowaki's noble face.

"Nowaki," Hiroki whispered tenderly into his lover's ear, "what happened?"

He tried to keep his voice calm, but inside of him, turmoil was already threatening to tip over.

"It's nothing Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed calmly, tightening his grip on the man.

"...Nowaki-"

"I promise I'll tell you later. Just- not now okay?"

"Okay," Hiroki said hesitantly, and lightly pressed a hand to Nowaki's forehead.

Risako coughed awkwardly, feeling rather sad at the display of such affections in front of her.

The two lovers sprang apart. Nowaki stood up first, offering his hand to Hiroki.

"Um...Miyagi's already making the tea so..." Risako mumbled, "just...um... take a seat in the living room. I'll be right there," Risako's sharp, blue eyes were focused on her brother.

Shinobu shifted uncomfortably.

"We need to talk," Risako muttered as soon as the hallway was clear, and grabbed her bother's arm.

She dragged the teen to the entrance corridor.

"What the hell are you doing here? And who did you drag in with you?"

"He's a guy I met...he needs help," Shinobu muttered, not meeting his older sister's eyes.

Her hiss was deadly, "What _kind_ of help exactly?" She gasped, "You _have_ been hanging out with some messed up punks haven't you! Don't drag me into-"

"Would you shut up! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I would assume you'd get yourself into trouble by this time," Risako stated matter-of-factly.

"May I remind you that _you_ were the one who kicked me out? For no fucking reason!"

"...you know the reason, Shinobu," Risako whispered sternly.

"Is it that jealousy shit again? Seriously," Shinobu cocked his head with a smirk, "how insecure are you?"

"I-"

"Tea's ready," Miyagi's head popped out of the corner, nervously observing the tense atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"Nowaki-san, would you and your lover care join to us for dinner?" Shinobu smiled at the man<p>

"Uh...I don't think-" Nowaki smiled, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden, kind offer.

"Oh come on!" Shinobu rolled his eyes and dragged Nowaki out to the hallway, to the bewilderment of every other person.

Nowaki, already used to such treatment didn't say anything. In fact, the immature behavior made the boy adorable.

"Why won't you just stay? I told you I'll help you! It's not that difficult," Shinobu folded his arms in a final pose.

"Ehh... I don't want to intrude on your family diner. The family table isn't a place for strangers," Nowaki replied honestly, blushing a bit.

Shinobu sighed in exasperation, "There's really no 'family' here to disrupt. I hate being here too... but I think your boyfriend would appreciate the nice diner. It has to be better than what they serve you..."

Nowaki glanced at Hiroki, who was awkwardly eyeing him.

"Are you sure I won't displease your family?"

"Yes," Shinobu hissed, then his eyes suddenly widened, "um...you should probably clean those wounds. I'll give you the disinfectants and everything... your lover could help you," the boy smiled.

"Thank you so much," Nowaki's eyes widened from the kind gesture.

"Go sit on the couch I'll bring you everything."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Hiroki was positioned comfortably on the couch, carefully treating Nowaki's gashes. He kept asking Nowaki if it hurt too much, whispering words of comfort to his lover. Risako couldn't bear to look at the couple, acting all kind and considerate to one another. She left the room a while ago, only to go into the kitchen to start diner. Miyagi, too, decided not to linger in the presence of the happy couple.<p>

"Uh...how was work," Miyagi asked quietly, focusing all his attention to chopping lettuce.

"Fine," Risako shrugged, trying really hard not to let her voice crack.

"Anything new?"

"Not really..." Risako sighed, washing the other vegetables.

"Risako, are you okay?"

The woman looked up to see concern etched onto her husband's face. Her eyes widened slightly, because her husband never seemed to care enough.

"Yes, I'm fine Miyagi. How was your day?" At these words, Risako almost lost her control, seeing her husband's face tense.

"Eh, it was alright. Just more brats to teach," Miyagi laughed, checking the steaming rice.

_'When have our conversations gotten so awkward? There's nothing left to talk about. Soon we won't even notice each other anymore,'_ Risako thought sadly, glancing at her unfaithful husband.

* * *

><p>"So, care to introduce me to your friends, Miyagi?"<p>

Risako stared intently on the strange pair sitting in front of her, smiling at the two.

"Uh...this is Kamijou Hiroki. He's- he works beside me in the university!"

Risako narrowed her eyes at the brunet.

"And that is Kamijou's..." Miyagi trailed off, not sure whether Hiroki would want his partner to be disclosed.

"This is Kusama Nowaki, my l-lover," Hiroki muttered, blushing from head to toe.

"So nice to meet you," Risako's voice was pleasant, but held a certain edge to it.

All of the acquaintances sat around the rectangle table in the dining room. Hiroki sat, to his great displeasure, next to Nowaki and across from Miyagi. His cheeks were still rosy with the shame that he felt. He kept giving Nowaki small guilty smiles whenever the raven glanced to see if he was okay. Miyagi stared in envy at the couple beside him, in turn receiving angry glares from his wife. She sat in between her husband and brother.

The atmosphere was almost deadly, as each person tensed up in the room. Each person just sat there, eating his food in silence. Risako eyed Hiroki with such intensity that the brunet couldn't look up from his plate.

"Hiroki, would you like any wine?"

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed at the nonchalant way that the woman had called his real name. Nowaki stiffened in his seat, stealing a quick look at his beloved.

"Risako," Miyagi addressed his wife sternly.

She only looked at him with mild contempt.

"Kamijou-san had enough alcohol. I don't think anymore will be good for him."

"Don't decide that for me!" Hiroki objected, casting a glare at Miyagi.

Nowaki was nervous. He bit his lip, looking at his lover.

"So would you like more, _Kamijou-san," _Risako cast a smile at the man who had so easily managed to steal her husband's heart.

"Yes please," Hiroki smiled at the hostile woman, extending his glass.

"What, can't get it by yourself?" Risako replied curtly, making no move towards the wine.

Hiroki's eyes widened at the comment, his chopsticks almost falling out of his hand. This whole night, the woman had eyed him with intense animosity. He kept trying to ignore it, but when the woman had so openly challenged him, Hiroki couldn't help but glower back at her.

"It's alright, Hiro-san, I'll get it," Nowaki offered quickly, not liking the atmosphere that had built up.

Miyagi was in desperate need to relieve the tense air. He couldn't function well in stressful situations. The raven-haired man had gotten rather fidgety, under the stern gaze of his wife and the small scowls he kept noticing from his brother in law.

"Uh...so...Shinobu! How have you been?"

Shinobu was almost offended that he was being used just to calm Miyagi's anxiety.

"Seriously?" Shinobu muttered, annoyed.

_'Great...now even he has it in for me,' _Miyagi chewed his food silently.

However, unable to bear the silence, he tried again, "Surely a lot happened over the past year! Uh...where have you been living? You should have called...and stuff..."

Shinobu's surprised grey eyes met Miyagi's deep blue ones, "N-nowhere really. Just...you know... whatever comes along."

Nowaki eyed the youth with deep sympathy.

"Oh, well, how've you been able to sustain yourself? Heh...it's pretty impressive that someone as young as you can survive out there on his own," Miyagi smiled at his brother-in-law.

Shinobu blushed slightly at the compliment, "You know, I get small jobs here and there, and just save up."

"That's amazing," Miyagi kept smiling warmly at the boy, hoping to make him feel just a bit better.

Risako sat, as if paralyzed, besides her husband. Her little brother was trying to flirt with her husband _again._ She couldn't let it happen all over again, so hearing the small chatter of the two, she abruptly cut in, "Wow, that's _really_ impressive Shinobu."

Miyagi looked at her with pure disdain. Shinobu, loosing the happy and fluttery feelings he had while speaking with Miyagi, looked back at his plate.

"So how long have you and my husband been friends?"

Hiroki panicked, as the attention had again been shifted back on him.

"Ah...just since this year," Hiroki muttered.

"Seems like you two are really close. Miyagi doesn't really have many people that he's friends with, so it's rather surprising," Risako stared straight at Hiroki.

"Yea well he's a pretty good guy," Hiroki pointed out, feeling the challenging tone.

Nowaki looked with unease from his lover to the elder man.

_'How do they know each other? Did they really meet before? Hiro-san never said anything about him. I thought that they just met at that club...Hiro-san would never go off so easily with a stranger, '_Nowaki's distressed thoughts clouded his head.

"Really? I've never seen you before. Why didn't Miyagi introduce us earlier?"

"A chance didn't come up," Miyagi cut in.

"Well I'm glad that Miyagi has such a good _friend_. He never brought anybody over before," the woman felt as if she was being stabbed by a thousand knives.

"Haha Risako you're making it sound like I live under a rock," Miyagi smiled warningly at his wife.

Hiroki smiled at the woman before shutting up.

'_I just need to get though this evening and then everything will be fine. At least I don't feel so damn horny anymore! If Nowaki saw me like that...oh god...I really messed up. I can't even look at him without my heart dropping. Can he notice?"_

The table was suddenly quiet again.

'_How can they all just lie to me so shamelessly? If I had not come home early, I would have never found out about those two. Would they be able to fool me so easily then?'_

The brunette knew the answer to that immediately. Her whole body started to quiver lightly, as tears once again built up in her eyes. The woman's chest felt so heavy, her battered heart about tear into pieces.

"Risako?"

The brunet stood up abruptly from the table, a loud sob escaping her lips. As fast as the woman could, she ran from the table, into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Nowaki and Hiroki's eyes were wide as saucers, as they silently observed the scene unfolding before them. This was an inevitable disaster.

"Ignore her. She's just a hysterical bitch," Shinobu said stoically, not bothering to raise his grey eyes from his plate.

The men looked at the grey-eyed teen in complete shock. However, Miyagi couldn't help but smirk at the crude comment.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Risako could be too...emotional sometimes. I'll sort everything out. Please continue eating in peace," Miyagi apologized curtly, a smile playing on his lips.

He stood up from the table, giving everyone a last smile retreating to their bedroom.


	23. Regrets

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for everyone's feedback and encouragement! Your reviews make my day :D Um I just want to warn you once again that this IS an Mpreg. Hopefully everyone is okay with that...Um, also I wanted to say that I am possibly putting this story on hiatus from the end of July to September or August. I'm leaving for Italy soon and I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me. However, I will do all I can to write new chapters and possibly update them! **

**I know I get annoying with this, but I'm sorry for updating like once every month or so...I get severe writer's blocks and dealing with other stuff gets in the way of everything. It's really annoying but I can't really help it :p**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D :D :D :D **

* * *

><p>Inside her bedroom, Risako clutched her head, rocking her body back and forth. The woman tried to wipe her tears away, frantically, smearing mascara on her blouse. Before she had the chance to calm down, the door slammed open, and her husband stormed in.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Storming off like that?"

Risako stared straight ahead of her.

"Explain yourself!" Miyagi walked to stand in front of his wife, "We've got _guests_ over! What the hell?"

Risako chewed nervously on her lip, before turning to glare at Miyagi, "I wouldn't call that slut a guest!"

New tears broke through the woman's eyes, flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"Who are you talking about? Have you completely lost it?"

Miyagi was getting nervous. His wife knew everything. He could see it in her eyes.

"...do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" Risako spoke quietly.

Miyagi's hardened gaze remained transfixed on the distressed woman in front of him.

"Oh my God!" Risako grit her teeth in frustration, "that man! The brunet!"

"What _about him!"_

"You think I didn't hear you?"

"_What?"_

"Oh stop acting like I'm the crazy one here! I know what happened!"

"Oh yea? And what was that huh?" Miyagi was seething with anger

"I-..." Risako pursed her lips together.

As much as the woman wanted to blow her head of, confronting her husband, she couldn't.

"Why won't you just admit what you did?" her voice was shrill, full of despair and hurt.

"I have nothing to say," Miyagi shrugged coldly.

"Miyagi!"

Miyagi spun around to face his wife, who was still sitting on the bed, hands clenched together.

"Would you shut up already? We have people sitting out there, waiting for us," Miyagi started to move towards the door.

"I'm not serving that whore," Risako whispered bitterly.

"Well that's too bad. Cause he's staying with us for a while," Miyagi smirked at his wife, while no more tears poured down her face.

"_W-what_?"

"Yea, that 'slut', I borrowed him from a friend. He's staying here," Miyagi stated matter-of-factly, his eyes gleaming.

"Borrowed? So he _is_ a whore?"

"Yep," Miyagi answered simply.

Risako couldn't stand her husband's coldness anymore. The desperate woman flew up from the bed, storming over, and slapping her husband with as much strength as she could.

Miyagi stood still, dumbfounded, but only for a second. He tore the brunette's hand off his cheek, clutching her wrist in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing? You know what? You might as well stay here, so you don't have to embarrass yourself," Miyagi sighed, letting go of his wife's wrist.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do wrong? I did everything for you! And you go off and cheat on me? You know how many times I caught you? And then, this time, I caught you with a guy! Do you know how much that hurts? What did I do to dissatisfy you! Please tell me!" Risako broke down, her voice croaking from the oncoming sobs and tears.

Miyagi swallowed thickly. He was caught. She had just shoved all the truth in his face, expecting him to deal with the mess that both of them had created.

"What do you want me to say? It seems to me that you already figured everything out. Props to you. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to also invite your brother, who you so selfishly thrown out, to stay over," Miyagi looked, seemingly cold.

"Don't do this to me!" Risako clutched onto Miyagi's arm.

"Why is it so bad if your _brother_ stays with us? You know what? I feel bad for the guy. The way you talk to him, it seems as if-"

"I have my reasons, Miyagi!"

"Well you better deal with your issues soon. Because I'm not going to be the ass who kicks him out, and I'm not going to let you do it either," Miyagi turned the doorknob.

"Oh yea? Are you going to house that giant too?"

"Have you _seen _him? He needs medical help. His face is really fucked up. Don't tell me you're selfish enough not to help him too," Miyagi knew that he had won their argument.

"I..." Risako trailed off.

Of all the guests that they had, she had to admit that she was most sympathetic to the black-haired man.

"Where are we going to put them all to sleep?" Risako said quietly.

"Well we have a guest bedroom, so Kamijou and Kusama could sleep there. As for Shinobu-chin...he could sleep on the couch," Miyagi reasoned.

Risako hung her head sadly, in defeat, "Whatever you say dear."

* * *

><p>Somehow, the diner was finished, almost in dead silence. Hiroki and Nowaki moved back to sitting on the couch, and Risako went into her room to avoid the awkwardness.<p>

"So what do you think?" Miyagi asked

"A-are you serious?" Hiroki frowned in disbelief.

"Yea, it's no big deal. I mean you guys need the rest. Plus," Miyagi looked at the clock, "it's like 12. It's way too late to go anywhere."

"Thank you so much, Miyagi-san," Nowaki almost whispered, lost in his gratitude to the man.

"It's no problem, big guy. How're those wounds?"

"Better," Nowaki sighed.

"Um...Miyagi, do you have any fever-reducers? Nowaki's temperature is rising again," Hiroki asked.

"Oh, yea sure. Let me go get it for you," Miyagi smiled, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hiro-san, you seem close with him. How do you know each other," Nowaki whispered?

"Um...," Hiroki turned away from Nowaki, looking extremely uncomfortable, "I...I met him at the club."

_'There's nothing suspicious about that,'_ Hiroki assured himself.

"Oh really? Why'd you go home with him? Did Master make-"

"No, Nowaki relax. Don't get worked up over nothing. Nothing happened. He just started talking to me and promised to help us. Apparently Akihiko told him something about me," Hiroki comforted his lover.

"O-okay," Nowaki smiled in relief.

"Just get some rest tonight. I don't know what'll happen tomorrow, but hopefully he can keep his word," Hiroki said quietly, just as Miyagi emerged from the bathroom holding some pills in his hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"Here you go," he handed Nowaki the medicine, setting the water down on the end table besides the couch.

"Thank you very much," Nowaki said, gulping down the medicine.

"I'm going to go set up the bed for you two," the elder said, descending into another room, before unnoticed by Hiroki.

* * *

><p>Sunlight broke through the curtained windows, splashing beams of light onto the two sleeping figures. The previous night's activities had left the two figures exhausted, cuddled into one another, seeking the warmness that hadn't been there for a while. Akihiko's hand was lightly draped over Misaki's shoulders. His head buried in the warmness of the other's neck.<p>

A light breeze blew into the open window, making Misaki cringe his face. His eyes fluttered, open, dark green wandering around the room.

_"Where am I? This is not…."_

Misaki sat up, rubbing his messy head. He looked around, dazed, noting the rich colors and fancy furniture. Cold sweat broke through Misaki's pores, as he slowly turned to see his master snoring lightly next to him. He felt a heaviness on his abdomen, realizing that the man's arm had drifted down to his waist.

_"What? What is this! What the hell happened last night!"_

All of a sudden Misaki's stomach churned, and he dashed to the man's bathroom, nearly spilling out his stomach on the floor. Misaki quickly shut the door with his foot, clutching onto the sink. He wretched and heaved into the bowl, memories of yesterday repeating over and over in his head.

All that alcohol, that embarrassing dance, and then…. Whatever happened with the master.

_"How could I have been so stupid! I couldn't have controlled my body better? And it was all because he told me some sob story,' _Misaki glanced into the mirror, seeing that his face still had some glitter, as well as his hair. He looked over his body, peppered with love bites.

_'No no no no no no…..'_ Misaki clutched his head, trembling slightly, _'Okay, calm down, don't panic! Stay calm, don't loose yourself. Just count...one' _he breathed in, _'two, three,...'_

After countless digits, Misaki finally felt his head stop spinning, and his heart stopped trying to break his ribcage. His face was completely drained of color, knuckles white from gripping the sink edges.

"No, this can't be happening," Misaki whispered tearfully, "I promised myself that this wouldn't happen!"

Misaki breathed in deeply, before sobbing remorsefully into the sink bowl. His shaggy hair hung above the bowl, as more bile came up from his stomach.

_'Relax, nothing's certain. Maybe it didn't..."_Misaki's eyes were shut tight, more hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

With trembling hands, Misaki turned on the faucet, gently washing his face. Peeking out of the door, Misaki sighed in relief. The other man was still sleeping, curled up on the bed, enveloped in warm sheets. A strong ache was present in his spine, making Misaki wince as more memories flooded his mind.

_'Where do I go now? What do I do?'_ Misaki panicked. He realized that he was still completely naked. As his emerald eyes darted around the bedroom, the youth noticed his "uniform" from the night's performance.

"No way," Misaki blushed, a scowl forming on his face.

Misaki's legs trembled, and goose bumps ran up and down his nude body. Seeing no other way out, Misaki, with his head down in shame, proceeded to put on the outfit. He pondered on the skirt, but still put it on. Limping slightly, with his hand on his back, Misaki made it to the door. To the boy's relief, it wasn't locked. His bony fingers turned the knob, wincing once again as the wood creaked, glancing at the still-sleeping Usami.

Once the door was closed, the boy ran, as fast as he could, down the cold, dark corridors. Misaki couldn't see much, blindly running farther away from Akihiko's room. He was panting, deadly-scared of running into one of the bosses. His eyes were desperately trying to make out anything that would indicate as to where he was.

_'I need to get back to my room, and soon. What if he wakes up?'_

Misaki sped up, nearly tripping over his own feet.

_'What will he do when he wakes up and I'm not there? He's going to make me pay. He'll rape me again...'_

Misaki's brows furrowed, _'Rape?'_

Was that what it was? Yes, it had to be. Alcohol was involved. If he wasn't drunk at the time, and if he wasn't completely hysterical, he would never have slept with Usami.

_'He tricked me. He made me feel bad for him, and he seduced me.'_

Misaki felt disgusting. He had succumbed. He swore to himself, such a long time ago, that he would never give up. He would fight for his body. That's what he told himself. And now...he gave his body up, willingly.

Misaki stopped running, leaning his hands on his knees, panting heavily. The hall was silent.

_'The rooms aren't here. It's too quiet,'_ Misaki reasoned, continuing to slump forward.

A sad smile crept on the brunet's face.

_'It wasn't rape. Not when I all but threw myself at him,'_ a few tears dripped down his face, _'I wanted my first time to be special...' _the boy quickly wiped up the salty traces on his face, '_I'm just like a girl. Crying over this stuff.'_

With millions of thoughts running through his head, Misaki ran head first into a body.

"AGHH!" the brunet shrieked, putting his hands up in front of his face.

"Misaki? Is that you?"

The brunet couldn't help but smile, almost manically in relief, "Sumi-senpai!"

"Misaki are you okay? Why're you running around here? You lost?"

"Sumi!" Misaki, not knowing what else to do, hugged his estranged friend tightly, his body still trembling.

"Misaki! Come on, let's get you back to your cell," Sumi but his hand on Misaki's back, leading the smaller male down the halls.

After a long period of silence, Misaki whispered, "How do you find your way around this darkness?"

"Got used to it after a while," Sumi sighed, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Oh...um I was just going to see Master," Sumi said carefully.

Misaki raised his head weakly, his frame tensing up. Sumi, sensing Misaki's uneasiness quickly added, "But it's alright. I have to get you to a safe place. Where is your room again?"

* * *

><p>The taller male sat next to Misaki, looking at the slumped body.<p>

"Misaki, talk to me," Sumi pleaded softly.

The brunet just looked at his hands, twining and untwining his fingers.

"I-" Misaki started, but then became silent again.

_'If I tell you, you wouldn't understand,'_ Misaki thought fearfully.

"Did something go wrong with the show?"

Misaki looked up, surprised, "How did you know about that?"

"I keep myself informed," Sumi answered quickly, "please tell me what happened. It'll make you feel better."

"I completely messed up. Everything. Everything went _so _wrong! I tried my best but..." Misaki felt tears build up. He struggled to finish, "but I couldn't do it. Everyone was laughing at me. But then, Master...he saved me. And then I" Misaki broke down, sobbing into Sumi's shoulder.

"Shh...it's alright. What happened? Did he..." the elder trailed off.

_'Please, anything but that. If it's true, I have no chance! It's over...,'_ Sumi was all but holding his breath.

"Uh...this is so awkward," Misaki laughed through his tears, rubbing his messy head, "yea...he...we...um...oh God! I don't know what to do! Please help me," Misaki seethed through clenched teeth, miserably.

The elder's heart dropped. He knew that his beloved had relations with many others, but something about Misaki was special. He remembered when he first saw the new slave, sleeping in Usami's bed. He knew back then that this was not just "some whore" to Akihiko.

Sumi fought with himself. Here was this guy, who had stolen the heart of the man that he loved, and devoted himself to. However, on the other hand, here was a young, scared teenager, who was in desperate need of comfort.

_'My friendship with him started as a fraud. Just a trick to get him as far away from Master as possible. But...right now...I can't help but pity the guy. He looks so broken and lost.'_

"I'm really sorry. Was it...bad? Painful?"

Misaki's brows furrowed. Then, his face softened, taking on a look of brilliant innocence and youth. He was no longer the whore of some pimp. Neither was he a slutty stripper. He was just a boy, who had lost his parents, lost hope, and now had lost his virginity.

"Did he hurt you?" Sumi asked, now genuinely concerned.

"...No."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I can't force you. But I think that if you tell me everything, you'll feel better. Maybe I could help you."

"Help? Sure...you can help me," Misaki smirked. He became completely still, "...I can never undo what happened, Sumi. I feel so...dirty, and ashamed. I could have said no, but I fell for those sad eyes. I don't know what I was thinking," Misaki sighed, his heart feeling incredibly heavy.

"You're lucky. For many of the others, their first times suck. It's painful, bloody, just horrendous. I should know," Sumi smiled sadly, "At least you didn't get hurt. You came out of his room didn't you?"

The delicate brunet nodded slightly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-not really," Misaki smiled warmly at Sumi.

The two just sat on Misaki's mattress, Sumi rubbing circles on Misaki's back, as the teen sobbed remorsefully into his hands.


	24. Crushed

**Hello from Russia! Gosh, I finally finished this (got inspired on a train...weird) I dont know how I feel about this chapter...but i hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The silver-haired master was still in his bed, his face displaying the uttermost calmness and peace. The man hadn't been able to fall asleep so easily in ages. For the first time, in a long while, the man didn't wake up from a horrid nightmare.<p>

Opening up to someone, Akihiko reasoned, was way over-due on his part. It felt as if he was finally able to let out the breath that he had been holding in for so long. The shameful secret that he had been able to mask for most of his life just spilled from his lips.

Why had he trusted someone that he barely knew? He wasn't too sure. Perhaps it was the boy's naive personality. Perhaps it was the way that those humongous, green eyes looked at him, or the look of pure compassion on the other's face. Whatever it was, Akihiko was incredibly happy that he was able to confess everything, and then be able to make the strongest connection with his new love.

Those thoughts raced through the elder's head long after his brown-haired lover had fallen into a deep sleep. Finally, with the sweetest feeling of tiring, the man collapsed onto the pillow, wrapping his long arms over Misaki's slender body.

Akihiko stirred, turning to lie on his back, and slapping a hand over his face. The man grunted softly, his brows resuming their ever-present frown. Automatically, his hands reached out to feel the warmness that had now enveloped his heart. Feeling nothing but the slightly coarse bedspread, his fingers groped around aimlessly, trying to locate the lump of warmth. Realizing that the other side of the bed was empty, the man slowly attempted to open his eyes, only to scrunch up his face at the bright lights, and bury his face in his pillow.

After 5 minutes of restless tossing and turning, Akihiko slapped his hand on his face, rubbing his tired features. His eyes slowly fluttered open, observing his bedroom with half-lidded, sleep-filled eyes. Then, it hit him. Snapping his neck in panic, the man saw that Misaki wasn't next to him. Eyes wide open, Akihiko scanned his room, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

'_He left,'_ Akihiko thought in fear, his hands starting to tremble slightly.

He sat, long arms wrapped around his knees, his brows knitted together. His nails, ever so slightly, picked his abraded skin.

'_I told him everything,'_ Akihiko realized, his gaze hardening, _'Absolutely everything. And he just left... he still hates me. He lied.'_

Akihiko breathed in shakily, commanding himself not to cry, _'Stop being a little bitch. What'd you expect? He was drunk, and he has that stupid, sympathetic personality.'_

"Fuck," Akihiko seethed, slamming his head down on his crossed forearms, letting out a quiet sob.

His nails clawed at his arms, leaving angry red marks. The man breathed heavily, trying to get himself to calm down. His whole frame trembled with anger, betrayal, sadness, and _need._

Akihiko was boiling with rage, realizing that it was mostly aimed at himself. Suddenly aware of where this was headed, the man's mind began to race, _'What the hell did Nowaki say about the whole 'coping techniques' thing? Uh shit!,' _Akihiko shut his eyes, trying to recall all of his sessions with the giant, and what he said to do incase the urges come back, _'Fuck! Just think... think...I need to calm down... breathing? Counting? Distractions?'_

Reaching out for the only thing he remembered, Akihiko hastily lit up a cigarette. Puffing on it a few times, Akihiko quickly realized that even the burst of nicotine couldn't suppress his growing desire. His skin was burning, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The man stubbed out his cig.

"Fuck!" Akihikoseethed, his mind beginning to spiral out of control.

Only then did it hit the man.

'_I need Nowaki...now,'_ Akihiko panicked.

The tall slave had more control over Akihiko than the man thought.

His eyes wide, his whole body in frenzy, Akihiko got up, throwing on the shirt and pants from last night.

As swiftly and graciously as he could, Akihiko half walked, half jogged out of his room, down the stairs, and into dark hallways of his manor.

Praying that he knew the way to his savior's cell, Akihiko's narrowed eyes scanned the never-ending darkness. However, if the man had to admit, he narrowed his eyes just to stop the oncoming flow of his tears.

'_Kamijou should be off with Yoh, so Nowaki's available to talk to. I'll just tell him what's wrong and he can fix it. He can calm me down. He always knows what to do when..." _Akihiko's frantic sprint came to a halt, his eyes scanning the darkness for Nowaki's room.

'_Wow...I should really get some lights in here. It's pitch black,'_ the man thought, panting lightly from his run.

'_How the hell do the others manage to stay here in complete darkness?'_

The man furrowed his brows, at the weird thought. Shaking his head, his lavender eyes continued their search.

"Ah...I think this is it."

Digging into his pant pocket, Akihiko clenched his teeth in agitation. In his fit, he forgot to take the key to Hiroki and Nowaki's cell. Feeling the urge again, Akihiko banged his fist on the door.

"Nowaki! Open the door," Akihiko ordered as sternly as he could, his voice cracking just a bit.

Looking around helplessly, making sure that no one was around, Akihiko leaned his face close to the door, his voice a shaky whimper, "Nowaki, _please_. _Please!_ I really need to talk to you. It's important."

Hearing silence, the desperate man tried again, his voice descending into a frantic whisper, "Nowaki...I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for everything that I did to you...and to Kamijou. I was horrible to you, especially when you helped me out so much. I can't beg you enough for your forgiveness. I promise I won't do anything to you ever again. Just- _please talk to me,"_ Akihiko slid down, kneeling in front of the cold door, his palms pressed flat against it, his damp forehead resting on the wood.

Never in his life had the man felt so alone. Now, when he needed someone so hopelessly that he was able to set aside his pride and position for just a bit of comfort, nobody was there to open their arms for him. What he had given to the world felt like it was finally coming right back at him.

'_I could just go back and get the keys. But if he's not answering now, he won't want to talk to me. Even if I force him, it's not going to be the same.'_

Akihiko was most afraid that the usually-gentle giant was going to coldly reject him. If that were to happen, Akihiko felt that he would loose it completely.

He knew he must have looked pathetic. Like a whiny teenager, a hysterical girl, seeking comfort from those who shouldn't be too eager to give it. Why did this _thing_, this strange addiction, make him act so irrationally? He was so dependant on it that it sickened him to the core. If he had to pick which of his habits to drop, the man had to admit that quitting smoking was easer than kicking the whole...other thing.

"Boss? Are you alright?"

Akihiko's head snapped in the direction of the voice, his breath hitching in his throat. The older man gapped slightly, seeing his master in his current state. The man was hunched over, his body shaking lightly, his face puffy, with red-rimmed, wet eyes.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" the other man inquired with slight worry.

"N-no," Akihiko's replied gruffly.

His lavender eyes betrayed his distressed, borderline-hysterical state. He was looking at one of his men as a hurt child would look at a parent.

"Are you injured?" the built man furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"No," Akihiko said, looking at the other man dumbly.

Not knowing what else to do, the boss leaned down, gently pulling his master up off of his knees.

"Do you need me to escort you back to you room?"

"No...thank you," Akihiko spoke quietly.

The other man, taken aback by the rare word of gratitude, stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Where is Kusama Nowaki?"

The other cocked an eyebrow at the raw tone of the master's voice.

"Uh, I was informed that he didn't return from the strip show."

Akihiko looked at the man with tired, sad eyes

"What?"

His voice was sore and soft.

"He wasn't seen since the night of the performance," the other answered simply.

Akihiko couldn't take the boiling feelings that were building up inside. Everything was going so wrong. He gathered as much strength as he could, raising his voice just a bit, "And no one told me yet?! Where the hell was everybody? They couldn't keep track of _one_ person?!"

"I'm sorry master, I wasn't there. Do you want me to ask someone who was?"

Akihiko couldn't tell if the coolness of his worker's tone was supposed to calm him or make him feel even worse. Suddenly, he missed those green eyes that watered at the slightest sad story, and were filled with instant worry, even when an enemy was in pain. The other's cool, blue gaze almost chilled Akihiko.

"Um...sure. Go ahead," the silver-haired man muttered, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Should I escort you to your room?" the other asked again, calmly

"It's okay. I'll find my way back," Akihiko gave the man a weak smile, turning to go back to his room.

After trotting a few steps, the master turned around, seeing that his worker was still there, "Can you tell someone to install some lights here?"

"Master...I thought that you made this room dark on _purpose_," the man cocked at eyebrow.

"This is a passageway. I need to see where I'm going, so if you can...please tell someone to fix them."

"Alright, Master."

* * *

><p>Hiroki turned in bed, snuggling in closer to Nowaki's chest. His aching bones were finally getting a chance to rest on a decent mattress, wrapped around in warm, comfortable blankets. Nowaki had one arm wrapped protectively around Hiroki, as he himself rested, watching his lover sleep. He woke up rather early, being used to it back at his master's manor.<p>

Nowaki reminisced on yesterday's rather odd evening. The show, the mysterious boy who offered to help him, the horribly-awkward dinner, the glares and weird looks he got from everyone...

Carefully, the man brought one hand to a particularly large bruise on his forehead, wincing at the immediate pain, and the large size of the bump. For a long time, Nowaki didn't dare look at his body. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the results of his bashing. Yesterday, as tempting as it was to make love to Hiroki in a normal bed, he just could bring himself to do so. He didn't want his lover to see his body, neither did he want to explain the cause of the ugly markings, and most importantly, his body was in agony from the slightest move. Everything from his head to his legs was stinging with pain.

From that evening, Nowaki pretty much avoided looking at himself. He did all he could for his eyes to avoid his battered corpse. That night, Nowaki waited till all the lights were shut off, to remove his sweater and his pants and get into bed.

Now, the giant dared to take his blanket down, so that his chest was visible. Already, Nowaki saw small bruises and scratches on his pectorals. Poking a thumb at the purple hematoma, he concluded that none of his wounds had healed in the slightest. Sighing heavily, the man proceeded to lower the blanket, furrowing his brows at the sight of deep cuts, obviously infected, running down his ribs and sides. As he tried at sit up, Nowaki had to plop back down.

The pain from his...intrusion, combined with the still-healing cuts and bruises on his spine made Nowaki lie completely still. After about an hour, the raven-haired man felt his stomach twist. He needed to eat something...but he didn't feel comfortable getting up and walking around in someone else's house. The clock on the night-stand read 12 p.m.

_ 'They can't sleep that long...can they? But it's the weekend...I think. So, they could be resting,'_ Nowaki rationed, trying to tame his roaring stomach.

Finally, after 10 minutes of denial, Nowaki slowly got his arm from under Hiroki, trying to be as quiet as possible, put on his sweater and jeans, and slipped out of the room.

The apartment was filled with the smell of food. Carefully, Nowaki limped over to the kitchen.

Miyagi stood at the stove, while Shinobu sat at a small, wooden table, in the center of the room.

"Ah! There he is! Good morning," Miyagi smiled politely, turning roast meat on a pan.

"Sleep well?" a drowsy Shinobu mumbled from the table.

The honey-haired teen was still moving around the omelets in his plate. Now, in the light, his bluish-black bags were noticeable, along with his overall-pale complexion.

"Yes, thank you," Nowaki answered quietly.

He stood in the entrance of the dining room/kitchen awkwardly, unsure if he was invited to their feast.

"What're you waiting for? Sorry, it's about lunchtime and we didn't want to wake you. You needed the rest. But you're just in time, so you can sit next to Shinobu-chin if you want," Miyagi chirped, not noticing how the nickname made Shinobu blush.

"T-thank you for being so considerate," Nowaki stammered, flustered by all the kindness he was receiving from total strangers.

"Kamijou is still asleep?"

"Yes. He's really tired. I didn't want to disturb his rest," Nowaki said, as he took a seat next to the still-blushing teen.

"Nowaki-san," Miyagi started.

"It's okay, just call me Nowaki," the giant smiled.

"Eh...alright whatever floats your boat. Nowaki...I'm terribly sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't know my wife would have such a strong reaction to guests. And with Shinobu-chin and her not being particularly fond of each other... things got a bit hectic. I do hope that we can make it up to you and your...lover," Miyagi choked a bit on the last part.

"Hey! I'm still here," Shinobu huffed, a bit embarrassed at his step-brother exposing his family problems to a stranger.

"Oh it's not that big of a secret," Miyagi smirked, "with the way you guys were acting, it was crystal clear!"

Nowaki looked down at his clasped hands uneasily, not wanting to get into family business.

"Awww don't fuss over it. Nowaki won't tell a soul," Miyagi sent a sly smile over to the young slave.

Nowaki smiled reassuringly at the blushing teen.

"Eh...how are you feeling? Those wounds still look pretty raw," Miyagi winced, looking over at the battered body.

"They're better, thank you," Nowaki said quietly, as a sudden, forgotten melancholy overwhelmed him.

"Listen... if you and Kamijou need to stay a bit longer, we would be more than happy to provide a home for you. You too, Shinobu. Seems like it's tough for you out there, so you might as well make yourself at home. You are family...and abandoning you seems like an...asshole thing to do," Miyagi rubbed the back of his head.

Shinobu was practically shining with admiration.

"Thank you so much for the kind offer! Although, I'm not sure for how long we can stay," Nowaki smiled sadly.

He knew that this was too good to be true. Soon, he and his lover would be back in their cell, eating pieces of stale meat, and drinking old, musty water.

_ 'Don't get too comfortable just because someone pities you,'_ Nowaki thought.

A small cough came from the doorframe. Three pairs of eyes looked at a sleepy man, with sleep-tousled hair, an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants that obviously weren't his.

"G'morning," Hiroki yawned, but seeing three pairs of eyes staring at him, he straightened up.

"Lunch is almost served," Miyagi sent the man a warm smile.

Hiroki sent a look of drowsy confusion to the elder, and then took a seat across from Nowaki.

Seeing Nowaki's still-healing face, Hiroki winced, putting the back of his hand to Nowaki's forehead.

"Good," he sighed, almost to himself, "no fever today."

Miyagi's brows furrowed slightly, as he looked on at the couple.

"Soup's ready," his voice had gone cold.

After pouring the soup into four bowls, Miyagi stood up straight, excusing himself to the restroom.

Shinobu noticed his beloved's saddened expression, and also saw the way that the two lovers were looking at each other. Each party needed privacy

"Err...thanks for the breakfast. I'm gonna go," Shinobu stood up, quickly cleaning his plate, before running off.

* * *

><p><em> 'Get a grip,' <em> Miyagi clutched his dark hair, tugging at it in agitation.

The man splashed some cold water on himself, looking at his dull expression in the mirror.

_ 'Just looking at them together makes my stomach churn. So in love, so happy..'_

"So fucking happy in spite of _everything,_" Miyagi hissed bitterly.

Furrowing his brows, the man stared at himself intently.

_ 'Of course...an old man like you can't compare with that tall, handsome, young guy. I have control over Kamijou now, but if I just kick Nowaki out, then I'll kill all my chances. Hiroki will hate me...and keeping him here as a prisoner is no better. God! Why does this have to be so difficult!?_

_ I shouldn't... but I feel pity for Nowaki too. The poor guy is unrecognizable after whatever hit him. Kicking him out would be heartless...but keeping him here would tear my heart apart.'_

"What the hell should I do?" Miyagi spoke softly to his own reflection.

* * *

><p>"Is it bad?..." Nowaki spoke slowly, holding his breath.<p>

"Uh...it looks like your face was run-over by a truck," Hiroki spoke quietly, slightly horrified.

Seeing the scared look on his lover's face, Hiroki plastered on a smile, "Erm but I think it's better than yesterday. The wounds should start healing, right?"

"...they should," Nowaki sighed after a long pause.

"Hey, don't look so sad! Look, maybe this meeting is a blessing! Maybe everything's going to be good from this point," Hiroki smiled warmly at his lover, trying to hide his excited tone.

Nowaki shrugged meekly, his face clearly showing disbelief. The giant slowly twirled around his spoon in his bowl, his appetite completely lost.

Seeing his lover's discomfort, Hiroki stopped eating, and stared at Nowaki, until the other noticed the intense, chocolate gaze.

"Nowaki, spill," Hiroki said firmly, "What happened last night? Did someone beat you up or..."

Nowaki rubbed his thumbs together, his lips pressed into a thin line.

_ 'I can't! It's too embarrasing to say it...If I tell him, he'll be upset...Even after all this time, I still have trouble telling him. It was easier when he knew automatically because he saw them take me away. But now, when I have to tell him myself... admitting to such a degrading thing...Admit to how dirty I really am...how unfaithful...he won't say it out loud, but I know that it will destroy him inside,' _ Nowaki chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes stinging with the shameful tears. Memories of yesterday rushed into his head.

_ "Such a whore."_

_ "Hands on the wall, slut!"_

_ "So submissive. I wonder what your fuck toy would say if he saw you like this,"_

_ 'Nowaki..'_

The younger man shut his eyes, fighting the scene that kept replaying in his head.

_ 'Nowaki,'_ Hiroki's voice sounded around the tiled walls.

"Nowaki!"

The dazed man finally snapped his head up, only to see a confused, worried Hiroki staring at him, and shaking his arm.

"Nowaki talk to me! I'm," Hiroki shook his head in despair, "I'm scared! You're hiding something and it's driving me crazy! Yesterday you said you'd tell me what the hell happened to you! And today you're acting like nothing-"

"Stop yelling at me!" Nowaki all but exploded at his lover, who stared back in shock.

"N-Nowaki," Hiroki's tone had gone from hysterical to almost frightened.

"I got beat up okay? A bunch of those guards jumped me. Is that enough for you?!"

"Nowaki," Hiroki's voice was almost a whisper, in total shock from the acidic tone in Nowaki's voice.

The black-haired man stared at his tightly clenched fists, forcing his tears to go away.

"I'm sorry if I upset you so much by asking. I just needed to know...so that I know what kind of wounds we have to treat...And because I care and I love you," Hiroki spoke softly, seeing his lover's shoulders start to quiver.

Nowaki made a small noise, similar to a whine.

The brunet looked around to make sure that they were alone in the kitchen.

"Do you know how worried I was," Hiroki's voice was almost a whisper?

Nowaki didn't respond.

"When I saw that blood on your face, my heart almost stopped! It took my all not to just break down in front of everybody! And I couldn't sleep at all last night, because all I could think about was _you._ And now you refuse to talk to me?! Weren't you the one who wanted to establish better communication? After _all_ this time you still can't-"

"How do you know that man?"

"...W-what?" the elder was thrown off by the random question, "I already _told_ you! Akihiko told him about me and he just promised to help," Hiroki said in slight agitation.

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to just go off with a complete stranger. He could have been lying," Nowaki muttered.

"Okay," Hiroki threw his hands up in exasperation, "so I took a risk! I was _drunk! Really_ dunk!"

"_He_ promised to help you? You think I didn't see the way he looks at you? Pshh. Promised to help you," Nowaki scoffed.

"What is your problem? Do you not want to get out of Akihiko's grasp?"

"I saw you go off with him," Nowaki spoke softly.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"I called out to you," Nowaki said, softer.

"The music was really loud," Hiroki muttered.

"You didn't even look back...Did you even search for me? So that he could help the both of us?!"

Nowaki couldn't help the words that were coming out of his mouth. He hated being selfish. He hated fighting with Hiroki. But he couldn't suppress the bitter rage that built up inside him.

"Of course I did! Even though I didn't find you, I was going to get in contact with you and save you!"

Nowaki didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Nowaki..."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, and for blaming you, and for getting you into this shit in the first place! I'm sorry okay?! I just- I can't take it anymore," Nowaki screamed, standing straight up.

With a scream of pain, the tall man collapsed on the floor.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki shot up to help his lover, seeing small tears roll down the man's eyes.

"It's not your fault...I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain," Hiroki spoke softly.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said weakly.

The elder smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Can we just go back to our room?"

"Sure, sure," Hiroki comforted the youth, helping the man up.

Nowaki hissed, pressing a hand to his lower back.

Hiroki stared suspiciously, as his lover slowly straightened out. They proceeded to make their way to the bedroom, excruciatingly slow, with Nowaki limping the whole way.


	25. Forgiveness

**Long time no see! I was stuck with a depressing writer's block (as I am always, as soon as I finish writing a chapter..so sad) If anyone has ANY tips on how to escape writer's block PLEASE tell me! :D **

* * *

><p>"Alright. Stop it" Miyagi was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, his brows furrowed in intense concentration.<p>

"You're not a whimp. You're not some love-sick school-girl. You are a man," Miyagi tried maintaining a serious expression.

His tightly-shut lips quivered as he stared at himself. He saw the true image of himself: a man so desperately in love, with another man, who he could never have. Shaking his head, Miyagi washed his face, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Walking into his kitchen, Miyagi saw that Hiroki and Nowaki had long left. He had spent a while trying to calm down. He didn't know that he could get that emotional. And over a man at that.<p>

"They left," Shinobu said coolly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Huh?" Miyagi spun around, grabbing his heart in exaggeration. "You scared the crap out of me,"

"Haha," Shinobu mumbled.

Shinobu gasped quietly, seeing Miyagi's red-ribbed eyes. The black-haired man turned away, quickly, setting to washing the dishes.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu mumbled, his hands fidgeting.

Miyagi furrowed his brows, trying to ignore the slight sting in his eyes. Shinobu made his way to the table, sitting down. He stared at the back of Miyagi's bowed head.

Shinobu stared at the elder, trying to figure out the source of the other's strange tension.

"Miyagi, is everything okay? You seem kinda...down," Shinobu said quietly with caution.

With the peculiar strain in the air, Shinobu felt as if was stepping around mines.

Miyagi shook his head, shutting his eyes, "Don't mind me, Shinobu. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"You were fine earlier," Shinobu mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Miyagi said slowly.

"Are you sure? If you're upset-," Shinobu tried again.

"Shinobu," Miyagi barked, snapping around, "I'm fine. Stop being so nosy,"

The honey-haired boy sunk in his seat, "Sorry."

Miyagi ran his fingers through his black hair, sighing in agitation.

"Sorry," Miyagi grumbled, taking a seat across from his brother-in-law.

He hung his head, gritting his teeth. Miyagi didn't want to seem like even more of a dick than he already did. This was his brother-in-law for heaven's sake.

"I-It's alright. I just care," Shinobu blushed furiously, "that's why I asked."

The silence was incredibly awkward. Shinobu felt terrible that talking to his love was so difficult.

_'If we can't start a normal conversation, how are we supposed to start a relationship?'_

The two men snapped their heads to the entrance as they head the tapping of nails on wood. Risako stood in the doorway, staring coldly at the pair.

"Morning. Did you wake up a long time ago?" Miyagi inquired without much interest.

"Just now," Risako said, surveying the mood in the room.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes. Risako's eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot.

"You have allergies or something?" he mumbled.

_'It's so embarrassing to talk to her. I feel like I'm putting myself down each time I do. She looks at me as though I am nothing,'_ Shinobu swallowed thickly at his own admission.

All he really wanted was to be closer to his family, but he didn't know how to fit in.

"N-no...it's nothing like that," Risako said, a slight blush forming on her pale skin.

"If you don't wanna say it then don't," Miyagi shot coldly, "don't play hard to get. It's annoying."

Risako scrunched her face, willing herself not to cry from the bitter remark. She quickly straightened out, regaining the cool gaze, grabbing a bowl, and pouring soup into it. The woman took a seat across from her brother.

"How'd you sleep?" Shinobu inquired carefully, fearing rejection.

'_Why the fuck would you care?' _Risako thought angrily, but she knew better. _'As long as Miyagi's in good disposition with this slut, I have to be nice to him,'_

"Fine...thanks," Risako averted her eyes from her brother.

'_Oh god...is this the price to pay for keeping Miyagi from despising me? Oh...that's right...'_

"Miyagi..." Risako turned towards her husband.

"Yea?" Miyagi's voice was tired.

"Where is Kamijou-san and Kusama-san?"

Shinobu noted the sudden shift in the already awkward atmosphere. Miyagi was way on edge. Just by the mention of their two mysterious guests, Miyagi's mood jumped from irritated to strangely anxious.

"They already had lunch. I think they're in their room," Miyagi cleared his throat.

'_Act normal,'_ he chanted to himself. _'My heart races at the mere mention of his name. I can't do anything with myself. Even though I have him now, the fear hadn't gone away. I feel him slipping away from me, before I could even truly posses him.'_

"So when are they leaving? We all have work on Monday," as Risako said this, she kept a keen eye on Shinobu, who visibly shrunk back in his seat.

Miyagi turned to face his wife, "I told you, he's staying here. For a while," Miyagi noticed Shinobu's worried face, "so is Shinobu."

"And by he, you mean Kamijou, don't you?"

"Didn't we already talk about this yesterday? I have no desire to continue the argument."

Risako pursed her lips. She couldn't take the lies. She couldn't take the betrayal. The woman slammed her palm on the table, "Damn it Miyagi! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Miyagi asked indifferently.

"This charade! I fucking _know_, okay?" Risako stared at her husband with animosity.

"You do? Everything?" Miyagi cocked an eyebrow in mild interest.

"You're amused?" Risako's voice was breathy with disbelief.

She shook her head, getting up, leaving her untouched soup. The brunette walked briskly past her husband, glaring at him, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

_'Have fun," _Miyagi thought, _'I've already visited.'_

"Miyagi...do you maybe...want to talk?" Shinobu's voice was tiny.

Miyagi turned to glare at Shinobu in a state of angry bewilderment and disbelief.

"Does it _look_ like I want to talk, Shinobu?!"

"I'm a good listener," the teenager tried again, flushing with shame.

"I don't need you! I need-" Miyagi's voice was shrill, his eyes stinging with oncoming tears.

The honey-haired boy gasped at the sharp words, staring at his clasped hands, thumbs nervously rubbing over one another.

"You don't get it!" Miyagi clutched his hair, shutting his eyes as a few tears escaped.

"What's wrong?" Shinobu whimpered.

"You don't know how it feels to see the one you love loving someone else," Miyagi seethed, trying not to sob.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Breaking down like that...that's not like me.'_

Miyagi stared at Shinobu, grey fixed on midnight-blue. Miyagi couldn't take the emotions boiling up inside of him. As if on fire, he bolted out of the room, leaving a saddened boy behind.

* * *

><p>"So I take it we're not," Nowaki kissed his lover mid-sentence, quirking an eyebrow, "fighting anymore?"<p>

"Nu-uh," Hiroki murmured into Nowaki's mouth, sharing a bunch of short kisses.

"Oh, well then, I guess I can do this then?" Nowaki playfully pinched Hiroki's ass cheek through his pants.

The brunet squealed, his cheeks reddening automatically.

"Nowak-" his mouth was captured by the giant's lips.

The two explored each other's mouths, sitting on the plush double bed, fingers intertwined. Nowaki didn't push further. He wanted to just simply enjoy his lover's warmth and the mutual air of forgiveness that hung around them.

"I love you, Hiro-san. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that...I was being stupidly jealous..." Nowaki blushed.

"It's fine...I guess I'm no better..." there was that awkward atmosphere again, so Hiroki quickly added, "but it doesn't matter. You know why?" Hiroki smiled

"Why?" Nowaki asked, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Because now we found each other. And we're together. The details are trivial," Hiroki was smiling, blissful that he and Nowaki got over the massive blowout.

"Listen Hiro-san...what I said was selfish. Your safety comes first in my life. And...you were right to try and find help. If that ever happens again, please save yourself. Don't think of me," Nowaki said seriously, pursing his lips.

He received a smack in the head, "Way to ruin the moment, doofus!"

"I mean it Hiro-"

"I know. And you come first in my life too...forever and always," Hiroki spoke softly, "I'd sacrifice anything just so you could be happy."

Hiroki leaned in, placing a kiss on Nowaki's cheek. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, his mind flashing back to the man who made him give up everything just so he didn't touch Nowaki, and his little episode with Miyagi.

"Hiro-san, are you alright?" the younger man asked.

"Nowaki...I-"

There was the muffled sound of a doorbell, the shuffling of feet, and then a loud thud. Nowaki and Hiroki froze, listening intently to the mumble of voices in the hallway.

Suddenly, Shinobu burst into the room, "Nowaki..."

The tall youth cocked his head to the side, and then his eyebrows flew up in realization.

Hiroki stared at Nowaki, terrified of what was going on.

"Hiro-san...they're here. T-They came to take me away," Nowaki mumbled, his lips trembling.

"What?" Hiroki shook his head, "Who?"  
>"The guards," Nowaki was already standing up, his face expressionless.<p>

"No..." the elder mumbled, shooting up to his feet.

His knees felt weak, his throat closed up. Hiroki gaped at Nowaki who stared at him with equal shock and fear.

"We'll be back there...with the guards, the slaves, him...I can't...oh god no _please _Nowaki! Let's run away, let's do something! Don't just stand there!" Hiroki cried hysterically.

"Hiro-san... let's just go out there and see what's going on?" Nowaki suggested, his voice rigid, his whole body tense.

The pair moved stiffly out of the bedroom, into the living room.

Risako stood to the side, with a confused and slightly frightened expression on her youthful face. Miyagi stood next to her, anxiously staring at the strangers who came into their home. Shinobu stood next to Nowaki and Hiroki.

Two well-built men were there, one of them holding a rope in his hands.

"That's the one," said the shorter one, pointing his thick finger at Nowaki.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded an increasingly angry Risako.

"This man is the property of Usami Akihiko. He needs to be taken away immediately, as the master had requested," the other said sternly, challenging the woman's glare.

Hiroki was lost. This was unreal. He was dreaming. Any moment he would wake up next to Nowaki on Miyagi's bed. He and Nowaki had just found each other, and now his lover was being confiscated, back to the depths of hell. He stared dumbly at the two guards, who started bickering with Risako.

'_Is she defending him? Why don't they want me? Why Nowaki? Why now?'_ Hiroki's mind was racing, his heart beating incredibly fast.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Nowaki grunt. The two men had taken a hold of the giant, tying his hands quickly behind his back.

"Wait! Let him go! What about me?"

"Master didn't say anything about you, so you stay here. He only had orders for your boyfriend."

Nowaki felt numb. He was going back...without Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, I..." his voice broke, small hot tears pouring from his eyes, "I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"No no no stop! You can't take him!" the lithe brunet shouted angrily, clinging to Nowaki's arms, refusing to let go off his lover.

One of the guards swung back, punching the smaller man in his nose.

"Agh!" Hiroki flung back, clutching at his face.

"Hiro-san!"

"Alright this is ridiculous! This man is not 'property'! Let go off him!" Miyagi had come out of his haze, now intimidating the guard.

The elder tried to pry Nowaki away, but it was no use. The men just shoved him off in the same fashion as they did the battered slave.

"Alright, enough of this show, lets go," one of them kicked the door open, shoving Nowaki out. With his arms tied, the tall man lost balance, falling onto the hallway floor.

"Ugh, really? Stupid slut," the taller guard said, kicking Nowaki.

Feeling the familiar feeling of bots on his ribs, Nowaki started to tremble. This was all too similar to the time in the club. The poor man continued shivering, being unable to stop small sobs that escaped him.

Hiroki watched sadly at his love. Why them? Why had this happened? Nowaki was pulled up, and dragged to the elevator, shoved inside, and that was it.

Hiroki stood, hand on his red, swollen nose. His mouth was dry, his heart almost stopping.

_'I let him go. I could have stopped them, but I didn't...I'm so, so sorry Nowaki.'_

Risako stood near the door way, with wide, shocked eyes. She never witnessed something like this. She fought for Nowaki all she could, but when the guards threatened to hurt her, she backed off. The woman observed from afar with guilt eating away at her. Miyagi was rubbing the back of his head, where he had hit the floor. Shinobu stood at the entrance to the living room, anxiously rubbing his hands together. It looked as if he was about to cry.

"Why hadn't he fought for himself? He's huge...he could have easily fought both of them. Why hadn't he?" Risako asked herself breathily.

The household was frozen with the aftermath of what they had just witnessed.

**Was that okay? It's kind of rushed, but I had to write something or else I would go crazy...**_  
><em>


	26. Redemption

**Hi! I just want to say thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback on my story! I finally reached 500 reviews and I am extremely grateful :') I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Hiroki sank to his knees, in front of the wide-open door. His face was stoic for just a second, and then small tears began cascading down his pink-tinted cheeks. The man sniffled, and finally, broke down. He sobbed bitterly into his hands, hating himself, Nowaki, Miyagi, the guards...everyone who seemed to screw up his happiness. To him, happiness didn't exist without Nowaki in it.<p>

"What do I do now? Without Nowaki...I am nothing," Hiroki whispered to himself, immediately slamming a hand to his mouth.

Miyagi moved from his position near his wife, to kneel on the floor in front of Hiroki.

"That's not true," the elder spoke softly, placing a comforting hand on Hiroki's back.

"It is!" Hiroki yelled, shrugging Miyagi off. "Why didn't he take me!? I don't get it!"

"Well...at least you're safe here. We'll do whatever we can to get Nowaki back," Miyagi spoke softly, comforting the weeping man.

"Really? Because I think that of all the people you're the one who wanted him gone the most because you-" Hiroki looked up to see that Risako and Shinobu were still in the room, looking at him in curiosity.

He wasn't a monster to just out Miyagi like that.

"Just please...leave me alone right now," the brunet wiped up his eyes, staggered up, and walked to his room. The last the three heard was a long slam of the door.

"I feel so bad for him," Risako's face contorted in sheer pity.

Miyagi and Shinobu stared incredulously at the teary-eyed woman. They never saw the apparently-heartless Risako get genuinely emotional and feel pity for a stranger.

"What!" Risako barked at the two, using the back of her hand to quickly wipe up a single tear that rolled down.

"Sorry...it's nothing," Miyagi murmured.

There was really nothing to be done. Everything was over. Miyagi should have felt relief, but he couldn't. The haunted gaze in Hiroki's eyes really frightened him. He had messed up and he knew it. But oh, how desperately he wanted to keep Hiroki all to himself. He wanted the snappy brunet to give him a chance. A small window through which he could get to Hiroki and make him his. However, that window now seemed forever shut, as Hiroki mourned the departure of his beloved.

* * *

><p>Nowaki sat in the car, his hands still tied behind his back, extremely uncomfortable. Anxiety was eating him alive, crawling through his skin, slithering in his bones. What was going to happen now? Surely Akihiko would be in a rage, when really, he had no right to be.<p>

_'I hate him.'_

This thought kept circling in Nowaki's mind, sending raging fire through his veins.

_'After everything. After the sessions, the talks, I thought he understood. I thought he would lay off us. That man has no gratitude. I can't stand him!'_ the slave shut his eyes tightly, willing his anger to subside

"You excited to go home big guy?"

Nowaki bit his tongue, tensing his jaw. He looked out the window, seeing the city go by him in lightning speed. How he wished that he was a bird, so he could fly out of the open window, back to Hiroki.

_'He's left there all alone...he doesn't even know these people. They seem nice, but that woman...she's really judgmental. What if she tries to hurt Hiro-san? He's fragile now. He needs me...'_ Nowaki swallowed thickly, when he felt an elbow nudge his ribs.

"You just gonna sit like that till we get there?" one of the men asked playfully

"Answer when you're asked a question," the driver commanded sternly, shooting Nowaki a dangerous glance.

"Sorry," Nowaki offered quietly, moving his wrists as much as he could to get them into a better position.

The tall men felt the anxiety settle over him again. He couldn't think of the worst possible scenario of when he gets back to his cell. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but after the comfortable atmosphere in Miyagi's home, he wasn't sure how he would adjust to the harsh conditions once more. He remembered the beatings, the rapes, the tears...everything. Closing his eyes, images of the horror haunted him. Everything replayed itself in his mind. Nowaki eventually willed his body to relax enough to fall into a terror-filled sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Akihiko...um I don't really know how to start but-"<p>

"The men took Nowaki today didn't they?" Akihiko sat in a plush chair, dragging on his cigarette.

"Yea...um, are you sure that was the best decision? We would have housed Nowaki you know. We have room," Miyagi's worried voice sounded on the other line of the phone.

"Are you trying to steal my property?" Akihiko's voice held a tone of indifference.

"Hah...no, not really. It's just that..." Miyagi was incredibly uncomfortable, "the parting was...how do I put it...rather dramatic."

"Oh shit. Did Kamijou cause a scene again? What a bitch...sorry about that," Akihiko apologized, his eyes cold, staring straight ahead of him.

"They were in pain, Akihiko. Heck, we all were. I mean," Miyagi cupped his hand on the phone and mumbled, "even Risako teared up."

"Isn't this what you wanted? No distractions? Now you have Kamijou all to yourself. Have fun," Akihiko was becoming aggravated, preparing to slam down the receiver.

"Yes, yes Akihiko but I can't help but feel sympathy for Nowaki."

"Oh yea? Well he's not different than any of the others. I don't see why you're defending him so strongly, Miyagi. You yourself said that you hate the guy. Anyway, I needed him," Akihiko said matter-of-factly.

Miyagi winced on the other line, "Yea...but don't you have others?"

"Nowaki's special," Akihiko's eyes gleamed.

"Ugh," Miyagi gagged, "Whatever. Just saying...the way those two clung to each other got to me. I'm not going to start judging you though. I just thought...I don't know," Miyagi shook his head.

"He's mine. I need him most of all," Akihiko stated firmly, "And as for your whole 'I except you' crap, you're not really playing your part."

"Akihiko, you sound a bit tense. Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"No...just a lot of stress lately," Akihiko sighed, stubbing out his cig.

"Stress? From what?!" the elder laughed, "You're living the dream! You don't know how lucky you are."

"Uhuh," Akihiko said, his tone hinting a bit of sadness. "I guess."

"Just...go easy on him alright? Yea, I thought I'd hate his guts too, but Nowaki's a good kid."

"Yea, sure," the silver-haired man offered, "I have to go now okay?"

"Mmhmm. Good luck with everything. Bye."

Akihiko put down the phone, and got off his chair.

_'I wonder where he is now. What is he doing? Is he thinking of me? Of what happened? I have to go see him. I miss his presence,' _ with these thoughts, Akihiko left his room, quickly walking down the hallways, silently counting the room numbers.

Akihko let out his breath when he finally saw the room. That one door hid his newest treasure. Gently knocking on it, Akihiko held his breath. Nothing.

"No...this isn't happening again, no way," the man's heart started beating fast, until he couldn't take it anymore.

His hands shook, as he reached or his pocket to retrieve the keys. He drew in his breath, not sure what to expect as he opened the door. Surely, Misaki had not escaped. The keys rattled in Akihiko's sweaty hand, as he tried to fit the key into the lock.

"Misaki," Akihiko cooed gently, popping his head into the door.

Violet eyes noticed a lump laying on the bed, it's limbs withdrawn into itself.

"Misaki," Akihiko called louder.

The lump just hugged itself tighter, it's spine tensing.

Akihiko's eyes softened, "You're adorable."

He walked closer to Misaki, noting with dismay how the boy withdrew himself, edging farther from the elder.

"Don't be scared, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," Akihiko placed a large hand on Misaki's back, it's coldness chilling Misaki to the core.

"D-d-don't touch m-m-me," Misaki blubbered, his voice barely hiding the fact that he had been crying.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed sympathetically, "what happened?"

For the first time, Misaki turned slowly and looked at Akihiko. His eyes were puffy, and bloodshot-red. His whole face was red, with tear stains down his cheeks.

"You- you know very well what happened! You r-r..." Misaki burst into tears.

Akihiko stared at the boy until it finally hit him. His purple irises widened in pure shock. Had their lovemaking been misinterpreted by his lover? Had it been seen as an act of brutality rather than an act of love to his slave?

"You think I _raped_ you?" Akihko couldn't help but sound a bit angry and hurt.

"I _know_ you did. You waited till I was d-drunk so that I c-couldn't resist," Misaki started hiccup-sobbing, "and you took advantage of me. That's pretty low...considering you could have screwed me any time you wanted anyway."

"I didn't _rape _you! We... made love," Akihiko's voice wavered.

Misaki's words couldn't help but pierce Akihiko's growing happiness ever since that night.

"I wouldn't call it that," Misaki rolled over to his side once more, not being able to face his attacker.

"How could you say that! I told you _everything_. I thought you understood!" Akihiko was started to get really angry, raising his voice at Misaki.

Misaki froze, scared to make the wrong move. He didn't want to get beat by his captor.

"Why are you so scared of me..." Akihiko's voice shook from the sadness and anger he suddenly felt.

"That's a dumb question," Misaki scoffed.

"Look at me!" Akihiko yelled, grabbing the teen's wrist and spinning him around.

"You stole me! You stole me, kept me in a pitch-black room, forced me to strip and then raped me! H-How else," Misaki wiped up the tears now spilling from his eyes, "how else am I supposed to feel!"

"I haven't raped you!" Akihiko slammed his head on the heel of his hand in frustration.

In a frenzy, Akihiko pulled up his shirt sleeve, pointing frantically to the scars that plagued his arm.

"Don't you remember this? All of it?"

Misaki stared in confusion at the scars, trying to recall anything from that night.

"N-not really," the teen whimpered, still deadly-scared of his master.

Misaki couldn't look Akihiko straight in the eye. The cold violet sent shivers of fear through him.

Akihiko clenched his jaw, feeling as if he'd been stabbed with a thousand knives. He had told Misaki everything about him, and the boy didn't remember.

In despair, the older man grabbed both of Misaki's wrists, shaking the boy, "Look at me! You don't remember _anything_ besides _that_?"

Misaki winced at the tight grip on his skin. He wasn't comfortable with having the master so close to him.

"I-I remember you told me s-some sad story and I fell for it. And then you-you took advantage of me," Misaki averted his eyes.

The silver-haired man stared back at his slave in bafflement.

"And here I thought I could trust you. Thought that you, unlike everybody, understood me. But you're no better. You're worse than all the other whores! You can just forget that things ever happened for your own sake, not thinking of anyone else!"

Misaki's eyes watered in fear. What had he done wrong? He didn't know.

"Please let me go," Misaki's voice was almost a whisper.

"I can't. You're mine now. And you yourself committed to that," Akihiko's stare was cold, cruel.

Misaki winced at the reminder of what happened.

"Maybe this can jot your memory," Akihiko forced his lips on Misaki's.

"Stop!" Misaki panicked, waving his still-trapped fists around.

Akihiko ran his hands down Misaki's arms, gently, trying to suppress his own anger and calm Misaki down. However, it was to no avail.

Misaki bit Akihiko's tongue, punching the man hard in his chest. Akihiko, shocked, stepped back and stared incredulously at Misaki.

"I hate you," Misaki trembled, awaiting the final blow that would knock him out.

At that Akihiko's eyes widened, and a small tear rolled down his cheekbone.

"Well that's really too bad. I was just going to get you out of this cell. I guess you like your new home a lot," his voice was low, a cruel smirk playing on his lips, seeing Misaki's stunned expression.

"_Please_, let me go," Misaki whimpered, " I want to go home."

"And where exactly is that?" Akihiko crossed his arms.

"I- I want to go back to my parents," the brunet said sadly.

"Poor boy, still in denial of your situation. You still don't get it? They're not even your parents anymore. You're my property. And property has no family," the elder informed his slave.

"Stop saying that about me! I'm not property!"

"You know what? You weren't," Akihiko smiled sadly to himself, "until you betrayed me."  
>"Betrayed?!"<p>

"Yes! I told you everything about me! Secrets that I have never told anybody else," Akihiko hissed bitterly.

The brunet concentrated, trying to find truth in his captor's words. A sudden realization hit Misaki. He now remembered exactly what Akihiko had told him. Guilt overtook the boy, but it quickly turned into disbelief.

"You just told me that to sleep with me. You knew that if you got me all emotional, then I wouldn't put up that much of a fight!"

"You were the one who asked! You asked why I was hurting my slaves! And you told me that if I told you everything, we would... make love," Akihiko was desperate, trying to remind Misaki of what happened.

Misaki pursed his lips. He remember everything clearly now. He couldn't deny any of it. The story of the rape of his master, the tears, the scars, and then...

But what could he do now? Nothing. He couldn't admit to it. It was embarrassing. And with the side effects of their night, Misaki was struck with horror.

"You remember now, don't you," Akihiko said with a bittersweet smile.

Misaki looked at his captor, his green eyes wide and fearful.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Now that you remember, why do you still resent me? See? You gave yourself to me. Why must you refuse me now," Akihiko spoke with sadness and despair etched in his voice.

The brunet gapped, unable to say it. He couldn't tell Akihiko. What would the man say?

Memories of their passion flooded back into his head. How he'd wanted to kiss Akihiko, to touch him. How he'd found him beautiful, and had wanted to heal the hurting man. Why couldn't he feel it now? Staring at the master, Misaki couldn't feel the warmth and happiness that he'd felt before. Something about the man was different. He'd put up the controlling persona again. Even as the man was breaking down in front of him, Misaki still felt fear. Fear for what the man might do to him.

_'What if he decides to...take me again? What if it's painful and bloody? What would he do if he found out my secret?' _

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Misaki asked, his whole frame shaking

"Nothing. I can't do anything to you," Akihiko kneeled in front of his slave. "I love you too much to hurt you. I was going to ...but I can't. You're too precious for me. All that's left for me to do is wait. Wait for your recognition and acceptance," Akihiko stared into the green pools that had enticed him so long ago.

Misaki felt tears in his eyes. This was way too confusing. The man's moods were as unstable as ever. One moment Akihiko was about to rape him, and the next he's kneeling in front of him, putting Misaki in control.

"I-I can't," Misaki choked out.

_'Why the hell am I feeling bad for him now! It's those damned eyes. They see right through me, pierce me, hypnotize me.'_

"Don't let anything hold you back. Please be with me," Akihiko begged quietly.

"I can't," Misaki said in a smaller voice.

"Why not?"

_'It's so embarrassing to say,'_ Misaki gulped.

"I-I don't...I don't want to... I can't!" Misaki rambled.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that," Akihiko assured his love.

"Why do you like me so much? I'm just a whore," Misaki asked sadly.

"You're not a whore. And I don't just 'like you'. I love you. I can't live without you anymore. I need you," the man breathed, trying to win over Misaki's trust.

Slowly, his cold hands moved to touch Misaki's smaller ones.

Misaki flinched away. When he saw that the man wasn't going to assault him, he turned his face towards Akihiko.

"Just a minute ago, you were so angry... you scare me," Misaki's voice had a small tremble to it.

"I'm sorry...I guess you've noticed by now that...I can't control my emotions too well. I'm very sorry. And just so you know, I had no intention of hurting you," Akihiko confessed, even though he had to admit that he wasn't too sure about the last part.

The attraction was there; Misaki couldn't deny it. He had, unintentionally, come to like his master. However, it was more of Akihiko's looks than anything that attracted Misaki.

'_Maybe if he really does change, we can be together. I want to help him, but what if he stays cruel and heartless?'_

"A-and there's another thing..." Misaki said, his cheeks flushing.

"What is it, love?"

"I can't be with you if...if you continue to..."

"I won't I promise."

"I love you, Misaki. I mean it," Akihiko moved in to gently embrace the boy.

"Okay," Misaki said, nervously.

"Come with me," Akihiko took Misaki's hand, gently pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Misaki's voice shook from the cold in his cellar.

Akihiko noted the dark circles underneath Misaki's eyes. The boy was also skinnier.

"Have you been eating?" Akihiko asked with worry.

"Not since..." Misaki didn't dare look at the other man. His cheeks were blazing.

"Are you insane?!" the man's hands traveled to Misaki's sides, feeling the weight loss.

"Lets go," Akihiko pulled Misaki with him.

"Where!?"

"My room," the man said, his mind set on bringing Misaki into good shape.


	27. Aftermath

**Thank you so much to everyone reading the story and also to those who leave feedback! :D Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Misaki," Akihiko sighed, "would you please sit down?"<p>

Misaki, frightened to death, stood next to the door, violently trembling.

Akihiko furrowed his brows. Bringing Misaki to him room hadn't changed anything. In fact, it made everything way worse. Misaki had this annoying habit, Akihiko concluded, of forgetting his own words. It was like the conversation back in the slave's room didn't happen. Misaki still feared the man greatly.

It seemed as though half of what Misaki said he said out of sheer fear.

_'What can I do to earn his complete trust? Banging him when he was drunk wasn't the best move, but it's not like he didn't agree to it!' _Akihiko was getting just as nervous as Misaki.

The two stared at each other, Misaki's eyes wide with fear, and Akihiko's squinted with hurt.

_'I know I said all of that...but I could be...could be...' _Misaki didn't even want to continue.

Just the thought of it sickened him.

_'I can't be with him. I don't love him. It would just complicate everything,'_ the boy determined.

"What did I do for you to dislike me so much!?" Akihiko finally burst out, making Misaki jump.

"I-I already told you that...you can't expect me to love you! You're my captor!"

"Then what was all that bullshit that night and in your room!"

"My cellar," Misaki answered coldly.

Akihiko glared at him.

"I was scared of you. I still can't predict when you're going to harm me. So I try to please you and be a good slave so that I don't get beaten," Misaki's voice was barely audible.

"If you think that I'm that bad then-"

"But aren't you? All those slaves are scared of you. There must be a reason. I am _very _grateful that you only touched me once or twice," Misaki was wringing his hands, " but I'm scared that soon I'll become your playtoy. I can't do that," Misaki's voice was tiny, filled with anxiety and fear.

"Well, if that's how you persist to see me, I guess all I can do is oblige," Akihiko's voice went stoic.

The boy's eyes widened. Images of him and Akihiko flooded into his head. Him in pain, shamed, and humiliated.

The brunet pressed himself against the door.

"I try to be kind to you and you still refuse me," Akihiko stepped closer to Misaki.

"Please...don't...y-you said that we didn't have to," Misaki got that familiar sense of panic.

"We don't. _I_ can keep my word," Akihiko stated firmly, turning away from Misaki, "I brought you here so that you could feel better," his voice was quiet, sad.

"I can't," was all that Misaki could manage to say.

"What can I do to make you love me? Why did I fall for you so easily and you have such a hard time feeling anything but resentment towards me? I told you I'd change," Akihiko said sadly.

"Maybe if you were in my shoes you could understand how I feel," Misaki said, "besides, I don't think you really know how to care for somebody."

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Nowaki roared, as he struggled against the pull of the guards.<p>

The tall man was being dragged down the hall, his feet trying to stop sliding across the floor.

"Shut it, fag," his captor said, elbowing Nowaki in the ribs.

The tall man hissed in pain, shoving his arms back and forth trying to shake off the men.

"Let go asshole!" Nowaki seethed, causing the other captives to look at him through their cages.

"If you don't shut up _right now,_ I swear I'll kill you," one of the guards threatened, taking a knife out of his pocket.

He twisted it in front of Nowaki's face, which contorted in fear. The knife was put as his throat, each shove threatening to slit it. The other slaves looked at Nowaki in pity, begging him with his eyes to stop fighting. They knew that if a slave resisted too much, he would surely be raped and then killed.

Nowaki could feel his legs numbing. He had dragged his feet in resistance for a while, burning holes in his worn sneakers. He tried to kick the guards, but missed. Nowaki was weaker than he ever realized.

_'I need to escape. This time, he will kill me,'_ Nowaki thought dreadfully, his body tensing from the mere thought of he cruel master.

"Just give in," the brunet smirked, "you lost. As soon as Usami finds about this, he'll beat you so hard you're just going to be able lay and rot in your cell."

Nowaki swallowed hard, his feet barely keeping up with the speed of his captors. He imagined himself, bloody, hurting, on the floor, just awaiting death. The way he was feeling right now, he doubted death could be worse.

"W-where are we going?" Nowaki could barely make out words as his whole body froze with terror.

"To the master. He said to report you to him as soon as you get here. Said he wants to talk to you," the other guard smirked.

Nowaki's insides were being gnawed with fear. It felt as if his bones were twisting inside of his body, his heart hammering, threatening to get out of his ribcage.

"Please," Nowaki whispered.

He wasn't sure who or what he was asking. All he knew is he needed at miracle. As they descended down the stairs, Nowaki's feeling of fear eventually gave way to an intense feeling of rage. Akihiko had separate Hiroki and him once again, wickedly testing their endurance. He was going to get it this time.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck have you been!?"<p>

Nowaki kept staring at the ground, not daring to look up at Akihiko.

"Answer me!" Akihiko stormed over to the man, gripping his hair and forcing him to look into the violet eyes.

"I was at Miyagi-san's house...his brother in law took me in," Nowaki's voice was shy, scared to say the wrong thing.

"And you just went with him?! You _knew_ that you were to go home right after the show. You consciously defied me," Akihiko's glare was deadly, his voice acidic.

"I'm truly sorry..." Nowaki choked, trying not to cry from fear.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Akihiko folded his arms, staring with intimidation at Nowaki.

"...why didn't you want to take Hiro-san too?"

"Oh?" Akihiko cocked an eyebrow, " so you wanted me to confine him too? Wow...and I thought you loved him."

"You did it on purpose," Nowaki whispered, "who is that man?! What does he want with Hiro-san!?"

"Nothing really..." Akihiko contemplated, "just the usual I guess. He didn't really say anything specific. And you know...it's be kinda weird if I asked Miyagi that," the man chuckled, but his eyes remained cold.

Nowaki was shaking slightly. He couldn't stand Akihiko's standoffish behavior. The man tried acting all mysterious and vague, but in reality, he was just being a dick.

"Can you stop with your bullshit!? You did it on purpose! You knew how much he meant to me! You knew," Nowaki had tears streaming down his face his voice shaking , "and because of your own selfishness you separated us again!"

"I needed you," Akihiko said coolly, trying to remain calm.

"For what!? So you could fuck me again?!," Nowaki yelled at his master, the crudeness of his own words shocking the slave.

"Actually, not really. I didn't need you for that. I needed you for...something else," a slight blush coated Akihiko's cheeks, although his face remained cold

Nowaki looked at his master in question, but quickly understood. However, instead of sympathy more anger came.

"After everything that I did for you...putting up with all of your crap," Nowaki spat, "this is how you repay me?! Despite _hating_ you, I forced myself to help you! I spent hours listening to you and calming you down," Nowaki's voice was sad, betrayed, shaking with the tears that kept streaming down his face, "I thought you said that you would stop torturing us. What happened to that promise?! Oh that's right, you're just a bastard who doesn't know how to keep his word!"

"Is that so?" Akihiko grit his teeth.

"And you know what?! Everyone's going to know now! Know just how _pathetic_ you actually are!" Nowaki screamed, before getting punched hard, in his jaw.

"You are going to regret this, I promise you," Akihiko hissed.

"How did you find me?" Nowaki muttered bitterly, rubbing jaw.

"It really wasn't that hard," Akihiko smirked, pressing a button on the wall.

A few seconds later, guards appeared, taking away a struggling, angry, screaming Nowaki.

"Everyone's going to know now, huh..." Akihiko thought to himself.

He didn't want to admit it, but fear started gnawing at him. His arms tensed, starting to shake.

He needed to shut Nowaki up. If his slaves found out about his small... problem, he was going to be a laughing-stock. Who would obey a sad addict?

The man had seen the anger quelling in Nowaki's blue eyes. He knew that the man was serious. If he was going to be completely honest, the fight with his slave had left him extremely upset. He didn't want to tell Nowaki that the only reason he was so furious with the man was that he wasn't there to talk him through his latest episode. That would be too embarrassing. But he knew that Nowaki wouldn't forgive him.

* * *

><p>"Shinobu may I talk to you?"<p>

Shinobu sat n the kitchen, his body tense, and hunched over.

"Not now Risako," Shinobu sighed, annoyed, "I can't put up with your crap at the moment."

The woman was taken aback by the tone in Shinobu's voice.

_'My younger brother dares to speak to me like that? His voice holds so much resentment...always,' _at that Risako's face softened, taking on a saddened expression.

_'What does she want? What did I do again? Everytime she comes up to me, I have no choice but to snap at her...I always have to do it first... I can't stand the humiliation of her insults,'_ Shinobu rubbed his thumbs together nervously, not daring to look up at his sister.

Risako cleared her voice, looking straight ahead,"How long to do you intend to keep that job of yours?"

"Are you serious?" Shinobu hissed, shooting a look at his siste, "What the hell is wrong with you...after what happened, all you can think about is my stupid job? And the worst part is that you say it just to bother me."

Risako was silent for a moment. She tapped her nails against the counter, facing away from it.

"I care," Risako said quickly.

"HAH" the loudness of the teens voice startled the brunette.

She glanced at Shinobu, seeing his red-rimmed eyes, and his tense body language.

"It's bothering me too you know," Risako spoke quietly.

"I know!" Shinobu erupted, "You've only told me about a thousand times!"

"N-no, I mean Nowaki. What happened to him...it was horrifying. I never knew this sort of thing happened to actual people."

"Weren't you the one who wanted him gone?" Shinobu hissed bitterly

"Nope, not him…," Risako paused, as if shamed by her own thoughts, "the other one. But I felt _so_ sorry for Kusama...I really did. And when they just...," Risako furrowed her brows as small tears prickled at her eyes, "took him like that, it made me want to claw their eyes out."

Shinobu smirked, but brought his face to be solemn immediately.

"Don't try to act all sympathetic now, Risako. I know you. You wouldn't know sympathy if it hit you in the face," the honey-haired boy scoffed.

"You're cruel," Risako's voice wavered just a bit, before she regained her composure.

"I'm cruel?" Shinobu was baffled, "who was the one who kicked me out, into the streets because I just happened to fall in love with your-"

"Shut it!" Risako hissed, looking around.

"Well, it's true isn't it? And then you keep pestering me about _my_ life, and you wanted to get rid of two men who needed our help. You have no right to speak of cruelty," Shinobu's voice was bitter.

"I agreed to let them stay, like I let you!"

_ 'I already feel too guilty about what happened. I could have done more, and now you make me feel worse?'_ Risako thought sadly

"Wow...what did it take for Miyagi to convince you?"

"..." the woman pursed her lips.

"Exactly," Shinobu sighed, scolding his sister,"You were just selfish. I saw the way you looked at them during diner. I was embarrassed at your lack of hospitality. I couldn't figure out what caused you to be so cold to Kamijou-san the whole evening. He was so polite and you were just being a bitch to him like-"

"Don't speak to me like that!" Risako snapped

Shinobu had pushed her to the limit and he knew it. He raised his arms in mock defeat, but his eyes were still cold.

"You know what? The only reason you're such a dick to me is because I have what you want, and you can't have it," Risako smirked bitterly, her voice wavering from the sobs that were ready to escape her lips.

She was really hurt from the way her brother was degrading her.

"Well maybe Miyagi would be better off with me, instead of with such a heartless bitch," Shinobu hissed, before abruptly standing up.

_'Whenever we start talking, it always ends up like this. We have so much animosity for one another that it just tips over whenever we open our mouths. Something terrible happened, and we're fighting like idiots,' _Shinobu thought, angry and sad at the way the argument ended.

"Risako-"

"Just leave me alone," the woman shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Whatever," Shinobu sighed, "can't get away from you anywhere," he muttered and stood up.

"Where are you going," Risako inquired, her voice choked up.

"To find Miyagi," Shinobu said quickly, walking past his sister.

He felt her hand grab his wrist, turning to look at her in shock. Her expression was unreadable, somewhere between sad and stunned.

"What is it now?...Oh! Incase you were still wondering, I intend to be a _stripper_ for as long as I want," Shinobu smirked, ripping his wrist out of Risako's grip, and walking out.

The woman furrowed her brows, looking down at her hand. She felt her lips tremble, and finally, she allowed herself to weep.


	28. Frustration

**I am back! :D Hopefully this chapter is good and enjoyable for all of you! Thanks so much for the feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on his plush chair, hunched over with clenched fists. He starred at nothing, his eyes empty, his body numb.<p>

'_I had to let him go….He would have despised me even more if I didn't. No matter what I do, I can't break through the barrier of hatred that stands between us. Why does he reject me? Well, I suppose I know why…but I can't just go back and undo it. But what is there left to be done?'_

_"Maybe if you were in my shoes you could understand how I feel! Besides, I don't think you really know how to care for somebody." _Misaki's voice kept circling around and around Akihiko's mind. He saw how hurt and tortured the boy was. His eyes, as usual, betrayed him. Finally, the master had no choice but to hold the door open for Misaki. The scared boy retreated slowly, then breaking into a sprint down the dark corridor.

'_Where is he going? He doesn't even have a key,' _Akihiko had thought to himself.

He had quietly followed the brunet, pushing the boy into his room as he got close to it. Quickly, he had locked the door; Akihiko heard Misaki's desperate banging on the door, heard his screams, and finally, his quiet sobs. Akihiko felt a pang in his heart at the boy's despair, but he couldn't let him out…he had to keep him locked up for himself….he had to.

Bringing himself back from his reminiscing, Akihiko furrowed his brows. The boy still had not accepted his fate….but then again, he never would. Akihiko wasn't stupid. This wasn't some stupid romantic novel in which Misaki would magically fall for his captor and they would live a long and happy life together. This was real life with real people making their own path, with no way of telling the future.

'_What can I do to make him love me? He's been here for a few months, and he still fears me. But isn't that what I wanted? For all my men to be afraid of me? Now, all I long for is his acceptance, like the one he had given me the night we slept together.'_

The man thought, back then, that from that moment forth everything would be alright. However, he found out that once the alcoholic fog clears out, everything goes back to normal, only with more regrets.

'_How can you ever forgive me, Misaki?'_

'_Let me go.'_

Akihiko's head snapped out, as Misaki's voice pleaded quietly. He looked around frantically, only to realize that the room was still as empty as ever.

* * *

><p>"AGH!" Nowaki screamed, banging his fists for the thousands time on the cold, ragged walls.<p>

He'd been at it for hours, pounding against the wall, his fists swollen and red. He knew he was being stupid. He knew that what he was doing would only hurt him and nobody else. Nowaki's eyes stung; his voice was raw and hoarse from screaming his head off for hours. Exhaling sharply from his nose, Nowaki furrowed his brows, his cobalt eyes focused on a single spot on the wall. He swung back his fist, colliding it with the wall with a pain-filled grunt. Looking down at his pounding hand, Nowaki finally saw blood trickling out of his knuckles.

As more tears fell down his cheeks, Nowaki huffed and kept punching the wall, until he couldn't stand the pain anymore. He slid down onto his knees, weeping out loud. He had already heard complaints from fellow slaves, but they all died down once they heard how distressed the man really was. Now, all they could do is listen to the sorrowful sobs of one of the most unfortunate slaves.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki whimpered, barely finding strength to crawl back into bed, clutching their shared pillow tightly to his chest. Moving was still a big pain; the man hadn't completely healed from his rape, and in addition had received an intense beating from the bosses when they dragged him out of Akihiko's room.

Nowaki nervously chewed his nails, imagining all that Hiroki could be doing at this very moment. Horrified, Nowaki imagined that older man hovering over Hiroki, his lover crying out at the top of his lungs, calling out to Nowaki. The youth shook his head. No way. Miyagi was nice. He housed them, he defended him when the Akihiko's men came, and he had provided Nowaki a chance to live a normal life, even if it was only for a few hours.

But the look in Miyagi's eyes when he watched Hiroki haunted the man. He knew the man felt something for Hiroki, and now with him out of the way, Nowaki was scared that Miyagi would try his luck.

'_But his wife is there….and Hiro-san would never let him do anything to him. He's not one of the customers so he has no right to touch Hiro-san….not that anyone besides me has the right to touch him.' _Nowaki's heart was being ripped up by the sadness, despair and sudden jealousy that he felt.

The envy wasn't only of Miyagi's disposition to now freely make advances towards Hiroki. It was of everyone who was now around Hiroki. Everyone.….excluding himself. Clutching onto the pillow harder, Nowaki grit his teeth. This overflow of emotions wasn't something Nowaki was used to.

'_Hiro-san….what am I going to do without you? For how long are you leaving me this time? I want to hold you in my arms, love you, cherish you….I'm so sorry.'_

The door swung open, revealing the smug grin of a blonde man. In his hand, he had paper plate with tonight's grub on it. The food consisted of a piece of bread, and some water. Nowaki knew this man.

'_He's the same asshole who made those weird comments to Hiro-san,'_ Nowaki grit his teeth.

"Hey big guy!" the blonde looked around, "Awww….guess I'm not getting any action tonight. Your boyfriend's not here," he pouted teasingly.

Nowaki glared at the obnoxious man, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ooo easy there," the blonde put his hands up, "don't want that fever to come back do we?"

Nowaki briefly noticed the food that was thrown down on the floor, and again rolled off the plate.

"Anyway, I heard of that small vacation you took. Must've been nice playing 'normal' for a change."

Nowaki narrowed his eyes, his body tensing.

"Look, I don't have time to put up with your crap right now," Nowaki furrowed his brows.

"So where's the slut anyway," the blonde boss smirked, knowing that the slave was reaching his limit.

"Shut up!" Nowaki raged, already in a shitty mood from his ever-present cold, and the absence of his dear lover.

"Watch your tone, whore," the boss stepped forward, an air of authority around him.

"Don't say such things about Hiro-san," Nowaki seethed.

"But isn't it true? I mean he is pretty easy," the blonde pushed.

"Fuck you," Nowaki sprung up, immediately receiving a punch in his already-injured jaw.

Nowaki sat back, stunned at the intensity of the punch. He rubbed his jaw, staring, wide-eyed at the blond.

"What all of you do to him….that doesn't define him as a whore," Nowaki spoke softly.

"Oh really? Even when he does it willingly?"

Nowaki's head snapped up, staring in bewilderment at the other man.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" the boss's tone held a fake innocence.

"Tell me what?" Nowaki's voice cracked.

"Oh…well…I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of…" the blonde leaned closer, until his lips were almost touching Nowaki's ear, "our little secret."

"What," Nowaki's voice was broken.

"When you were sick, one night, I came here. And he got down on his knees, so needy, hungry for"-

Nowaki flew up from his bed, his fist grabbing the other's jacket and slamming him into the wall.

"Don't believe me? Oh well….that's too bad," the man smirked, not even budging to get out of the giant's grip.

"What the hell are you talking about," growled Nowaki.

"Are you sure you wanna know, big guy?"

Nowaki's glare was hard-set, but his eyes were slightly glassy.

"What do I get in return?"the guard smirked.

Nowaki remained silent, looking away from the man. He lowered his elbow from the other's throat, letting the man free.

"That's better," the boss straightened up, stepping away from the wall, "Now then…"

* * *

><p>Shinobu made his way down the hallway. As soon as he reached Hiroki's room, he heard his beloved's soft voice. The door was closed, the voices muffled. The honey-haired man put his ear on the door.<p>

Inside the bedroom, Miyagi and Hiroki sat across from each other, cross-legged on the bed.

"I….I feel like shit. I was such a fucking idiot…I-"Hiroki's voice wavered.

"Kamijou, it wasn't your fault. We'll get him back I promise," Miyagi said softly, placing a hand on Hiroki's back, bringing the man in for a hug.

The warmth of the brunet's body sent shivers down Miyagi's spine. He wanted to feel that warmth forever and always. Hiroki was too weak to protest the contact. In fact, this was what he needed now: comfort.

The two men stayed silent. Hiroki rested his forehead on Miyagi's chest, forcing himself not to cry. He felt so drained and worn out.

"Hiroki…talk to me," Miyagi mumbled into the soft, chocolate hair.

The brunet tensed as soon as his name slipped from Miyagi's lips, "…Stop it," he mumbled.

"What?"

Hiroki raised his head, his eyebrows knit together, "Stop treating me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm so….precious to you," Hiroki's voice was solemn.

"But you are, Kamijou," Miyagi said quietly, not daring to use the man's first name again.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hiroki asked suddenly, his eyes ever searching Miyagi's midnight orbs.

Miyagi stared longingly into Hiroki's chocolate eyes.

"I love you," Miyagi said simply.

Shinobu's head jerked up as he heard the muffled confession. It felt as if his heart was pierced by a dagger. He hesitated to knock on the door, in the end dropping his hand.

The teen sighed heavily, retreating into the living room, and hugging himself into a ball on the couch. Risako quietly watched him from the kitchen, furrowing her delicate brows at the strange sight of her saddened brother.

"…what did Miyagi say?" she asked suddenly, her voice soft, making Shinobu's head jerk up from the couch.

"Nothing. He said nothing," Shinobu spoke absentmindedly, as small tears proceeded to roll down his cheeks.

Risako continued washing the dishes in silence, deeply troubled by the sound of soft hiccups and sobs that started coming from the other room.


	29. Crisis

**Hello! How are you? :) I'm back! It took a while to finish this hapter with muiltiple things getting in the way, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ;D Hope you all enjoy! Please leave feedback! It really makes my day!**

* * *

><p>He lay on his bed, his eyes staring straight ahead of him at a single spot on the red walls around him. The man felt confined. Trapped inside a box that just kept shrinking. He'd been alone for days. He just laid on the soft bed, curled into himself, tears streaming slowly down his pink cheeks.<p>

"Nowaki," the man whispered, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

For days, Hiroki had stayed shut in "his" room, the room that Miyagi had so generously given to him. Yet, this "gift" was more like a curse. Being in this comfy atmosphere without Nowaki was worse than being back in that cold cell with him. Every time Miyagi came into his room, Hiroki couldn't bear to look at him. He knew he was being rude and disrespectful, but he couldn't suppress the growing hate that he felt churning deep inside his heart.

This was different than the life he was used to. He had a relatively big room, all to himself, could go out of it, eat regular food, socialize with regular people…the list could go on and on. However, the fact that Nowaki wasn't there with him to enjoy this luxury absolutely killed Hiroki.

He hadn't eaten in days, drank only because Miyagi had practically begged him to. He didn't see a reason to. Nothing was worth it anymore.

Hiroki jerked up as he heard soft knock on the door, and turned around to see Miyagi standing sheepishly at the door.

"I came to see if you're hungry," Miyagi spoke softly, his eyes clearly portraying his sadness.

"No thank you," Hiroki's voice was raw with emotion.

The brunet wasn't sure if what Miyagi was doing was out of kindness or out of some twisted kink that he had for making people absolutely miserable.

"Hiro-Kamijou," Miyagi paused rubbing the back of his head," you have to eat."

"…you told me yourself that I don't have obligations to anyone in this household," Hiroki mumbled, fearing that the man was going to loose his temper at any second, just like Akihiko had before.

Miyagi sighed heavily and came to sit on the bed, next to Hiroki.

"Of course you don't owe anybody anything," Miyagi murmured, his hand gently petting the man's back as if he was an injured animal, "but you owe it to yourself not to starve your body."

"I don't care," Hiroki's voice went up an octave as he tried to suppress his tears.

"I care, Kamijou. Come on, sit up," the elder gently lifted Hiroki, so that the brunet sat up and slouched over, no energy left to hold himself up.

"….Well, I don't care about you…..and that's never going to change," Hiroki spoke bitterly, his body quivering slightly.

Miyagi froze at those words. His mouth gaped and his bewildered, hurt eyes stared at Hiroki's stone-cold face.

"What, are you going to rape me now?" Hiroki smirked bitterly.

"Ugh," Miyagi sighed, petting Hiroki's head, "you're so negative."

Hiroki looked up in surprise to see Miyagi's smiling face.

"You have to get out of that mind set. I'm never going to rape you," Miyagi said seriously.

"Then why am I here!?" cried Hiroki, involuntarily burying his face in Miyagi's shoulder.

"Don't you want to stay in safety while we try and rescue your boyfriend?"

"….Not if it means whoring myself out to you for shelter," Hiroki whispered bitterly.

Miyagi breathed out sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I won't do anything to you," Miyagi grit his teeth.

"Then why do you need me here?" Hiroki shrieked, tearing away from the man and standing up.

"Because I want the one I love to remain close to me!" Miyagi's voice cracked, as he fought with himself not to show his distress at the hurtful words Hiroki was throwing at him.

There was that word again…love. The word that Miyagi kept tossing in Hiroki's direction, expecting him to catch it and return it. It troubled Hiroki deeply. The biggest issue was that he was actually starting to believe the man. He just didn't want the other to know that.

'_I just have to keep denying everything before things got too complicated'_ Hiroki thought to himself, looking in fear at Miyagi's eyes which were brimming with adoration.

"You can't love a whore," the brunet scoffed bitterly.

The older man pursed his lips. He looked down at his lap, concentrating his gaze on his clasped hands.

'_I can't stand his self-hate. Whenever he calls himself….that….I can't help but want to gather him in and love him till he learns to love himself,'_ Miyagi thought sadly.

"Kamijou….why don't I go get that food okay?"

"Thanks you but I'm not hungry."

Miyagi stood up, his hand lingering above Hiroki's head, but dropping to the side, "I'll see if Risako can make you something.

Miyagi left Hiroki, who curled into himself again, and quietly opened the door to leave.

"GAH!" Just as he turned, he bumped into Risako."What the fuck? Are you eavesdropping on me?"

"I am not cooking for that slut," Risako seethed.

"Fine then I'll do it myself," Miyagi said coolly, moving past Risako, bumping her shoulder harshly in the process.

"You know what, you're such an asshole. This is the second time I catch you trying to make a move on him and you don't even say anything about it to me?" Risako hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you Yoh?" Risako's voice was breaking.

"Leave me alone, Risako. Go be a bitch somewhere else," Miyagi waved her away, continuing into the kitchen.

"When will you grow up and talk to me about what the hell is going on!?" Risako screamed after him.

She ran a hand through her brown locks, looking up, trying to conceal the tears that threatened to spill out. She walked straight to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Shinobu sat in the kitchen, reading a book. He smiled as he saw Miyagi come in from the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hey Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said cheerfully.

The young male's heart fluttered at the sound of the nickname, "H-hey Miyagi."

"What's up?" Miyagi started rummaging through the cabinets in search of food. "Hey, do you know how to cook?"

"U-um yes, yes of course," Shinobu all but threw his book aside and in seconds was next to Miyagi's side, searching the fridge for anything to impress the older man.

"Aw, thanks for the help," Miyagi ruffled Shinobu's head, not noticing Shinobu's body heat up at the mere touch.

"So what would you like?" Shinobu couldn't suppress the small smile playing on his lips.

"Not for me. It's for Kamijou," Miyagi answered absentmindedly while getting some spices out of the top shelf.

The honey-haired man froze, as his already hurting heart was pierced once more. After some time he asked "…Who is that man?"

"It's too complicated, Shinobu…." Miyagi tried to shrug off the question.

"I'm smart, Miyagi. I can handle it."

"Well yea…I suppose you could. Plus I could really use someone to talk to right now," Miyagi tried to sound nonchalant.

"I'm always here for you," Shinobu mumbled quickly, his ears turning pink at the confession that escaped his lips.

"Kamijou is a slave, Shinobu. I rescued him from his owner and my friend, Akihiko. That other man, the tall one, was his lover and Akihiko took him away. So I want to keep Kamijou safe here, and then maybe we can rescue his lover as well," Miyagi simplified the tale ten-fold.

Shinobu furrowed his brows, looking up at Miyagi, "…Are you in love with him?"

Miyagi's heart jumped, his eyes widening at the blunt question. That was all that it took for Shinobu. He knew. He could tell by the bewilderment and chaos on Miyagi's face that the elder felt something strong for Kamijou. He had known before, when he heard Miyagi confess through the door, but at that time, he had tried to deny the truth. Now, seeing the pure love in Miyagi's eyes, Shinobu's heart shattered.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi looked down uncomfortably.

"I-I know it's not my place to ask but I just…." Shinobu's cheeks grew hotter as he tried to hide the reason as to why he was so curious about Miyagi's and Hiroki's relationship.

"I get it. You care, and I really appreciate that. But," Miyagi sighed heavily, "things are so difficult right now…."

Shinobu sensed that Miyagi was trying to stray away from the subject. He didn't want to seem annoying, so the honey-haired man decided to back off. He'd already heard enough. Actually hearing the confession for the second time would surely kill him.

"…So….what are we going to cook? Teach me, Master Shinobu," Miyagi laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Shinobu blushed intensely, "I-I know how to cook with cabbage."

Miyagi cocked his head as a smile spread on his lips, "Cabbage huh? Alright then! Well, what about cabbage soup? I found some spices here so all we have to cook is the broth….I think."

The younger male, still thoroughly embarrassed, laughed shyly.

"I can make cabbage soup. I make it for myself all the time when I go to work," Shinobu blurted out, before realizing that he had alluded to his job, and quickly shut himself up.

"Oh right! Where _do_ you work?" Miyagi asked breezily.

Shinobu looked at him in surprise, "Wait….you don't know?"

"Um….no one's ever mentioned it to me," Miyagi shook his head, concentrating hard on his cooking.

Shinobu blushed, embarrassed to even hint about his job, to his beloved.

"I-I work at a club."

"Oh? Such a young guy like you?" Miyagi's eyebrows flew up in surprise

"Well…ah….it's a good way to make ends meet. You know, since I have to live _somewhere_," Shinobu grumbled, looking down at the cabbage head in front of him.

"Oh…right," Miyagi remembered that Risako had forbid her brother to live with them.

"Yea….." Shinobu chopped the cabbage rather loudly.

"Well, just so you know, you can stay here for as long as you like. Don't take Risako's bullshit. She can be…." the elder scratched his head awkwardly.

"A real bitch," Shinobu sighed.

"Haha careful there," Miyagi leaned in, whispering in Shinobu's ear, "she might hear us."

Shinobu's heart thumped in his chest as Miyagi's breath ghosted over his ear. He could swear that he felt Miyagi's lips on his ear as well.

_'I love you, Miyagi,'_ Shinobu thought sadly, his cheeks still red from just Miyagi's hoarse whisper.

"R-Risako l-l-left for work already," Shinobu managed to get out.

"Hey, do you feel aright? You look ill!"

"I'm fine. L-let's just finish cooking," Shinobu said in a rush, beginning to put some ingredients into a pot with shaky hands.

* * *

><p>Akihiko was shaking. For the past few days, he'd felt the most severe anxiety and paranoia that he had ever encountered. What Nowaki told him shook Akihiko to the core.<p>

_'If he tells everyone of my…issues….then I'll die of shame. I would send him away….but I can't get rid of him. I need him. Here. With me." _

Akihiko ran his hands through his silver locks, sighing harshly. His body trembled, his heart threatened to rip out of his chest. He took three pills already, and smoked about a dozen cigarettes. They didn't seem to help him anymore. Not even noticing it, the man began tracing obscene patterns on his arms with the tips of his fingers. His nails lightly scraped the surface of his skin, that familiar warm feeling seeping into him.

Akihiko pursed his lips together as adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

_'Concentrate, breathe! Come on, you can do it. Just don't give in,' _Akihiko got up abruptly and started pacing around his room.

The man felt so tired, worn out, borderline dead. He was emotionally and psychologically exhausted.

_'No…I can't….I need to,'_ Akihiko closed his eyes feeling the room spinning around him.

He slid to the floor, clutching his head in his hands. Digging into his pocket hastily, Akihiko pulled out a piece of scrap metal. Its edge was sharp, with dried, rust colored blood.

Akihiko screwed his eyes tight, his lips trembling as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. He pressed the edge to his arm, high on his bicep.

Taking in a deep breath, the wretched man tensed up, pressing harder on his skin. He could feel his tear slowly tear, with each painful shock to his body. Feeling the sudden sting, Akihiko cried out, dropping the metal down to the floor. His grabbed his arm, nursing it, as to apologize for his treatment on his body. Akihiko looked at the blood that seeped out of the small cut, his lips pursing in disgust. This didn't ,make him feel better. It was just a distraction.

A quiet knock startled the silver-haired man, his head jerking towards the door.

"W-who is it?"

"Sumi Keiichi."

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Hearing the master's raw voice, the slave immediately knew that something was wrong.

_'I need to comfort the one I love. Even if he beats me, I have to try,'_ Sumi thought to himself and steadily cracked the door open.

Akihiko's lavender eyes widened, his arm still clutching his arm protectively, everything clearly written on his face.

"Oh, Master," Sumi's voice was quiet and sad.

His eyes traveled to Akihiko's protected arm. The slave stepped closer to his master, hurt and question in his eyes.

"Don't come near me," Akihiko growled.

"Master, please." Sumi kneeled near Akihiko, his eyes surveying the droplets of blood that trickled down Akihiko's hand.

"Get the fuck away from me. Why the hell did you come anyway?!" Akihiko roared, wincing as his arm started to hurt even more.

"Well, it's six and I usually come at this time," Sumi smiled gently, his eyes still concerned.

"…" Akihiko didn't know what to say. He felt absolutely mortified. Sumi had caught him once, And now it was the second time that Sumi saw him in such a vulnerable state.

"Come on; let me treat those for you. Where's your medicine cabinet?"Sumi led Akihiko to the bed, sitting him down gently. He saw Akihiko's blood-shot eyes, his red, blotched face, and he sensed the master's overall state.

"In one of the kitchen cabinets," Akihiko mumbled, his voice dead and monotone.

"Alright. Stay here. Everything will be okay," Sumi petted his beloved's back.

Hesitating for a second, the younger man leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Akihiko's cheek.

"It'll get better. I promise."

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. His body shaking, the man wept into his hands.


	30. Healing

**Hi! I'm back! Um... i have a feeling that some of you are going to hate me for this chapter, but i had to write it! So please don't hate me . Anyway, I'm really late but happy new year! XD**

* * *

><p>"Master, master stop," Sumi squeezed Usagi's shoulder, pulling him in closer.<p>

"Shh…please don't cry…I can't stand to watch you do it," Sumi whispered tenderly into Akihiko's ear.

The broken man spared his slave a confused glance before lowering his eyes to where Sumi's were. His scars. He felt so disgusted. So despicable. So…wrong.

Again, the slave hesitantly placed a small kiss on Usami's cheek, and before Akihiko could react, he sprung up and dashed for the kitchen. Desperately, his hands flung open the cabinets, searching for that small kit which would heal Akihiko…if not mentally then at least physically. Finally, after his frantic search, Sumi gave up. He looked around, then retreated to the bathroom. Grabbing the nearest towel, the man ran back to his injured beloved.

"What kind of person doesn't have a first-aid kit?" Sumi chuckled, trying to make Akihiko feel better.

The silver-haired man just looked down at his hands, his cheeks blazing with shame.

"I don't need you to take care of me," Akihiko said sternly.

The man's tone didn't threaten Sumi in the slightest.

"Well if you're not going to take care of yourself someone has to."

Not really knowing much about medicine, the ash-haired man pressed the towel to Akhiko's bicep, trying to stop the crimson liquid that was now staining Akihiko's shirt. Akihiko sat in silence, fighting with the tears that threatened to escape their borders.

Waiting for the blood to cease pouring from Akihiko's cut, the two men sat in silence. Neither knew what to say to one another.

Finally, the younger man couldn't take it, "I can see that you're miserable. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"None of your damn business," Akihiko muttered.

"Master," Sumi's voice was hushed and apologetic.

"Just…just go away!" Akihiko clutched the towel tighter, seeing his blood redden the snow-white cloth.

"I'm going anywhere until you get better," the man's voice was determined.

'_And what are you going to do about it?_'Akihiko thought bitterly.

Sumi looked at his beloved tentatively, his eyes asking permission to look at the master's wound. The cut looked raw, with blood crusted around it. The sight of the mutilated flesh made the slave cringe.

"Master….I know that you don't have obligations to anybody and that I am certainly in no position to probe you about this but…please," Keiichi's voice cracked, "please tell me…let me understand! I know that it's hard to let someone into your private world. But I care….I care so much about you that I can't help but want to make you happier. And I don't know how..." the slave's voice died out, as his emotions prevented him from saying anything more.

"Why," Akihiko whimpered.

"Because….," the man answered quietly, averting his gaze.

_'I love you. So much.'_

"Come on, Master. Please," Sumi begged.

"What do you want from me, Sumi!?" Akihiko screamed in despair

"I want to help you! Please," Sumi looked at his beloved, catching his eye, "please…"

"Well you can't okay?! I have no idea what the hell am I supposed to say! A-and I don't have to say anything to you in the first place! I fucking own you," Akihiko seethed, bitter and unwilling to let this man into the depths of his soul.

Keiichi cringed at the cruel words, "I-I know…." he said sadly and after a pause, he added, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone might actually care for you?"

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"…that doesn't matter to me," Sumi said quietly, "what matters to me is this," he took Akihiko's arm and twisted it around, so that his scars were visible.

The sympathy in his slave's voice finally got to Usami. It wasn't as evident as it had been in Misaki's eyes, but it was pretty close. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world, having the person who he degraded so much in the last couple of years feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve it. And this made him loathe himself all the more.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it," Sumi smiled, reassuringly.

"..ou…nt" Akihiko whimpered.

"What?"

"You can't!"

_'The only person who could have healed me rejected me,'_ Akihiko thought, feeling the dagger in his wound grind deeper into his flesh.

"Let me try…please. Please," Sumi's face moved closer to Akihiko's neck.

His hot breath sent shivers down Akihiko's back.

The ash-haired man closed his eyes, breathing in the strong scent of cigarettes and soap.

"Let me heal you," Sumi murmured into Akihiko's flesh, placing a kiss at the base of the man's neck.

Akihiko was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like Sumi….at all. But this man had offered to help him. He dealt with all his crap for such a long time that it was almost wrong to reject the man now.

Sumi's hands slowly crept up Akihiko's arm, avoiding the fresh cut, landing on Akihiko's neck.

His thumbs lightly massaged Akihiko's soft skin, while his mouth continued going upwards, before his eyes

stared directly into Akihiko's. The older man shivered under the intense gaze.

"Master, is this alright?"

The man averted his eyes, swallowing hard. Sumi gently pressed his lips against his beloveds. They

were cold and dry. Tenderly, the ash-haired man ran his tongue over Akihiko's bottom lip. Akihiko's eyes were shut tight, his face contorted in unease.

_'Misaki,'_Akihiko thought, _'I'm sorry.'_

"Master, I love you," the other man whispered, his hot breath rushing into Akihiko's mouth, as the elder parted his lips allowing Sumi to explore him. Sumi ran his tongue over Akihiko's, stroking it, trying to cover every single inch of the warmness of his lover. His hands slowly made their way to Akihiko's shirt, undoing the first button.

Akihiko suddenly found his senses, and pushed the man back.

"I'll make you feel better, Akihiko. I promise you. I will love you like nobody loved you before. If you let me," Sumi murmured, taking his beloved's hand in his.

The elder man blushed, looking down at the bed sheets.

"…Do you really love me that much?" Akihiko asked skeptically.

"Yes. I loved you enough to submit my entire being to you. I gave myself to you because I wanted to be closer to the one I held so dearly to my heart," Sumi confessed shyly.

Akihiko pursed his lips.

"There's no reason for you to feel like my love should be a burden on you. I can't force you to love me… I accepted that when-…after a while. But seeing you in such pain, I just want to make it go away."

Lavender eyes studied brown, his heart overflowing with emotion. What exactly did he feel for this man? He definitely didn't love him That place had been taken by Misaki….the angel who refused him now. He might've felt pity…but for what? If anything, he was the pitiful one.

"Sumi….I-" the slave cut his master off, crushing their mouths together.

"If you don't love me, that's fine. Just…think of the one you love….and feel me," Sumi whispered, his voice quivering slightly.

One by one, Sumi unbuttoned his master's shirt, casting it aside. His lips placed soft kisses on Akihiko's bare, slender shoulders. The other shivered at feeling of warm lips kissing his ice-cold skin. Tentatively, Akihiko's fingers interlaced with Sumi's. He really needed this. He needed to feel good, to feel loved, cared about, and safe.

"Master," Keiichi breathed, how do you want it?"

Akihiko's grip on Sumi's hand tightened.

"I understand," Sumi smiled warmly.

He gently pivoted their bodies so that Sumi was now on top of Akihiko.

"I love you," he murmured, and then raised himself, sitting on Akihiko's hips.

He ground himself down on Akihiko, the contact sending sparks up their spines. His skillful fingers quickly undid Akihiko's pants, before beginning to palm his slight erection through the slacks.

Akihiko bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress his moans. His body shivered and convulsed with pleasure.

Finally, he felt his pants being tugged off of him, as well as his boxers. Akihiko kept his eyes closed, as his partner for the night grasped his weeping member.

_'Misaki…'_ Akihiko imagined his beloved, touching him in the most intimate ways, kissing him, stroking him, loving him.

Sumi's happy expression faltered when he saw his master's eyes closed.

_'Imagining him, probably. That fucking brat,'_ Sumi clenched his teeth, as he focused on bringing Akihiko the ultimate pleasure.

He slowly licked his way down Akihiko's body, to his stomach, before pausing his ministrations all together.

"W-what is it, Sumi?"

"Are you sure you want me to…?" Sumi asked quietly.

"Yes," Akihiko breathed.

Quickly, Sumi discarded his pants along with his undergarments. He took a moment to admire the beauty that was Usami Akihiko. The man was sweating, panting in pleasure, a mess, all because of him. Leaning in, Sumi placed a kiss on each of the hollows in Akihiko's hips.

"Enough," the man underneath him barked, reaching blindly for him.

"As you wish, my master," Sumi panted, quickly kissing the man's lips.

"Left drawer," Akihiko said absentmindedly.

Sumi reached over to retrieve a full bottle of lubricant.

_'Well, he has no need for it after all.'_

"Master, are you ready?" Sumi asked carefully.

"Don't patronize me," Akihiko grit his teeth in pleasure.

Sumi squeezed some of the cool gel into his hand. He coated three fingers before lining up the first one in front of Akihiko's entrance.

Akihiko hissed at the coolness.

_'Misaki….please be gentle…I love you,'_ a small smile crept onto Usami's lips.

"I love you," Sumi hissed, as two of his fingers pumped in and out of his love.

"AGH!" the master's back arched off the bed; Sumi had finally located his prostate.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Sumi grunted, stimulating the small gland.

Akihiko was moaning loudly, clutching the bed sheets. This was wrong, but it felt so good.

"I want you so badly, Master. I can't wait any longer," Sumi panted, removing his fingers.

Since Akihiko wasn't used to being on the bottom, his slave went as slow as possible. Inch by inch, he pushed himself in, as Akihiko clawed at his arms in pain.

"Does it feel good?"

"M-mhmh," Akihiko gasped, as Sumi pushed himself in as deep as he could go.

Being on the bottom was certainly not Akihiko's forte. It made him feel more vulnerable and weak. But right at this moment, he truly felt treasured. It might've been by someone who he didn't particularly care about, but it was someone nonetheless.

Akihiko imagined Misaki touching him, kissing him all over, as Sumi slammed his cock deeper and deeper into Akihiko.

Finally, Akihiko succumbed to the pleasure and came all over their stomachs, followed by Sumi.

"That was incredible," Sumi whispered.

"Yea," Akihiko offered.

Suddenly, he was hit with remorse. How could he have betrayed Misaki?

_'But Misaki betrayed me first,_' Akihiko thought sadly.

"Are you ready for another round, Master?" Sumi propped his head on his elbow, smirking.

Their lovemaking, if it could even be called that, continued well into the night.


	31. Time

**Hello my lovelies! Oh my god... its been so freaking long! Like... half a year or something? What?! I can't believe that I haven't written anything in so long... and I want to honestly sincerely apologize... I don't know what happened. First, it was the lack of inspiration, then it was school and exams and stress, and then I couldn't even find the motivation to sit down and write. I tried. I really did. I was extremely depressed knowing that my days of not writing were increasing and before I knew it, it was June. I want to kick myself. I know that I probably lost a bunch of readers, and I completely understand. I've been away for waaay too long. However, if any of you happen to stumble upon my story again, please drop by a hello or something... I would love that... I am really nervous posting this.. I had to go and re-read all of my story because I didn't even know where to start anymore. This is very general and hopefully will help me get back on track... but YAY I JUST FINISHED MY LAST REGENTS TODAY! :D This is so long... I'm sorry for this inglorious comeback... I sincerely apologize and I want to say I love you all very much. Thanks for giving my life a meaning.**

* * *

><p>Light shone through the windows, dimmed slightly by the curtains, which were drawn half-way. Akihiko lay in bed, snoring lightly, his face showing a rare calmness which only overtook him when he was fully content. Next to him lay his slave, his secret admirer, Sumi Keichii. The ash-haired man was already awake, staring at the beautiful, incredibly handsome face of his beloved.<p>

_'Why can't this be our every day? I want to spend every day of my life with you, Akihiko.'_ Sumi's eyes roamed over the older man's chiseled body, from his delicate yet masculine jaw, to his well built chest, and slim waist.

_'You're so beautiful,'_ Sumi smiled, his hand raising up uncertainly, fingers lingering above the God-like body.

_'I should probably leave, before he wakes up...don't want him to be angry...'_ the youth started to get up, but stopped abruptly.

His eyes squinted, as he saw the cuts, still red and inflamed on Akihiko's bicep.

_'Why does he keep doing this to himself? Why? What can I do to make him happy besides taking his mind off of it with sex...I want to be closer but he shuts me out...it's all because of that brat. He's still in love with him...'_

Sumi furrowed his brows, his eyes brimming with a bit of tears. He wanted to embrace the man, take in all of his pain, help him, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that the man would never accept him as an equal lover. He was just a slave anyway. All the more, a slave who sold himself.

Quietly gathering his things, Sumi dressed, and stepped out of the room, with a last look at his beloved. The brown-eyed man tip-toed down the hallways, trying to not wake up the other slaves. However, nobody ever really slept in their cells. As the man made it through the dark corridor, the usual remarks began.

"How was it?"

"Was he good in bed?"

"How many times did you come, slut?"

Sumi tried to ignore them, shaking his head, keeping his eyes straight on the path.

Back in his cell, a distressed Misaki heard the taunts of his cell-mates. His body shaky, the teen crawled up to the door, pressing his ear to it.

"I bet Akihiko fucked you good. Haven't you had enough yet? Whats wrong with you, going back to him each time. Desperate slut," somebody spat particularly loud, making Misaki stumble back in astonishment.

Sumi desperately searched for his room, trying to block out all the hurtful voices. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His pride shattered, as he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Shut the fuck up already! So what if we fucked? That's not your fucking business! You all get fucked on a regular basis anyway, hadn't had enough?! Pathetic cunts."

At this, the hallway went silent. Sumi always took the remarks in stride, and him actually answering back took everybody by surprise, especially Misaki.

The brunet was stunned. It was Sumi. The person who had tried to befriend him in this madness. He had, apparently, slept with Akihiko, his master. The master who had, just recently, sworn his love for him.

_'Is it true?...'_ Misaki's heart pounded in his chest. _'Wait... why do I care what Usami did... he's a heartless asshole... but... he told me he loves me, he told me he won't hurt me...'_

Misaki's cheeks flushed, thinking back to the time he slept with his master, _'He was so caring, he told me that he only wants me, he needs me, he treasured me...well he is the master of all these other people...I'm nothing special... but Sumi... why him?'_

Misaki's mind flashed back to that time in the bathroom so long ago, _'I only did it because I love him so much!'_

Misaki's eyes grew wide. Realization hit him. Sumi was in love with Akihiko. And Akihiko was, possibly, in love with the slave as well.

_'But then why would he tell me... to get into my pants that's- but he told me about his... problem. Those cuts,he didn't have to show me them if he didn't-" _Misaki's head pulsed.

Why did he care? He shouldn't have.

_'Master raped me. He didn't love me and now...'_

"Now," Misaki whispered, his voice cracking, looking down at his skinny stomach, "No...it can't be. Relax," he told himself, breathing in and out shakily.

The screaming seemed to die down, Sumi no longer trying to defend himself. Misaki, exhausted, climbed onto his bed, curling into a ball, closing his eyes as tears dripped down his cheeks.

_'Just hold out a little longer... Mom and Dad will know something is wrong...they'll get me... I'll be rescued soon...'_

And with these thoughts, the youth fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Days passed, the atmosphere at Miyagi's place was as tense as ever. Recently, Miyagi noticed, to his discomfort, that Shinobu has been looking at him. Longingly. He grew increasingly tense, feeling more and more hate from Hiroki, and more of that uncomfortable admiration from Shinobu.<p>

The honey-haired teen had indeed been more attentive to Miyagi, trying to help him as much as he could, taking every chance to speak with him. He hated his position. Helpless and downright pathetic with his stalker attitude. But what else could he do? He watched the way Miyagi looked at Hiroki, his eyes full of love and care, as Hiroki's eyes grew more and more cold.

_'He will steal Miyagi from me. Miyagi won't even acknowledge my existence if that man gets into his heart even more? Why can't that fool see that Kamijou-san doesn't want him? He can't see that I'm right here... standing right in front of him.. offering my undying love...How much longer do I have to wait? I have to act fast, before I completely loose him.' _

Shinobu couldn't sleep properly for days, his anxiety getting the better of him. He was getting ready. Getting ready for the talk that would either destroy or progress his relationship with Miyagi. However, as the days dragged on, it seemed useless.

Risako still resented him. She too saw how Shinobu looked at her husband. Her jealousy and fear was gnawing at her each day. She needed to do something. Each night, Shinobu left to his "job" not returning till the noon. He was always so tired, but he always found the energy to exchange a few words with the object of his affection. So badly did she want to expose her brother. That 'slut' who lied to her husband, getting him more fond of Shinobu each day.

_'If he knew the real you, he would never go for you. Not that he'd go for you in the first place. You can't give him what he wants,' _Risako had told Shinobu once.

The look in her little brother's eyes shocked her. He had looked so scared, so desperate. She hadn't had the guts to tell Miyagi the truth, and really doubted she'd ever would.

* * *

><p><em>'What am I doing here? It's been two months... Nowaki's still not here... no progress...nothing. I'm just trapped in Miyagi's net, suffocated by his stupid infatuation with me!' <em>

Hiroki furrowed his delicate brows, shutting his eyes. He was extremely frustrated. Miyagi had been treating him so kindly, trying to communicate with him, connect with him, but it just wasn't working.

_'How the fuck does he expect me to accept him? He says he rescued me, but we both know those are lies...'_

Sometimes Hiroki thought that it would be better if the man just fucked him already. The anxiety of passing each day in limbo was excruciating. He missed Nowaki. No, missed was an understatement. Nowaki was on his mind every second of the day. The tall raven-haired youth who had captured his heart now appeared in his dreams, spun around his mind, and tore at his tired heart.

_'If only Miyagi could just send me back... I don't care how many times I would get beaten or raped. I don't care how many times I would need to service that god-damn blond...'_

And then Hiroki suddenly remembered. Was Nowaki still sick? Was he hurting at this very moment? He couldn't take the anxiety. He would have to speak with Miyagi as soon as possible and sort out this mess.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Miyagi sat on the couch in the living room, lazily smoking, and holding a book in his hands. He was incredibly engrossed in the novel when he heard a timid voice from around the corner.<p>

"Can we talk?"

**Please drop by a review and leave suggestions for the story and please please motivate me... I really am set on finishing this fanfic! ;D**


	32. Confessions

**Hello everybody! Well... what can I say... I am overwhelmed by the amazing feedback I got! I'm glad that you all are still here! Thank you so much! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come because I don't have anything typed up for it yet but I got lots of ideas! ;D I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?"<p>

Miyagi, a bit startled, turned around to see his brother-in-law standing around the corner, clutching the wall tightly. Miyagi could sense that Shinobu was nervous, incredibly so.

"Yea, sure Shu...come take a seat," Miyagi smiled, a bit tense himself, not knowing what was coming.

Shinobu didn't move. His hands shook, sweaty from the anxiety that was making him choke.

"...You wanna talk from there?" Miyai asked nonchalantly, cocking an eyebrow.

Coughing and clearing his throat, Shinobu brought his shaky body over to the couch. He sat down next to Miyagi, but feeling the other's heat radiate to his body was too much. Shinobu shot up, standing across from Miyagi, his hands balled up into tight fists.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Miyagi asked, trying to remain calm himself.

"M-Miyagi... I need to tell you something..." Shinobu's voice was hoarse, almost a whisper.

"Shinobu, sit down! It's just me, why are you so nervous?"

"I-I can't... nevermind... just forget it!" Shinobu turned to dash out of the room, but Miyagi's firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Shinobu, just tell me! You're making me scared!" Miyagi said, gently but forcefully pulling Shinobu down onto the couch.

"You're scared? If only you knew how I feel..." Shinobu muttered.

"Shu... whatever you did, we can fix it without Risako finding out!" Miyagi assured the youth.

Grey eyes stared at him incredulously, "You think this is what I want to tell you?"

"Well... what else do you have to hide? Shinobu," Miyagi placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, shaking him playfully, "spit it out already!" he laughed nervously.

"M-miy-yagi.." Shinobu stuttered, "I d-don't know h-h-how to tell you..."

The raven-haired man sighed heavily, "You know... if it's too hard then you don't-"

"Yes I do... I need to do this so I can know something about you... about us..." Shinobu said, a tiny amount of determination in his voice.

The nervous teen looked around, looking for a sign of Hiroki or Risako. Finding the coast clear, Shinobu once again cleared his throat.

"I...Miyagi can you promise me something?"

"Sure...?" Miyagi drawled out his promise, furrowing his brows in deep concern.

"No matter what I tell you.. you won't resent me. You won't hate me or kick me out or...find me disgusting," Shinobu mumbled the last part, his cheeks flaming up.

"Um...of course not! You're family, that would just be a dick move! I'll still accept you and help you no matter what," Miyagi said quickly, eager to hear what Shinobu had wanted to tell him so desperately.

"Why...?"

"Why what?" Miyagi asked

"Why would you promise me something like that?! You don't even know me!" Shinobu wailed, covering his face with his hands

"Shu, what-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright! Just tell me already! I'm so worried!"

"If you only knew..." Shinobu sighed.

"Then tell me!"

"I-I...l-" Shinobu's voice died in the back of his throat. He tried to tell Miyagi, but his lips wouldn't form words.

"I love you," Shinobu said in a single breath, shutting his eyes, and waiting for Miyagi to hit him, yell at him.

Miyagi was stunned, then he said, baffled, "...I...I love you too...Was that it?"

"...No.. I mean... I _love_ you," Shinobu's voice was tiny.

Miyagi's mouth gapped. His stormy eyes were wide as saucers, his book dropped, onto its pages, to the floor.

Shinobu, shaking violently, looked up at his beloved, his pupils dilated with fear.

"W-what did you say?"

Shinobu swallowed thickly, willing himself to repeat his confession, "I said...I... I love you, Miyagi. Very much."

"So I did hear you right... uh... Shinobu, do you know what you're saying?" Miyagi sighed, looking at Shinobu with serious eyes.

"Y-yes... I said-"

"You don't have to repeat it," Miyagi put a hand up to stop Shinobu from saying those three words again.

"Shinobu," Miyagi's eyebrows were furrowed, his jaw tense, "I don't think... are you being serious right now?"

Now, most of the shyness was gone, but the youth's cheeks blazed crimson, "Of _course_ I'm being serious!"

"Well...um..." Miyagib took a breath, "do you know how old I am? You know it's not nice to prank an old-"

"Thirty-five," Shinobu replied, dead-set, his eyes now boring into Miyagi's pools of blue.

"...Exactly, thirty-five. You're eighteen... thats a big difference, Shinobu."

Miyagi was bewildered to say the least. He had no idea how to reply. Or how to deal with this at all.

_'Is he just screwing around...he can't be serious... me...out of everyone...he fell for me... a 35 year old man...he must be joking,' _Miyagi looked over at Shinobu, who looked ready to die. His face was red, with small tears staring to cascade down his flushed cheeks.

"Shinobu..." sighed the elder, wanting to put a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder but deciding against it.

"Shinobu..." Miyagi shook his head, shutting his eyes tight.

"Why!? Why him!? How am I any worse?!" Shinobu suddenly burst out, pressing hard into his eyes, to stop more tears from falling.

"Stop, Shinobu, stop... calm down... let's talk about this," Miyagi pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about," Shinobu sniffled, "you already said everything you had to say. There's nothing more to discuss. You-you rather choose that slut instead of me!"  
>"Hey, hey!" Miyagi yelled shrilly, to stop Shinobu's hysterics, "First of all, <em>do not<em> call that poor man anything foul. He doesn't deserve it. Second, who said I was in love with Hi-Kamijou?!"

"Oh please, it's so obvious! I bet even Risako figured it out by now! But... but he doesn't want you! You will never have him!"

At this, Miyagi's eyes widened even further, his stare becoming cold, distant. The honey-haired man immediately shut up, shocked by what just came out of his mouth.

"Shinobu," the elder's voice got shaky, "we can't be together. You're so young... and my brother in law... it's just not right!"

"You know you could just say it," Shinobu tried to keep his voice level, "you don't have to make up all these stupid excuses. You're after him... and not me."

"I'm not after anyone, thank you," Miyagi said, getting nervous.

"Why would you go after him? He's got a boyfriend. Why would you want to break that up? If you really cared for him you would let him go!"

Miyagi eyed the youth calmly, taking out a cigarette from his carton, packing it back securely into his pant pocket. Shinobu was right. He knew it. But only partially right.

_"You dumb kid...I can't just let him go so you can have me. I love him too much...' _

"Shinobu, I'm getting uncomfortable. I think it's highly inappropriate to continue this conversation."

_'I don't know how to deal with this. With you...'_

The blond fidgeted with his hands, looking ready to bawl.

"I-I'm sorry..." his voice was hoarse with emotion.

Slowly, his head hung low, the teen left the room. Miyagi stared after him, dragging on his cigarette.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...fuck," Misaki lay on his bed, clutching his stomach.<p>

Bad stomach aches had been bothering him for weeks, but they had never gotten that bad. He refused to tell the silver-haired man, not wanting to seem weak and helpless in front of his captor.

"Agh," Misaki's whole body was hot and cold at the same time.

Beads of sweat trickled down his glistening forehead, as he lay shivering under his blanket.

"Curse you, Usami Akihiko," Misaki mumbled under his breath, curling in even tighter, trying not to cry out from the pain.

_'It's just pain... my diet sucked these past few months... it must be that...' _ Misaki thought to himself, whining softly.

There was a rough knock on his door, and food landed flat on the floor, and the door was shut up again.

_'What the hell should I do? There's no way to know for sure... but what if... what would I do? He would surely kill me. He doesn't need someone like me on his hands.' _ Misaki's thoughts grew more and more troublesome.

The teen got up with great effort, pacing around the room nervously. His panic was coming back. He could _not _deal with that right now.

"Breathe in and out, in and out," Misaki paced his breathing, cooling down his mind so that he wouldn't have another episode.

Suddenly, the brunet felt terribly sick. To his horror, Misaki bent over, throwing up violently all over the floor.

"Oh my god..." he shook, seeing bits of blood in the nasty mesh. "What the hell is going on!?"

Misaki, feeling weaker and weaker, climbed onto his bed, once again resuming the fetal position.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and then a boss burst in.

"Hey slut. Just came to inform you that your next performance is tomorrow. Better get ready."

"...Did Master send you to tell me.." Misaki asked weakly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope...it just says that in your schedule."

Without further explanations, the boss walked out, slamming the door behind him, locking it securely.

"Fuck," Misaki groaned into his pillow, whining softly in pain.

* * *

><p><em>'Great...sick once more... I'm so pathetic,'<em> Nowaki turned onto his side, grunting as his whole body ached.

_'Usually Hiro-san would be here to help me... but he's gone... been gone for months...' _Nowaki curled into himself, his body glistening with cold sweat.

He touched his own forehead, but that told him very little, as his whole body was heated up. His cough got worse. It was dry, scratching his agitated throat.

_'Please...anything but that... I can't...I'm a doctor for God's sake. This can't be happening to me... please...' _Nowaki shut his eyes, hot tears rolling down his flushed skin.

_"Oh…well…I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of...our little secret."_

_"W-what?"_

_ "When you were sick, one night, I came here. And he got down on his knees, so needy, hungry for-"_

Nowaki never got the end of that story. The blond boss just smirked wickedly, laughed and left.

"_You know what? I don't feel like spoiling the surprise... guess you'll have to wait!"_

_'Wait for what? For Hiro-san to return? How much longer do I have to wait... I would wait for him forever... but it's just so painful,' _Nowaki thought sadly.

He felt like he was wasting away. Dying really. He knew that his thoughts were perhaps dramatic and irrational, but at the moment, with his symptoms, he felt like he should just calmly await death.

_'I need some medication... but putting myself down in front of that bastard is not a sacrifice I want to make...' _

At the thought of his master, Nowaki's blood boiled. He was so enraged at the bastard.

"_Everyone's gonna know now!"_

Why hadn't he held up to that promise yet? The master didn't seem to change, so why should he change his mind?

_'That bastard... he's not gonna know what hit him,' _Nowaki's eyes widened at his aggressive thought. He shook his head, "Stop it. You can't stoop down to his level."

With all these thoughts, Nowaki suddenly felt very dizzy and exhausted.

_'I should just take a small nap...'_

And with that, Nowaki fell into a deep sleep.


	33. Threat

**Hi! Okay... so I'm not too crazy about how this turned out... I tried to edit it, and I hope it's okay... But anywa, let me know what you guys think! Thank you for all the positive feedback in the last chapter! I was really happy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Akihiko sat in his room, once again dragging on a cigarette, his eyes glassy and lost.

_"Misaki...I came to check up on you."_

_ "Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me!"_

_ "Misaki..."_

_ "Ugh...crap..."_

_ "Are you alright?!"_

_ "Yea. Fucking perfect! Go away!"_

_ "Misaki!"_

_ "What, mad at me?! Going to rape me again?!"_

Akihiko snapped out of his memories. The visit to his beloved's room had not been successful..at all. Misaki had only kept screaming at him, his eyes burning with hate. He looked terribly sick. His face grew paler and paler until he looked like he was ready to throw up, but he never did. Only when Akihiko left the room did he hear the dimmed sound of retching. Worried, he had made it to his room, searching for any type of flu medicine. Misaki, however, refused to take it.

_"Wanna drug me now huh?! Go ahead! I won't give in to you, no matter what you do to me!"_

The attempt failed, and the master had to leave his captive's room with the medicine still in his hand. His fingers tapped nervously on the arm of his chair, scrapping it ever so lightly every once in a while.

"I am...pathetic..." Akihiko murmured to himself.

_'What can I do to gain your acceptance? I can't let you go... I just can't! Please...why don't you understand!? I'll loose you just like I lost everything else. I need you here, with me! Even if you are here unwillingly..."_

"Fuck... why did you have to come here... why did your shitty parents sell you," Akihiko furrowed his eyes?

_'You saved me... but fucked me up even more... I've never been dependent on anyone but Nowaki...and now...you took my heart and made it yours...and then rejected me-"_

"Stop it. Stop thinking about it," Akihiko told himself sternly.

So desperately was the man trying to keep his complexion in check. He refused to break down. He refused to fall victim to his mind. His fingernails scraped the wood harder, as Akihiko breathed heavily. He took his cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it to the side of the room. Getting up, the silver-haired man paced around his enormous room, breathing in and out, repeatedly.

"Agh... now's _sooo_ not the time for this shit," Akihiko seethed.

Contradicting himself, Akihiko couldn't take the burning urge anymore. Out of his pocket, he took out a silver razor, which gleamed its wicked smile at him. The man lightly traced his pointer finger on it.

_'Good enough,'_ Akihiko thought to himself, squinting his eyes, clutching the metal in his hand.

Looking around, as if to make sure no one was watching him, Akihiko crept to the bathroom.

"_Misaki, I love you!"_

_"I...I can't...I'm sorry... you don't want me...trust me."_

Shutting his eyes, Akihiko slid down the door inside of his bathroom, small tears beginning to slide down his cheeks.

_'Why do I feel like this? I don't understand...Everything's okay... and here I am.. crying like a bitch over nothing. I have to try and forget him... it's useless...or at least stop feeling so much love towards him. That would make things so much easier!' _

Looking at the razor, Akihiko fought with himself. He wanted so badly to just slash his skin, but he knew, he knew that he will feel like shit about it later... But oh how much comfort that blade provided for him... It was there when nobody else was.

'_Stop...why am I like this? This...this shame... I can't take it anymore,' _Akihiko thought sadly.

Slowly, the young man unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He looked down at his shoulders, down his arms, occasionally eyeing the marred torso as well. Small dashed, big cuts, deep wounds, crisscrosses, random lines, fresh, old...they were all there. It made him sick.

_'What the fuck is this sickness that I can't get rid off... I don't want to...' _

The master exhaled sharply,"I don't want to do this anymore! I can't! Fuck you, Jack! Fuck you! You made me like this! See these?" Akihiko opened up his body to his invisible past master, "This is all your fault! All. Because. Of. _You_!"

The man was screaming, crying, banging his hands on the door, acting like a child really; but the reasons for his behaviors weren't simple-minded. A deep hate spurred inside of him. So dark that it scared him.

"One day... I'll find you...and I will kill you," the master spoke to the tiled walls, imagining his long-time captor, wearing the signature smirk on his lips.

Akihiko felt exhausted. Too exhausted to move, to go look for Nowaki... but he needed him. Especially now, before he harmed himself once more. Slowly, the man got up, and trotted back into the living room. Pressing a button, he composed himself enough to tell one of the bosses to bring Nowaki into the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you want," Nowaki muttered.<p>

He stood in front of his master. His legs barely held him up, as he swayed from side to side, chills running down his body.

Akihiko furrowed his brows, forgetting for a second the tone that Nowaki used, observing the younger man's posture. His face was incredibly pale, damp from sweat, his eyes bloodshot.

"Nowaki...are-"

"What is it," Nowaki breathed, closing his eyes, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Nowaki, sit down... you look terrible! Are you ill?"

"As if you fucking care," the raven-haired man seethed.

"Hey!" Akihiko shot angrily, "Watch it!"

"Hah...or what? Gonna hit a sick man?" Nowaki smirked, looking up at his master with tired eyes.

"So you are sick... umm... do you know what it is? I might have some medicine," Akihiko stood up, going to look through his stuff for anything for the slave.

He had completely forgotten about his cravings. That was, until he walked into his kitchen and saw about five knives, all stacked neatly in their holder.

"Fuck," he cursed, trying to not look at the gleaming metals, forcing himself to go search for the medicine.

"Master... why did you call me here?" Nowaki's weak voice protruded through the room.

Akihiko froze in his frenzy, rising up, his face contorted in pain, guilt, and sorrow. He walked back into the living-room looking solemnly at Nowaki.

"I don't have any medication for you... I'm sorry," Akihiko's brows were knit together as the man tried to push his feelings aside.

"I don't care," Nowaki coughed harshly, "...did your cravings come back or something? Why did you call me here?"

"Y-yes...uh... I felt...sad and then.. I almost did it," the silver-haired man confessed.

He mentally slapped himself on how dumb his words sounded.

He walked over and sat on the opposite couch, looking down at his fists.

"Huh... You felt 'sad'?" Nowaki replied bitterly.

A sudden anger washed over him. This man, struggling with self-harm, asking for his help... but did he deserve it?

_'I hate you... why should I help you? Why?! After all the crap that you did to me... to Hiro-san-"_

"Nowa-"

"Shut up! Just shut up already! You pity yourself?! All of your bullshit is _really _starting to get on my nerves! You're a grown man, and yet you're struggling with such an immature-"

"Nowaki!" Akihiko flew up from the couch, raising his hand to stop the words coming out of Nowaki's lips.

"Going to hit me? Go ahead! Fucking hit me already! Then I won't have to pity your pathetic ass!"

"Nowaki! What's gotten into you?!"

"Into me? What's gotten into me? You! Every single thing you've ever done to me and to

Hiro-san is what's gotten into me!" Nowaki was raging, a few hot tears of anger slipping from his eyes. "You know what?" Nowaki got up, clutching his hair, and looking in horror as a bunch of his hair came off in his fist, "Fuck you! I'm done with this! I-I don't understand why I even help you! You're a pathetic man, you know that? Keeping all these people here, just so you can fuck them whenever you feel lonely"

"Listen here-" Akihiko's tone was dangerous.

"Oh I'm not done," Nowaki was smiling maniacally, "and me... after everything, after I warned you, you... you decided to kill me a bit more and take Hiro-san away... well I've had it! I'm done!" Nowaki was crying, "Prepare your-self _Master_, because you're in for it! Once everyone finds out what a pathetic man you are, you'll get it!"

Akihiko stood across from his slave, astonished, and only came out of his trance when he heard Nowaki cry out and fling at him with his weak fists.

"Fuck," he breathed, trying to fight off the giant, who started hitting him randomly.

He pushed a button frantically, and in a minute, a few guards were escorting a fighting Nowaki, once again, out of the Master's suite.

Rubbing his neck, Akihiko muttered, "You have crossed the line."

Getting his phone out, Akihiko decided to phone an old friend. Quickly getting out another cigarette, Akihiko dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Kanou... remember that Nowaki kid you liked playing around with? Well... he's yours!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the Miyagi household was winding down after a busy day of work. The apartment had an aura of comfort around it, as the sun glowed orange, warming up everything inside. Miyagi sat at his desk in the library, sorting out papers for his class, while Risako enjoyed her day off relaxing on her bed with a book. Hiroki, still depressed as ever, lay on his bed, thinking about Nowaki, and slowly dozing off.<p>

Only one member of the odd family was busy. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed how his eyes had sunken in, and how his cheekbones protruded. He was skinny as a stick. Shinobu dressed himself in a simple tee and baggy sweats to change easily. He had told the make up artists at the club that he would do his own makeup and hair to save time, as he was one of the most valued performers. His outfit was already waiting for him there.

Sitting down in front of the mirror, Shinobu looked at his reflection with a cool gaze. He couldn't say that he was embarrassed, or that he hated his job. It brought in a lot of money. However, the drawbacks outweighed the benefits.

"Just suck it up, Shinobu!" he lectured his reflection, getting out his makeup from a hidden drawer.

Carefully, the boy cleaned his face and set about drawing intricate patterns on his face. Tonight was "A Night in the Jungle" so he had to look exotic. Just as Shinobu was drawing a curved line above his brow, there was a knock at the door.

"Shinobu?"

_'Shit, it's Risako," _Shinobu began quickly cleaning up his make up station.

"May I come in Shinobu?"

She sounded impatient.

"Wait-"

"Have you seen my...",the brunette walked into the door, her eyes widening at the sight of all the products.

"Shinobu what's all this?"

The teen's face was on fire, "What did you need?" he mumbled, his head down.

"I wanted to know if you'd seen my purse but... now I want to know something else! What's...wait... is this for you job?!"

"Get-"

"It is isn't it!" She exclaimed, "Shinobu, let me see your face!"

She lifted up her brother's chin with her delicate fingers, "Oh, Shinobu what did you do to yourself?! Is this how they want you to look like...there?"

"If by 'there' you mean my workplace, the _strip club_ then yes," the honey-haired boy looked her straight in the eye.

"That's disgusting," his sister turned away.

"What's disgusting? The fact that I have to bare my body in order to make a living? Then yes, it's quite... well... not disgusting but sad really," the teen's voice died out.

"Sh-"

"But you know what is disgusting? The fact that my own sister kicked me out, and the fact that I don't make enough money to afford even a small place to sleep, and on top of that she resents me... now that's disgusting," Shinobu spat bitterly, getting up and storming past his sister, out into the now-dark streets.


	34. Hope

Chapter 34

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter although I must say...there were only seven.. is there something you guys didn't like? Or was it boring? Let me know so that I can improve! Anyway, a lot of people have told me that my story is extremely depressing and I agree! However, I just want to let you know that you shouldn't give up on me because I will give a happy...or relatively happy at least.. ending! I hope you enjoy and leave feedback! :D**

* * *

><p>The skies were getting darker. Shinobu sat alone in the train, his head down. He didn't want anybody to see his face.<p>

Needless to say, he had done a brilliant job with the makeup. The colors were vibrant, glittery, with delicate patterns surrounding his pale face. He just didn't want others to see him.

_'There are all kinds of sick fucks out there,' _he thought to himself, hugging his knees together on the seat.

Rain droplets had started to patter on the windows as Shinobu observed the glum city below him.

_'God... how long do I have to keep doing this? When will I get out of the miserable cycle... work... home...sleep..work... I'm exhausted,'_ the teen thought sadly, yawning.

"This is the last stop on this train," a voice announced through out the whole train.

The boy shook his head, getting up and leaving the wagon. Rain pellets hit his face harshly, as he scrunched up his face in discontent. However, there was something sweet in the air.

_'Finally... it smells like spring,' _Shinobu smiled a bit to himself.

Hurrying along the streets, the boy hid his face well, only getting a few dirty looks from some elders who saw the design on his face.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Shinobu arrived at his destination.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ Shinbou breathed in the fresh air, and opened the door.

Music boomed loudly throughout the club. Everything was just being set up and only a few people were actually there, buying drinks in the far corner.

"Ah! Shu-chin you've arrived!"

Shinobu shuttered, and turned around to meet the sly eyes of the club's owner.

"Hah... yea," the teen spoke abruptly, hurrying to get backstage.

"It's a special night here tonight."

"Yea, I know," the teen shot out, moving around the boss of the club.

"You better be _extra_ great tonight," the older man winked, licking his lips.

"I'll try," Shinobu muttered.

"I'll pay you more if you really out-do yourself tonight... maybe play with yourself on stage or somethin'," the man suggested nonchalantly.

Grey eyes widened, as Shinobu's cheeks heated up at the crude words.

"Thanks," the boy muttered.

Shinobu finally walked away, thoroughly embarrassed. He hurried into the dressing room, where a bunch of women met him with sympathetic smiles, and began dressing him up for the show.

* * *

><p>Misaki rolled over to his other side, whining in pain. The spasms in his stomach came in intervals of intense pain and nothing. Now was that excruciating ache in his core which made him writhe on his bed, not being able to find a comfortable position.<p>

"I hate my life," Misaki groaned, praying for the hurting to subside.

However, his prayers weren't answered. Two men suddenly barged into his room.

"It's time, princess," one of them sneered.

"Time? For what?" the brunet asked in alarm

"For your show, stupid," the other boss answered.

They threw Misaki off of the bed, looking over the crumbled body.

Misaki had landed on his stomach, and let out the loudest howl of pain.

"AGH! YOU ASSHOLES!" he screamed in agony.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" one of the bosses yelled

"It hurts!"

"Aww poor baby," the same man mocked the captive.

He was shoved onto his feet and led him away from his room

The air was fresh, the smell of rain hitting Misaki in the face.

_'Oh my... the outside... I haven't been here in months... wow...its already spring...its beautiful!' _Misaki smiled dumbly, as he was shoved into the black car.

"Oh my... crap..." Misaki felt the twists of pain coming back and pressed hard on his stomach. The pressure seemed to relieve some of the pain.

"Are you alright, babe?" one of the men asked from the driver's seat

Misaki cringed from the nickname and chose to stay silent. He wasn't sure what he could or couldn't say without getting assaulted.

The rest of the ride was silent, awkward, and embarrassing for Misaki. Pain still shot through him once in a while, and he had to muffle his yelps. The pole that still stood in his room had not been touched since...ever. Misaki had no idea what he was going to do to get out out of the situation, or at least not to embarrass himself..like last time.

"We're here," the man next to Misaki announced, shoving the teen out of the car and leading him into the club.

The loud music pierced the teen's ears, making his heart race in panic.

_'This is really happening... what am I going to do?'_

"Ugh... do we really have to escort him everywhere? Can't we just pick him up after his performance," the younger boss asked, yawning.

"I guess... but we have to get someone to watch over him... don't want him running away." the other searched the club for its manager.

Finally, they spotted him. A man in his thirties, on the chubby side, looking filthy rich, standing in the corner of the club. He was looking over everyone, a drink in his jeweled hand. It was evident that the strip club had made him a very successful man.

Shoving through the crows, the built men finally reached the owner.

"Oh! Is this a new boy?"

"He's been here. He's one of Usami's boys. Look after him alright? He's performing tonight," one of the bosses said in a tough, deep voice, "Usami cares for all his toys. Better take good care of him."

"Alright, alright! I'll treat him like a gem," the boss put his hands up, feeling a bit intimidated by the two men.

Roughly shoving Misaki into the owner's hands, they quickly made their exit. The chocolate-haired slave stared at the club owner with big, terrified, green eyes. He didn't know this man, or what he did... how he handled "property".

"Well, you're certainly a cutie! And that face!"

Misaki was shaking.

" Anyway, let me show you to the dressing rooms!"

He pushed Misaki in front of himself. The trembling boy walked on, trying to see in the ever-flashing lights.

"Damn, what an ass you have! I bet you're Usami's favorite," the owner admired Misaki's backside, giving his butt a light smack.

Misaki turned around, his eyes wide, but he decided against protesting.

_'Just get through tonight...'_ he kept reminding himself.

He didn't feel like causing extra problems.

"Well... since you're one of my boys, I guess I should introduce myself! My name is Ito Kenshin. What's yours?"

"M-M-Misaki. Takahashi Misaki."

"Don't be so nervous! I'm not your owner," Kenshin laughed, leading the boy backstage,"Do something crazy tonight! It's A Night at the Jungle tonight! Dress up in something... wild," the man winked, patting Misaki on the back.

"Oh! It's you again! Welcome, come in!' one of the makeup ladies ushered the poor boy inside.

* * *

><p>Shinobu sat at the bar, downing another glass of whatever they were giving him. It didn't matter. It never did. As long as he could forget everything for just one more night.<p>

"Hadn't you had-"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Shinobu hissed at the bartender, banging his glass on the table

"Yes, yes. I'm terribly sorry!"

The honey-haired teen sighed heavily.

_'Touch myself? On stage? What the fuck is that guy on?! But maybe... with he extra cash... I can quit faster.'_

A man, with silvery blond hair slid in next to Shinobu. His dark-brown irises studied the younger man.

"Hey, hottie. What's a youngster like you doing here?"

_'Great.. another one...'_ Shinobu grit his teeth, looking at his drink.

"Something interesting in that glass? Let me have a look," the persistent man slid in closer to Shinobu eyeing the glass with a smirk, "Nothing special there...but... here," he stroked Shinobu's hair, "here's something."

The scared teen was completely still. He had long learned. The customer was always right. He couldn't afford to loose this job.

_'He's just a flirt... deal with it,'_ Shinobu breathed in, furrowing his brows, and remaining silent.

"Aww, come on! How much?"

"What!?"

"You charge per hour? I'll pay to show you the night of your life," the man's tone was silky soft.

"No thanks," Shinobu muttered, "I'm not a whore." He swung his glass down.

"Aww, well that's too bad cutie," the man smiled crookedly, stealing a kiss on the youth's cheek, swiftly leaving the bar.

Shinobu, quite pissed off, hastily wiped the kiss off of his cheek, his face blazing.

"After all that time..."

_'I still get embarrassed over this kind of shit...'_

* * *

><p>Misaki trembled, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing tight, leather shorts, his body a mix of green and brown with specks of leopard print blue.<p>

"What the hell," Misaki muttered to himself in horror.

"Alright," a woman approached him, "you know what to do this time? We don't want that embarrassing... incident to occur again. It gives us a bad rep."

"Y-yea," Misaki stuttered, looking down at his hands.

"Great! You'll be awesome out there!"

"Wait... I'm going on _now?!"_

The woman giggled, patting his glittered back, "Relax hun! You're not on till a while... so breathe, and go grab a drink!"

_'Hah... sure, now that I know what that does to me...' _ Misaki smiled at the woman, quickly darting out of the dressing room.

_'Oh shit! Nobody's watching me... there's so many people around...I can leave! I can escape! Crap, now I just have to find an exit,'_ Misaki thought with excitement.

His eyes darted around the club, desperately searching for an exit. The music boomed all around his making him extremely disoriented.

_'I've got to get out of here,' _Misaki panicked.

Taking small steps, squeezing between men, he searched. He kept looking around, his frightened eyes searching for the club owner.

Misaki walked as fast as he can, in different directions searching for his freedom.

_'There! Oh my God, move faster! It's right there... I'm free, I'm free, I'm-"_

"Going somewhere?"

Misaki's heart stopped, his breath getting caught in his throat. Slowly, he turned around, looking into the squinty, pig-like eyes of Kenshin. He stood, his chest forward, arms crossed over it, his eyes holding a sign of danger.

"I was just getting a drink," Misaki said timidly.

"Oh really? Not... trying to leave?"

"N-no, of course not!"

Misaki suddenly felt his neck being clamped in the elder's hand, "Listen here you little shit," Kenshin's alcohol-stained breath lingered in Misaki's face, "if you get into _any_ trouble, Usami will murder me. You _better_ behave yourself if you don't wanna get punished. You understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir!"

"Now go into that bar and drink," the owner's voice was still dangerously low.

Misaki staggered backwards, until he stumbled onto the bar stool, sitting there, completely stunned.

_'I failed... once more...'_

* * *

><p><em> "Come on, Shinobu, you've done this sooo many times. Why should this time be any different? Just give something... extra...You've done worse..." <em>Shinobu shook his head, _"No I haven't! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"_

The honey-haired teen was terrified. However, in his mind, he was giving himself a pep talk. He could do this. He was strong and brave, and it was nothing!

'_It is a great deal...I really could use the extra cash... what's a bit of gropping compared to money?'_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>He's_ where?!_"

"Master... it was in his schedule," a blond scratched his head.

"Why the _fuck_ wasn't I notified?" Akihiko seethed

"Well... many of your slaves perform... and you never request to know anything-"

"Well I requested him! I thought I _told _ you to take him off that goddamned list," Akihiko spat furiously.

"I guess there was a mistake..." the boss scratched his head, looking rather guilty.

"Mistake," Akihiko chuckled humorously, "looking up into the ceiling."

After a moment, Akihiko's lavender eyes met the boss's cold gaze, "Take care of the food rations tonight... I'm heading out."

"But-"

"Oh, and have you _seen_ the portions? A squirrel couldn't survive on that kind of food. Add something to it. I don't want my men to die of starvation," Akihiko looked rather lost for a second, then he added, "that would be too expensive and inconvenient."

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, shit, shit..." Misaki paced around backstage, terrified out of his mind of what he was about to do.<p>

He still sat at the bar, eyeing all the drinks, so tempted to drown his anxieties in liquor. His bright green eyes came across a familiar face. The same honey-haired, grey-eyed boy that he had seen so long ago. At his first performance.

"Ha... I didn't think I'd ever see you here again," Misaki addressed the youth first.

"Who are you?"

"Eh... we met when we were backstage," Misaki smiled shyly.

Shinobu cocked an eyebrow.

"You told me not to stare at you," Misaki mumbled.

Shinobu looked at Misaki, trying to recall, but he couldn't, "I'm sorry... I don't remember you..."

"Oh," Misaki laughed awkwardly, "in that case, I'm Takahashi Misaki!"

"I'm Shinobu," the grey eyes, which held in themselves a hint of great intelligence and sophistication, bore into Misaki's, as Shinobu extended a hand to Misaki, who shook it.

"So, are you... one of the...uh.. dancers?" Misaki asked

"Yup! I'm a stripper," Shinobu said non-nonchalantly, downing a glass of whatever.

_'The way he said that.. so easily,' _Misaki thought to himself in amazement.

"H-how'd you start working here? If you don't mind me asking..." Misaki lowered his voice.

"I needed the money," the honey-haired teen answered simply, "I need to sleep somewhere so... yea."

"Don't you have any relatives?! You don't have to put yourself down for these perverts!"

"Misaki, what do you want from me? Why are you telling me this?" Shinobu put down the glass in agitation, all of a sudden remembering his sister.

"I just... I know how tough it is... but if you can somehow get out of here... you should."

"There's no way out for me," Shinobu sighed, "you're not really helping, you know."

"I-I'm sorry... it really is none of my business," Misaki said sadly, "but-"

The slave felt a tap on his shoulder. The hand was icy-cold. Shuddering, Misaki turned around, to see his master starring with cold, hard-set eyes at him.

"M-master," Misaki trembled, before Akihiko grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him out of the chair, and out of the club.

_'So he's one of Akihiko's boys as well...no wonder he's so tense all the time,'_ Shinobu thought, gulping down the last of his drink.

* * *

><p>It started raining. Not the gloomy, cloudy and cold rain, but the spring rain. The rain that rang of promise, clarity, and rebirth.<p>

"Misaki..."

The boy lowered his head, not being able to look at his master. His hands were in tight fists, and his cheeks blushed a bright crimson.

"Misaki... are you alright?"

"Why did you come again," Misaki whispered.

Akihiko furrowed his brows, speeding up the car a little bit, "To save you from doing that shit on the pole?"

"Why," Misaki's voice cracked.

_'What is he talking about'_ Akihiko's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Why would you save me?! Aren't I signed up for..._that_?! Didn't you want me to perform and h-humiliate myself?" the teen's voice was quiet and shaky

"Ah... you didn't know," Akihiko sighed to himself, and then turned around to look at his love, "they forgot to cross you off the list."

"Huh?" Misaki raised his head to look into the calm and smiling face of Usami Akihiko.

"I told them to put your name out of the program months ago. I guess a bunch of idiots work for me," Akihiko turned around, looking straight ahead at the road.

Misaki was silently processing the information in his head.

_'Months ago... could it have been because of that night? Does he really care for me?'_

"Speechless huh," the silver-haired man chuckled.

"But... why?"

"I love you," Akihiko answered simply, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>"And now, our star performer, please welcome to the stage, Shinoda!"<p>

Shinobu heard the music start, and knew that it was his turn to go. Shinoda was the name he claimed in case anybody he knew saw him here. A bit shyly, the stripper walked out, in his exotic outfit of glitter, feathers, and an enticing wild, dark-green, lace thong.

_'Kill me... it's a full house,'_ Shinobu shook as he tried to confidently make his way to the pole.

He started with his regular program, twirling up the pole, his strong legs supporting him as he flipped upside down,teasingly touching his chest for everybody to see.

The teen took off most of his feathers as he slid down, flinging them into the audience, hearing cheers in his direction. The stripper dropped onto the floor, hearing a slower tempo to the song, which cued that it was time to bare. Taking a deep breath, Shinobu dropped got up slowly so that his ass was protruded into the audience, his back to them as well. Swaying his hips, the boy took off the rest of the clothes from his torso, and turned to the audience.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ he inhaled sharply, licking his thumb roughly and slowly bringing it to his nipple, rubbing it harshly, as his body bent backwards.

His hands went to his torso touching himself slowly, tracing his finger tips on his bare skin. Sharply bringing himself up, Shinobu looked out into the audience. His boss was there. Slowly, Shinobu touched his leather thong. His legs were burning. Sliding his hands up and down his thighs, Shinobu closed his eyes, putting on an erotic expression. His delicate fingers made it to the top of his lingerie.

Without a second thought, Shinobu untied the lace, letting his underwear fall flat onto the floor. He was exposed. Everybody cheered, and Shinobu felt sick. Still he thought of the extra money, his way out. His cheeks truly burning with shame, Shinobu brought a hand to his member , tugging lightly. He awaited the reaction, but the crowd was silent. Not knowing what else to do, Shinobu started jerking off, his eyes closed, fighting the tears of shame that he wanted to shed.

_'How much lower do I have to go?'_


	35. Realization

**HELLO! Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chappie! I really appreciate it! Anyway... I'm kinda really proud of this chapter...? I don't know why... but I hope you will enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Body shaking, Shinobu walked slowly backstage. His stare was blank, not even shame crossed his mind. Nobody was around. He was the last performer and nobody had waited up for him. Making it to one of the dressing rooms, Shinobu hid behind the curtains, and slowly sunk down.

The idea of what he had just done was just starting to become clear to him. Hugging his knees close to his chest, Shinobu stared straight ahead at the dark-velvet walls of the changing room. He thought of what had gone on the stage, of how he had presented himself...

Shinobu hiccuped once, his eyebrows furrowing together, his stare becoming dangerously angry.

_'No... stop it... this is your job,'_ the teen thought in determination.

However, before he knew it, the hiccups got louder, and an occasional sob escaped his pale lips.

_'I...I can't...what did I just do... now everybody..." _Shinobu's eye widened, _"what if? What if somebody I knew was in that audience,'_ the teen furrowed his eyebrows, _'All those men...they saw me. Saw me in such a degrading position, such a vulnerable state...I.. I jerked off..for those perverts...I..I'm no better than dirt.'_

_ "_I'm dirt," Shinobu whispered under his breath.

"Filthy slut...garbage...good for nothing whore...bared all for a couple of extra dollars," Shinobu scoffed, chuckling sadly, shaking his head.

Shinobu clenched his hands in fists, breathing in deeply, huffing out of the extreme anger towards himself, towards his asshole-of-a-boss, towards all those men in the audience who just gawked at him, and at his life; his life, which allowed him to sink to such depths.

"What would Miyagi think...if he saw me like this," Shinobu mumbled, as more tears streamed down his face.

"I think he would be pleased!"

Shinobu jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice.

"Boss...why...I thought everyone left already..." he sniffed, quickly wiping his teary face.

" You, my boy, were terrific!"

"Thanks. Do I get that raise?"

"Well, well," Kenshin put up his arms, "Somebody's grumpy."

"Will I get the money or not," Shinobu muttered.

"Of course! Can't leave you without a reward!"

"Good," Shinobu's cheeks were flaming, eyes down and staring at the floor.

Kenshin stood there, looking at Shinobu with fire blazing in his eyes and a mild smirk playing on his lips.

"I need to get dressed," Shinobu whispered.

"What?"

"I-I need to dress myself," Shinobu croaked louder.

"Oh, right! Well then I'll be off. You'll get your raise in next week's paycheck!"

The stout man left the dressing room, leaving a naked Shinobu there to sit once again, staring at the wall, as the final streams of his demise cascaded down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that whenever you come in here you get so terribly awkward," Akihiko sighed in annoyance, lighting a cigarette.<p>

"Well exc_use_ me for being awkward," Misaki muttered, looking down at the floor with his cheeks flaming.

"Misaki...do we really have to go through this again? I already told you how I feel... now I need your reply," Akihiko finished softly.

"What do you want me to say?" Misaki snapped, turning sharply to face his master.

Akihiko stared at the angry, green orbs, which surprisingly made him feel intimidated.

"...Say you love me back," Akihiko finally managed.

Misaki's eyes widened, as the sincerity of Akihiko's words hit him. It scared him. Scared him to no end. What was he supposed to do? He knew he had promised to try and fall in love with the master. He really hadn't tried. Hadn't tried for the fear that if he did, he would succumb to the feelings that kept scraping at his chest.

"So?" the silver-haired man's voice was soft, like a scared little boy.

"So what?"

"What is your reply?"

"I...I have none," Misaki whispered.

"W-what's with that? All the time...you can't give me a straightforward answer," Akihiko muttered.

"Because I can't," Misaki choked.

A long silence passed between the two.

"...Get out."

"What?" Misaki's voice trembled.

"Get out! Leave!" Akihiko roared, storming over to the door and throwing it open.

Shaking at the sudden mood change, Misaki froze in his place.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"I...I don't know,"Misaki managed to croak out.

"Why," Akihiko murmured, "Why do you make me feel like this. How do you manage to affect me so much!? Why can't I forget you?! Why!? Did you do this on purpose? You made me fall in love with you, and now I can't let go of you, as hard as I try" he seethed.

"I...I'm sorry," Misaki spoke quietly, looking down onto the floor.

"Leave," the master ordered, his body shaking.

"Master-"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room!"

Misaki, terrified of the shrill voice, quickly made his way to the door, and ran out.

Akihiko slammed his door shut, sliding down, his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>'Where does he expect me to go?' <em>

Misaki noticed that as he made it down the hall, lights lit up to guide him. For the first time he saw the old, paint-peeling walls, and saw all the spider webs, the random bugs crawling to and fro, and in fear, Misaki tiptoed down the hallway, fearing the bosses that he might run into.

* * *

><p>"Screw him," Akihiko seethed through his teeth, clenching his fists in his hair.<p>

_'Why is it so hard for you? It wasn't hard for me to fall for you...and you can't fall for me...I can't let you go... I just can't let you slip through my fingers... Is it better for him to hate me but stay here than to let him go and maybe then he will forget his resentment towards me?'_

Standing up, Akihiko took a deep breath. He felt incredibly humiliated. The great Usami Akihiko...rejected by his own whore.

_'Only he can comfort me right now...Nowaki is not even an option at this point,' _Akihiko pressed a special button, located next to his bed.

* * *

><p>Sumi had been leisurely laying on his bed, chewing on a piece of bread that he had recently gotten for dinner. Suddenly, he heard a buzz in his room, and his heart jumped out of his chest. He finally felt the joy that he felt so rarely in his bleak life here. His master wanted him. Quickly, the ash-haired man got up from his mattress and rushed out of his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki walked faster, his legs carrying him farther away from the room of his captor. Looking behind him in search of the bosses, Misaki sped up until he abruptly bumped into none other than Sumi Keiichi.<p>

Misaki looked at the elder with wide eyes, before he shook his head and smiled, "Hey Sumi! Thank God I-"Misaki started in relief only to have Sumi brush past him, bumping his shoulder, and hurrying down towards his master's room.

_'Where is he going? The only room there is Master's...but I just...'_

"Came from there..." Misaki continued his thought aloud, astonished by what he just saw.

_'So it's really true.. they do...see each other. Well... Sumi is in love with him... but is Master? What do they do... do they really...'_ the thought of it brought a pang to Misaki's heart.

"What do I do?" Misaki looked to Usami's room, seeing Sumi disappear behind closed doors.

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat in his chair, once again, puffing on the third cigarette. His hands shook; his lips trembled. Rarely had he ever experienced such humiliation.<p>

"No, I can't let him do this to me. Not again...Keichii will make it better..."

"Master," Akihiko heard the shy, deep-ish voice of his slave.

His brows furrowed automatically, "Come in, Sumi."

The ash-haired man walked cautiously over to Akihiko, crouching over to Akihiko's level.

"Master...what's wrong?...Did something happen with... him? I saw him passing by...," the slave said tentatively.

"...yes," Akihiko whispered.

"Did he hurt you?"

"...No," Akihiko said after a minute's thought.

"...Want to talk or..?"

Akihiko turned to look at Sumi with tired eyes for a moment, studying the worried face. Roughly taking his face into his hands, Akihiko smashed their lips together. Sumi sat, dumbfounded as Akihiko invaded his mouth, and kept exploring and tasting him. He closed his eyes, unsure how to feel about the violent kiss.

"Master," he mumbled through the kiss, as he felt Akihiko's skilled hands roaming around his naked torso.

"Don't speak," Akihiko commanded, biting the other's lip playfully.

_'What the fuck's gotten into him?'_

Sumi pushed Akihiko away with all his might, "Master... please..."

"What," Akihiko barked.

"C-can we talk? This is all so... fast... I'm honestly kind of lost," Sumi panted, wiping his swollen lips.

"I thought you liked it like that," Akihiko murmured.

"Yes... but you're never so...uh..."

"I want to fuck you," the silvery-haired man whispered.

Sumi bowed his head down and obediently got on the bed.

"I-I'm not complaining, but Master.. you're acting a bit...irrational," Sumi chose his words carefully as to not set the man off even more, "Do you perhaps feel the need to..." he looked down at his own skin and then back at the master.

"Keiichi..." Akihiko smiled at him wickedly, "just shut up."

_'He's gone mad!'_

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Misaki sat, frozen, as he listened. Eventually, he heard the oncoming thuds and rustles. His heart stopped for a second as he heard silence and then a very loud moan from Keiichi.<p>

His cheeks flamed, and his heart clenched at the sound of his Master's voice, groaning and grunting as he presumably slid into his slave.

_'Why...why do I feel like this... I can't...Just leave already!'_

Misaki shut his eyes as the moans continued, and as he heard the exclamations of love coming from the older slave's lips. His mind couldn't help but imagine everything in a vivid picture of lust and passion. And yet, at each creek of the wall, his heart clenched tighter, his face got rigid, and his eyes got colder. A glassy film descended over his eyes. And at last, he felt the prickling of tears.

_'He told me he loves me. And just because I can't...'_

_ Thud. _Misaki cringed.

_ 'he sleeps with another man. Why am I feeling like this...I knew about it... I knew it was happening,'_

_ Thud._

_ ' And yet, I can't help it! I...I-"_

"I love him," Misaki whispered sadly and clenched his hands over his ears as he heard his Master scream out his name.


	36. Danger

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I know it's been a while... but I had a bit of writer's block...surprise -_-... Anyway! Please tell me what you think of this one... Thank you! 3**

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn. Shinobu walked through the empty streets, his head down. He had spent at least twenty minutes trying to scrub off the glitter and make up off of himself in the club's showers. He didn't want the people he passed by to say anything to him, once again.<p>

_'What the fuck did I do tonight...'_ Shinobu thought to himself, shaking his head.

Shinobu walked on, not paying attention as to where he was going. His feet would carry him home on instinct. Soon, Shinobu appeared next to an alley way. The same he passed every day on his way to the train station. The one he so strongly hated and feared. The most violent crimes happened here. The alley of prostitution.

The teen, lowering his head even more, until all his saw was his feet stepping on the wet pavement, quickly walked into the small passageway. He dared not to turn his head. His feet sloshed through puddles, as his eyes quickly darted around in search of potential danger.

_'Fuck...,'_ Shinobu shivered.

Out of fear or cold, he wasn't sure.

The alley way was empty.

_'Too early for that shit,' _the stripper thought to himself in relief, but walking even faster.

This place gave Shinobu the creeps. He always stood alert when he passed by the dreaded street. Everything was silent, except for the splashing of puddles, and Shinobu's quick breaths, which escaped his pale lips.

"Hey! How much?" a sly voice reached his ears, as a figure appeared in the alley, a few feet behind him.

Shinobu froze in his steps. The teen felt his heart drop. He wasn't overreacting. He wasn't being paranoid. He _knew_ what happens here, and what could happen to him.

"I don't work here," Shinobu muttered, walking on, and praying for the corridor to just end.

"Are you sure? Cause," the young man felt a tap on his shoulder, "it sure looks like you do!"

Shinobu turned around to face a man, way larger than him...large enough to beat him down.

"N-no...I don't," Shinobu broke into a sprint, only to have his collar jerked back.

The man's eye twitched, "Now listen here, you little shit, you're gonna do what I say," he breathed onto Shinobu's neck, holding out a knife in front of his throat.

The teen froze, unable to move a muscle. His mind was racing, his hands shook, and cold sweat broke through his pores.

_'Okay... okay calm down...just think...How the hell can you think with a knife at your throat!?' _Shinobu shut his eyes.

"Please, p-please let me g-go, I-I'm not a whore," Shinobu whispered, his voice trembling.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not," the man breathed, "...Doesn't bother me though."

The man's mouth moved closer to the blond's neck, and said blond prepared himself for what was to come. However, he felt a hard pull, and felt the weight lift off of his shoulders.

"Can you explain to me what you're doing?"

Shinobu's heart melted, as he exhaled. It was Miyagi's husky voice.

"Hey, mind your own business," the crook muttered, turning around to swing at Miyagi's face.

Miyagi dodged the fist, in turn grabbing the other's shirt, and pinning him to the wall.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" the dirty scum smiled crookedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed, making the elder, raven-haired man twisted his head towards the shrill cry, his eyes widening as he recognized Shinobu, crouching on the pavement.

"Be careful! He has a knife!"

Miyagi's eyebrows flew up, as he looked at the crook's face, which still held that smirk, as his hand made a quick darting motion into the low pocket of his pants.

"Shinobu?"

The realization hit Miyagi, as his head swung towards the battered teen.

"Miyagi!"

Realizing the warning tone, Miyagi's knee flew up, hitting the man between the legs, while his hand grabbed and twisted the man's wrist, which held the deadly knife.

"Who the hell are you!?" the stranger groaned.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

He let the man go, and the dirty blond hurried off, taking one look back at the boy and his protector.

"Shinobu are you alright?! Who the hell was that? What are you doing here?! Why aren't you home?!" Miyagi cried, the questions tumbling out of his mouth. He knelt to his brother-in-law's level, and held Shinobu close to him, feeling the young man tremble in his arms.

"I-I...Miyagi," Shinobu whispered, as he grabbed onto Miyagi's coat, "I was so scared!"

"I know, I know, it's okay now, Shu. Let's just get you home."

* * *

><p>Sitting in Miyagi's car, with the heater on...Shinobu felt like he was about to die.<p>

"Shinobu, what the fuck were you doing in that alley?! Don't you know what kind of shit goes on in there?"

Shinobu sunk lower in his seat, his hand subconsciously scrubbing away at his face.

"Shinobu, answer me!"

"I-I don't know," Shinobu muttered.

"What the hell?! What's with that response of yours?" Miyagi gripped the steering-wheel tighter, furrowing his brows.

Shinobu felt trapped, as he had already... so many times in his life.

_'What the fuck am I supposed to tell him? That I strip? That I do it because I can't live at home? Tell him that I'm so madly, indescribably, completely in love with him..again.'_ Shinobu's heart thumped in his chest.

"Miyagi... what were _you _doing back there?"

"This is how I get to work," Miyagi answered, his voice monotone.

"R-really? Haha, couldn't you find a bett-"

"Shinobu! Stop avoiding the subject! What were you doing back there at," Miyagi glanced at the car clock with agitation, "five o'clock in the morning!"

"Miyagi...please," Shinobu whispered, his cheeks heating up.

"Answer me."

Not being able to take the humiliation much longer, Shinobu burst, "What's it to you, huh? Why the fuck does it matter? I am so, _so _greatful that you rescued me back there, but you said it yourself, I'm barely anybody to you... _your wife's brother_... do you really care?"

_'Is he really going back to that?'_

Miyagi remembered the awkward conversation when Shinobu confessed his so-called feelings. He had tried to push it out of his mind, but in truth, it had been there ever since. Lodged onto his thoughts like a parasite.

"Yes, yes I care Shinobu," Miyagi grit his teeth.

"W-"

"Because I _am_ your family, and I am concerned. Most of the time, you're not there for breakfast, and when you are, you look dead," Miyagi muttered.

"I like to take walks in the morning. Helps me clear my mind," Shinobu said with an edge to his voice.

"I am going to ask you once, and you have to be honest. Got it?" Miyagi turned around to look seriously at his brother-in-law.

"Sure."

"...Are you a prostitute?"

Shinobu's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and then a giggle escaped his mouth. That giggle turned into a wild laugh.

"Me?! A prostitute?! Miyagi, you lost your mind didn't you!? It's all those brats... they've finally drove you insane!"

"Shinobu this is not funny. I am missing work because of you today. We're having a serious talk at home."

"About...?" Shinobu asked non-nonchalantly, as his heart beat so hard it might have jumped out of his chest.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw was darkness. First thing he smelt was dampness. He felt cold concrete floor under his feet, and couldn't move his hands. They were bound.<p>

"What?"

He tried to understand what was going on. Tried to come to his senses. The man felt so disoriented. He tried to crawl with the floor under his naked body, but he couldn't move past a certain point.

Then it hit him. Naked. He had absolutely no clothes on his body. The he realized that his hands were bound _together_ by something heavy... chains perhaps.

He couldn't see anything, as he tried to desperately search around the unfamiliar place.

"Hello?!"

Silence greeted the tall man.

"Somebody help me!"

The man, completely blinded by darkness, moved back until his spine hit the wall. Feeling panic creep up on him, the chained male brought his knees to his body and just sat there, shivering. He sat like that for a few minutes, thinking of how this happened.

_'How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was laying in bed... thinking about Hiro-san...and then...' _the bound man clutched his tresses, shutting his eyes, as his body shivered.

Suddenly, somewhere, the giant heard the creak of a door, and then light flooded his eyes. He quickly looked around, realizing that he was chained to the wall, truly naked, in some sort of dungeon. There was absolutely nothing in the room except for bare, stone walls.

Only after he had looked around the room had the slave noticed a man who came into the room.

"Welcome back, _Kusama."_

Nowaki's eyes widened. It was that man. The same one who Akihiko had given him once, for a short "play session."

"Somuku-sama?"

"Oh, you recognized me. Great! No need for introductions again, right?"

Nowaki's heart dropped.

"W-why am I here? Where is Master?"

"Oh, well you're looking at him! Or should I say, your new one," Somuku smirked, folding his arms across his massive chest.

"What?!"

"Akihiko gave you to me. Now," the dark-haired man walked over to Nowaki, looking straight into his cobalt eyes, taking the shivering man's chin in his hand, "you are mine."

* * *

><p>Misaki lay in his bed, feeling incredibly nauseous, but more importantly, shocked.<p>

Betrayed.

Heartbroken.

Miserable.

Jealous.

_'Why the hell am I feeling like this? Oh... that's right...'_ Misaki cringed at a particularly painful pang in his stomach.

_'I love him,'_ Misaki's eyes clenched shut, as his head started pounding, _'When did I start feeling like this? When did I become so attached to him... this is so wrong... Never mind him being a man... he is my master. He stole me from my parents and... and...'_

Misaki curled into himself, opening his eyes, feeling extremely tired, _'When will this end? I want to go home...but I don't. I don't want to leave him...Why!? What the hell's so attractive about that bastard?! Why am I so drawn to him? Is it because we had sex? Is it because he told me he loved me? No... I felt it before that...' _

Misaki's thoughts disturbed him.

It was disgusting. Wrong. And selfish...he couldn't tell about his love for the other man. He just couldn't.

"And to think that...I might be...carrying your child... I can't deal with you and...that..."Misaki whispered to himself, putting a hand on his rounded stomach.

The brunet teen laid quietly for a while.

His brows furrowed as his bottom lip trembled.

_'I didn't want this... I never wanted this...'_

"You did this to me," Misaki hissed, "You stole me! And then you made me fall in love with you and allow you to fuck me! And now," Misaki looked around at the empty room, "all I have is this."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh don't hate me for the first scene.. I know it was unrealistic... but I needed that plot set up..but then again... in the manga they met pretty much the same way so yea... .<br>**


	37. Release

**Hey guys! Thank you for allll of the reviews on the last chapter! I enjoyed reading every single one! I really hope this chapter is good... Um...and YAY I am close to 700 reviews and that makes me really happy because I am just overwhelmed by the positive feedback... okay enough sap... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Miyagi pulled up into an empty parking space. The car was silent. Neither the honey-haired teen nor the elder man said a word. Shinobu's heart was pounding as his cheeks reddened. His foot nervously tapped on the floor to calm the internal anxiety that enveloped his body.<p>

_'What happens now? What the hell is he going to talk to me about? My job?My feelings? What just happened...?' _ Shinobu fiddled with the fabric of his shirt.

"We're here," Miyagi said impatiently.

He had managed to get out of the car without Shinobu noticing.

"I know!" Shinobu snapped, and unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the vehicle.

"Risako is at work," Miyagi addressed Shinobu coldly.

"So?"

"So you better tell me the whole truth," Miyagi grit his teeth.

_'Oh shit,'_ Shinobu felt cold sweat break on his forehead.

The pair walked into the building, pressing the elevator button. As the doors slowly slid shut, Shinobu turned to glare fiercely at Miyagi, "Or what?"

Ignoring the teen's questions, Miyagi said,"You and I are having a talk."

"WHY?! _What_ do you want to know _sooo_ badly, Miyagi," Shinobu hissed.

Miyagi stayed silent, until the elevator came to a stop. Shinobu and he got out, walking towards their door. The couple walked into the apartment, shutting and locking it behind them.

Finally, Miyagi hissed in a worried tone,"I know, Shu!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Admit it! You're a prostitute!"

Shinobu's cheeks heated up, as his eyes widened at the offensive name, "Am not!"

Miyagi sighed heavily and proceeded to go sit on the couch, "Shinobu come here."

"I don't want to talk," Shinobu whimpered.

"Fine! Then let's talk about something else! Something like that silly crush you keep harboring for me!"

"I don't want to talk!"

"Shinobu...please...let's just sit down and talk this all out. I can help you! You don't need to subject yourself to being a hooker! If you need money, anything..."

Miyagi stopped talking when he saw Shinobu trembling, his delicate hands clutched in fists.

"Shinobu... I'm sorry... I know you're upset," Miyagi sighed.

"Then you should stop talking!" the blond yelled, before running off into his room, slamming the door shut.

_'Oi...I fucked up again,'_ Miyagi thought to himself, mentally slapping himself.

_'He's a teen...he's lost, scared, and here I am... attacking him. But I care about him...and I want to help...'_ Miyagi furrowed his eyebrows, twiddling his thumbs.

"Help..." Miyagi muttered to himself

_'If there's anyone who needs it right now it's Hiroki...What am I doing here...trying to butt into the life of my brother in law...saying I care...but keeping a prisoner in my own home'_

And with that, all the man's thoughts were switched on the brunet who occupied their house. This had bothered him for a while. However, he, as with many things, refused to deal with it.

_'What am I doing with him? What's with the hope that I keep holding in my heart?' _Miyagi exhaled roughly, clutching his hair in his hands.

_'I love him...I love him with all my heart...but would you really keep in hostage the person that you love?'_

The 35 year old knew the answer. However, he couldn't deal with the reality of the situation.

_'I can't do this anymore...I can't keep putting him through misery,'_ Miyagi thought sadly, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

_'But I can't let him go to Akihiko... I don't want him to suffer anymore, period. Not with me, not with him... Why can't you return my feelings, Hiroki? But then again... you have that giant of yours... I guess they really do have something special... I have to fix this before Hiroki hates me even more.'_

* * *

><p>Hiroki lay on his bed, his fingers unconsciously scraping at the fabric. His eyes were glassy, tired, sleepless... He spent most of days like this now... slowly aging, trapped in a box from which he couldn't escape. Sure, there were no guards, no Master, nobody to stop him from leaving. He just couldn't do it.<p>

Now, laying on this bed, Hiroki felt like his head was going to explode. He had been thinking so much that he couldn't bear it anymore. His mind was blank, but yet countless thoughts still ran through, circling around in his mind.

_'If I leave... if I escape, where would I go? Back to Akihiko? Back to the prison which I have been trapped in for almost a year now... but which holds Nowaki... Nowaki... I want to see you so badly. I can't take it.I think about you...you are my everything and now-'_

Feeling his heart pang in his chest, Hiroki lazily got up from the bed and made it over to a small table which stood in the corner of his room. Taking a sheet of paper which he had asked of from Miyagi, Hiroki took a pencil in his shaking hand.

He had been doing this for a while now. It was a strangely satisfying coping method for the brunet. He tapped the pencil's eraser on the table, furrowing his brows.

_Dear Nowaki._

_ Yes... I'm still thinking about you...every day. Every hour. Are you alright? How are you holding up to that asshole? But I'm trying not to worry too much. I know you're strong. I know you can beat all of them...You have way more strength than you know. I believe in you. Someday you will kick Aihiko's ass and we can be free... _

_ Ah... I'm sorry I'm just rambling... I just... I miss you so much it hurts. I can't deal with this. Miyagi treats me well... but then again... that's about as good as Akihiko treating me like shit but you being there...by my side... _

_ But... what if I do come back? I will see you... But nothing will change... No... I need to find a way to leave.. to get out..._

There was a knock on the door. Hiroki dropped his pencil and quickly hid the letter in his desk, shoving it in with the rest of the letters which have accumulated over the past months.

"Come in!"

"Kamijou," Miyagi poked his head through the door, "May I please talk to you?"

Kamijou turned around and looked at Miyagi with tired eyes, "Sure."

The black-haired man slowly approached the bed, noticing Hiroki scoot farther away as he came closer.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Miyagi said in a sober tone.

"I know," Hiroki replied gruffly, turning his back to Miyagi and sighing.

"Listen... this is not working out, is it," Miyagi's voice was strained.

The younger man stayed silent, but listened keenly at the strange tone in the elder's voice.

"You haven't been happy here... I know. I'm not stupid," Miyagi took a deep breath, "You don't leave this room... you don't talk to anyone, you barely eat," the man looked over the brunet's even slimmer figure.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, intently listening to Miyagi. He couldn't help but feel just a bit saddened. He most certainly heard the pain in the elder's voice. After all the time that he's been here, he too hasn't been completely ignorant of the atmosphere. He could sense the intense love that Miyagi felt for him whenever he would talk to him, look at him, be in the same room as him...But he just couldn't return it.

_'I can't fall in love with him... I love Nowaki...But he's so sad...and I can't help but pity him... I could never love him but-' _

"Kamijou?"

"Huh?" Hiroki turned around and finally saw Miyagi's face. He could see the strain in his muscles as Miyagi tried to contain his emotions.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Hiroki listened on.

"I'm a thirty five year old man...going to be thirty-six in a few months... and I'm after a taken man...I just... I don't know what else to say but... I'm sorry."

The brunet was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that confession had just come out of Miyagi's lips like that. He brought himself to sit up and look at Miyagi's face.

_'What? He isn't acting like himself... he's so sad, and he confessed just like that?'_ Hiroki thought

Hiroki stayed silent. His brows knitted together, as his lips had no idea what to say.

"So... what comes next?" he mumbled

"I don't know," Miyagi spoke grimly.

"Uh... I'm sorry too..." Hiroki said after a while, "I know how hard it is to love someone who...doesn't really..."

"I get it," Miyagi mumbled quickly.

"I'm really, really sorry... but you know what? I know who loves you...very much."

"Believe me, I know as well," the elder sighed, furrowing his own eyebrows.

"So..."

"I don't love him back, Kamijou...I love you," Miyagi whispered the last part.

" I know..." Hiroki whispered, looking down at his hands, which writhed together from how nervous the brunet was feeling.

" Listen... you're not a...bad guy. I see how much you care about me..." Hiroki's cheeks burned from the awkward situation, but he continued on, "But I have someone...very special to me and-"

"I know. And I realized that trying to break you up was...a terrible move on my part. So... " Miyagi inhaled, as he felt tears stinging his eyes, "you're free to go."

Hiroki's eyes widened, as a slight smile crept up on his face. For a second, he wanted to hug Miyagi and thank him till infinity. He felt...unchained. However, the feeling was soon replaced by sadness.

"If only it was that easy..." Hiroki muttered, "Akihiko..."

"Oh. Well... what if I talk to him?"

"He's not letting me go... and I won't go without Nowaki... and he's not letting Nowaki leave either. No matter what. He's a sort of...help to Akihiko. He couldn't loose such a valuable prize."

"There's gotta be a way," Miyagi said with fake determination.

The elder man was feeling lower by the second. He felt Hiroki slipping through his fingers.

"Well there _is_ a way out of everything," Hiroki said in lifted spirits.

"Man... you're really happy aren't you?" Miyagi forced on a smile

Hiroki considered his response, sensing the pain that he might cause the elder, "I'm very happy, yes. But that doesn't mean that you should be miserable. Miyagi, I am _extremely_ grateful that you 'let me go' so to speak... because I still technically belong to Akihiko... But you should go out and find your own happiness. I just... I can't-"

"I know, I know. I can't force you to love me, that's for sure," Miyagi's voice was somber.

"Divorce your wife. Go out into the world and find a new love! And listen... I've thought about it just now...and...you have to send me back to Akihiko. I need to be with Nowaki," Hiroki finished cautiously.

"What?! But the way he treats you..."

"I have to make sure Nowaki's okay," the brunet's tone was resolute.

"Well... if he's valuable to Akihiko... I bet you he can't be treating him too badly... although... knowing Akihiko...he's capable of anything."

"That's why I need to be there... together with him. Send me back, please," Hiroki asked queitly.

"Kamijou... I can't put your life in danger!"

"I'll be _fine,_ Miyagi. Just send me back. Tell him I was too much of an asshole," Hiroki chuckled.

"Alright...but I have to think about how to do this," Miyagi furrowed his brows.

"Okay..."

After a few more comforting words, and a reassurance that Hiroki was now indeed free from him, Miyagi left the room. Now that this part was over, he needed to deal with something... or rather someone else once more.


	38. Troubles

**Hi everyone! Again, I am sorry for the break I took! I only got inspired two days ago and managed to type this up...I feel like this is really bad so I am sorry but I tried improving it as best as I could! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

"Agh!"

It was dark, as it has been for the entire time he had been here. Holding onto the wall with the tips of his fingers, Nowaki felt cold sweat shimmer down his back.

"Stop! Please!"

Nowaki choked, trying to accommodate for the pain that coursed throughout his whole body.

"A-ah," Nowaki inhaled sharply through his mouth as he felt himself being further torn, "P-please let go of me! I'll do any-AGH-thing you w-want,"Nowaki pleaded, his breathing uneven as he got pounded from behind.

One man was set on fucking the raven, while the other had his dick out, jerking off to the scenario.

Nowaki's face was flushed, with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

_'They just came in... didn't say anything...and-' _Nowaki's body shuddered out of pain as another thrust was delivered.

"Ooh we're not letting you go just yet, big guy," the man behind him grunted, smacking Nowaki's bare back.

The tall man hissed, shutting his eyes, and trying to shut his mind to the atrocities being done to his body.

_'It's alright... just deal with it... he'll be done soon. You've endured worse,' _Nowaki thought.

This had been a regular occurrence ever since Nowaki had arrived at Kanou's residence. Siting in the dark, day after day, fed minimally and fucked regularly. Sometimes it was Kanou, but most of the time it was other men. Nothing he wasn't accustomed to...just a more vigorous process.

"Please, please let go of me!" Nowaki screamed out, pounding his fist on the wall.

"Shut the fuck you slut, shut up or I'll fucking cut you," the abusive man seethed, pounding harder into Nowaki.

The dark-haired man looked up into the darkness, his tired eyes closing tightly as he prayed. He couldn't do anything else. He had nowhere to turn to. Nowhere to run. Nothing to live for but his love, who he missed so miserably and dearly.

Nowaki finally felt the man stiffen up, and in a second, he felt hot essence shooting up into his ass.

Nowaki froze, and finally, when the other let go of him, slid down to the floor. That's exactly when the other pervert had finished, and hot semen hit his face.

"Hah, what a whore. So worn-out and used," the fucker spit on Nowaki, mixing the sperm and saliva.

The two men, with one last laugh at Nowaki, left the room. For a brief second, Nowaki saw light as the door to his cell was opened, and then it was shut once more.

Nowaki gather himself on the floor once again, rubbing his cuff-chapped wrists. He had been briefly released for the purpose of his fucking. It wouldn't be a long time until Kanou came down and chained him again.

Nowaki had long understood: nobody was coming to rescue him. It was pointless. Pointless to scream. Pointless to beg.

_'Pointless to live anymore...' _

Nowaki's cobalt eyes widened at his own frightful thoughts.

_'No...Hiro-san... I have to get back to you. I want to see you...but I can't. My love, I want to be with you...how are you? How is Miyagi treating you...or are you back at that asshole's place?'_

The black-haired man grabbed his now-not-so-thick hair in his hands.

"Fuck!" Nowaki screamed, as he shifted a bit and felt intense pain in his back.

He was starving. His skin was a dull color, his face thin, his whole body a skeleton. Nowaki looked himself over and suddenly felt the past clashing upon him. The feelings that he felt inside so long ago, had repressed so successfully until now, had suddenly came crashing down upon him. His body, his appearance, his condition...they all were promptly catching up to him.

_'I hate you...so stupid...so worthless...you were supposed to protect him...but you've been thinking only about yourself...you were his only protector and here you are... thinking of yourself... stupid...ugly...disgusting... just look at yourself... you'd think he'd want someone like you? All whored out?' _Nowaki clenched his fists, breathing in and out heavily through his nose.

_'These thoughts are selfish...Hiro-san has it so much worse.. and here I am.. pitying myself. What a fucking loser,' _the slave reprimanded himself, shutting his eyes.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Kanou came into the room. The tall, masculine owner stood proud in front of his crouching slave. He approached Nowaki, with a look of victory in his eyes.

"I brought you some food. Eat up." Kanou set aside a bowl.

Kanou looked into Nowaki's eyes and smirked, "How're you liking your new home? I heard you stirred up some trouble with Akihiko. He was pretty lenient with you, wouldn't you say?"

After a pause, Kanou bent down to Nowaki's ear and whispered in a conniving manner, "Well don't expect that from me. Pull some shit with me and I'll make you regret it," Kanou smirked, his breath enveloping Nowaki's hot ear.

The man exited the room, leaving his slave stunned and trembling. With shaking hands, he picked up his meal, taking a sip of the liquid. Automatically, the poor man gagged, spitting it out. His master had given him semen in a bowl as a meal.

_'Fucking bastard,'_ Nowaki thought heatedly.

His stomach growled. The man hadn't eatten in days.

Scrunching his face in disgust, Nowaki took the plate, throwing it across the pitch-black room, hearing it shatter against the wall. Surprised at his free hands, Nowaki gathered himself again, and slept, once again pursued by his devilish nightmares.

* * *

><p>Hot water dripped down his body. It felt so nice after days of just sitting in his cell. The brunet lathered his hair breathing in the sweet smell of shampoo. He felt his whole body melt at the feeling of water streaming down his body, washing away all the filth of the chamber, as well as his inner demons. As Misaki's lathered hands traveled down his body,Misaki suddenly stopped at his stomach. His brows furrowed, and his green eyes shut. He felt a small firm bump form on his belly.<p>

_'Is this really true? What...what do I do if I really am...ugh it's unthinkable!'_

Misaki's thoughts suddenly went back to a conversation that his parents had once had with him.

_'Misaki...you're different. You...well...'_

_ 'I think what your mother is trying to tell you is that you're..the best way to put it is, I guess,...half male and half female.'_

_ 'How?! What are you talking about?' _

_ 'I know Misaki, I know this is hard to take in. But you have to understand...' Misaki's father said-_

_ 'You're different. You musn't tell anyone, Misaki. They will laugh at you...would you want that? You're...messed up and-'_

_ 'Ayame! What are you saying! He will have a normal life..I will make sure of it!'_

Misaki opened his eyes, feeling a wetness of his own start streaming down his cheeks. They had really sold him...they had traded him in here.

_'Had mother ever even wanted me? No...of course she did! I was her only son...she...she just sold me here for financial reasons...' _the teen tried so hard to make up an excuse for his own cruel mother, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't come up with one.

_'You were right...aren't you happy?!' _

"Now you have me, you have me..." Misaki lowered his head, "and my heart..."

_'And yet I can't help but hate you... hate you and love you...how could this possibly ever work?'_

Misaki turned off the shower, which had started to get cooler. He stood there, rubbing his arms, as shivers ran up and down his bony spine. Dressing himself in the clothes which turned into rags, Misaki exited the shower room. Standing next to the door, he debated going back to his room. He couldn't stand the thought of locking himself up in that cell again. However, he feared the never-ending darkness of the corridor. Finally, with a heavy sign, Misaki slid himself down against the door,gathering his wet head in his hands.

_'When is this going to end?'_

* * *

><p><em>"Misaki, would you pass me my cigarettes?"<em>

_ The brunet looked annoyed and rolled his eyes, "why don't you get them by yourself?" he mummbled_

_ "Because if you come over here then I could just bend you over the couch and fuck you," Akihiko answered his boyfriend, smirking to himself as he read the newspaper in front of him._

_ Almost being able to feel the blush on Misaki's face, the man tilted his head back and pouted at Misaki, "please, my love?"_

_ "Ugh," Misaki groaned, grabbing the coffee mug in defeat. _

_ Cautiously, the teen brought it up to his boyfriend, who eyed him artfully from the couch. _

_ "Here," Misaki set it on the table, and was about to dash away, if not for the older man._

_ The silver-haired man had grabbed Misaki's wrist, bringing him on top of himself._

_ Misaki tensed up for a moment, but then his face melted into a warm smile, "Why do you do this to me so early in the morning?"_

_ He bent down, until his lips were centimeters apart from Usami's, "You know I can't resist you," the brunet whispered, a gleam in his eyes, bringing his lips close to Usami's. _

Akihiko's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Shit," he muttered, his sleep-dazed mind figuring out that his dream wasn't a reality.

"Shit."

"Fuck," Akihiko sat up in bed, gathering his head into his hands.

He felt his heart pang in his chest. He still felt the warmness and sweetness of Misaki's breath on his lips.

"Why... why can't it be like this?" Akihiko whispered bitterly, shutting his eyes.

_'I'll never have you...will I?'_


	39. Rain

**Hello everyone! I hope this chapter is okay... it's not the best but I will improve! I just wanted to post this today! Happy Thanksgiving...even though I just missed it... it's literally 12 am... ANYWAYS! As always, please enjoy and leave feed back! Love yous!**

* * *

><p>Risako sat at her office, tapping her pen on the table. The nervous tatter of the writing utensil echoed around the room.<p>

"Can you please stop that?" a woman hissed on her right

"I'm sorry," Risako mumbled to her coworker, biting her lip nervously.

_'It's been months...and he still hasn't said anything...That jerk is still living in our house... although I don't see much of him...they're probably fucking when I'm not home!'_

Risako felt her breath quicken at these painful thoughts.

_'He doesn't care... so I stopped pressing the issue...'_

The brunette exhaled sharply, furrowing her delicate brows, bringing her head down onto her arms.

_'I hate this... I hate him...that whore...'_

The woman felt herself tremble with emotion as tears fought to fall from her eyes. She was exhausted. All these months, after constantly bickering with her husband she just gave up. Hiroki barely came out of his room, and as far as she knew, the two didn't really socialize. She never understood what he was doing in their house. She was too afraid to ask her husband.

_'Why is he still in our house? Where the hell did he come from?'_

She'd often wanted to scream at her husband.  
>Hit him.<p>

Curse him out.

Leave...

But she couldn't.

_'I love you, you dumb ass...and here you are, cheating left and right, not giving a damn... am I the only one who cares about this relationship?' For two years I've been loving you, faithful, when you hadn't given back the even a bit of the same in return. _

_ 'I can't leave you... I wouldn't be able to live alone...without you...even though... living with you is almost like being alone...' _

Risako looked at the watch, exhaling with relief. She carefully got up, straightening her uniform, and politely bowing to her colleagues.

"Risako," the woman jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "is everything alright?"

Eri, a woman with long black hair and gentle blue eyes, was looking at Risako with slight concern on her eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine! Why'd you ask?" Risako smiled, her eyes betraying the anxiety she really felt.

"Well... you don't look too well...you look very..tired," the curious woman tilted her head, offering a small sympathetic smile.

Risako felt like Eri knew. Everyone knew. The whole world could see right through her.

"Listen...is it Yoh? Has he been treating you alright? If he's doing anything-"

"He's fine!" the brunet hissed, "Why would you think that?" Risako muttered, looking around to see if anyone had decided to listen in.

"I don't know Risako but... you never look happy anymore," Eri whispered.

The brunet stayed silent. She knew that it was true. She hasn't been happy... hasn't been happy for those two years that she's been married...

_'I love him so much...and he can never give me back that love.'_

Risako stared off into the distance, feeling painful tugs at her battered heart.

"Risako...uh... I have to go but if anything ever- if you ever need to talk just call me," the colleague offered, giving Risako one last sympathetic look and hurrying off home.

_'Miyagi's probably still at work... Shinobu...probably at his job... and Kamijou...still in my house,' _Risako thought, getting her coat and umbrella.

The spring rains have plagued the city for weeks, but the young woman preferred this weather. It helped her clear her head. The air smelled of freshness, as Risako stepped outside. Her office was pretty close to their home, so she got there within ten minutes of walking.

* * *

><p>Quietly, the brunette stepped into the apartment. Her grey eyes looked around, confirming no one was home. She tried not to make a sound to preserve the quietness of her living quarters, but suddenly heard some rustling in the kitchen.<p>

"Kamijou?" she called out anxiously.

Hiroki froze, getting some food from the fridge. His heart dropped a bit. In all reality, the man had a strange, slight fear of the wife of his suitor. She seemed like she wanted to strangle him.

"Yes?" he called out cautiously.

"Oh, thank God it's you," Risako mumbled to herself, her cheeks gaining a slight uncomfortable blush.

The slender man cautiously peeked out of the kitchen, staring at the woman who had entered the apartment. He was holding a soup that she had made.

Feeling oddly shy, Hiroki appeared from the corner, "Uh...may I take this..if it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not," Risako murmured, just loud enough for the "slave" to hear.

There was a long period of silence between the two acquaintances.

"Listen...I'm...sorry. I don't know why you hate me, but I can kinda guess...so... I apologize for the inconvenience," Hiroki's brows were deeply furrowed.

Risako's eyes widened at the admission. Even though broken, Hiroki always seemed like such a arrogant man in her eyes.

In truth, Hiroki would have never made such an admission. His pride would never have allowed him to...but that was back then. Now, with all the circumstances that life had hurled at him, pride, while still present, wasn't something that was a top priority for Hiroki.

Another thing was that he felt for Risako. He didn't know her. He didn't particularly like her either, as she had, upon their first meeting, made her dislike of him quite clear. However, he saw it in her eyes. Saw how tired and sad she was. Her husband was unfaithful, and their whole relationship had an air of falseness around it.

"I...I don't know what to say Kamijou...after I...heard...you and my husband I just..." Risako bit her lip, as she felt anger pent up inside of her, replacing all other emotions.

"Wait a minute...you heard? Heard what?"

"Kamijou.. don't mistake me for an idiot, please," Risako hissed.

Brown eyes widened as it finally hit him.

_'She heard... that night... I was so...out of control and I let Miyagi...' _Hiroki's cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"I heard you two! And I tried..." Risako inhaled sharply, "tried _so hard_ to just... let it go! I've tried talking to him, begging him to tell me the truth. But no one in this goddamned house would open their mouths! Everybody fucking knew what was going on and no one told me! How many times has Miyagi had sex with you? How many more times did you two fuck around in _our _bed, huh?! _Tell me!_" Risako slowly sank down on her knees, screaming, sobbing, and hiding her crying face with her face.

Hiroki's eyes widened at the outburst. He had no idea of what to do.

_'What is she talking about? Miyagi hadn't touched me ever since that night! What could have messed her up so much? Is it possible that Miyagi had done this to her before...? With other men... other women?'_

Hiroki approached the sobbing woman slowly, kneeling down besides her. For a moment he just sat there, as the poor woman wept into her hands. Then slowly, awkwardly, the brunet put a hand on the woman's quivering back.

"Don't touch me you slut," Risako seethed, breaking down once more.

The word pained Hiroki deeply. She knew what he was. Undeniably, somehow she must have found out _who_ he was. However, he couldn't help but see where she was coming from. Being a man of deep analysis, he could see himself in her position. If he had been in the dark all these years, with a man who barely seemed to care, he would have undoubtably had the same reaction.

"Takatsuki...I am...I am a man of honesty. Come," he stood up, gently pulling the distressed woman up off of the floor, "Do you mind talking for a bit? I made tea..."

Risako glared at the man sitting across from her.

"Risako-san... I can't begin to imagine what you went through... I know what you must be thinking. Who is this asshole living in my house?" Hiroki chuckled awkwardly, "I am...held captive. By a man who is also in ownership of my...partner. Miyagi was kind enough to rescue me... and while yes," the man looked down uncomfortably at his hands, "we had...engaged in certain...relations... it was nothing too serious. And it never happened besides that one time..so please, do not hate me... I am a sad man. I really shouldn't be here but Miyagi-san has been kind enough to offer me shelter and so has your brother."

Risako was listening intently. She couldn't help but actually _believe _him. The sincerity of his voice, the distant pain that the slave expressed, really touched Risako.

"S-so, you're telling me," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "that you're somebody's...slave?"

"...Yes," sighed the man.

"Then how did you meet my husband?"

Here, Hiroki's cheeks burned with shame, "At a...club. He's friends with my master."

The word "master" really disturbed the young woman. She didn't know that such things actually existed. She hadn't known of the cruelty of the world.

"And he is?"

"Usami Akihiko."

"...I see. Is there any way of getting...away? And your partner was that man right? I remember him... that time they...took him," Risako finished quietly, sipping on the hot tea.

"I don't think there is a way...but if there is, I would give anything to do so. And yes, Kusama Nowaki is my...boyfriend. We've been together for years and then... we just ended up in a cell. Trapped like animals really.

The young woman started to see the whole picture now. The pieces fit together. This man, who she despised with passion, started to look...human to her. He wasn't a monster who'd stolen her husband from her. He was a man, trapped to deep in the vines of his life, that he had no choice but to grab onto anything that would offer him a way out.

"How long have you been under the...ownership, if I may say so, of Usami?"

"...To be honest, I have lost track of the time...by now it would have to be about a year...hah. It's funny how much can change during the course of a few months... this year...had really changed me," Hiroki said the last part to himself.

"I'm really...really sorry," Risako whispered, "the way I've treated you...it's...disgusting."

"It-It's fine," the brunet quickly said, uncomfortable with this level of intimacy.

Someone was actually _apologizing_ to him when he himself had fucked up so many times.

"...I am the one who should ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry that your husband and I...erm...were together. I don't quite recall what had happened that night but I was really..." Hiroki furrowed his brows, "out of line. I knew he was married and yet...it just happened. Something came over me...I am also to blame and I have no idea of how I'll face Nowaki in the future," as soon as the man had mentioned his lover, his voice died down.

_'I feel so disgusted with myself,'_ Hiroki thought sadly.

After a lengthy pause, Risako smiled gently, "Don't be so hard on yourself...Kamijou. My husband had...done these sort of things before...I guess you were just one of those who he took advantage of..."

Hiroki furrowed his brows.

_'Taken advantage of? Had Miyagi ever really...loved me?'_

Hiroki didn't know whether to feel pain or relief. All those proclamations of endless devotion from Miyagi's side had left their mark somewhere deep in Hiroki's heart. He had never been so pursued, other than by Nowaki, and it just made him...feel good about himself for once.

"Kamijou?"

"Y-yes...Takatsuki...I'm really glad we were able to talk things out. I just... before I go...I have to tell you... I feel nothing for your husband. Please don't think that my feelings are mutual with his. I am, truly very sorry," Hiroki finished quietly, standing up, taking his bowl, and leaving Risako alone in the kitchen.

The woman didn't know how to feel. At that moment, everything was just so...overwhelming. She could do nothing but sit there as little droplets started to fall down her cheeks like spring rain.


	40. Gratitude

**Hello guys! Im back! How is everyone? I'm sorry... I just haven't been feeling up to writing but then all of a sudden inspiration just hit me! I'll get back into it I promise! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Miyagi paced nervously around the kitchen, listening to the long, drawn-out beeps on the phone. Finally, they ceased, and he heard his friend's voice.

"Hey, Akihiko!"

"Hello, Miyagi," answered the master's cool, emotionless tone.

"...Long time since we've last spoken, heh," Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck, pressing the cellphone in between his ear and shoulder as he prepared dinner.

"Yea, old man. Where did you go? I thought you'd died out on me," Akihiko remarked, his voice muffled by what Miyagi assumed was a cigarette.

"Listen...I need to talk to you... this thing with Hiroki, it's not..." Miyagi's voice died out slowly. The raven scratched the back of his head.

He hadn't really planned on what he was going to say. What lie would return Hiroki to his master unharmed.

Akihiko chuckled on the other end of the line, "What, not good enough in bed for you?"

The elder winced at the remark which had so casually slipped from his friend's lips, "No, no it's nothing...like that. It's just that... I think..." Miyagi's brows flew up, as his thoughts finally clicked, "my wife is onto me."

"Oh is she now," Akihiko acted surprised.

_'Well obviously she noticed... you can't hide anything from her," _Akihiko thought to himself in amusement.

"Alright so when do you want me to take him?"

Hearing the indifference in the silverette's voice, Miyagi frowned deeply. All of a sudden, fury washed over him. The ignorance of the situation, the fact that Akihiko understood nothing of what he was doing, what he was submerging these people into...

"I don't want you to just _take him_!" Miyagi barked suddenly.

The man on the other line, jerked back a bit, hearing the harsh tone of his perhaps only friend.

"Then what _do_ you want me to do?" he hissed.

"I want you to return Kusama Nowaki out of the hell you put him in," Miyagi said sternly.

Silver brows flew up in shock, "What is it to you, Miyagi?"

"Return him," Miyagi repeated in the same tone, set on doing what was right.

_'I will make you happy again, Hiroki..'_

"Miyagi, what's with you? You haven't called at all in weeks, and now you're just demanding that I return this fucker who really screwed me over-"

Miyagi looked around the room and making sure nobody was in the room, he whispered, "Hiroki is miserable, man. He's not eating, not speaking, and frankly, I am worried sick about him. I-"

"Do you still love him?" Akihiko asked suddenly

"Yes," Miyagi asked, his cheeks flushing a bit at how fast the response came out of him.

"...I see... So you love him too much to keep him, is that it?" Akihiko smirked, shaking his head. His friend was so easy to read more often times than not.

"Uh...Akihiko, don't sound so..." Miyagi trailed off again, not really sure of what to say to his condescending friend.

"I knew it," Akihiko said surely, lighting another cigarette, "You know... you're such a romantic at heart," suddenly his tone darkened, "Playing matchmaker for my property? I bet you Hiroki's the one who convinced you to ask me to bring Kusama back, didn't he?"

"Well... not-"

"Did he not?" Akihiko asked innocently, fuming on the inside, "Since when are you such a fucking angel, huh?!"

"I'm not, but I see how much Hiroki's suffering...And Nowaki... I can't even fathom on what's going on with him... or if you're even keeping track of him at this point. I just... what are you even doing anymore, man? You don't need this..." Miyagi grew quiet as he heard Akihiko's uneven breathing over the line.

The silver-haired man put his hand to his mouth, his cigarette falling to the floor. His own best friend was telling him this.

_'What are you doing Yoh, stop it...Stop trying to break through to me...'_

"Don't you have that Misaki kid now? What's up with him? Didn't you tell me that you were in love with him?What happened to that? You're spending all your time hating the world, when the solution is right in front of you! Open your eyes, Akihiko! Go after him, and make him yours! Find a fucking purpose in life, man and stop focusing all your rage on these people!"

"I thought you were different. I thought you'd understand," Akihiko grit his teeth.

"I did! But I didn't really understand what you were doing to these people!"

"...You think I don't understand? You think," Akihiko seethed, "that I don't fucking understand?"

Miyagi furrowed his brows, "Well obviously not. I don't see you letting them go," the man pointed out carefully.

Akihiko swallowed thickly, "Listen, I have to go...I'll...talk to you soon."

Miyagi panicked, "W-wait! What about Kamijou and Kusama!?"

"What about them," Akihiko's voice was starting to break.

"Bring them back to you...they deserve to be with each other..." Miyagi felt a pang in his heart, "they really do."

"...I have to think about it. Bye."

"Wait! What is there to think about?!" Miyagi asked, exasperated.

"I made a deal with Kanou... I can't just take Nowaki back... and plus, why the fuck would I? That whore-"

"You made him a whore, Akihiko," Miyagi stated coldly.

"Good bye Miyagi," Akihiko hissed, hitting the "end call" button.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, turning around to go back into his room. His heart dropped as he saw Hiroki standing behind him.

The brunet was trembling, his lean frame hunched over, as if he looked down on the ground.

"Th-thank you," the brunet whispered, fighting back the tears that swelled in his eyes.

In his many years of existence, Hiroki had never seen a stranger's kindness as he had today. He was going home...home to his cell, but there was a chance that Nowaki was going to be there.

_'He sacrificed his love for me for me to be happy...happy...That's the first time I really felt this way since I've seen Nowaki...What a cherishable feeling it is...'_

"Hiroki, how much of that did you hear?" Miyagi spoke quietly.

"All of it," Hiroki said, his voice shaky.

The two men stood staring at each other, each slightly bewildered.

"Hiroki, I'm trying so hard...trying to fix the mistake of taking you...I'm sorry. I was really selfish. I didn't think about your feelings. When I first saw you, I became so infatuated with you that I just lost my mind," Miyagi struggled with his words, feeling guilt clash over him.

Hiroki stood there, cheeks blazing, embarrassed out of his mind.

"Stop, stop Miyagi! I- I'm not a person who you should be apologizing to! You...you saved me! You took me out of Akihiko's grasp and gave me a normal-or at least a more normal life at your home! I am sorry, because you've devoted yourself to me and I can't return those feelings," Hiroki paused, when a revelation hit him, "We've already had this conversation," he chuckled, "And even so, I had to say that once more. Your life is miserable, I know, I see it. But give him a chance," Hiroki smiled sympathetically.

The black-haired man's brows flew up in surprise.

"Yea, Shinobu really likes you. I see it in his eyes. And even though he's very young, I feel that his feelings might be genuine. And while I'm in no way encouraging teacher-student affairs, I just think-"

Hiroki was cut off, as Miyagi's lips connected with his for a brief moment. Miyagi's kiss was gentle, kind, longing, and a farewell notice.

As soon as Miyagi separated his lips from Hiroki, his face reddened immensely, "I-I-I'm so, so sorry! I couldn't...you just... I really am in love with you."

Hiroki smiled sadly at the man who had so unreasonably fallen in love with him, "I'm really not worthy of your love..."

Miyagi swallowed thickly, "I will call Akihiko tomorrow and ask him if he's made up his mind. Regardless, I'm getting you and your giant back together," Miyagi said seriously.

"Thank you," Hiroki said sincerely, looking into the sad, blue pools of Miyagi's stormy eyes.

"Don't thank me... I should have done it a long time ago...my selfishness-"

"We are all selfish more often than not," Hiroki smiled at Miyagi.

"Listen... Hiroki...when you leave I-"

"You better keep me updated Miyagi! Tell me all about how that brat's plans to dominate you end up," Hiroki chuckled, seeing Miyagi's face light up.

"I really do love you," Miyagi said quietly.

"I know," Hiroki said sadly, and went around Miyagi to taste whatever he was making in the pot.

"Vegetable congee, just for you," Miyagi said quickly.

"Thank you," Hiroki hummed as he approved the delicious rice porridge, "Hmm... I bet Risako will be ecstatic when she learns I'm leaving," the brunet mused.

"Let's wait till tomorrow. You never know with Akihiko," the elder warned.

"True. Alright! I think it's ready. Do you want me to call Risako and Shinobu to dinner?"

"Shinobu's not here," Miyagi said, his voice growing cold.

"Really? Then where the hell is he?"

"Out," Miyagi said curtly, moving out of the kitchen as a sudden rage consumed him.

Hiroki was left in the kitchen as he stared, concerned at Miyagi.


	41. Saved Again

**So yea...This happened... just about when I was about to give up...It's shitty, I know... but it was something... Uh... I'm really embarrassed about this whole no update thing, but nothing came to me, and just everything that was happening kinda killed the desire to write for me... But hopefully, this will help me recover... I am so, so sorry...**

* * *

><p>Walking through the club, Shinobu slightly nodded his head along with the loud music.<p>

_'Welcome home, Shinobu,'_ the teen thought miserably, as he exhaled in exhaustion.

He hadn't slept for days, had barely eaten, and the tense atmosphere at home wasn't helping either.

"Oh my boy!"

Shinobu's veins ran cold, as his whole body froze. The teen slowly turned around, coming face to face with his stubby boss. The mere sight of this man had caused Shinobu to break down completely, in the past.

"Kenshin," Shinbou tried to greet his boss as nonchalantly as possible.

"How are you doing today...on your day _off_?" Kenshin asked, curiosity oozing through his words.

"Just came here! Nothing much to do at home!" Shinobu yelled over the music

"Ah...I see." Kenshin was about to walk off, but then an idea struck him, "Shinobu, I know it's your day off... but I wanted to discuss something with you for a while and, well, here's the opportunity."

"What is it?" Shinobu asked, slightly annoyed that he was spending more time with this asshole than necessary.

"I know you need money, my boy."

The blond _really _ hated when Kenshin called him that.

"What's your point?"

"Well...you know... besides your raise, I feel like you would benefit from more money," Kenshin smirked, "you don't like living at home with that pesky sister of yours, do you? What if... you lived here? And as for the rent, don't worry about it! Just once in a while you know...do what you did the other night... or, if you feel too uncomfortable with that.. you know, if you're not comfortable with strangers, there's an even better job for you! What if," Kenshin grabbed the tense boy by his shoulders, "you did private shows!"

The blonde shook with anger, "W-why me, boss? W-why do you have your sights set on me?"

"Because, my boy, you are the _star_ of this club! Since you've done that little trick, my club has been overwhelmed with new customers!"

_'The star of a strip club...great fucking achievement,'_ Shinobu scolded himself mentally, wanting to hurt himself for sinking so low.

"You said something about living here? What if I can afford the rent, you know, with money?"

"Uh... I guess that would be fine too," grumbled the owner, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go and enjoy the rest of my evening."

"Sure, sure... just don't forget my offer!"

"I-"

"Just think about it!"

Shinobu shrugged off the chubby hands still holding on to his shoulders, and made it over to the bar.

"Oh... you again," the bar tender shot at the blonde, "What do you want, brat?"

"What do you think?" Shinobu spat back.

The man sighed, "Very well. Which would you like, _sir_?"

"Uh...w-whatever," Shinobu spat back, nervousness evident in his voice.

All he really wanted to do was get drunk.

The bartender poured him something, pushing the glass to him. Looking quizzically at the drink, Shinobu took a hit, attempting to down it. The poor boy choked, nearly spitting out the liquid as the bitter taste and sting of alcohol reached his throat. He ignored the burn, taking more small sips out of his glass.

"Give me another one while you're at it," Shinobu ordered, and saw the bartender chuckle, while pouring him another drink.

After about two glasses, Shinobu felt himself distancing from his own body. His thoughts wondered away from his body, away from the bar, away from his life.

_'Miyagi...you're such a dumb-ass. This is all because of you... here I am, drunk out of my mind,' _Shinobu took another swig of the glass as the initial shock of the booze on his body had gone away.

The young man furrowed his brows, as he fought back the tears at the thought of the man he loved.

_'I have literally zero chance with him... he said it himself...he doesn't want me... he just wants that Kamijou. Hung up on his like some- like I am on him. I can't live with them anymore. It's just too fucking painful. Every day...seeing Risako's face, his face, Kamijou... just..'_

"I can't," Shinobu hiccuped.

"Excuse me?" asked the man behind the bar

"I'm sowwy, caaan I get anuder onee?"

Taking the glass, Shinobu made it into the crowd of dancing people. It was the strippers break. Slowly, the blonde, drink in hand, stumbled and bobbed his head to whatever song was playing. His vision was hazy, as his body moved on its own accord. Tears began to wet his cheeks, as he desperately tried to forget those ocean-blue eyes which haunted him. He felt himself being rubbed up against sweating bodies. He loved it.

Through his drunken state, Shinobu felt somebody grab his arm, and pull him close. The teen felt another man's body envelope around him, and start moving his hips against him. He should have said no. Should've run. Shoved the man away.

_'The warmness...it's so comforting...'_

Shinobu leaned back and began moving his own hips in accord to the music. He could tell that the man behind him was a lot taller than he was, and better built. Hands gripped his hips and led him along in their dance.

_'Fuck you, Miyagi...if you can have fun with your little fuck buddy, so can I"_

Shinobu put his hands up to touch the man, feeling a bit of a rough scruffle on his face. Half-lidded eyes looked up at the stranger's face, making it out to be quite handsome in his distorted brain. His eyes were an icy blue, as piercing as a blade.

Shinobu closed his eyes, absorbing the loud music all around him. It put him in a sort of trance, as his body was spun around, dancing, or really grinding, with the mysterious stranger.

He felt a murmur next to his ear, not hearing exactly what the man was saying. His voice was so warm, so inviting, Shinobu just nodded his head. He didn't know where he was being led. His feet stumbled by themselves, moving past the sweating bodies, and before he knew it, they were outside. Fresh air hit Shinobu's red face, making his mind clear up a bit.

"Where we goin'?" Shinobu asked the man

"Where you told me you wanted to go," the man answered, dragging Shinobu across the street, until they came to a black, sleek car.

The man grabbed the blonde, and threw him into the backseat. He climbed in himself, and loomed over Shinobu, "You're certainly hot for a minor," the black-haired man breathed.

Shinobu crinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol, so close to his face. Now, in the light, the man hadn't looked half as appealing as he did on the dance floor.

_'Whatever. Miyagi, you'll see what you're missing out on!' _Shinobu closed his eyes as the man began to kiss his pale neck, and stroke his sides.

Completely wasted, Shinobu wrapped his arms around the man's neck, as the other bit hard into his skin.

He felt the buttons on his shirt being undone, slowly, one by one.

_'That's what you get Miyagi. Being reckless...just what he hates. Good.'_

The man stared down at Shinobu, expecting him to make his move. Shinobu felt his hands shaking, as adrenaline rushed through him, "W-what are we gonna do?"

"Have some fun, you sexy little thing," the man said in a heavy American accent.

_'A foreigner...' _Shinobu thought to himself, as the man started taking off his shirt.

Reaching into the pocket of his dark-blue jeans, the man took out a small packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, and holding it open for Shinobu.

"Sniff."

"W-what?" Shinobu's eyes widened as he stared at the powder in the ripped packet.

"What a sly slut," the man smirked, puling Shinobu up, "Pretending to be so innocent."

The teen furrowed his brows in confusion, "W-what? Dude, are you oka-"

Shinobu was smacked across the face. Hard.

"What the fuck?!"

"Sniff this you little shit," the man ordered, sternly.

He reached over Shinobu, locking the car.

"What is this!? Let me go you sick bastard!"

"Coke. Now snort."

Shinobu felt his blood run cold. His brain wasn't processing whatever the hell was going on. His whole body chilled, as he tried to push past his offender in the small car. He tried to open the doors, but it was useless. He was trapped.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Wait, wait! There's some things that I won't do," Shinobu held his hands in front of himself defensively, as his voice trembled.

"Slut will do what I tell him to do," the man whispered into Shinobu's ear, biting hard.

"S-stop!"

Shinobu felt his hands gripped in a tight lock, as the man continued to leave his mark on his skin. The teen felt tears slide down his cheeks. He was scared shitless. He had nowhere to run, nobody would hear him if he screamed. He was trapped.

"P-please... I'll pay you, I have money. J-just don't touch me!"

"I don't need your money," the man said coldly, as his hands traveled downward.

"STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Shinobu was sobbing.

"Can't let the slut go without showing him a good time, now can I?"

Once again, the man put the cocaine in front of Shinobu's red face. In panic, the boy swat his head, the only usable part of his body at the moment, at the drug-filled packet, spilling the powder all over the car.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the man screeched, looking in horror at the small specks on his carseat and floor, "Do you have any _fucking_ idea how much that shit cost me?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Listen, I'll...I'll get you new drugs! Just please, please let me go!"

Shinobu had no idea what he was saying. He just needed to find a way out.

"Ohh nooo you're not getting out now," the man's twisted smile sent shivers down Shinobu's spine.

* * *

><p>"Ugh shit. Shit shit shit shit.. What club did he work at?" Miyagi sped along the empty roads, looking left and right.<p>

He knew the general location of that club, but not the exact, and his GPS seemed to have broken.

"Fuck, Shinobu you little shit. Making me go out this late, because you decide to get mad at me," Miyagi ran a hand through his hair, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

_'Man... that boy's got his priorities all screwed up... but then again, so do I...' _

Opening up the window to let the smoke out of the car, Miyagi breathed in the fresh air.

_'I need a plan of action...what the fuck do I do when I finally get there?'_

That plan never came, as Miyagi pressed on the gas, and the car roared on.

It took the man about 30 minutes to finally find the specific bar. Without caring about the parking, Miyagi practically jumped out of his car, and stormed into the club. There were strippers working the poles, and the stench of sweat, alcohol, and weed clogged his nostrils.

Pushing past the bodies, Miyagi searched for anyone who looked like they were in charge of the hell hole.  
><em>'Fuuuck... where the hell is he?' <em>

He finally found the bar, and tried to look casual.

"Hey."

The bartender didn't turn around.

"Hey!" Miyagi raised his voice considerably.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen a kid here? Blondish-golden hair? Grey eyes? Works as a stripper? Shinobu?"

The bartender thought for a moment and then his brows flew up, "Yea! He was here about 40 minutes ago! I think he went onto the dance floor.

"Fuck!" Miyagi exlaimed in exhaustion

_'How am I supposed to find him now?' _

The booming music was starting to give Miyagi a headache. He rubbed his temples, as his mind raced.

He began cruising through the dance floor, trying to locate the golden locks.

_'Why did I ever let him leave?'_

* * *

><p>Shinobu's eyes were shut, as hot breath and heated hands roamed his body. The car was heating up.<p>

_'Thank God he's just making out with me...all my clothes are still here...' _Shinobu stared up at the car ceiling,

The teen tried to block out the panting of the man on top of him, because the louder the man got, the more terrified the blonde became that this was going to go too far.

He had more than once slapped himself mentally for dancing with this fuck.

_'Stupid fucking Miyagi... making me loose my head just like that... please, please someone, anyone...'_

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Shinobu was suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs, banging the car windows with his hands, and pushing the man off of him. All the while, his captor was slapping him, punching the breath out of him so the "brat" would shut up.

Grabbing a hold on both of his hands, the American finally put his large hand on Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu felt the ever-growing panic in his body, and bit the hand, but to no avail. Letting go on Shinbou's hands and mouth, the man brought his hands to Shinbou's neck.

"Shut your fucking mouth you lousy piece of shit," he hissed, watching the teen gasp for air.

"P-please l-let me go," Shinobu gasped, as the hands around his neck continued to suffocate him.

"No, no, no... not after all the shit you've caused me... Why'd you even come to this fucking place huh?" the older man smirked, "if you weren't intending on being fucked."

Shinobu's eyes widened, as his hands desperately tried to pry off the claws around his already-bruised neck.

He felt his senses leaving him, felt himself float upwards, and then all of a sudden being slammed back down. He gasped as oxygen finally filled his lungs. He jerked up, looking with terrified, teary eyes at the elder.

"What do you want from me?!" Shinobu whimpered.

The man sat up, cocking his head, "The question is, what did _you_ want when you ground yourself against me you little slut?"

"I-I didn't want anything... J-just to dance!"

"Right, right... slut just wanted to dance..."

"Please, please, _please_ let me go... I'll give you money...give you all of it, so you can buy more coke or whatever, and just let me go," Shinobu was blabbering, pleading with the man until he saw something from the corner of his eye.

There was a tall man standing at a distance, smoking, and tapping his foot. Shinobu saw this as his chance.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Shinobu was once again banging his hands against the car, and feeling the man grabbing him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh this is fucking pointless...' <em>Miyagi though to himself as he pushed through the mass of sweat on the dance floor.

_'Where the fuck are you, brat? Don't you know how much trouble you're getting yourself and me into?'_

The fresh air hit the black-haired man's face, as he inhaled the fresh, night air. In the parking lot, there were only a few cars, and Miyagi observed the night for any signs of the brat. Then, he saw something. A hand against a window of one of the cars.

Miyagi furrowed his brows and cautiously approached the vehicle, his feet carrying him faster and faster as the hand in the window seemed to be hitting the window repeatedly. No sound was heard from inside the car.

_'Maybe there's nothing to this? Just two sleaze-balls fucking in a car?'_ Miyagi cringed, as he crept behind the car, not wanting to witness fornication at it's finest

However, curiosity and worry finally got to the man, as he decided to, as non-nonchalantly as he could, knock against the car. What he saw next made his stomach twist in knots. Shinobu's bruised and bloody face looked at his desperately from the window, as his mouth was wide with what Miyagi assumed was screaming.

Automatically, Miyagi swung his fist back, and hit the window with all his might. There wasn't even a single crack.

"Open the door you fucking dick!" Miyagi yelled at whoever did this to Shinobu, as he assumed he was still in the van, "Oh you don't know what's coming to you, you fucking prick!"

Miyagi checked the doors. Locked. Suddenly his blood ran cold as he stared into the blue eyes of his brother-in-law's captor.

Miyagi saw no other way to do this. Hurriedly, his hands sweating, he dialed for the police. The man inside the van saw this, and automatically opened the door, pushing Shinobu out. As soon as the black-haired man saw the asshole who had done God-knows-what to Shinobu, he forced the car door open, and got in, punching the man in his jaw.

"Hey man! What the fuck? This little slut wanted it," the American's voice was pained, as he looked up at Miyagi with the piercing blue gaze.

Shinobu observed the scene with horror, as the memory of him and Miyagi in that alley way surrounded his mind.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you messed with the wrong man," Miyagi seethed, and delivered another unexpected punch to the captor's face.

"He fucking wanted it, dude! He was all grinding up against me in that club! And who the fuck _are_ you?! Who gives you the right to-"

Miyagi began to walk away, dragging Shinobu, who had started wailing at this point, to his car.

"Exactly what the _fuck_ were you thinking, Shinobu?" Miyagi was furious, and Shinobu trembled at the sheer loathing in Miyagi's voice.

"I...I..." Shinobu was shaking uncontrollably, completely overwhelmed by the car incident, and Miyagi's ferocious voice.

"You what?" Miyagi sput around as they approached his car, "You thought that _this_" Miyagi motioned to the club,"was a good idea? Are you fucking nuts?! Why is it that every so often I have to drive off to some shady place and get you?!"

"You-you didn't have to I-I-I w-was f-fine," Shinobu cried and stuttered in fear.

"Oh yea? I see how fine you are," Miyagi motioned to Shinobu's un-zipped fly and unbuttoned shirt, and the bruise marks on his neck with venom in his voice.

"M-Miyagi... I'm sorry! I don't know what to say! I'm so grateful that you just happened to be here... or that you went looking for me," Shinobu clung to the elder's jacket, "I was so, so scared. I thought that he would...that he would..." the teen was blubbering, as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Miyagi saw this, and automatically pulled the younger man into a tight hug, "Oh Shinobu...why do you do this to yourself? Was it true?"

"Huh?" Shinobu's muffled voice asked, "What are you-"

"Did you come onto him?"

The teen stayed quiet.

"Shinobu... this life of yours, it's not something that you can keep doing. Please...for my sake... keep yourself safe. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

Shinobu felt tears well up in his eyes once more, as he clutched his fists against Miyagi's jacket.

"Okay."


	42. Understanding

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

><p>Misaki lay on his mattress, staring far off into space. One of his hands lay under his cheek, and the other was absentmindedly rubbing the small bulge that had formed on his stomach. From when he checked last, the bump hadn't grown, developed, or anything really.<p>

_'How could it develop? I barely eat anything... if that's how it even works...'_

Misaki remembered when he had first felt this hardness on his stomach, and how repulsive, confused, and scared he was. Well, those feelings were all still there.

_'I don't want this...never wanted this... I wish this...thing would go away! If anything, how would I even freaking deliver this child? I don't even want this stupid kid! One of his parents is a fucking asshole...'_

Misaki grabbed his head, and curled in as much as his stomach would allow him.

_'What the fuck is even going on anymore... he doesn't visit me, doesn't come by, I'm always alone... Not that I necessarily want him to come in here, but he's the only one who could. And then maybe... I can- No, absolutely not. I can't tell him about this! But he's going to notice...'_

"UGH!" Misaki slammed his head into his pillow, letting out a growl.

For the millionth's time, the teen cursed Usami's name, for making him be in this situation; both physically and mentally.

Lying like this, walking around in his room, it was driving Misaki crazy. The master had also suspended his "slaves'" rights to gather in the room for their small time of freedom. Misaki had no idea why Akihiko suddenly did that, but judging by the master's erratic behavior, he wasn't too surprised.

The only relief in his situation was that the guards, which came in with the shitty food once in a while, but they barely looked at him. Said nothing more than the occasional "food's here" and left in a hurry.

Usually, they would make snide and lewd comments towards him, but lately, it's just been...that. Nothing.

_'Maybe Master said something...Is it even 'master' anymore? We kissed, had sex, and he told me he loves me,' _Misaki thought bitterly, _'but some love this is...abandoning me here...and my feelings for him haven't gone away...that asshole.'_

The brunet lay still for a moment.

_'My life is such a waste now... I just stay here... doing nothing. Soon, I'll go insane from the constant silence...'_ the teen sighed, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He desperately wanted to get out. Wanted to be able to go outside again, enjoy nature, as he always loved to do. He wanted to go back to his family, back to his formal life. Something was holding him back, however. Those amethyst eyes...

They had captivated his mind ever since he last saw the author. He wasn't even sure when that was... time seemed to pass strange in this place.

Did he really want to leave them? He felt connected to this demon that had possessed him, mentally, and now physically.

_'Why won't my mind just freaking decide? Do I want him? Do I hate him? Love him? What is it that I want to do?!'_

Misaki stared down at the bump under his loose t-shirt. He felt chills run down his spine. This was really freaking happening. He couldn't believe it. All his life, he vowed to not let himself be in this situation, and it had happened.

What would his parents say to him?

_'If I was to come to them and tell them that... I'm... whatever, what would they even say? They've never been really accepting. That one time they thought I was dating my best friend and completely freaked out...' _Misaki shut his eyes at the painful memory, _'If I was to tell them this...shame...they will just laugh and throw me out of the house.'_

Misaki felt fresh tears flow down his face.

_'Why the hell wasn't I blessed with good parents?! I was given assholes who freaking gave me away!'_

The brunet was shaking violently, feeling heat course through his body.

_'What the hell happened to my god-damned life? This is so fucked up...'_

* * *

><p>It's been a whole month since he saw him... maybe longer. And it made him sick. Sick to the core.<p>

_'I'm a selfish piece of shit. I can't do this. I just can't... I- what am I even doing anymore? I used to have it all planned out... all set... and now, it's like I've become lost. My mind just wanders all day...and it's like I don't even exist anymore.'_

Akihiko put his shaggy head into his hands, and inhaled deeply. He had been like this for quite some time. Angry, confused, desperate, devastated...

And the reason for his feelings scared him.

_'Misaki... all alone in that horrid cell...I can't even face him. Every time I do, I feel like shit, and have to leave. How can I expect him to love me? He's been kept in captivity all this time... I can't...can't do this to him anymore.'_

The silver-haired master got up from his chair, stubbing out his most recent smoke. With shaking hands, the man opened his door and exited his chamber. Suddenly, he thought of his last conversation with Miyagi about Nowaki.

_'Return him...you made him a whore, Akihiko...' the_ elder's voice echoed in Akihiko's head, and the man shut his eyes, as he made it through the now-semi-lit hallway.

A week before, his orders were finally heard, and his workers finally installed some lights in the hallways. Akihiko felt extremely relieved about this. On one hand, it was easier for him to walk through the halls now, and on the other, it made him feel...something else. Relief maybe...some sort of lift in his chest.

_'Don't you have that Misaki kid now?' _

_ 'Go after him!'_

Akihiko furrowed his brows, and shook his head, _'If it was that fucking easy...'_

Finally, the man made it to Misaki's room. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. He decided that was much more appropriate than just unlocking it.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Misaki jumped up, as the sudden noise surprised him greatly after weeks of silence.<p>

"W-who is it?" his voice croaked

"Misaki... it's me...Akihiko."

Misaki felt his heart pang in his chest. Out of fear, or love, or excitement... he wasn't sure.

In spite of himself, he said, timidly, "Come in."

The silver-haired master slowly came into the cell, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments. Each had their own kind of pain etched on their face.

"Misaki," the elder breathed out.

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath in anticipation. Finally seeing the boy in such a long time, made him want to tackle the trembling figure and embrace him, kiss him... but he restrained himself.

Misaki's green eyes widened at Akihiko's timid tone.

"W-what happened, Mas-"

Akihiko quickly approached the younger man, and leaned in front of him, "Remember, I told you not to call me that," Akihiko whispered, putting a slender finger on his "slave's" lips. Misaki froze at the touch, unsure of what was really happening.

_'What is he doing? Why'd he suddenl-'_

Akihiko slowly brought his lips to Misaki's, kissing him tenderly.

_'Akihiko...what are you doing! You came in here to talk to him and now you're just using what you always use to stray from talking...'_

The master pushed his thoughts aside, continuing his quest of kissing Misaki. The teen became terrified, as he felt his master's smoky breath rush into his mouth as the man's tongue prodded at his lips. He was not sure how to respond. One part of Misaki screamed for him to push the offender away, returning to his stance of defense in regarding the man.

The other part, however, begged him to just let go. To let this man take him, to become lost in Akihiko, to touch his silky locks, to respond to what he was giving Misaki.

The two sides battled with each other as Misaki sat still, with his whole body shaking.

_'This may be the only time that he comes here to talk to me again for a while...'_

This thought terrified Misaki. He felt the man's hands grab hold of his arms and squeeze gently. And that was it. He let go. Misaki opened his mouth, to Akihiko's surprise, letting the man's tongue sweep across the roof of it, and slide across his own wet tongue.

There was no going back now. Misaki grabbed Akihiko's strong, defined arms, and continued to kiss him with all the passion he could muster, in his nerve-wrecked state. The master pulled back in surprise.

Misaki stared at him, his eyes dark with strange desire.

"Misaki, what happened? What made you...change your mind?"

Misaki worried his bottom lip, as he stared into confused purple orbs. Akihiko sighed, leaning away from the teen. This wasn't the time. He had to get to the point.

"Misaki... I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I... I am a wreck. I've finally gotten the balls to come here and talk with you," Akihiko muttered, his cheeks gaining the slightest amount of color, "I feel so... so fucking terrible about keeping you trapped in this horrid place..."

Misaki's gaze became confused, then hardened, but he remained silent to hear all of what this man had to offer him.

"Is that all?" Misaki asked, furrowing his brows

"No, more than that... I have realized something. This... place. It's giving me no more shelter...I feel nothing but disgust... with myself, mostly. But... it's like I can't...just let everything go... It feels like if I do, I will lose everything... I won't have anyth- anyone left and it's... that's a horrifying fucking thought, you know?" Akihiko looked into Misaki's green eyes.

Misaki's frown deepened. This strange confession which had escaped Akihiko's mouth... the teen didn't know what to think. It was all so sudden; Misaki was confused about where this was coming from.

"What do you want from me?" Misaki looked into deep purple pools, his voice shaking

"I... I don't really know... I just... missed you _so_ much... and these past few weeks have been hell..."

Akihiko lowered his eyes, "I guess I really can't say that anymore... I can't imagine what you... went through."

_'Or anyone of these people I'm keeping...' _

The chocolate-haired teen looked at the man in front of him. He was lost. His feelings were tearing him apart. This man was a monster, and yet, there was something human within him.

"Misaki...the way you just kissed me," Akihiko whispered, moving his face closer to Misaki's, "What was that?"

_'This guy is sooo bad at dealing with his problems,'_ Misaki thought, shifting a little farther away from his captor.

"Misaki...why'd you kiss me like that?" Akihiko brought up a hand to grasp the teen's chin gently, bringing the green eyes to look into his

"I...I just...I did it because I..."

Seeing the boy fidget, the slave owner smiled warmly, "My dear Misaki," he finally connected their lips once more.

Misaki tasted the intoxicating, smoky flavor of Akihiko, as the man presumed to lowering him onto the mattress. Misaki felt his back hit the bed, and only then did he regain control over his body, pushing the master back.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

Misaki was panting, watching Akihiko's eyes grow sad.

"I don't understand what you want with me! You make me feel so freaking confused, angry, hurt, I could just go on! I'm tired of this crap! One moment you're all over me and the next I'm sitting in this fucking dungeon of yours, in all this silence, and I just... I can't freaking do this anymore," Misaki's voice, shrill at first, died down on his last sentence, almost breaking at the sheer intensity of what he was trying to say.

Akihiko looked into the emerald eyes, which had started watering, and felt his heart shatter. The worst part of this was that he knew that the teen was completely, undoubtedly right. He had neglected this boy, who he felt such love for. He had given him mixed signals out of his own fear for constant rejection.

What's even worse, Akihiko suddenly saw in Misaki's eyes the hundreds of people he was keeping here.

_'What makes him any different?'_

Akihiko's eyes widened at such a random revelation inside his mind.

"You're right," the man sighed, "I haven't treated you how you deserve... I haven't been considerate of you... at all. I am an ass, okay? I love you so much that I just want to keep you confined, so you can never leave me."

At this, Misaki's eyes widened with fear, and the elder noticed.

"Ugh that came out completely creepy," Akihiko ran his hand through his hair.

At this, the corners of the teen's mouth curled up a bit.

"Look... I know that this whole thing is horrendous," Akihiko got up from Misaki, and pulled the teen along with him so that both were sitting and facing each other.

"Th-thanks," Misaki rubbed the back of his unruly hair.

"How about," Akihiko suggested carefully, "we just sit and talk."

This was completely unlike him, but the master thought that this was the best way to handle things right now. Just sit and get to know one another for a change. No forcefulness, no contact, just words.

Misaki's brows furrowed at the strange suggestion. As much as this weirdo aggravated him, a part of him really wanted to just get to know this demon. He wanted to understand this man better, as he had stolen his heart in such a strange manner.

Slowly, the teen nodded, earning a look of relief from the man across from him.

"M-mast- Usami-san..."

"That's waaay too formal."

"Well what the hell should I call you then?!"

"Hmmm... remember that thing you said..._that_ time?" Akihiko wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Misaki scowled, "What exactly?"

"You called me Usagi!"

"That's a ridiculous name for-"

"Nickname," Akihiko corrected.

"I am _sooo_ not calling you that," Misaki chuckled, shaking his head.

"But you _sooo_ should," Akihiko pointed out, mimicking Misaki.

The chocolate-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _Usagi-san_," Misaki crossed his arms on his chest.

"Haha, I like that," Akihiko smiled.

In truth, he really clung to that nickname because it established a sort of connection between him and the boy. It also put a mask on his face. A mask of innocence, which he had shed a long time ago.

Misaki barked out a laugh, and then settled into his hard pillow.

"So...Misaki," Akihiko smiled warmly at the boy, "I've never really...done this before."

Misaki looked at him incredulously, "You've never held a simple conversation?"

Akihiko laughed genuinely at that, "No! Of course I've had! It's just that... this kind of...heart-to-heart thing is weird for me."

"W-we don't have to do anything you don't want to," Misaki shrugged, a bit disappointed.

"No, I want to," the silver-haired man said seriously, "I want to get to know you, Misaki."

_'Should I trust him? He is being so...wonderful, but I can't help but feel a bit wary about this whole thing... I mean... but then again, how else do you get to know someone?'_ Misaki thought carefully

"O-okay, but then I get to know about you too... and about everything else," Misaki said quietly.

"Okay," Akihiko breathed out.

Now, he was getting nervous himself. Just what kind of things would the teen want to know?

Misaki fidgeted with his hands, opening his mouth, and then closing it again.

"What is it, Misaki?"

Misaki took a deep breath, "S-so... I j-just have one question that I'm wondering about... been wondering about actually," his breath hitched, "W-what happened with my parents, exactly?"

Akihiko cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean," Misaki looked down at his thumbs, rubbing them erratically against one another, "Why am I here? Why...why'd they give me away?"

Akihiko felt the pain in Misaki's voice.

"Huh... I didn't think you'd ask that... Uh... I... can't really answer that," the elder sighed sadly.

Misaki, being so set on getting a reply, felt his cheeks heating up, "Yes you can! You said you'd answer anything, and here you are-"

"No, no Misaki, you don't understand," Akihiko quickly caught Misaki's wrist, as the teen's fist almost collided with his chest, "I honestly don't know. When they contacted me, I really didn't question them. They said they needed money fast... and that I could provide them with that."

"That's strange... you don't pay for any of your other...people," Misaki mumbled.

"Yea... I know."

"Do you still...you know, pay them?" Misaki's eyes were focused on

"No... your mother called in a short while ago and said that she doesn't want to have any ties to such a shady business anymore...and that was that. I haven't spoken to her since."

Misaki's eyes widened at the mention of his estranged mother, as a single tear spilled down his cheek, "S-she didn't ask for me back?"

Akihiko's mouth formed into a thin line, as he shook his head. Misaki stayed silent for a minute or two.

"You know," the boy's voice shook, as tears rolled down his eyes, "I always told myself that you stole me... hid me away from my parents... And then after you told me about them selling me here, I thought about it. I denied it all... thought you were a bastard, and that you were just trying to lower my hopes of getting rescued. But wow, you weren't lying."

Misaki clutched his hands into tight fists, as his whole body trembled slightly.

"Hey, hey," Akihiko put his cool hand on Misaki's back, "It's..." he paused, "not okay in the slightest," he chuckled bitterly to himself.

The similarity of the teen's situation to his own sent the older man suddenly back in time. His parents in the big room, their crude voices, him being handed over, and never hearing anything from them ever since. His eyebrows furrowed, as his gaze hardened.

"Usagi-san?"

Seeing the man's troubled eyes, the teen sniffled, "It's okay. It'll be okay,"wiping away his tears.

"Parents sure do suck, don't they?"

Misaki smiled a bit, looking into the master's sad, lavender eyes.

The two men sighed in unison, feeling strangely relaxed. This set of confessions had eased the tension between them. Akihiko looked into the deep, green pools, feeling so much love for the teen. He knew, however, that he had to go slow here. He could feel his love slowly warming up to him, and that in itself was progress.

"Ugh... I can't even believe that this freaking happened to me..." Misaki smirked bitterly.

Akihiko nodded, regarding Misaki with complete understanding.

"Hey... this might sound like a strange question... but what is your favorite memory with them?" the older man asked suddenly

Misaki looked up at the ceiling, thinking of all the fun memories they shared before Misaki was told his secret.

"Hmm... that is a strange question," Misaki smiled to himself, as he felt warmth rush through his body at all the happy memories that suddenly filled him.

"So... what is it?" Akihiko prodded him

"Uh... probably every winter time I spent with them. We would go out into the snow, and build snowmen... and then my dad would pelt me with snowballs out of a fort that he would build," Misaki smiled widely, looking up at the ceiling in his dark room.

Akihiko listened intently, trying to memorize everything that the brunet was saying.

"Seems like you were close with your parents... at some point," Akihiko said quietly.

"Yea... and then, shit happened, and we kinda... grew apart."

"Hmmm," Akihiko hummed in understanding, not wanting to press the matter much farther.

"Usagi-san...what exactly happened to your parents after, you know, you were freed, so to speak," Misaki asked carefully.

Akihiko sighed deeply, closing his eyes, "I tried to contact them. After Jack handed over this business to me, I tried to get reconnected my bitch mother and my asshole father. But, to no avail."

Opening his eyes, the man saw the questioning look on Misaki's face, the man continued, "Of course, I got a hold of them over the course of a few weeks. They had moved, left their house behind. Uh...my parents are still together, my brother lives with them in some rich estate. I tried to call their home, many times, but whenever I did, they would either be 'out' or 'away' or something like that. I guess they couldn't flat-out tell me that I wasn't their son anymore. That would give them a bad reputation. Eventually, I gave up. And that's partly what fueled my anger, making me do... all of this."

Misaki eyed the author skeptically, "You know... this thing that happened to you, it's terrible. It's disgusting, horrid...however, it didn't really give you the right to inflict so much pain onto others. You could've given up everything, gotten professional help, but instead, you chose to do this," Misaki looked around his room sadly.

Akihiko's gaze hardened. He was being openly challenged by this kid...

"Usagi-san," Misaki said quietly.

The use of the nickname cooled the silver-haired man down a bit.

"I know, I know, okay?" Akihiko's voice was shaky, "I told you before, I know that I'm trash. I've been trash ever since that prick violated me! But, I was so broken, and lost, and... I became a dick. I couldn't feel pity or remorse anymore! Everything in this goddamned life screwed me over, and I wasn't about to just take that with stride," Akihiko told Misaki heatedly.

The brunet let the other vent to him, hearing all the anger, hurt, rage, betrayal in the man's voice.

"Don't you understand? He freaking shaped me! I was just a normal kid, I liked to write, a lot. I liked to go exploring, I liked to spend time with my family, and then all of that was just gone! And I couldn't control any of it! I was like a fucking sex toy, which was just used, then thrown away, then used again, and again, and again!" Akihiko was screaming now, his usually-pale eyes, now a deep purple

_'That's where all his goddamned pushiness, and control issues come from,' Misaki_ lowered his eyes, at the harshness of Akihiko's tone.

Misaki was scared that the man would just loose it completely right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt the hand on his tighten its grip, and shake violently, as Akihiko continued screaming.

"Usagi-san... you see how you feel? That is exactly what everyone in this freaking prison is feeling! You're a smart guy, you know this! The men in here, they had everything ripped from them, just like you did!"

Misaki sent a stern look in Akihiko's direction. The older man wasn't having it. His hard-set brain battled hard to deny everything the brunet was telling him.

"You can't possibly be denying this, can you?" Misaki's tone was one of exasperation

"I'm..." Akihiko's voice gained a new softness, "I can't just... this is...too fucking much right now."

Misaki rolled his eyes, "Look around you! Look at the mess you've created! _You_ need to let these people go," the boy's voice became quieter, "I promise you, when you let go of all of this anger and this establishment, everything will become easier...Hey! Look at me," Misaki's voice gained an unexpected air of authority, as he saw that the elder was averting his eyes, "I promise, it will be easier."

Akihiko's eyes were now watery, and the man frantically wiped at them with his arm, "I can't..."

"Why not?! Is it some sort of complicated process?"

"I can't because... if I do, then... you will also leave me," purple orbs stared seriously, into green ones.

"You can't be that selfish!"

Akihiko stared at their intertwined hands.

_'Misaki isn't letting go of my hand. He's really trying with me here,'_ Akihiko thought, getting extremely frustrated.

"I... I just can't lose you. See how we're sitting right now? This," the man squeezed the youth's hand, "I don't want to lose it."

"That has nothing to do with anything. It's no excuse to keep torturing everyone else. What happens with us," at the word "us" Akihiko's eyes lit up, "it shouldn't determine others' fates."

The elder sighed heavily. The brunet had won.

"I know, I know. You're right...They're suffering, for no reason other than my own selfishness," Akihiko sighed in defeat.

"So what're you gonna do now," Misaki asked curiously.

"I...I don't know," seeing the disappointment in the brunet's eyes, Akihiko quickly amended his response, "I think... I'm going to call Kanou today."

Misaki looked at him, confused.

"That's the man I gave Nowaki away to... I need to get him back."

Misaki looked at the man, shocked,"Okay," he smiled uneasily, squeezing the man's hand.

_'At least there's some sort of progress.'_

Akihiko smiled at the youth. The two sat in the stillness of the room, each thinking over what had happened here.

"Misa-"

"Go," Misaki commanded gently, looking into the master's eyes, giving him a smile.

"Okay."


	43. Choice

**Hello! I had this chapter sitting in my laptop for the longest time but I just got around to re-reading it! I really hope you like this one! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**P.S. sorry for any spelling mistakes! .**

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat in his room once more more. His fingers drummed the arm of his chair. He was going to do this. No backing out. It had to be fucking done.<p>

_'How long has he been in that place...I can't even remember. It's been so long since he's been gone. What had Kanou been doing to him...What sort of shit did he have to go through at the hands of that pervert? But then again, he did threaten to out me to everyone! I couldn't risk that happening. He had to learn his place.'_

The silver-haired master furrowed his brows.

_'He had to learn his place... just as I had learned mine...' _a flash of anger struck through Akihiko.

He hadn't deserved it. He really hadn't.

_'I'd been an obedient son. Quiet, reserved, didn't bother to come down from the cellar where I just wrote in my journals... Those journals...it's been ages since I wrote anything...And how good a time that was...'_

Shaking his head, Akihiko looked over to the phone. The object was intimidating him in the worst way possible.

_'What will I say to him? 'Oh yea, Kanou... I need my whore back because I have become a giant wuss...And I realized that all this was a shitty fucking mistake.''_

Yea. That was not going to happen. What would the man think of him? How would he be viewed in the other's eyes?

Many times, he put in hands around the chair handles to push himself up, but his body was paralyzed with something. Some sort of anxiety.

"Jesus... how the hell is this going to go down?" Akihiko sighed heavily, and finally pushed himself off his ass.

Slowly, the man crept towards the phone as if it was a snake. Suddenly, it rang.

Akihiko was almost startled, but he quickly made his way over and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kanou, old man."

The man's voice, even with being stoic all the time, had a strange aura of a new seriousness.

"Hey! What's going on? I was actually going to call you,"

Kanou coughed, not saying anything for a minute. Akihiko finally caught on. Something wasn't right.

"Why did you call me, exactly?" Akihiko's voice rose just a bit.

Kanou went silent again. He himself didn't know what to really say to Akihiko. So, he went with the only route he could.

"What sort of game are you trying to play here, Akihiko?"

The man on the other line was startled, as his eyes widened a bit, "What are you talking about, Kanou?" he asked carefully

"Trying to sell me your sick property?"

"W-what? Who's sick? What are you talking about?!"

Kanou was getting aggravated.

"Think I wouldn't notice? I saw it right from the fucking start!"

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko started to get annoyed

"The guy you gave me, Akihiko! He's sick! Really fucking sick! Been near-dead since I got him! At first I didn't notice but now it's become clear as day!"

Akihiko's blood was ice cold at this point. He felt his hands shake, and was scared his knees would give out. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't. It couldn't have.

"W-what kind of sick?" Akihiko's voice was seeping with dread

He knew. He should have known when the giant couldn't even stand up properly. But he chose to just ignore it.

"Oh I don't know that. I didn't really do any tests. He's puking all over the place, feverish, always fucking sick! It's disgusting!"

Akihiko felt himself getting nauseous. This was impossible. How had he missed the clues? But of course, nothing was ever certain until checked.

"Uh... so yea, I expect that you want me to take him back?"

"Yea...fucking exterminate him if you can. Who knows what kind of shit I caught from that piece of trash you call a whore," Kanou sounded repulsed.

At those words, the other man couldn't help but wince.

_'What could I have caught?' _ Akihiko's thoughts filled with dread, _'But who knows... he just might have a cold, an infection, a..virus...'_

"Akihiko?"

The master broke out of his thoughts, and turned his attention back to the man on the other line.

"Umm, would you mind bringing Nowaki to me? Should I send a car instead? I..."

_'I'm just so lost...'_

"Can you just drive down here and get him?"

Kanou sounded on edge.

"You want to get rid of him that badly, huh," Akihiko sighed, not being able to block out just the slightest amount of sadness that overtook his mind.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! I held out with this kid for a while, but Akihiko, it's getting to be too much."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Useless is what he is," the dark-haired man sounded extremely angry.

Akihiko felt himself heating up, however, he managed to stay calm, "I get it. I'm sorry I send him to you in the first place. Just get him ready for me. I will pick him up today."

"Alright."

"Look, Kanou, I didn't know he was sick, okay? I'm sorry," Akihiko wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or if he was lying his ass off.

"Whatever. Just take him. Please."

"When can I pick him up?"

"As soon as possible."

Before Kanou could finish the sentence, Akihiko dropped the phone, grabbed his coat, and dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Get up."<p>

The man rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

"What's going on," he mumbled.

"Get up, you piece of shit," the harsh voice spat, suddenly approaching closer.

Nowaki's body involuntarily trembled at the sound of the man. He couldn't stop himself as his body curled inwards at the command.

"I said," the voice gained a harder edge, "get up!"

_'Get up get up get up get up,'_ Nowaki chanted in his mind but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Am I going to have to repeat myself?"

At the dangerous warning, Nowaki's shaking arms pushed his near-carcass body up. His eyes opened slowly, the cobalt eyes staring at the hideous face of one of Kanou's men.

"W-what's going on?" Nowaki asked again, rubbing his eyes with a shaking arm.

"Kanou-san wants to see you."

At the sound of the name Nowaki's heart drop.

"I-I'm not feeling well today," the weak man mumbled.

"That's your excuse every fucking day, slut."

"Please," Nowaki breathed heavily, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Get up."

* * *

><p>Nowaki stood on his knees in front of his master. His body trembled whenever Kanou would berate him further.<p>

"You are nothing! You are garbage! Trash!"

Kanou was raging.

"You are good-for-nothing filth!"

"Yes sir."

"A useless whore!"

"Yes sir."

"You are nothing but the dirt beneath my feet, do you understand?!"

"Yes sir."

Nowaki's voice was grave, tired, defeated. He had to agree with everything his new captor said, or else he would be punished. And, somewhere along the line of the constant agreement, he couldn't help but start to believe every insult that was thrown his way.

These words constantly plagued his mind now, and as much as he tried to push them away, he just...couldn't.

Kanou leaned in closer to the slave's folded form, "You are _nothing_," he seethed, "You are a disappointment to humanity. A mutation. I wish you _died _already with the lack of service you've provided me. I would have killed you myself if I could."

Nowaki's frame shivered. He looked at Kanou with tired eyes, drinking in all the screams, the abuse, and the venom that was coming out of the man's mouth.

"Don't you dare look at me, whore!"

Nowaki automatically lowered his gaze, his frame curling in more into itself.

"If it was in my hands, you would make sure that you were never born!"

Nowaki fought with himself not to show weakness as the words pierced his being.

"However, you are not in my hands. You are in the hands of your own master."

At that, Nowaki's eyes shot up, as he looked at Kanou in confusion.

"That's right. For some reason, your master wants you back. He's on his way to pick you up. And thank God for that. You've been nothing but a nuisance. Now, go clean yourself up," the man leaned in dangerously close, "so that Akihiko sees no scars, cuts, or anything on your filthy body. I need to return you in fair shape to him. He doesn't want any damaged goods."

Nowaki's eyes widened as soon as Kanou said that Akihiko wanted him back. He was going home. He was going home.

_'Maybe Hiro-san is there already! I'll get to see him, kiss him, hug him, hold him in my arms...'_

The thought sent happiness coursing through the raven-haired man.

_'I'm going home...'_

At that moment, Nowaki could feel nothing but his heart filling up with the feeling of uttermost joy.

_'I'll be with you soon, Hiro-san...'_


	44. Apologies

**Hello... Ugh I am bad at this whole updating thing... but here it is... the next chapter. I'm actually proud of this one, even though it's really short. I'm sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much about all the feedback on this story. You guys keep me going 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

"Well, this is it."

"Yea... I can't believe it."

Miyagi stared at Hiroki, who stood in front of him in the "slave's" previous bedroom.

"Hey...don't look so grim," Hiroki said quietly with sympathy etched in his voice, "It'll be okay, remember?"

"Yea... okay," Miyagi said with a certain doubt in his voice.

"I'm serious," the brunet snapped gently, "I said that I'll keep in touch, and I will! Somehow..."

"Heh, I guess I should believe you. You are Kamijou Hiroki after all...always keep your word..." Miyagi said softly, smiling to himself.

The ache in his chest was surprisingly not as bad as he thought it would be, but it still hurt like hell.

"Listen, you have to get over me, okay? Somehow, some way, just do it! This feeling will destroy you... Maybe try out something with that brat?"

"Yea, I know...But he's so young and... he isn't you, Kamijou," the tenderness in the dark-haired man's voice struck Hiroki.

"Of course he's not me... but he's better for you," Hiroki thought this over, "Okay, maybe not age-wise, but you know, emotionally and all."

"Yea, I'm not so sure about that..." Miyagi looked into the cinnamon eyes one more time, "I'm going to miss you," Miyagi said lovingly.

"Me too... You really, really saved me. You gave me a safe haven for a while... but all good things must come to an end," Hiroki smiled sadly.

"You know you don't have to-"

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you for arranging this with Akihiko. I can't believe you," Hiroki grew overwhelmed with emotion. Inhaling sharply he continued, "I can't believe that you managed to get Nowaki back to me."

"It's noth-"

Suddenly, the older man felt his beloved's arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't say it's nothing. This means everything to me, Miyagi. And you doing this, being so selfless, I really, really appreciate it."

Miyagi just stood there, taking in all the praise he was getting. He knew he had done a good thing then. No, a great thing.

_'I finally made him happy... I got him what he truly wanted...'_

Miyagi smiled to himself, and looked at the shaggy mop of hair that was in front of him.

_'Maybe this is for the best... Maybe I can finally be free of these crushing feelings...'_

* * *

><p>Shinobu sat in his room, drumming his fingers on the desk.<p>

_ 'These few days have been completely, utterly horrid'_

The honey-haired teen furrowed his brows, as his foot nervously tapped the floor.

_'The second time that this shit has happened... this is not okay. How am I supposed to look Miyagi in the eyes? He knows about what I do, he fucking saw me throwing myself at assholes, he's seen it all...'_

"What if I just stayed in this room and never had to face him again..." Shinobu mumbled sadly to himself, shaking his shaggy head.

_'But that wouldn't work... I love him too much. What is it about this dick-of-a-person that I adore so much? He's rude, sarcastic, doesn't care about me, is in love with someone else and has a stick up his ass... But he's also so kind, and caring and protective, and handsome, and dedicated, focused...'_

The teen looked down at the floor, and then at the piece of paper in front of him. This was so juvenile, so cowardly, so...stupid. But there was no other way. He had to tell Miyagi...Well, more like apologize for what the elder had to witness and rescue him from.

_'He thinks I'm a total slut. A whore. A dumb teenage kid who has his head up his ass... And I'm not really trying to prove to him otherwise. If only he'd see that my feelings for him aren't half-assed, and would see past the dumb shit I do,'_ the teen found his eyes sting.

He wouldn't allow himself to cry. He just wouldn't. That's what immature kids did, and he was past that. He needed to grow the fuck up. Grow the fuck up so Miyagi could see that he wasn't a stupid brat.

_'Dear Miyagi...no that's stupid.' _the teen shook his head, _ 'You are possibly the love of my life and the fact that I fucked it all up is horrifying...'_

Shinobu stared at the piece of paper in front of him. His fist clenched around the pen, as he grit his teeth. He began to write again.

_'Dear Miyagi... I know I'm messed up. I know that you hate me. I know you have lost all respect for me...and I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry...'_

Tears pricked his eyes.

_'But I am so undeniably completely in love with you that it's painful. I just can't let go of you. You married my sister, and that fucking hurt. And then I got thrown out of my house. I had to live god-knows-where for so long... and I got to the point where I had to...'_

_ 'He doesn't fucking care about this shit,' _the teen thought, closing his eyes, breathing in...breathing out. He scribbled it out yet again.

_'What I'm trying to say is that I hope you give me a chance... please. I know you don't love me...and even if you do, I know it's not in the way that I love you. I know you think that I'm young, and stupid and immature and a god-damned idiot. And trust me, I think so too...about myself I mean. But I'm really trying. It was so embarrassing to have you see what I do to get money. So. Fucking. Embarrassing. I want to reach into your mind and scrub it clean of the filth you had to see. I also wish that I could erase your love for Kamijou-san... but I know that it would be selfish. And yet, I am an asshole like that. I want you all to myself... I love you. You rescued me, protected and defended me, and that's more than anyone's ever done for me. Please, I am just asking for you to accept me. With all my issues and shit... I know it's hard... to see your brother-in-law fuck himself over so much. I'm sorry I tarnished this family... I love you... I love you I love you I love you.'_

Shinobu stared at the finished paper. Full of scribbles, cross-outs, and most of all, full of his emotions. He hesitated. Was this really worth it? What if this drove a bigger wedge between him and Miyagi?

_'No, he needs to read this. I'm done being the shadow in the background. I need to tell him this...'_

Face puffy and tears still slowly streaming down his cheeks, Shinobu folded the small sheet. Now the only problem was sneaking this to Miyagi and not being around when he read it.

_'If I'm there if he reads this I will die...'_

Shinobu walked over to his bed, stuffing the paper in his jeans pocket, and fell on top of it, face buried in a pillow.

_'I'm such a fucking piece of trash...'_


	45. The Rescue

**WOOOOHOOO! I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW! I got so inspired today and I wrote this in 2 or 3 hours and I really really like how it turned out... I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Akihiko rushed through the streets, continually increasing the speed of his red sports car. He felt his whole body shaking, his knuckles white with his tight grip on the wheel. The darkness of the evening made him uneasy. Usually, he didn't mind it, often going for a drive in the emptiness of the night. It helped calm him down. However, that was not the case tonight. His face was slick with sweat as the man nervously twitched in his seat.

This was the worst. The absolute worst. His heart raced just at the thought of what he was about to do. He had to fix the situation which he had so gloriously fucked up. He had to face Kanou. Face that disgusting face. He could see it now. The look of pure hatred on the man's face, the yelling, the insults, the panic in Kanou's voice as he'd tell him off for giving him Nowaki.

And then, he'd have to face Nowaki's face. He'd have to see the face of the man who'd he'd betrayed so selfishly, so horribly that it was beyond forgivable.

_'I can't face him...'_

"I can't do this... I can't do this, I can't face him, I can't look at him," the man chanted to himself, his voice slowly increasing in volume.

"I fucked up, I know okay?! My whole life has been one huge, un-fixable mess! And I c-can't, I can't get out of it. I can't change anything that has happened," he seethed to himself, his eyes narrowing as they prickled with tears.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened and why it happened, but I am trying! I'm trying so hard, and it's not fucking working," Akihiko felt tears falling down his face, as his vision blurred.

Spitting out those words made him fume. What happened.

"What's the point of this stupid, worthless life? What is the God-damned point if nothing is working out! And I know, trust me, I fucking know that nothing that I've done can ever be forgiven. I can't... I can't fucking live like this," he furiously rubbed his eyes, speeding down the highway, nearing the place of Nowaki's imprisonment.

"God, I'm so so sorry... I can't even bear to say it to Nowaki. He helped me so much... and I treated him like absolute trash. Like a useless whore. He fucking tried so hard! He tried so hard to help me, and look what happened now," Akihiko was spitting out bitterly, as he felt that familiar feeling in his arms.

"And surprise surprise! I need to fucking tear my skin again! I can't, I can't, I can't! I'm such a fucking dick, a useless fuck-up, garbage!"

_'I want to destroy myself... I want to tear myself apart limb by limb, to watch myself bleed out and die. I want to feel the pain, the suffering...I want it all to eat me alive...'_

* * *

><p>Akihiko looked around frantically out of his open window, until he finally saw the estate. Akihiko closed the window as he pulled into a spot not far away from the house.<p>

The chilly air bit at his tear-stained cheeks as the silver-haired man made it through the streets, finally standing in front of the door. His fingers shook, as Akihiko managed to ring the doorbell. The night air bit through him, as the silence enveloped his entire being. It felt like forever before a tall figure appeared in front of him, his eyes sharp and angrily staring the silver-haired man down.

The two men stood like this for a long time, staring at one another. It was a minute before Akihiko shook his head, remembering his blotchy face, and frantically wiping away at it. He had seen. He saw right through him.

"Come in," the cold voice pierced through him, sharper than the cold of the night.

Akihiko stood there a moment, before walking around Kanou slowly, making it into the house. He felt a rush of warm air, and breathed into his hands, rubbing them together.

"It sure is cold out there," he muttered.

"Akihiko."

"I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death," the man's voice shook.

"Akihiko," the dark-haired man's voice was stern, full of hatred.

The younger finally turned around to face the man he gave Nowaki to. He saw the menacing glare. He saw the hatred, the disgust... he saw everything that he dreaded to see.

"Kanou...look..."

"Don't speak, Akihiko. I'll do the talking. Sit down."

The shaking man took a seat on the man's maroon couch. He looked at the carpeted floor, his eyes fixing on a particular stain.

"Akihiko, I am sure I don't have to inform you about how much you_ fucked up,_" Kanou's voice was quiet, terrifyingly calm.

The younger man stayed silent.

"Do you understand," Kanou's raging voice rung through the mansion, "how much of a nuisance your mistake cost me!? You selling me that slut, you claiming that he's good to go, you telling me to fuck him up, all the while you knew," Kanou strode over to the hunched man, " _you fucking knew_ that he was sick! You knew, Akihiko, and you didn't say shit! You didn't say one God-damned thing to me, you piece of crap!"

"Kanou I-"

Akihiko felt a sharp, stinging slap across his face. Stunned, he turned slowly, his eyes wide, to stare at Kanou.

"Don't you _fucking_ talk! You just shut your mouth and listen. You had your chance to talk. You had your chance to warn me about the diseased freak that you're giving me!"

I didn't fucking know okay? I still don't fucking know what's wrong with him! I haven't seen him for months, Kanou. How could I have known? Please, Kanou, please... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused trouble. I'm prepared to pay you, I-"

"Oh," Kanou barked, "You're prepared to pay me? You fucking have to you shit-head! For screwing with me for so long!"

"I'll pay anything, man! Just please... please forgive me."

Kanou regarded the cowering figure with spite. He felt such rage, such anger, yet such power. He was able to reduce the great Usami Akihiko to a blubbering mess. And damn was he proud of it.

"You listen you fucking asshole. You are going to pay me. In you have. Right fucking now. And the rest, I will collect from you later. You will transfer all your savings, everything you have, to me."

Akihiko's eyes widened. He of course anticipated having to pay. But not give up every last yen he had.

"Kanou, come on. You've known me for so long. I'll pay, but really-"

"Get the money," Kanou leaned in, "Or else. You know what I can do to you."

Akihiko felt his body shiver, "Nowaki first."

"You don't trust me to give you that sack of shit?"

"Nowaki first."

"Alright," Kanou turned around to leave, "Don't fucking move."

Akihiko sat back, his whole body shaking violently, his cheek stinging and his jaw sore. He deserved this. All of it. Everything that was happening. Ten minutes later, he saw him.

Kanou came into the room, and behind him trailed Nowaki. The young slave kept his eyes down. He was shivering, wearing a torn up shirt, and some ragged pants.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he regarded the figure. His cheeks were sunken in,his cheek bones protruding, pale, his eyes with heavy bags, his body bent over. His exposed arms were marred by countless bruises, and marks. There were scars, infected cuts. Nowaki's face, however, was probably the worst. Akihiko's heart ached at the sight of the pure defeat on the man. When Nowaki finally looked up, his eyes were dull, lifeless. The spark, the fierceness that was once in those crisp blue eyes was gone.

"Nowaki," Kanou ordered, "Say hello to Usami-san, your master."

Nowaki's lips were pale, dry and chapped, and trembling.

"H-h-hello Master."

"Good boy," Kanou praised his victim.

The silver-haired man regarded in horror the submissiveness of his former slave.

"Now, go over and sit next to him."

Nowaki's frame shivered, as he tried to get his legs to move. Seeing the slave's refusal, Kanou kicked the man's legs, causing him to fall forward with a sharp cry.

"You two disgust me. You scum. I wish to erase both of you from the face of this earth. But sadly, I can't. Take him," he turned to Akihiko, "take him, give me the money and get out. I don't want to see both of you assholes ever again."

"Kanou..."

"I want my money," the older man ordered.

With shaking hands, Akihiko reached into his coat pocket, taking out a wad of money, "Take it. Take it all. I am truly sorry, Kanou. I wish things were different."

"You wish things were different," Kanou scoffed, looking at the two men.

He approached Akihiko, before delivering a swift kick to the man's ribcage. As the man doubled over in pain, Kanou spat on him.

"Get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>Nowaki sat in the back seat of Akihiko's car. His body never stopped shaking. His mind couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was swimming in front of his eyes. Only hours before he was happy to go home... and then Kanou had come to him one more time for a visit. He shut his eyes as the memories tormented his mind. He felt his thoughts suffocating him. Every kick, every punch that the man had delivered suddenly made itself known. His whole body swelled with pain, as everything ached. He wanted to lay down. He wanted to lay down in the back seat of the car, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the seats dirty. But by God, did he want to lay down. Go to sleep, and die.<p>

Akihiko sat behind the wheel, his stare dead. He couldn't concentrate on the road, couldn't think of the man sitting behind him... His mind was drowning in itself. He looked straight ahead, and prayed occasionally that he wouldn't crash.

* * *

><p>"We're here," the master's voice was merely a whisper, as he pulled into the garage.<p>

Nowaki didn't respond.

"Nowaki," the man spoke quietly, "we're here."

Still no response.

Akihiko swung his head around in panic. Nowaki sat there, still alive, comatose.

"C-come on. Let's get you inside," the Master fumbled with his seat belt, as he opened the door.

He stumbled towards the passenger door, as a sharp pain in his stomach hit him.

Opening the door, he extended his hand to the man. Nowaki didn't respond.

"Nowaki, please. Let's go inside. Let's get you out of these clothes, let's get you out of here... let's get you to Hiroki."

At the sound of his lover's name, Nowaki's face suddenly shot up as his wild eyes searched his master's.

"H-H-Hiro-s-san?" the meek voice shook

"Yes, Nowaki. Come on."

Nowaki struggled to get himself out of the car, and walked along side Akihiko to the building.

"H-Hiro-san. Hiro-san is waiting for me... he didn't forget."

Hearing the fear and relief in the man's voice hurt Akihiko's heart. He felt himself breathe in deeply, as he entered the warmth of his home.

"We're home..."

Nowaki's eyes were blinded by the sudden brightness of the lights, trying to adjust. The tall man looked around him. Everything was the same. There was the living-room...there was the kitchen, there was the bedroom... and there, not far away, were the door to the chambers.

Nowaki felt chills run down his spine. He folded his thin arms together, rubbing sub-consciously at his forearms.

Akihiko couldn't look into the dull, blue eyes. He couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't even say the two words that have been at the tip of his tongue.

"Mas-"

"No, Nowaki. Call me Akihiko please. And Nowaki? Can you please sit down?"

The younger man started to lower himself onto the floor, before being pulled back up by the other man.

"No... come sit on the couch."

Akihiko went into the kitchen, and started to boil some water, before walking back into the living room.

"Nowaki.. uh... I've been thinking of what to say to you for the past two months. And I've realized something," Akihiko looked directly at the sunken man who refused to look at him, "I," he cleared his throat, "I realized that there is nothing that I can say. There is absolutely _nothing_ that can make this any better. It just can't. I have," the master felt his voice shake, "put you through hell. I have taken your life and destroyed it beyond repair, and for that I will forever despise myself. You don't deserve this. You never did. I was a monster who used you to make myself feel better. I abused you...abused you up until this point. And I am so, so" Akihiko took in a shaking breath, "_so_ sorry for _everything_ that I've done to you. To you and to Kamijou. I want to tear myself apart. I have come to terms with the mess that I've created. And..." he took a deep breath, "I know now what I need to do. The way... the way has become clear."

Nowaki looked up at Akihiko, their eyes finally connecting. Blood-shot red against tired lavender.

Nowaki opened his mouth, but sighed and closed it.  
>"Come on, let's go...Hiroki's been waiting."<p> 


	46. The Reunion

**Hello... I had part of this chapter already written, but I had to change it all, so this took a while. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

The black-haired man felt strong arms support him, as his limp figure made it down the steps. The coolness of the dark room made both men shiver, as they descended deeper and deeper into the chambers.

"Nowaki, listen, you're going to be okay, understand? You are strong and I will get you checked out, get you help, anything. I will try and make it up- no, I know that's impossible," Akihiko kept on rambling desperately as he saw the hell that he was bringing the man into.

All the words blended together, the images blurred, as Nowaki breathed heavily. He couldn't keep his head up, as he tried to take in everything. Voices seemed to echo around him, as the tall man lost contact with his body. His mind was else-where.

Those hellish images still plagued his mind. Kanou, the dungeons, the hits, the punches, the intrusions... everything that happened. And now, he was back to where he started. And yes, Hiro-san was close-by, and Hiro-san was waiting for him, but his mind wouldn't focus on it. All he could think about was everything that happened for the past few months.

"Nowaki...Nowaki!"

The taller man jerked his head up, as his glazed eyes looked at Akihiko's face.

"Nowaki... we're here."

Akihiko's shaking hand unlocked the door slowly, and Nowaki felt his breath hitch. It finally hit him. Hiroki was behind this door. His precious boyfriend, the love of his life... the one he hadn't seen for all those months... was here.

"Go ahead," Akihiko ushered softly, opening the door.

* * *

><p>Hiroki sat on his bed. He was back. His days of "freedom" were finally over... and damn if he didn't feel completely and utterly empty. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wasn't happy at Miyagi's...Nowaki wasn't there. But now, being back here the second day has been hell. Before Miyagi had dropped him off, the older man had once again expressed how sorry he was. He apologized to no end, blabbering on and on about how he was blinded by his love and would do all he possibly could to get him and Nowaki out. While these words were flattering, Hiroki couldn't help but sense the empty promises in them<p>

He really wanted it all to be true. He wanted Miyagi to be his knight, who would take him and his lover out of Akihiko's evil grip. However, he wasn't about to go fooling himself. This was his life. This was his now, this was his future. And he would stick it out, as long as Nowaki was by his side. Hopes and dreams weren't going to solve anything. Survival and strength would.

_'Nowaki... I can't wait to see you... Oh God, what had they done to you? What did you have to endure...Whatever it is, I will help you. I will always be with you, by your side...'_

Hiroki brought his head down to his knees, as his bony fingers clutched his tresses. He felt his anxiety eating him alive. Wasn't he supposed to feel absolute happiness? Wasn't he supposed to be feeling butterflies in his stomach and counting down the minutes before his black-haired giant would get here? He expected to feel all of this, and more. And while these feelings were certainly there, they were overpowered by horrible worry and panic. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know how they would act when they reunited. Had Nowaki grown indifferent to him? Had his love finally decide to let go of him, seeing their relationship as useless and burdening? No... that wasn't like Nowaki. That would never happen. Nowaki loved him too much.

Hiroki sub-consciously brought his hand to his mouth, biting gently at the skin around his thumb nail. He felt his whole body buzz with the fear of all the possibilities he was about to face.

_'Come on, Hiroki. Man the fuck up. He is still the same man that left you against his will... He will still be the same...the same loving, caring, amazing Nowaki that you hadn't seen... for months...'_

This scared him to no end. A lot has happened. What if a lot had changed as well? He would have to tell Nowaki everything... and hear what Nowaki had to say in return.

Technically, he didn't have to bring up anything that has happened. He didn't have to talk about Miyagi, that guard, anything really. But he felt the need to. Nowaki had always been honest with him, about everything.

_'I mean, now is terrible timing. I can't just drop everything on him... but I will have to eventually...' _

Hiroki bit harder into his skin, feeling his cheeks heat up.

_'I didn't do anything wrong. I really didn't. All I did was for Nowaki... every single thing... he was always on my mind. Even at Miyagi's, even when we almost... It was still...It was...'_

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them sting with bitter regret.

"I fucked up big time," he sighed, his breath shaky.

At that, Hiroki's head shot up, hearing a turn of the key.

* * *

><p>The door slowly opening, revealing Akihiko, his head bowed down, and finally, the tall, black-haired Nowaki.<p>

Hiroki's heart all but leapt out of his chest. There, in front of him, was the love of his life. He stared and stared, and Nowaki stared right back, his mouth slightly agape. Hiroki finally regained his ability to function, and slowly made his way off of the bed, his legs weakly holding him up.

His eyes instantly stung from the tears that threatened to spill. His lips trembled, as he tried to wrap his mind around everything. Akihiko saw the brunet's watering eyes, and stepped behind Nowaki.

"I'm going to, uh, go now...If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask...Uh, yea" the silver-haired master made it out of the room, glancing between the reunited lovers, and closed the door.

Hiroki's eyebrows raised in surprise as he didn't hear the click of the lock. However, every thought escaped his mind, as he heard Nowaki cough.

Hiroki finally stepped closer to his lover, not sure of anything.

_'What the hell do I do? He's here, right in front of me and I'm just-'_

Hiroki felt himself enveloped in a crushing hug. Nowaki's whole body was shaking, as he embraced Hiroki's lithe body. At the feeling of the familiar warmth, Hiroki's heart leaped with happiness. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two men let go of one another.

* * *

><p><em>'The same face, the same strong contours, the same bluest eyes, the same full lips, the same dark hair…he is all there in the flesh.' <em>

He couldn't believe it. Nowaki was standing right in front of him. Close enough for the brunet to reach out and touch his gorgeous face. And, as much as he tried, Hiroki's arms wouldn't move. His body was frozen. He just stared, and stared and stared in awe at the man he called my boyfriend. The giant was…._here._ Not in some cold cell, not in the hands of some perverted monster, but here. Right in front of the chocolate eyes. And he was crying. Tears started to roll down Nowaki's cheeks, and finally, Hiroki's senses returned to him.

Thin fingers shook, as the older man quickly wiped away the tear that was nearing Nowaki's chin. _'God, how wonderful his smooth skin feels, but also how thin…I can't believe it. I'm touching him. Touching him for the first time in months….the first time in what seems like years.' _

And that was it. He broke.

Hiroki let a strong sob escape from his mouth, as he hugged him. Hugged him so tight, feeling the bony figure touch his body. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. Any moment now, the black-haired youth was going to leave, evaporate into thin air. But, after a few moments, he was still there. He was here, with his lover, hugging him, sobbing into his neck….He was back in Hiroki's arms after _such_ a long time.

"Hiro-san," he breathed out, "I'm home."

That should have bothered Hiroki. The fact that home had become this jail. However, this was not the time. The older lover couldn't even respond properly, as he sobbed harder into Nowaki's shirt, bringing his hands to clutch at the thin fabric.

"Nowaki," the brunet wailed into the t-shirt.

How embarrassing this was. Breaking down in front of the younger man like this, crying like a baby, snot and tears wetting his shirt…But Hiroki couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming.

"It's okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki stroked his boyfriend's hair.

_'I felt so small…. Like a kid getting comforted.'_

It was embarrassing, and he should've been just that, but strangely, that was the one thing the shorter man did not feel. Joy, and pain and relief, and sadness, and anger… all of his feelings just exploded out of him in a huge kaleidoscope.

"No it's not," Hiroki croaked, trying to calm his erratic breathing, "I can't let you see me this way…"

The tall man took Hiroki's hand into his large, warm hands, "I'm so happy. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Worried about what?" the shorter put his own hand atop of his lover's.

"I thought you were in trouble, sad, miserable, trapped…. I also thought you might want to forget about me… to make it easier," Nowaki offered a sad smile.

Nowaki's smile quickly transformed into a frown, as he saw Hiroki's eyes widen.

"How could you even think that, Nowaki? Did you manage to turn into an even bigger dork?"

"I-"

"Me? Forgetting you?! How much of a selfish asshole do you think me to be? I could never," Hiroki said, tears pouring down his face, "ever, forget you."

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. It's just that… things got to me while…. I was away," Nowaki averted his blue eyes from chocolate ones, instead looking at intertwined hands.

Hiroki looked at his lover with worry, feeling Nowaki's body tense up.

"It's okay, Nowaki," he rubbed his thumb on the giant's smooth hand.

However, he knew it. It wasn't be okay. It wouldn't be… not after all this… ever.

"No Hiro-san…. I….They …."

His voice died down, overcome with a shaky breath, his eyes still not meeting Hiroki's. The older man nodded.

Silence followed. Neither man said anything.

_'I want to give him space to think. I want to give him the freedom to say whatever he wants. To tell me, to cry, to grieve… just to let out anything he's holding in. But he just stays silent. Says absolutely nothing.' _ Hiroki's conflicted thoughts troubled him

"Nowaki…. Would you-"

"I'm really tired, Hiro-san," Nowaki finally looked up at his boyfriend, and Hiroki saw it.

The heavy bags underneath his eyes, his dull skin, his face thin, lifeless...it was all there for Hiroki to see. The brunet brought his hand up to brush black bangs out of the sunken face.

"I know…Do you want to lay down? Sleep? We can talk tomorrow…" Hiroki took the taller man's hand, feeling his warmth, and lead him to the battered mattress.

With a pained grunt, Nowaki lowered himself onto the "bed".

_'I can't, I just can't do it!' _Nowaki thought to himself, looking down at his hand, still intertwined with Hiroki's.

_'I don't know how I was able to stand all this time. He looks at me with such worry…. This guilt... it's consuming me... It's all my fault. All my fucking fault that we are in this mess, that he's trapped, I'm fucked up… everything that happened to us was because of my stupid mistakes!'_ Nowaki breathed in through his nose sharply, rage slowly overtaking his weak carcass.

The thin man lay on the bed, as Hiroki sat besides him, stroking the ebony locks.

_ 'He's whispering to me, telling me telling me how brave I am, how strong, how loved…. And I am an idiot. It's all __lies, lies, lies__… How can I be brave if I nearly pissed myself every time Kanou came into my room? How can I be strong if I couldn't defend myself. Every time it happened, I couldn't find the strength to push him off of me. And how can I be loved after everything that happened?_

_I'm garbage. A piece of worthless crap. A stupid, weak, disgusting excuse of a human being. And the sad fact is, I know he thinks the complete opposite. He tells me how I matter… how everything I do and everything that I go through makes me a stronger person. But I know that he doesn't mean any of it._

_He pities me. That's all it is at this point. And it hurts because I still love him. I love him so much, so much that I would do anything for him. What if this feeling is now one-sided? Sure, he is here, comforting me, but really… How can you love such a disgusting person?'_

And that was it. Nowaki's bitter tears escaped, as his body shook from the oncoming sobs. Hiroki quickly bent over his lover, kissing his cheek gently.

"It's okay, Nowaki. Please...I'm here. I love you, so, so much," Hiroki's deep voice resonated in Nowaki's battered mind, "Nowaki, I'm so glad you're back. So, so glad. You make me so happy," Hiroki spoke softly, his voice nearly breaking at the sight of the crying, shaking figure.

_'Lies...how can you love such a monstrosity?' _Nowaki's mind screamed at him, as he kept weeping into the pillow, feeling a comforting hand rub his back.

_'Please, please be okay...'_ Hiroki closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall, again, his heart aching for the love of his life, _'This was supposed to be our moment, our reunion. How did it all come to this point?'_


	47. Freedom

**Hello everyone! I am back! Thank you for everyone who is reading my story! You guys mean a lot to me :) Thank you, and enjoy**

Chapter 47

Akihiko paced around his room, nervously puffing on a cigarette. His long fingers held the cancer-stick, shaking.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Akihiko seethed, "I just... I just helped them but still... fucking nothing."

_'Don't lie to yourself...'_

"Okay okay okay," Akihiko strode over to a grand window, and opened it, letting the fresh night air hit his face, "Maybe I did help. I did a good thing. I should be happy. I grew a pair and actually fucking undid something that I managed to screw up..."

Akihiko's voice was hushed, his words rapidly spilling from his mouth, as the cigarette burned between his fingers. Lavender eyes stared out into the serene darkness of the city, feeling the breeze against his unusually-heated skin.

He drummed his fingers on the window frame, as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Wow," he breathed out, "The city is so beautiful at night."

_'It feels so serene...so innocent.' _

A small smile tugged at the man's lips, as he finally felt a bit more content that night. Maybe this was all he needed. Maybe this balcony, this air, this darkness, the beautifully-illuminated city... it could help him get away, help him get better.

_'I wish I could just run away... Heh, what a childish thought... But if I could just jump off this balcony, and go somewhere far, far away from all this bullshit... I wish it was that easy.'_

Akihiko shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Fucking shit!" he suddenly hissed, as he felt his fingers burn from the flame of the cigarette, which had managed to burn out while Akihiko's mind was elsewhere.

Dropping the heated butt of the burnt out stick, Akihiko stuck the burnt digit into his mouth, furrowing his brows at the unpleasant sensation.

_'Yea... to runaway, good one Akihiko.'_

The silver-haired Master kicked his smoke off the balcony, and retreated back inside.

_'Fucking hell this stupid shit stings so bad!'_

Quickly, Akihiko made it to the bathroom, and opened the top cabinets, searching for a band aid. Finding that he had, once again, run out, the silver-haired man sighed.

_'How fucking pathetic...' _

Slowly, he went into his bedroom, and fell back onto the large bed, looking up into the darkness of the ceiling.

_'When will this all end? I just want to stop everything... rewind my whole life. What will it take to finish whatever the fuck has happened for my whole fucking existence'_

Akihiko felt his eyes stinging, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"T-there's no fucking point,"he grit through his teeth quietly, his voice shaky, "Anything that I do now is so useless... nothing will ever be resolved, nothing will be okay..."

_'It will never be the same again...'_

Akihiko closed his eyes, using his arm to wipe at the drops falling down his cheeks.

_'Tears won't do anything, Akihiko! You are weak! You made this all happen and you can't change anything anymore! Just accept it!'_

The man turned over on his side, and his vision focused on the keys to his car, which he had tossed onto the night table when he came home.

_'I wonder how Hiroki and Nowaki are doing right now... probably happy...happy to be with each other after all this time...' _

Akihiko smiled to himself. He wished he had that kind of bond with someone. Sure, he and Misaki had been growing closer, but it wasn't what the couple had. They really had something special.

_'And I managed to fuck that up too...'_

The man's brows furrowed, and he felt a buzz go through his arms.

"No, no, no fuck this. I'm not giving in to you again. Not again," Akihiko shut his eyes, getting up and grabbing the car keys, stuffing them into his jean pocket.

Walking briskly, he left his room, locking the door. Making it down the hallways, he stepped down into the cellars. His eyes searched for Misaki's room, finally finding it towards the end of the corridor.

Slowly, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a meek voice sounded through the barrier.

Akihiko turned the knob, walking in braver this time.

"Hey.."

"Hi...Usagi-san," Misaki's green eyes were staring down at his folded hands, as he sat on his bed.

At the sound of the nickname, Akihiko's eyes immediately lit up. He walked to the teen, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess."

The older man smiled at that, and moved a bit closer to the other, crossing his legs on the mattress.

"Hey... I think I have some news that could cheer you up," Akihiko said hopefully, but added suddenly, "Or not, actually. It's just a simple thing, really, but I did it... I'm not exactly sure that it's such a courageous thing to do, but it took so much, you know? It's like-"

"Jeez, what is it?"

Akihiko opened his eyes, to look at the face of a smiling Misaki.

"You're killing me here! What did you do?"

At the easy tone of the younger's voice, Akihiko instantly relaxed.

"Uh, well I went over to Kanou's place..."

Seeing the confusion on the teen's face, the man clarified, "That's the guy I gave Nowaki to."

Misaki's eyes widened, "You did? What happened? Did you actually get him back? Oh my god, this is... this is unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable, huh..." Akihiko smiled sadly.

"No, no I mean it's great! Wait... did you actually do it? Is Nowaki here?"

"Yea... I brought him back earlier today..." Akihiko lowered his eyes, "He looks terrible. Kanou really did have his way with him."

Misaki frowned, his smile falling off his face.

"Uh, look I know I messed up. But I had to do it. You were right. He needed to be back here, with Kamijou."

"Hey, I'm glad you did this... You did a good- no, a wonderful thing by getting Nowaki-san out of the hands of that asshole!"

Misaki put his hand on Akihiko's shoulder, as the older man sighed.

"You can't even imagine how difficult it was... I... It's so hard to even think about that dick's face, and how he talked to me... like I was nothing..."

"The tables have turned, haven't they," Misaki said quietly.

"They certainly have," Akihiko murmured, as his lavender eyes looked into emerald green pools.

"Now, the question is, how are _you_ Usagi-san?"

"Uh, honestly?"

Misaki nodded.

"As shitty as ever... I'm really glad that I got Nowaki out, and that now he can get his health back and I will certainly help him with that... But other than that? I feel so numb..."

"It's going to be okay... things will get better, okay? This was just the first step, and if you do more of the good things you're capable of, life will be so much brighter, I promise you."

Akihiko pursed his lips, not used to hearing such words from anyone but the teen in front of him.

"You know Misaki, I've talked to you more than I've ever talked to anyone about this shit ever... thank you."

"I'm glad that I can help you," Misaki's hand fell off of Akihiko's shoulder, touching his cool hand.

"You do so much more... When I'm with you, I get so much calmer and I feel like there's still some beauty left in the fucked up world I've created," Akihiko admitted, smiling sadly.

"Usagi-san...I'm proud of you. I really am. You are trying, and I can see that. I'm sorry things with Kanou went badly, but that's over now. And I know whatever went down was painful and humiliating, as you said... But you're here now, and we are talking... and that's a good thing, believe me," Misaki was smiling warmly, his thumb stroking Akihiko's smooth skin gently.

"What did I do to deserve knowing you, Misaki?" Akihiko wondered softly.

The brunet shrugged, still smiling at the man in front of him, "I don't know. I guess this was just meant to be."

Akihiko took the hand that was comforting him into his own, and squeezed it, "I guess it was."

A moment of silence passed between them, as Akihiko started to feel a bit on edge.

"Listen, Misaki, thank you so, so much for talking to me. You have been so wonderful... Thank you, but I must go now..."

Misaki tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? Where?"

"Uh, it's very important. But I am okay now. I promise. There's just one more thing that I must do to fix everything."

"Usagi-san, you sound very...anxious. Is everything alright? Are you sure you don't want to talk some more? It might help..." Misaki asked cautiously.

"No, I'm fine, honestly. I'm good. I'm finally going to be free."

And with that, Akihiko stood up, and placed a quick kiss on Misaki's cheek, smiled at him, and said, "The door is open. You are free to go when you like."

And just like that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat there bewildered. The last few things Akihiko had said to him had been rushed, barely decipherable, not making any sense. One moment they were having a calm conversation...<p>

_'And the next he just got this look in his eyes... a wild, insane one!? It scared me... What the hell did he mean he's going to be 'free'?'_

Misaki rubbed his hands together, feeling anxiety creep into his mind.

_'Crap... what the hell is he going to do? He practically fell off the bed as he ran out... Was it something I said? Did he just get a crazy idea? I mean, he was always impulsive, irrational...'_

Misaki turned, and jumped off the bed, standing in the middle of his room.

"What the hell do I do..."he said under his breath, walking slowly towards the door.

_'Is it really opened? I didn't hear-'_

Misaki reached forward, and turned the door handle. His breath caught up in his chest, as his whole body shook. Slowly, the teen gave it a nudge.

"Shit!"

He jumped back as the door actually pushed open.

"Holy fucking shit," Misaki breathed out, running a hand through his messy hair, "it's open."

_'It's open. It's open. It's open, It's open.'_

Green orbs grew wide.

"I'm free to go."


End file.
